Le requiem de l'espoir 1 Opération Pégasus
by flamme de wotan
Summary: Machinations et intrigues sont elles en rapport avec Poudlard car Lily, James et leurs camarades trop curieux, en semblent néanmoins victimes. Mais derrière les soupçons se cache de quoi hélas lier leurs vies à l’Histoire. T2: La couronne de lumière
1. Correpondances

Je tiens à préciser que ceci est ma première fanfiction. Il est possible que l'arrivée des chapitres ne se fasse pas de façon régulière car je souhaite tout d'abord trouver une bonne intrigue, ce qui n'est pas facile. Je porte aussi une attention toute particulière au style de l'écriture et à l'orthographe car je considère que c'est ce qui fait une grande partie de la qualité d'une ?uvre littéraire (attention tout de même, je ne me crois pas capable de faire aussi bien qu'un grand auteur !). Donc, malgré une volonté de vous présenter quelque chose d'assez soigné, je m'efforcerai de vous faire parvenir cette histoire de façon aussi régulière que possible. Je vous remercie donc de prendre le temps de la lire. Vous pouvez me laisser un message pour me faire part de vos remarques, reproches et autres critiques. Merci.  
  
***  
  
Titre : Opération Pégasus. Auteur : Lhachriluial ouElizabeth, comme vous préférez. Disclamer : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif. Résumé général de l'histoire : Septembre 1970. Après deux mois de vacances, les élèves du collège Poudlard reprennent leurs études. Mais un certain mage noir poursuit son ascension vers le pouvoir, provoquant un climat de terreur. La tension au sein de la communauté internationale magique et du ministère britannique ne cesse de grandir. C'est pourquoi certains ont décidé de lancer une action secrète qui changera à jamais la vie de quelques étudiants, en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies. Le nom de code : Opération Pégasus.  
  
***  
  
Chapitre 1 : CORRESPONDANCES.  
  
Le soleil déclinait peu à peu vers l'horizon au-dessus de la banlieue de Cambridge. Dans un des jardins des nombreux pavillons, à l'ombre d'un arbre, une jeune fille allongée dans l'herbe regardait rêveusement passer les nuages. L'air se chargeait de senteurs estivales à l'approche du soir ; il était toujours aussi chaud qu'au début des vacances, malgré cette fin de moi d'août. La jeune fille ferma paresseusement les yeux et plaça ses bras sous sa tête. Quelques instants plus tard, elle entendit un faible battement d'ailes. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Devant elle se tenait un hibou grand duc portant une lettre de parchemin jauni. La jeune fille détacha la lettre de la patte du hibou qui s'envola aussitôt sa missive livrée. Elle s'adossa au tronc de l'arbre et décacheta le lettre. Elle reconnut immédiatement la fine écriture italique à l'encre verte.  
  
Chère Melle Evans,  
  
Veuillez prendre note que la nouvelle année scolaire débutera le premier septembre. Le Poudlard Express partira de la gare de King's Cross à onze heures, quai 9 ¾. Comme vous rentrez en cinquième année et entant données vos résultats, je vous demande en tant que directrice de votre maison de bien vouloir accepter le poste de préfète. Renvoyez-moi votre réponse au plus vite.  
  
Cordialement.  
  
Professeur McGonnagal, directrice adjointe de Poudlard.  
  
D'autres papiers accompagnaient la lettre, dont la liste des nouveaux livres. La jeune fille remit le tout dans l'enveloppe et se dirigea vers la maison, un sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la cuisine, sa mère terminait de préparer le repas. Mme Evans sortait un plat du four. En voyant sa fille arrivait, elle s'approcha de la table et y posa le plat. Lily Evans était plantée devant elle et tenait dans sa main une enveloppe un peu jaunie.  
  
« Ha ! Tu tombes bien, Lily. Le repas est cuit. Veux-tu mettre la table, s'il te plait ? »  
  
La jeune fille acquiesça et ouvrit u placard où elle prit une pile d'assiettes.  
  
« Au fait, je viens de recevoir une lettre de mon école. Je suis nommée Préfète ! » « Ho, je sui très fière de toi, ma chérie. »  
  
A ce moment là, un homme blond entra dans la cuisine suivi par une autre jeune fille à l'air maussade. Mme Evans se tourna vers son mari.  
  
« Patrick, Lily a une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer. Va s'y, Lily ! »  
  
Lily prit une grande inspiration et fixa son père dans les yeux.  
  
« Hé bien papa, tu as devant toi la nouvelle Préfète de ma maison. » « Je suis ravi pour toi, Lily. Et je suis sûr que tu t'en sortiras très bien. »  
  
Pétunia Evans lança un regard noir à sa s?ur et reprit.  
  
« Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de si extraordinaire ! Elle a juste gagné  
le droit de surveiller d'affreux gamins comme elle. »  
  
Mme Evans regarda sa fille Pétunia d'un air de reproche alors que son mari soupirait. Il était vrai que Pétunia s'était montrée extrêmement désagréable envers sa s?ur depuis que Lily avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière et qu'elle était partie étudier au collège Poudlard. L'amitié qui avait lié les deux s?urs s'était brisée. Pétunia ne passait plus un instant sans critiquer sa s?ur devant leurs parents. Lorsque Pétunia s'était rendue compte qu'elle ne serait jamais une sorcière comme Lily, que leurs parents adoraient, une sensation de laisser pour compte l'avait envahi, ne faisant qu'accentuer sa jalousie qui finit par se transformer en haine envers sa s?ur et tout ce qu'elle représentait. Il était difficile pour les Evans de gérer les discordes qui régnaient. Mais ce soir, Patrick Evans décida de mettre un terme à tout ceci.  
  
« Ecoute-moi bien, Pétunia. Je ne veux plus que tu parles de ta s?ur  
de cette façon. A l'avenir, je te demanderai de bien vouloir garder ce  
genre de réflexions pour toi. »  
  
L'annonce de son père fit l'effet d'un coup poing à Pétunia. Ainsi, sa s?ur avait réussi à les embobiner. Personne ne voyait donc ce qu'elle était vraiment : une sorcière, un monstre. La fin du repas se fit sans une parole. Une fois qu'elle eut finie de manger, Lily monta dans sa chambre et repensa aux paroles de son père. Pétunia s'était toujours montrée désagréable mais ce n'était pas ce que son père avait dit qui arrangerait les choses. Lily espérait au fond d'elle qu'un jour sa s?ur lui pardonnerait et qu'elles retrouveraient leur complicité d'avant. La jeune fille s'assit à son bureau sur lequel dormait une boule de poils sombres. Lily la repoussa un peu pour prendre un parchemin et la chose se grogna. Elle trempa sa plume dans son encrier et écrivit une lettre dans laquelle elle demandait à ses amies de se retrouver sur le Chemin de Traverse avant la rentrée. Lily accrocha la lettre à la patte d'une petite chouette au plumage mordoré qui s'empressa de s'envoler par la fenêtre. Ses deux meilleures amies, Mary Bones et Julia Hindle, passaient la fin des vacances ensembles. La jeune fille s'allongea sur son lit et prit un des livres qu'elle avait empruntés à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Malgré son attrait pour les enchantements qui étaient sa matière favorite, le sujet de la composition donnée par le professeur Flitwick la laissa perplexe : "L'intérêt de l'utilisation des contre-sorts face à des sortilèges de seconde catégorie". Lily ouvrit l'épais volume relié plein cuir et commença à le feuilleter distraitement tout en prenant quelques notes.  
  
***  
  
A quelques centaines de kilomètres de là, dans le pays de galles près de Bristol, deux jeunes hommes de quinze ans se lançaient dans une course- poursuite à travers le manoir des Potter. Le premier, un garçon aux cheveux noirs courait à en perdre haleine, poursuivi par un autre jeune homme portant des lunettes.  
  
« Je te préviens que si je t'attrape, Sirius, tu passeras le plus  
mauvais quart d'heure de ta lamentable vie ! »  
  
Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs agita une enveloppe de papier rose.  
  
« Ravi de te l'entendre dire, James. Mais je ne crois pas que tu y  
arriveras. Tu ne cours pas assez vite pour moi.  
  
Il détourna la tête vers son ami et ne vit pas que quelqu'un venait de surgir de l'angle du couloir et qu'il allait le percuter. BOUM ! Sirius s'étala de tout son long sur le sol et lâcha l'enveloppe qui voleta jusqu'aux pieds du nouveau venu. Celui-ci se courba et ramassa la fameuse lettre tandis que James arrivait tout essoufflé.  
  
« Tiens tiens, James. Dis-moi, cette lettre ne t'appartiendrait-elle  
pas, par hasard ? Qui peut donc te l'envoyer ? »  
  
Le grand jeune homme émit un sourire énigmatique et secoua sa tête. Ses longs cheveux bruns attachés dans son cou s'agitèrent. James serra les poings.  
  
« Pour ton bien, je te conseille de me rendre cette lettre et de t'occuper de tes affaires, John ! »  
  
Entre-temps, Sirius s'était relevé et s'était placé aux cotés de James, prêt à affronter le cousin de celui-ci alors que quelques minutes auparavant, lui-même faisait enrager James avec cette mystérieuse lettre.  
  
« Ne serait-ce pas une lettre de tes charmantes et nombreuses conquêtes ? »  
« Cela ne te regarde pas ! »  
  
Sirius avait craché ceci à John qui lui lança un regard amusé.  
  
« Allons Sirius, ne sois pas jaloux. Il est normal que ta popularité  
soit entachée par James. Je te rappelle que c'est tout de même un  
Potter ! »  
  
Sirius allait se jeter sur le cousin de James quand Mme Potter arriva derrière John. James saisit le poignet de son meilleur ami et le maintint fermement. Kathleen Potter regarda successivement les trois jeunes hommes.  
  
« Je peux savoir ce que se passe ici ? Vous n'êtes pas entrain de vous battre, j'espère ? »  
« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Maman. Nous discutions avec John avant que tu n'arrives. »  
  
Mme Potter plissa les yeux et observa minutieusement le visage des trois compères.  
  
« Je doute fort que vous discutiiez. Donc, à mois que vous n'apreciiez  
la nouvelle tapisserie, vous feriez mieux d'aller dans votre chambre.  
Quant à toi, John, Kate t'attend dans le hall. »  
  
Kathleen Potter avança ensuite dans le couloir pour rejoindre son bureau. John tendit la lettre à James puis lui envoya un sourire narquois.  
  
« Si Kate m'attend, je ne vais pas la faire patienter plus longtemps.  
De toute façon, je ne pense pas que ta correspondance personnelle soit  
aussi intéressante qu'un dîner avec Kate à Préaulard.  
  
John s'éclipsa par le grand escalier pour rejoindre celle qui l'attendait. Malgré ses vingt ans, il arrivait encore à John Potter de passer une partie des vacances d'été chez son cousin James. En sortant de Poudlard, John avait d'abord suivi une formation de Poursuiveur Professionnel avant d'être engagé dans le Club des Tornades de Titshill. Dès que John les eut quittés, Sirius se tourna vers James.  
  
« Il ne sait pas à quel point il a tord ! »  
« Arrête de rire, Sirius. Je ne sais même pas qui m'a envoyé cette  
lettre. Mais personnellement, je doute que ce soit une des filles de  
l'année dernière. »  
  
Sirius arracha l'enveloppe des mains de James et se remit à courir.  
  
« Il n'y a qu'à l'ouvrir pour vérifier ! »  
  
James, encore abasourdi par la réaction de son meilleur ami, se lança à sa poursuite en criant.  
  
« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! »  
  
Après une bonne bataille dans la chambre de James, Sirius et ce dernier s'étaient assis sur le tapis et allaient décacheter la fameuse lettre, histoire de tant de cavalcades et de plaisanteries. En découvrant la lettre, James écarquilla les yeux.  
  
« Tu ne devineras jamais qui c'est ! »  
« Alors donne-moi la réponse ! »  
« C'est Peter. »  
« Qu'est ce qui lui prend de nous écrire avec un machin pareil ? »  
  
Après avoir parcouru la lettre, James expliqua à Sirius que le dénommé Peter passait ses vacances chez ses cousins dans les Cornouailles. Malheureusement pour lui, Peter avait oublié ses parchemins chez lui et ses cousins vivaient en totale autarcie. Peter s'était donc vu dans l'obligation de quémander un parchemin à sa petite s?ur âgée de six ans. Sirius s'étira et se tourna vers James.  
  
« Et qu'est ce qu'il avait de si urgent à nous dire pour nous écrire sur du papier rose ? »  
« Il vient de réunir à se transformer en animagi ! »  
  
Pendant quelques instants, une étincelle brilla dans les yeux de Sirius avant qu'un large sourire barre son visage. Enfin ! Après tant de temps passé à s'exercer et à travailler dur, ils y étaient parvenus ! Combien de fois n'avaient-ils pas croisé le concierge dans les couloirs ou risqué de se faire attraper par un professeur en déambulant dans le château la nuit, à la recherche d'une salle de classe propice à leurs entraînements ? Quand James et Sirius étaient allés à Poudlard, ils y avaient rencontré Peter Pettigrow et Remus Lupin. Mais ce dernier semblait cacher un secret ; cela avait décidé les trois autres à aider leur ami. Mais leur surprise n'avait que totale lorsque Remus leur avait avoué qu'il était un loup-garou. Ils avaient donc décidé de devenir de s animagi pour aider leur camarade. Et ils venaient d'y parvenir ! Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire et laissèrent libre cours à leur joie débordante, redécorant au passage la chambre de James et le hibou de celui-ci. 


	2. Mystères et politique

Je tiens à préciser que ceci est ma première fanfiction. Il est possible que l'arrivée des chapitres ne se fasse pas de façon régulière car je souhaite tout d'abord trouver une bonne intrigue, ce qui n'est pas facile. Je porte aussi une attention toute particulière au style de l'écriture et à l'orthographe car je considère que c'est ce qui fait une grande partie de la qualité d'une ?uvre littéraire (attention tout de même, je ne me crois pas capable de faire aussi bien qu'un grand auteur !). Donc, malgré une volonté de vous présenter quelque chose d'assez soigné, je m'efforcerai de vous faire parvenir cette histoire de façon aussi régulière que possible. Je vous remercie donc de prendre le temps de la lire. Vous pouvez me laisser un message pour me faire part de vos remarques, reproches et autres critiques. Merci.  
  
***  
  
Titre : Opération Pégasus. Auteur : Lhachriluial ouElizabeth, comme vous préférez. Disclamer : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif. Résumé général de l'histoire : Septembre 1970. Après deux mois de vacances, les élèves du collège Poudlard reprennent leurs études. Mais un certain mage noir poursuit son ascension vers le pouvoir, provoquant un climat de terreur. La tension au sein de la communauté internationale magique et du ministère britannique ne cesse de grandir. C'est pourquoi certains ont décidé de lancer une action secrète qui changera à jamais la vie de quelques étudiants, en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies. Le nom de code : Opération Pégasus. Résumé du chapitre précédent : Lily Evans apprend sa nomination au poste de Préfète tandis que les Maraudeurs ont enfin atteint leur objectif : devenir des animagi. Rappel des élèves étudiant à Poudlard ayant été évoqué dans les chapitres précédents et que l'on reverra dans celui ci-dessous : Black Sirius : Gryffondor, cinquième année. Maraudeur. Bones Mary : Gryffondor, cinquième année. Amie de Lily Evans et Julia Hindle. Evans Lily : Gryffondor, cinquième année, nouvelle Préfète. Amie de Mary Bones et Julia Hindle. Hindle Julia : Gryffondor, cinquième année. Amie de Mary Bones et Lily Evans. Lupin Remus : Gryffondor, cinquième année. Maraudeur. Pettigrow Peter : Gryffondor, cinquième année. Maraudeur. Potter James : Gryffondor, cinquième année. Maraudeur. Rappel des adultes ou autres personnes ayant été évoqué dans les chapitres précédents et que l'on reverra dans celui ci-dessous : Evans Elizabeth : Mère de Lily. Evans Patrick : Père de Lily Evans. Evans Pétunia : S?ur de Lily. Potter Kathleen : Mère de James Potter.  
  
***  
  
Chapitre 2 : MYSTÈRES ET POLITIQUE.  
  
Une semaine était passée depuis que James et Sirius avaient reçu des nouvelles de Peter. Dans quelques jours à peine, ils repartiraient à Poudlard pour débuter leur cinquième année. Ce matin là, en descendant dans la cuisine, les deux garçons trouvèrent Kathleen et Alexander Potter attablés à prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Martha la cuisinière arriva avec du café et quelques toasts grillés. James et Sirius s'assirent et se servirent chacun un grand bol de café noir. M. Potter leva les yeux de son journal.  
  
« Tiens, bonjour les garçons. Vous êtes bien matinaux aujourd'hui. »  
  
Mme Potter interrompit son mari.  
  
« Oui, nous devons nous rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter leurs nouvelles affaires. »  
  
Elle jeta un coup d'?il aux deux autres garçons qui sortaient peu à peu de leur sommeil. Alexander Potter repoussa sa tasse et posa son journal sur la table.  
  
« Je croyais que tu avais une réunion de la Confédération, aujourd'hui. Je me trompe ? »  
« Non, tu as tout à fait raison. Mais comme elle ne rassemble que  
quelques membres européens, cela ne devrait pas être trop long. Et  
puis, j'avais envie d'accompagner les garçons acheter leurs  
fournitures. »  
« Bien. De toute façon, je dois partir. Nous avons une réunion  
importante au ministère. Je serai donc de retour pour dîner. »  
  
M. Potter se leva, dit au revoir aux garçons et embrassa sa femme. Il saisit la serviette qui contenait ses dossiers et un "plop" se fit entendre lorsqu'il transplana. Alexander Potter travaillait depuis longtemps au ministère. Il comptait maintenant parmi les gens les plus influents du monde politique magique de l'Angleterre. En tant que premier conseiller du cabinet du ministre, il était au courant de toutes les affaires et se devait de les gérer. Mme Potter se leva à son tour et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'elle se retourna vers son fils et son meilleur ami.  
  
« Les garçons, je vais préparer mes affaires. Vous me ferez le plaisir  
d'être prêts dans une demi-heure. Moi aussi, j'ai du travail qui  
m'attend. »  
  
Lorsqu'elle fut partie, Sirius lança un regard amusé à James qui dormait encore à moitié, le nez dans son bol. Quelques instants après, un certain nombre de tartines à la confiture volaient à travers la cuisine, s'écrasant plus souvent sur le mur que contre le visage de l'adversaire. Martha mit fin à tout ce bazar en grondant les garçons. Après leur avoir fait nettoyer le mur à l'aide de quelques bons sortilèges de nettoyage, elle les chassa de la cuisine. James et Sirius montèrent l'escalier en pouffant de rire. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de James. Ce n'était pas que le manoir manqua de chambres mais les deux garçons préféraient partager la même chambre. Ils se connaissaient depuis la plus tendre enfance car leurs parents étaient amis. Leur amitié, qui était une évidence, s 'était vite transformé en une quasi-fraternité. Habitués à être ensembles depuis la première année passée à Poudlard, le partage d'une même chambre semblait une évidence. Ils étaient aussi plus tranquilles pour préparer leurs habituelles farces. Sirius était occupée à chercher des vêtements propres lorsque James l'appela depuis la salle de bain. Sirius abandonna donc ses recherches pour écouter James. Ce polo fera parfaitement l'affaire, pensa t'il avant de se souvenir que James lui parlait.  
  
« Dis donc, tu m'écoutes, Sirius ? »  
« Ouais, bien sûr. Qu'est ce que tu disais ? »  
« Je me demandais si l'on verrait Remus et Peter sur le Chemin de Traverse. »  
« Remus peut-être mais pas Peter. Il termine ses vacances chez ses chers cousins. »  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, James pénétra dans la chambre, vêtu d'un jean marine et d'une chemise blanche à manches courtes. Ses lunettes pleines de buée et ses cheveux perpétuellement en bataille lui donnait un drôle d'air. Etant donnée la chaleur, il aurait été ridicule de prendre leur cape. Ils se rendirent donc dans le salon où les attendait déjà Mme Potter. Kathleen Potter était une grande et belle femme. Ses cheveux blonds cendrés ondulaient jusqu'à ses épaules et ses yeux bleus comme l'azur pétillaient. Elle avait revêtu une robe de satin bleu nuit qui se mariait parfaitement à sa chevelure. Un feu de flammes claires brillait brûlait dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Elle s'approcha du linteau de marbre sur lequel étaient gravées les armoiries des Potter et ouvrit un petit coffret de bois. Elle y saisit une poignée de poudre s'avançant dans l'âtre, elle dit aux garçons :  
  
« Je vous retrouve au ministère. Chemin de Traverse ! »  
  
Un nuage de fumée bleutée l'entoura et elle disparut. Les deux garçons 'approchèrent à leur tour. James fit une courbette devant Sirius.  
  
« A toi l'honneur ! »  
  
Sirius lui répondit sur un ton narquois.  
  
« C'est vraiment fort aimable de ta part, James. »  
  
Et eux aussi disparurent à leur tour.  
  
***  
  
Une odeur de lard grillé vint envahir les narines de Lily. Elle maugréa et se retourna dans son lit. Elle vit que son chat était déjà levé et se décida à suivre son exemple en se levant et s'étirant. Elle ouvrit ensuite les volets et admira le ciel encore si clair. Un peu plus tard, elle débarquait dans la cuisine en chemise de nuit. Elle embrassa sa mère et s'assit en réprimant un bâillement. Mme Evans lui versa un bol de thé.  
  
« C'est vraiment gentil de m'avoir préparé mon petit déjeuner. »  
« Il n'y a pas de quoi, ma Lili. »  
  
Patrick Evans pénétra alors dans la cuisine ; il terminait d'ajuster son n?ud de cravate. En le voyant, Lily faillit s'étouffer.  
  
« Tu es déjà prêt ! »  
« Oui et je n'attends plus que toi. »  
  
Lily avala son bol, croqua ses tartines et son bacon. Elle se précipita dans l'escalier et courut dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit son armoire et farfouilla dedans pendant quelques instants avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Lily enfila une courte jupe noire, un pull en coton vert menthe et empoigna son sac avant de sortir de sa chambre. Dans sa précipitation, elle se cogna contre quelqu'un. Pétunia lança un juron en voyant sa s?ur.  
  
« Tu le fais vraiment exprès de galoper dans l'escalier ! Tu m'as réveillé ! Espèce de sale petite. »  
  
Lily regarda sa s?ur qui semblait encore dans l'un de ses bons jours. Elle ramassa rapidement ses affaires pour ne pas entendre les insultes qui la suivirent jusque dans l'entrée. Elle sortit dans le jardin et se dirigea vers la voiture dans laquelle son père l'attendait. Une fois Lily montée, ils sortirent du jardin et la Lancia grise s'élança sur la petite route vers Londres.  
  
***  
  
Sirius poussa James en s'exclamant.  
  
« Mais regarde donc où tu atterris ! »  
  
Celui-ci haussa les épaules et se mit à chercher sa mère des yeux. Il l'aperçut enfin et s'élança vers elle, suivi par Sirius. Le Chemin de Traverse était déjà noir de monde malgré l'heure matinale. Beaucoup de personnes faisaient leurs achats de rentrée. Mme Potter mena les garçons devant un immense bâtiment de marbre blanc. U drapeau à fond noir, pourvu d'une rose rouge croisée d'une baguette d'où jaillissaient des étincelles d'or, claquait au vent. Tous trois entrèrent après avoir poussé une lourde porte de chêne. Dans le hall, quelques personnes attendaient que les employés assis derrière leur bureau les appellent. Mme Potter, accompagnée de James et Sirius, monta les marches recouvertes de velours. Kathleen Potter, comme son mari, travaillait au ministère. Elle avait été nommée représentante permanente de la Confédération Internationale Magique. Cette assemblée avait pour but de régler les problèmes d'ordre internationaux au sein du monde magique. Ce haut poste faisait d'elle une des femmes possédant le plus de pouvoir dans le monde diplomatique. A l'étage, une agitation assez inhabituelle régnait. Des sorciers habillés de robes pour le moins étrange, semblaient en pleine conversation. Mme Potter parut étonnée.  
  
« C'est étrange. Voici les membres de la Confédération. Nous devions  
avoir une réunion. Ne bougez pas, je vais voir ce qui se passe. »  
  
Tous discutaient et le ton montait ; certains commençaient à s'agiter et à faire de grands gestes. James connaissait un peu les membres de la Confédération dont il entendait parler à la maison. Il s'enquit donc de les présenter à Sirius.  
  
« Tu vois le petit gros à la barbiche blanche. Et bien, c'est un  
russe, Sergueï Loukachenkov. Il est tellement vieux que certains  
disent qu'il aurait participé à la fondation de la Confédération. Le  
grand blond là-bas, je crois que c'est Swen Aselonen. Il a du prendre  
le poste de sa femme qui est enceinte. »  
  
Et c'est ainsi que Sirius apprit que la représentante de l'Italie, qu'il trouvait d'ailleurs fort à son goût, était fortement appréciée par Friedrich Donauwörth, le représentant allemand. Le représentant espagnol, un petit homme nerveux, tentait de convaincre un homme châtain portant des lunettes. Kathleen Potter tenta de mettre fin aux éclats de voix intempestifs et demanda ce qui se passait au jeune homme à lunettes qui se présenta comme Emile Ferret et qui venait d'arriver de Paris. Il lui répondit que le ministre refusait de les recevoir et avait annulé la réunion. Mme Potter sembla déconcertée parce qu'elle appris.  
  
« Voyons, c'est absurde. Pourquoi le ministre aurait-il annulé cette réunion ? »  
« Ach ! Il prétend avoir un empêchement mais je crois surtout qu'il  
craint la tournure que pourrait prendre certains événements. »  
  
L'Allemand croisa les bras et Kathleen Potter le regarda froidement.  
  
« De quoi voulez-vous parler, Donauwörth ? »  
« Vous le savez tout aussi bien que moi. »  
  
Carlos Sañurjo, l'Espagnol prit la parole.  
  
« De toute façon, je ne vois pas en quoi cela nous concerne. Si  
l'Angleterre n'est pas capable de régler ses problèmes toute seule, il  
est anormal qu'elle siège à ce conseil. »  
« Allons, calmez-vous ! Sañurjo, vous vous rendez compte de ce que  
vous dîtes ! Et vous, Donauwörth, je crois me rappeler que vous avez  
rencontré ce genre de "problème", si je puis ma permettre d'appeler  
cela ainsi, dans votre pays il n'y a pas si longtemps et que c'est un  
anglais qui vous a aidé. »  
  
L'Italienne reprit son souffle et s'adressa à la mère de James.  
  
« En tout cas, Mme Potter, sachez que l'Italie vous soutiendra. »  
  
Emile Ferret acquiesça et prit la parole.  
  
« Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous, Melle Marchesi. L'Angleterre peut compter sur l'aide du gouvernement français. »  
  
Mme Potter sourit tristement.  
  
« Bon, je vais me rendre au cabinet du ministre et essayer de voir ce qui ne va pas. »  
  
Les membres de la Confédération, un peu calmés par l'initiative de leur homologue anglaise, s'assirent dans des fauteuils. James vit que sa mère revenait vers eux. Elle semblait choquée par le ton qu'avait pris la conversation.  
  
« Je sui désolée, les garçons, mais je ne crois pas que je vais  
pouvoir vous accompagner. Je dois absolument gérer la situation avant  
qu'un incident diplomatique éclate. Partez sans moi, on se retrouvera  
à la maison. Ah, Sirius, j'allais oublier ! Ta mère aimerait te voir.  
Vous n'avez qu'à vous rendre à son bureau. Il se situe au septième  
étage, dernier couloir sur la gauche. A tout à l'heure. »  
  
Mme Potter semblait ennuyée de laisser les garçons seuls mais James remarqua chez sa mère un tic qui montrait son inquiétude : elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure. Kathleen Potter planta là les garçons et se dirigea vers un couloir, sa longue robe flottant derrière elle. James et Sirius se regardèrent, rendus un peu perplexes par la scène à laquelle ils venaient d'assister. Ils suivirent le conseil de la mère de James et gravirent quelques étages. En passant au département chargé des affaires concernant le monde moldu, les deux garçons croisèrent un homme roux qui travaillait pour le détournement des objets moldus, M. Weasley. Il n'avait pour l'instant qu'un enfant de deux ans et un tout jeune bébé mais son jeune cousin Alan Weasley, un Serdaigle de septième année, avait parié qu'Arthur et Molly Weasley auraient un jour la famille la plus nombreuse du siècle en Angleterre. M. Weasley tenait à la main un parapluie qui aboyait férocement et qui tentait de la mordre. Il les salua tandis que James et Sirius arrivaient au département des catastrophes magiques. Les murs étaient recouverts de tentures bleues et des chandeliers d'argent éclairaient les couloirs. Les deux garçons arrivèrent enfin dans le couloir des Oubliators. La mère de Sirius travaillait pour le ministère en tant qu'oubliator. Elle n'avait jamais souhaité travailler dans la diplomatie comme les parents de James. C'était une femme de terrain qui possédait de nombreuses qualités dont celles de se faire respecter et d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Sirius tenait d'elle son entêtement et son mauvais caractère. Beltégueuse Black était malgré tout une femme charmante qui aimait ses enfants plus que tout et possédait de nombreux amis, comme les Potter. Tout était calme et silencieux ; cela contrastait avec le bruit du premier étage, se dit James. Les garçons cherchèrent pendant quelques instants le bureau de Mme Black en lisant les plaques de cuivre accrochées aux portes. Mais un éclat de voix interrompit leur recherche. Ils se rapprochèrent de la porte dont provenait le bruit et entendirent deux voix : celle d'un homme et celle d'une femme.  
  
« Allons Arnold ! Tu penses bien que ce projet ne serra pas révélé. De  
toute façon, peu de personne s sont au courant. Tu penses bien que le  
ministre ne serait jamais d'accord avec ça ! Il a déjà peur  
d'affronter des membres européens de la confédération à cause de  
lui. »  
« Mais il n'y a pas que ça, Beltégueuse ! Tu te rends compte de quoi  
vous vous jouer ? Imagine u peu que le département de la justice  
magique vous tombe dessus, ce serait la fin pour vous ! »  
« C'est possible mais il y a tout de même des gens hauts placés avec  
nous. Et sache que l'on n'est jamais mieux servi qu'à la source, si je  
puis dire. Il se peut qu'ils deviennent un jour notre seule et unique  
solution étant donnée l'action du ministère. »  
  
L'homme soupira et reprit.  
  
« Tu as raison mais ce n'est pas prudent. Tu sais très bien que  
certains seraient très contents que ton poste saute. Et Croupton n'est  
pas du genre à lâcher ceux qui pourraient s'opposer à son action. »  
« C'est ridicule ! Il n'y a que deux voies : avec ou contre lui. »  
« Oui, je le reconnais. Mais tu ne viendras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu. »  
« D'accord mais tout cela doit rester secret. »  
« C'est entendu. Et, tout de même, je vous souhaite de réussir. »  
  
Brusquement, une sonnerie retentit dans le couloir, mettant fin à la conversation. Sirius et James se reculèrent précipitamment avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Un homme très grand sortit rapidement du bureau et disparut en transplanant. Beltégueuse Black était debout derrière son bureau et fourrait un dossier dans son sac. En relevant la tête, elle aperçut son fils. Elle sortit de son bureau et claqua la porte.  
  
« Ah, Si' ! Excuse-moi mais tu tombes mal. Je dois absolument partir  
en mission. J'ai envoyé tes affaires d'école chez James. Et je suis  
désolée mais je ne pourrais pas être là pour ton départ à Poudlard.  
Bonne rentrée quand même. »  
  
Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Sirius. Beltégueuse Black, contrairement à ses enfants et son mari, était assez petite. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de "mener tout ce petit monde à la baguette". Le serre-tête en argent qui retenait ses cheveux mi-longs brilla dans l'obscurité avant de disparaître. Les deux garçons, un peu déconcertés, sortirent du ministère et décidèrent de se rendre au Chaudron Baveur pour déjeuner. Tous deux étaient plongés dans leurs pensées ; cette étrange conversation entre Beltégueuse Black et cet homme et l'annulation de la réunion de la Confédération Internationale Magique qui avait rendu Kathleen Potter si inquiète. 


	3. Emplettes et découvertes

Je tiens à préciser que ceci est ma première fanfiction. Il est possible que l'arrivée des chapitres ne se fasse pas de façon régulière car je souhaite tout d'abord trouver une bonne intrigue, ce qui n'est pas facile. Je porte aussi une attention toute particulière au style de l'écriture et à l'orthographe car je considère que c'est ce qui fait une grande partie de la qualité d'une ?uvre littéraire (attention tout de même, je ne me crois pas capable de faire aussi bien qu'un grand auteur !). Donc, malgré une volonté de vous présenter quelque chose d'assez soigné, je m'efforcerai de vous faire parvenir cette histoire de façon aussi régulière que possible. Je vous remercie donc de prendre le temps de la lire. Vous pouvez me laisser un message pour me faire part de vos remarques, reproches et autres critiques. Merci.  
  
***  
  
Titre : Opération Pégasus. Auteur : Lhachriluial ouElizabeth, comme vous préférez. Disclamer : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif. Résumé général de l'histoire : Septembre 1970. Après deux mois de vacances, les élèves du collège Poudlard reprennent leurs études. Mais un certain mage noir poursuit son ascension vers le pouvoir, provoquant un climat de terreur. La tension au sein de la communauté internationale magique et du ministère britannique ne cesse de grandir. C'est pourquoi certains ont décidé de lancer une action secrète qui changera à jamais la vie de quelques étudiants, en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies. Le nom de code : Opération Pégasus. Résumé du chapitre précédent : Alors que Lily se rend à Londres, James et Sirius vont au ministère. Mais sur place, l'annulation de la réunion de la Confédération Internationale Magique rend ses membres nerveux. Pour éviter qu'un incident diplomatique éclate avec la tension générale, Kathleen Potter, la représentante anglaise, demande avoir le ministre. Pendant ce temps, Sirius et James rendent visite à la mère de Sirius qui travaille au ministère en tant qu'oubliator. Mais là encore, ils surprennent une étrange conversation entre Beltégueuse black et un homme. Rappel des élèves étudiant à Poudlard évoqués dans les chapitres précédents : Black Sirius : Gryffondor, cinquième année. Maraudeur. Bones Mary : Gryffondor, cinquième année. Evans Lily : Gryffondor, cinquième année, nouvelle Préfète. Hindle Julia : Gryffondor, cinquième année. Lupin Remus : Gryffondor, cinquième année. Maraudeur. Pettigrow Peter : Gryffondor, cinquième année. Maraudeur. Potter James : Gryffondor, cinquième année. Maraudeur. Rappel des adultes ou autres personnes évoquées dans les chapitres précédents : Brandstone Kate : Petite amie de John Potter. Evans Patrick : Père de Lily Evans. Evans Pétunia : S?ur de Lily. Potter Alexander : Père de James. Premier conseiller du cabinet du ministre. Potter John : Cousin de James Potter. Petit ami de Kate Brandstone. Potter Kathleen : Mère de James Potter. Représentante permanente anglaise de la Confédération Internationale Magique. Croupton Bartémius : Directeur du département de la justice magique. Black Beltégueuse : Mère de Sirius. Oubliator. Mondubois Arnold : Oubliator, collègue de Beltégueuse.  
  
***  
  
Chapitre 3 : EMPLETTES ET DÉCOUVERTE.  
  
Attablés dans un coin sombre du Chaudron Baveur, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, James et Sirius commencèrent leurs repas tout en discutant.  
  
« Tu crois vraiment qu'il se passe quelque chose ? »  
  
James porta son verre, but une gorgée de bieurraubeur et le reposa sur la table.  
  
« Personnellement, je n'ai jamais vu la Confédération refoulée par le  
ministre. Et la réaction des différents membres montre bien que  
quelque chose d'étrange se trame. »  
« Moi, ce qui m'intrigue, c'est la conversation de ma mère. Elle a  
encore du s'embarquer dans une histoire pas très nette. »  
« De plus, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être un petit truc. J'ai entendu que  
l'homme la mettait en garde contre Croupton. » « Qui est-ce ? »  
« Le directeur du département de la justice magique. Il est plutôt du  
genre obsédé. Mon père m'a dit qu'il avait déjà eu quelques démêlés  
avec lui. »  
« C'est sûr qu'avec tes parents, tu dois être au courant de pas mal de  
choses. Plus que moi avec les miens. »  
  
Sirius essuya sa bouche sur sa serviette et attaqua son dessert.  
  
« Tu sais, la grande majorité de leur travail est confidentiel. Mes  
parents son plus de politiciens bureaucrates que des sorciers de  
terrain. C'est assez barbant de les entendre discuter à chaque repas  
de la mauvaise organisation des réunions à propos de tel ou tel truc.  
Toi au moins, tes parents sont dans le feu de l'action. »  
  
« De ce coté là, t'as pas tort. A la maison, c'est plutôt accident  
magique et compagnie que la cent cinquante-septième loi sur les  
échanges outre manche de plumes magiques. »  
  
Sirius était, en effet, plus gâté par les récits de travail de ses parents que James. Avec une mère oubliator et un père sous-directeur de la brigade d'élite des tireurs de baguette. Peu après, les deux amis sortirent du pub ou plutôt James poussa dehors Sirius, qui était fort occupé à regarder une nouvelle serveuse.  
  
***  
  
Une petite heure après son départ de Cambridge, la voiture de M. Evans pénétra dans les faubourgs de Londres. Lily demanda à son père à quelle heure il viendrait la chercher. Patrick Evans passa sa main dans ses cheveux et réfléchit quelques instants.  
  
« Je pense que je serai là vers 19 heures. Je n'ai qu'une affaire à  
traiter, aujourd'hui, et son audience commence à 14 heures trente. »  
  
Patrick Evans était avocat dans un grand cabinet de Londres. Lily fit un petit signe de la tête et replongea dans ses pensées. Elle devait retrouver Mary et Julia devant la boutique de Mme Guipure à 11 heures. Elles auraient donc toute la journée pour faire leurs achats et discuter plus amplement de leurs vacances. La Lancia tourna dans une petite rue et s'arrêta devant un pub miteux. Lily prit son sac et dit au revoir à son père. Lorsqu'elle entendît le moteur repartir, elle poussa la petite porte face à elle. Lily traversa rapidement le pub et se retrouva dans l'arrière-cour devant un mur de briques. Elle sortit sa baguette et tapota trois pierres. Aussitôt, le mur sembla se mouvoir et se transformer en une arche imposante, l'invitant à pénétrer sur le Chemin de Traverse. De nombreux sorciers et sorcières s'affairaient, chacun cherchant quelque chose : une chouette, des ingrédients manquants ou encore un grimoire. Lily aperçut de nombreux jeunes qu'elle connaissait, des élèves de Poudlard. Elle avança jusqu'à la devanture d'un magasin et vit enfin ses amies, Mary Bones et Julia Hindle. Mary était assise sur le rebord de la vitrine, ses magnifiques yeux bleu profond et ses longs cheveux blonds coiffés en chignon. Julia se tenait debout, appuyée contre la porte. Ses cheveux noirs retombaient en de ravissantes anglaises sur ses épaules. Ses yeux noirs pétillaient de malice et un grand sourire laissait voit ses dents blanches.  
  
« Lily, je suis contente de te voir ! »  
« Moi aussi, on n'attendait plus que toi. »  
  
Les trois jeunes pénétrèrent dans la petite boutique, dont la porte carillonna lorsqu'elles la refermèrent. Mme Guipure sortit de derrière son comptoir  
  
« De nouvelles robes, je suppose ? Mesdemoiselles. »  
  
La vendeuse devait avoir le coup d'?il car les uniformes qu'elle donna aux jeunes filles leur allèrent parfaitement. Julia racheta une cape car la sienne avait encore rétréci, à moins que ce soit Julia qui ait encore grandi, se dit Lily. Ce n'était pas impossible car Julia dépassait maintenant Lily de quelques bons centimètres. Elle devait faire environ 1 mètre 73 car Lily n'avait jamais dépassé le mètre 68. Mais ce qui réconfortait Lily, c'est qu'elle n'était pas la plus petite. Mary mesurait tout juste 1 mètre 65. Les jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers la librairie Fleury et Bott. Un vendeur les accueillit poliment et leur demanda ce qu'elles désiraient.  
  
« Il nous faudrait Le livre des sorts et enchantements 5 par Miranda  
Fauconnette, le Manuel de métamorphose élémentaire par Emeric G.  
Changé, Breuvages et potions par Mathilde Lalouche et Comment  
affronter les forces des ténèbres par Philibert Lobscur. »  
  
Lassée par l'énumération de Mary, Lily s'éloigna un peu et commença à farfouiller parmi les rayons. En troisième année, les filles n'avaient pas pris les mêmes options. Lily et Julia suivaient le cours de divination tandis que Mary avait choisi l'arithmancie et l'étude des runes, que Lily suivait avec elle. Julia, qui venait d'une famille entièrement sorcière, avait décidé d'étudier les moldus. Lily dont la famille n'avait rien magique et Mary dont le père était sorcier et la mère moldue, aidaient souvent leur amie à faire ses devoirs d'étude des moldus. Mais cette année, Lily avait été la seule à choisir une option facultative supplémentaire. La magie ancestrale lui avait semblé être quelque chose de captivant. Lily avait en autre une passion : les livres. Sa mère, qui était bibliothécaire à l'université de Cambridge avait insufflé à sa fille l'ardeur de la connaissance. Elle avait été un peu déçue en comprenant que Lily n'irait jamais à Cambridge pour suivre des études de lettres, d'arts ou d'histoire. Mais toutes les choses qu'elle avait découvertes grâce à sa fille l'avaient rendu fière de ce que Lily était. Lily continua sa progression dans les rayons. Elle déchiffrait, la tête penchée, les noms des ouvrages entassés sur les étagères lorsqu'elle se cogna contre quelqu'un qui portait dans ses bras une pile de livres. Un peu abasourdie par le choc, la jeune fille entreprit de ramasser les livres qui avaient chuté. Elle releva la tête lorsqu'une main se posa sur la sienne. Lily tomba alors nez à nez avec deux yeux gris bleus. Elle cligna des yeux et se rendit compte qu'ils ne lui étaient pas inconnus.  
  
« Ho, Lupin ! Je suis désolée, je ne regardais pas où j'aillais. »  
« Il n'y a pas de mal, Lily. »  
  
Lily fut étonnée qu'il l'appelle par son prénom. D'habitude, seules ses amies l'appelaient ainsi. Et Remus Lupin n'en faisait pas parti. Ce n'était pas qu'il fut désagréable ; c'était au contraire un garçon studieux, fort gentil et très serviable. Mais s'il n'avait pas eu la fichue manie de traîner avec ces autres., pensa t'elle. Les Maraudeurs ! Celui qui ne les connaissait pas n'avait certainement jamais mis les pieds à Poudlard. Peter Pettigrow, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et James Potter. Surtout James Potter, le chef de cette petite bande qui croyait que tout lui était permis. Leur célébrité n'était pas à refaire : ils étaient bons élèves, sympathiques, plutôt mignons, jouaient au Quidditch et surtout faisaient des farces. Leur cote de popularité auprès de la gente féminine devait égaler celle des capitaines des équipes de Quidditch de Poudlard. Mais Julia, Mary et Lily ne faisaient pas parties de ces filles qui manquaient de se pâmer lorsque l'un d'entre eux daignait poser un regard vers elle. Lily tendit ses livres à Remus et s'esquiva discrètement pour rejoindre la caisse. Si un des maraudeurs était là, les trois autres ne devaient pas être bien loin.  
  
« Ha, Lily ! Où étais-tu passée ? Tiens, voici tes livres. »  
  
Et Julia lui tendit un grand paquet. Lily sortit quelques gallions de sa poche et les déposa sur le comptoir. Le vendeur leur souhaita une bonne journée tandis qu'elles sortaient de la boutique. Mary proposa d'aller déguster une glace chez Florian Fortarome, le fameux glacier. La proposition fut largement acceptée avec la chaleur qui régnait. Lorsqu'elles furent attablées devant une grande coupe de glace chacune, les trois jeunes filles se racontèrent plus en détail leurs vacances.  
  
« Et depuis, Pétunia refuse de monter en voiture à coté de moi. »  
  
Lily prit une cuillère de sorbet à la poire et le fit fondre dans sa bouche. Mary, grignotant sa gaufrette, répondit aussitôt.  
  
« Il a de quoi ! Avoir ensorcelé la banquette pour qu'elle remue, c'est un peu sadique ! »  
« Pas du tout ! Moi, j'au déjà fait largement pire à mon frère. Il y a  
deux ans, un des ses copains est venu passer quelques jours à la  
maison. Mon frère n'a pas arrêté de m'embêter. Du coup, je lui ai  
ensorcelé ses vêtements car le soir même, on devait aller au  
restaurant. Et bien à peine assis, mon frère s'est retrouvé totalement  
nu. Il a couru se cacher aux toilettes et il y a passé toute la  
soirée. »  
  
Julia rigola en se remémorant ce souvenir et finit sa glace au chocolat. Mary lorgna Julia du coin de l'?il.  
  
« Mais je crois bien que tu es battue à plate couture au niveau des farces. »  
  
Mary appuya son menton sur ses mains alors que Julia écarquillait les yeux.  
  
« De qui parles-tu ? »  
« Des Maraudeurs, bien sûr ! »  
« Sois gentille, Mary. Ne ma gâche pas l'appétit ! »  
  
Lily repensa à sa rencontre dans les rayons de la librairie.  
  
« En parlant d'eux, ils ne doivent pas être bien loin. J'ai croisé Lupin dans un rayon. »  
  
Julia faillit s'étouffer.  
  
« Et tu ne nous as rien dit ! Ça cache quelque chose. »  
  
Mary scruta le visage de Lily de son regard le plus profond.  
  
« Tu sais, Lily, tu peux tout nous dire. Nous sommes tes amies, tout de même. »  
« Vous divaguez complètement, vous deux. Le soleil a du vous taper sur  
la tête un peu trop longtemps. Le jour où je serai avec un de ces  
idiots, vous pourrez vous inquiéter pour mon avenir ! »  
  
***  
  
« Tu crois que l'on aura le temps de passer à la boutique de Quiditch. ? »  
  
Sirius fixa James dans les yeux et rigola discrètement.  
  
« Je peux te rassurer. Celui qui m'empêchera d'y aller n'es pas encore né ! »  
« C'est sûr que lorsque vous y êtes, impossible de vous en déloger. »  
  
Les deux garçons se retournèrent et reconnurent Remus Lupin, une pile de grimoires dans les bras.  
  
« Tiens, Remus ! On pensait justement à toi ce matin. »  
« Tu as l'air en pleine forme. »  
  
Remus leur fit un petit sourire mais soupira.  
  
« La prochaine pleine lune n'est que dans deux jours. Mais au moins,  
je serai pendant quelque temps à Poudlard. »  
« D'un coté, c'est dommage. On aurait pu passer la nuit ensemble, tous les quatre. »  
  
Les yeux de Remus s'illuminèrent tout à coup. Enfin, plus de nuit de pleine lune à endurer seul dans cette horrible cabane. Bien sûr, il souffrirait toujours des métamorphoses de sa lycanthropie mais il ne serait plus seul. Sirius désigna du menton les livres de son ami.  
  
« En tout cas, toujours égal à toi-même.  
« Que veux-tu, on ne se refait pas. »  
« N'est ce pas, Sirius ? »  
  
James asséna un coup de coude dans les côtes du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui émit un grognement. Peu après, les trois amis arrivaient près de la boutique de Quidditch. Une enseigne de bois en forme de balai, sur laquelle était on pouvait lire : "VOLOVENT, boutique d'accessoires de Quidditch et autres", claquait au vent. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et tombèrent sur Kate Brandstone. James s'écria.  
  
« Kate ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »  
  
La jeune fille sourit et répondit.  
  
« Voyons James, mon travail. Tout simplement. »  
  
James resta bouche bée.  
  
« John ne m'avait jamais dit que tu travaillais ici ! »  
« C'est pourtant ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Mon père est le gérant de cette boutique. »  
  
A cet instant précis, James et Sirius faillirent s'évanouir. Une fois remis de leur surprise, Kate invita les garçons à passer dans l'arrière-boutique pour leur servir quelque chose de rafraîchissant. James et Sirius étaient stupéfiés de pouvoir pénétrer dans ce qu'ils considéraient comme le plus prodigieux magasin du Chemin de Traverse. Ils admirèrent les nouvelles robes des équipes de Quidditch des Flèches d'Appleby et du Club des Flaquemare, avant de tomber en admiration devant ce qui était à leurs yeux une des sept merveilles du monde  
  
« Pince-moi, Sirius. Ce ne serait tout de même pas un Nimbus ? »  
  
Kate sourit et répondit à la question posée.  
  
« Je vois que tu es un connaisseur, James. En effet, il s'agit bien du Nimbus 1, le tout premier balai de courses de cette série. Il n'est pas encore commercialisé au public mais mon père reçoit les tous premiers modèles. »  
  
Une voix les interrompit soudain.  
  
« Et pou la saison qui va débuter, je peux vous dire que l'équipe d'Angleterre sera montée sur sept de ces bijoux. »  
  
James reconnut immédiatement la voix de son cousin. John s'assit à califourchon sur un banc et se servit un verre. Sirius, assez étonné de l'intervention de John, le questionna.  
  
« Mais comment es-tu au courant de ça ? »  
« Car j'ai participé au choix de l'équipe. »  
  
Remus qui commençait à s'intéresser au tour amusant de la conversation, poursuivit.  
  
« Et comment cela se fait que tu y ais participé ? »  
« Tout simplement parce que je suis leur nouvel attrapeur. »  
  
John avait annoncé ça comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle qui soit. James recracha une grande partie de la gorgée qu'il buvait sur Sirius qui pesta.  
  
« Et tu ne m'en avis rien dis ! Tu es vraiment le pire des cousins que l'on puisse avoir ! »  
« Attends ! Je n'ai eu la confirmation de mon poste qu'avant-hier. Et  
puis, je voulais vous faire la surprise, à toi et à tes parents. »  
  
Une fois le choc passé, les garçons se remirent à parler du futur championnat et des chances de l'équipe nationale de remporter le trophée. Deux heures plus tard, alors que les ruelles commençaient à se vider, les garçons remercièrent Kate et John pour cette agréable après-midi. James et Sirius repartirent par la poudre de cheminette tandis que James se rendait au Chaudron Baveur, rejoindre sa mère.  
  
***  
  
« Salut Lily ! De toute façon, on se revoit sur le quai 9 ¾. »  
  
Lily fit un signe de main à ses amies et poussa la porte. Arrivée dans la rue, elle attendit quelques minutes avant que les phares d'une voiture brise l'obscurité qui commençait à tomber avec le crépuscule. Sur le chemin du retour, Patrick et Lily Evans se questionnèrent mutuellement sur leur journée. Cette nuit là, avant de s'endormir, Lily pensa que cette année s'annonçait assez tranquille. Si elle avait su à quel point elle se trompait ! 


	4. Drôle de répartition

Je tiens à préciser que ceci est ma première fanfiction. Il est possible que l'arrivée des chapitres ne se fasse pas de façon régulière car je souhaite tout d'abord trouver une bonne intrigue, ce qui n'est pas facile. Je porte aussi une attention toute particulière au style de l'écriture et à l'orthographe car je considère que c'est ce qui fait une grande partie de la qualité d'une ?uvre littéraire (attention tout de même, je ne me crois pas capable de faire aussi bien qu'un grand auteur !). Donc, malgré une volonté de vous présenter quelque chose d'assez soigné, je m'efforcerai de vous faire parvenir cette histoire de façon aussi régulière que possible. Je vous remercie donc de prendre le temps de la lire. Vous pouvez me laisser un message pour me faire part de vos remarques, reproches et autres critiques. Merci.  
  
***  
  
Titre : Opération Pégasus. Auteur : Lhachriluial ouElizabeth, comme vous préférez. Disclamer : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif. Résumé général de l'histoire : Septembre 1970. Après deux mois de vacances, les élèves du collège Poudlard reprennent leurs études. Mais un certain mage noir poursuit son ascension vers le pouvoir, provoquant un climat de terreur. La tension au sein de la communauté internationale magique et du ministère britannique ne cesse de grandir. C'est pourquoi certains ont décidé de lancer une action secrète qui changera à jamais la vie de quelques étudiants, en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies. Le nom de code : Opération Pégasus. Résumé du chapitre précédent : Tandis que les élèves de Poudlard achètent leurs fournitures pour la rentrée, Lily revoit ses deux amies : Mary Bones et Julia Hindle. James et Sirius croisent Remus, un autre maraudeur. En se rendant à la boutique de Quidditch, ils découvrent que Kate Brandstone, la petite amie de John Potter, y travaille car son père en est le gérant. John révèle aussi qu'il a été engagé dans l'équipe nationale de Quidditch d'Angleterre au poste de poursuiveur. Rappel des élèves étudiant à Poudlard évoqués dans les chapitres précédents : Black Sirius : Gryffondor, cinquième année. Maraudeur. Bones Mary : Gryffondor, cinquième année. Evans Lily : Gryffondor, cinquième année, nouvelle Préfète. Hindle Julia : Gryffondor, cinquième année. Lupin Remus : Gryffondor, cinquième année. Maraudeur. Pettigrow Peter : Gryffondor, cinquième année. Maraudeur. Potter James : Gryffondor, cinquième année. Maraudeur. Rappel des adultes ou autres personnes évoquées dans les chapitres précédents : Evans Elizabeth : Mère de Lily. Evans Patrick : Père de Lily Evans. Potter Kathleen : Mère de James Potter. Représentante permanente anglaise de la Confédération Internationale Magique. Flitwick Frederic : Professeur d'enchantements. McGonnagal Minerva : Professeur de métamorphose, directrice de Gryffondor et directrice adjointe de Poudlard.  
  
***  
  
Chapitre 4 : DRÔLE DE RÉPARTITION.  
  
« James, lève-toi tout de suite ! Il est onze heures moins le quart, tu vas rater ton train ! »  
  
Le dénommé James se retourna dans son lit mais quelques secondes plus tard, il bondissait en hurlant. Il venait enfin de comprendre ce qu'il avait entendu. Il vit alors planté face à lui Sirius, les mains sur les hanches, qui le dévisageait en rigolant.  
  
« Décidément, ça marche à tous les coups ! »  
  
Comprenant qu'il s'était fait avoir, James saisit son oreiller et bondit sur Sirius. Et lorsque Mme Potter vint réveiller les garçons, elle ne vit tout d'abord qu'un grand nuage de plumes.  
  
« On ne peut donc pas vous laisser dormir dans la même chambre. Je  
n'ose imaginer votre dortoir à Poudlard. »  
« Surtout que nous sommes trois fois plus nombreux. »  
  
Sirius se massait l'épaule sur laquelle James avait atterri. Kathleen Potter pouffa de rire en entendant la remarque de Sirius puis se reprit quelque peu.  
  
« Ce n'est pas tout mais votre train part dans trois heures. Il serait  
donc bien d'aller déjeuner. Martha vous attend dans la cuisine. »  
  
***  
  
Lily Evans referma sa valise d'un coup de talon. Elle entreprit ensuite de faire renter son chat dans son panier. Pour son premier voyage pour Poudlard, il ne semblait pas bien pressé. Patrick Evans avait offert ce chaton à sa fille au début des vacances pour son anniversaire. La petite boule de poils s'était tout de suite attachée à sa maîtresse. Le petit chat noir au bout de queue blanc s'était vu appelé Gribouillis mais ce nom s'était vite transformé en Grigri. Plus court et plus familier, avait pensait Lily. Pour l'instant, ce n'était pas qu'il essayait d'échapper à son panier mais était plutôt fort intéressé par quelque chose sous le lit de sa maîtresse. Lily s'accroupit près de l'animal et regarda sous son lit. Elle aperçut alors ce qu'elle avait cherché pendant toute la soirée d'hier. Elle la saisit et la glissa à sa taille. Lily se mit alors face à son miroir et accrocha sa nouvel insigne de Préfète. C'est étonnant la sensation d'importance que cela procure, se dit-elle. Pendant le trajet jusqu'à la gare de King's Cross, elle discuta avec sa mère. Pétunia avait refusé de les accompagner. Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à une quelconque sympathie de sa part, pensa la jeune fille. Arrivée dans le grand hall, Lily poussa son chariot, accompagnée de ses parents, vers le quai 9 ¾. Là, elle les embrassa et courut vers la barrière qui séparait en elle deux univers.  
  
***  
  
Mme Potter ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en voyant les garçons et leurs bagages.  
  
« Vivement que vous ayez votre permis de transplaner ! »  
« Je ne te les fais pas dire. »  
  
Sirius avait chuchoté ses quelques mots à l'oreille de James qui réprima son rire dans une quinte de toux car sa mère le dévisageait. Ils traversaient la gare de King's Cross, marchant en direction en du quai 9. Arrivés devant la barrière, Kathleen Potter embrassa les deux garçons et les regarda s'en aller en courant. Faites qu'il ne leur arrive rien, pensa t'elle. Elle savait mieux que quiconque que les temps futurs ne seraient pas les meilleurs ni les plus faciles. James et Sirius se retrouvèrent sur la quai 9 ¾, où ils virent l'habituelle locomotive noir et rouge du Poudlard Express qui crachait des nuages de fumée en attendant le départ. Ils dévisagèrent les élèves attroupés autour d'eux et virent Jack Funestar, un Gryffondor de cinquième année, qui se disputait avec sa s?ur petite Laura, une Poufsouffle de troisième année. En s'avançant près d'un wagon, ils aperçurent Peter et Remus mais une voix magiquement amplifiée annonça le départ du train. Traînant leurs bagages, ils montèrent à bord et commencèrent à chercher un compartiment libre. Les Maraudeurs croisèrent Kévin Perkins et Daniel Payne, deux camarades, qui discutaient avec des Poufsouffles. Les quatre garçons traversèrent un groupe de première année avant de trouver enfin un compartiment. Une fois au calme, Sirius commença par demander à qui serait réserver l'honneur de la première farce de cette année. James citait tous les noms possibles et imaginables pendant que Remus réprouvait cette précipitation en secouant la tête.  
  
« Et si on s'amusait avec Rogue ? »  
« Non, il va finit par se douter qu'il est notre cible préférée. »  
« T'as une meilleure idée »  
  
Devant l'indécision, tous reprirent leurs occupations. James regarda le paysage monotone des collines pourpres et ocres du North Yorkshire défiler alors que face à lui, Remus était plongé dans la lecture d'un livre. Peter s'escrimait à ouvrir un paquet de fondants du chaudron quand Sirius poussa un cri qui lui fit renverser son sachet.  
  
« On n'a qu'à faire une farce à la première personne qui entrera dans ce compartiment ! »  
« C'est pas mal ! Pour une fois, on ne pourra pas nous accuser de  
prendre tout le temps les même cibles. »  
  
Mais à peine avaient-ils décidé ceci que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit violemment, laissant entrer une jeune fille aux cheveux auburn dont quelques mèches couleur de flamme sombre balayaient son visage. Ses yeux vert émeraudes semblaient prêts à foudroyer ce qu'ils rencontraient.  
  
« Pettigrow, je peux savoir ce que tu as encore raconté comme sottises  
aux premières années à propos des préfets. »  
  
Peter écarquilla les yeux en entendant que la jeune fille s'adressait à lui. Le regard fuyant, il bredouilla quelques paroles incompréhensibles avant que Sirius n'ouvre sa bouche.  
  
« Pourquoi ça te dérange, Evans ? Il faut bien que quelqu'un mette les  
nouveaux au courant des catastrophes qu'ils risquent de rencontrer.  
Tout le monde sait que les préfets font partis de l'espèce la plus  
désagréable et la plus énervante sur terre, après les profs et Rusard.  
Quoique certains puissent parfois être pires que lui. »  
« C'est sûr que tu parles en connaissances de cause étant donné le  
nombre d'heure de retenues que tu as eu l'année dernière. »  
  
Mais la jeune fille sembla furieuse quand James prit la parole.  
  
« C'est vrai, Evans. Tu as eu de l'avancement ! Dis donc, ils ne  
devaient plus avoir personne sur les bras pour accepter un poste de  
préfète. Ils ont donc pensé à toi. Je suis désolé, Evans, mais je  
doute fort que tu arranges la réputation des préfets. »  
« En tout cas, Potter, moi je ne passe pas mon temps à me pavaner ! »  
  
Elle se retourna et claqua la porte de toutes ses forces, laissant les garçons à leur surprise. James se reprit immédiatement.  
  
« Non mais c'est vrai, quoi ! Nommer une fille pareille préfète, il  
vraiment faudrait être inconscient ! On n'aurait pas pu avoir pire ! »  
  
Sirius acquiesça.  
  
« C'est vrai, il y avait déjà ma s?ur. Maintenant, ça va vraiment être l'horreur ! »  
  
Remus sortit le nez de derrière son livre et sourit.  
  
« Allons, n'exagérez pas, les gars ! On aurait pu avoir Bertha Jorkins comme Préfète.  
« Je t'en pris, ne parle pas de malheur ! »  
  
James plissa les yeux et reprit.  
  
« En tout cas, nous avons trouvé notre première victime. Elle va comprendre qu'on n'insulte pas impunément un Maraudeur et encore mois un Potter ! »  
  
Remus sembla sceptique en entendant les paroles de son ami.  
  
« C'est tout de même une Gryffondor, James. Et je te rappelle qu'elle est préfète. »  
« Je croyais que le code d'honneur des aristocrates n'autorisait pas à se battre contre des filles. »  
  
James haussa les épaules tandis que Peter terminait sa phrase.  
  
« Tout ça, c'est bon pour les adultes. Et puis, je ne vais pas la défier en duel ! »  
  
Une lumière machiavélique brilla dans les yeux du jeune homme lorsqu'il répondit.  
  
« Et justement, ça va nous changer ! J'ai d'ailleurs déjà une idée. Et  
rassure-toi, Remus, tu n'auras même pas besoin d'y participer. Par  
contre, mon brave Sirius, je vais avoir besoin de tes services. »  
  
***  
La jeune fille arpenta le couloir du wagon avant de revenir à son compartiment. Elle y pénétra et s'assit sur la banquette, face à Mary Bones. Julia Hindle était partie voir son frère pour quelques "règlements de compte entre frangins", comme elle disait si bien. Lily tortilla une de ses mèches de cheveux. En remarquant cela, Mary observa plus attentivement la jeune fille. De nombreux tics l'agitaient : elle avait croisé ses jambes et son pied battait rageusement contre la banquette.  
  
« Lily, je peux savoir ce qui ne va pas ? »  
  
Lily soupira et se décida à raconter à Mary comment elle avait engueulé les maraudeurs et comment, au comble de la rage, elle avait insulté James.  
  
« Je peux te rassurer, si tu as peur pour ton insigne de préfète, tu  
n 'as absolument rien à craindre. Et tu n'as pas à regretter d'avoir  
dit à Potter ses quatre vérités. »  
« Ce n'est pas que je le regrette, mais maintenant, il va faire tout  
ce qui est en son possible pour se venger. Je sais très bien qu'il ne  
se laisse pas insulter sans se venger. »  
  
Mais leur conversation fut interrompue par des cris provenant du couloir. Les deux jeunes filles se précipitèrent hors de leur compartiment à la recherche de l'origine de ce tumulte.  
  
***  
  
« Alors, vous m'avez bien compris ? »  
  
Les trois petits approuvèrent devant James et Sirius mais l'un d'entre eux les interrompit.  
  
« Mais nous, qu'est ce qu'on gagne dans cette histoire ? Et puis, en  
plus, on risque d'être punis ! »  
  
James lui fit un clin d'?il et reprit  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Je te promets que l'on ne punit jamais  
les premières années. Et comme dédommagement, on vous propose un  
paquet de dragées surprises de Berthie Crochu. »  
  
Les petits firent une grimace.  
  
« Vous n'auriez pas plutôt trois paquets de Chocoballes ? »  
  
« Je vois que vous êtes durs en affaires, mais c'est d'accord. Trois  
paquets de Chocoballes. Sirius, va voir Peter. »  
  
Sirius ouvrit la porte du compartiment et en ressortit quelques instants plus tard, les bras chargés par des paquets de bonbons alors que des cris indignés étaient étouffés par la cloison que James referma aussitôt.  
  
« O.K. Tope là ! »  
  
Les premières années s'en allèrent dans le couloir pour faire ce que l'on attendait d'eux. James se tourna vers Sirius, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.  
  
« Et bien merci pour ton aide, Si'. Vous n'avez qu'à m'attendre dans  
le compartiment. Je serais de retour dans peu de temps. »  
  
James s'éloigna et se plaça près d'un compartiment et se fit le plus discret possible. A ce moment là, les voix des premières années éclatèrent vers la gauche. Immédiatement, deux jeunes filles sortirent en courant et sans prendre le temps de refermer leur porte, se précipitèrent vers les éclats de voix. S'en est presque trop facile, pensa James. Il pénétra dans le compartiment et commença à inspecter les affaires qui traînaient. Il trouva alors ce qu'il cherchait : un sac contenant des livres et appartenant à une certaine préfète. Il sortit celui de métamorphose et effleura la couverture de sa baguette magique en marmonnant quelques paroles. Un instant plus tard, il se faufilait à travers les quelques élèves assis dans le couloir qui discuter et regagna ses amis.  
  
***  
  
Lorsque Lily et Mary arrivèrent dans le couloir, elles virent quatre petits de premières années se battre alors que des troisièmes années, attirés par leurs cris, accourraient. Lily entreprit de séparer les petits et à la fin lança un sort. Tous se tinrent tranquilles.  
  
« Je peux savoir pourquoi vous vous battez ? »  
  
Les petits la regardèrent d'un drôle d'air et ne lui répondirent pas. Exaspérée par la tournure que prenaient les choses, Lily fit appel aux grandes menaces.  
  
« En tant que préfète, je vous ordonne de me répondre sinon nous  
réglerons cela en arrivant à Poudlard avec le directeur. »  
  
Les petits, entendant que les menaces commençaient à devenir assez sévères répondirent qu'ils se battaient pour des paquets de bonbons. Mary leur conseilla de retourner dans les wagons et de se partager les Chocoballes de façon équitable sinon elle et Lily s'arrangeraient pour qu'il n'y ait plus de problèmes de partages. Peu à peu, tout rentra dans l'ordre et le couloir redevint désert. Les deux jeunes filles regagnaient leur compartiment lorsqu'une autre jeune fille les percuta, suivie par un grand jeune homme furieux, brun aux yeux noisette.  
  
« Julia, je t'interdis de parler d'elle comme cela. »  
  
« Tu n'es pas ma mère pour me dicter ce que je dois dire ou ne pas  
dire. »  
  
« Non, mais je suis ton frère ! »  
  
« Et bien sache que cela ne change rien pour moi ! »  
  
Et Julia lui claqua la porte au nez. Une fois assise, elle croisa le regard étonné de ses deux meilleures amies. Julia se mit à soupirer et commença à leur expliquer ce qui se passait.  
  
« Je sais que je n'aurais pas du lui dire que son ancienne petite amie  
était tout de même moins pire que sa nouvelle. Mais c'était plus fort  
que moi ! »  
  
Lily sembla soulagée que le problème entre Julia et son frère Christopher soit aussi minime. Mary, toujours curieuse, continua à interroger Julia.  
  
« Et c'est qui cette nouvelle copine ? »  
  
« Johanne Esturbet ! »  
  
Lily et Mary furent, on ne plus, surprises.  
  
« T'es sérieuse ? »  
  
« Absolument, et c'est bien ça le pire ! »  
  
Johanne Esturbet était la pire peste de tout Poudlard. Même Bertha Jorkins, surnommée Miss Ragots et potins n'assombrissait pas le palmarès de Johanne Esturbet. Cette fille n'avait rien d'extraordinaire si ce n'était son tour de poitrine assez hors norme. Elle passait son temps à se vanter et était vraiment la personne la plus arrogante de l'école.  
  
« Mais tu crois que cela va durer ? »  
  
« Non, car de toute façon, elle jettera mon frère dans deux semaines pour sortir avec son meilleur ami. »  
  
« Après tout, c'est le problème de ton frère ! »  
  
Alors que le voyage continuait avec ses secousses et ses chaos parfois surprenants, les jeunes filles se mirent à discuter. Peu à peu le train ralentit et les jeunes filles revêtirent leurs robes et leurs capes car le vent semblaient faire rage à l'extérieur. L'entrée en gare se fit et les élèves commencèrent à sortir leurs valises. Sur le quai, une grande massa sombre attendait que les premières années soit tous assemblées. Hagrid, le garde-chasse emmena les nouveaux vers les barques qui leur permettraient de traverser le lac. Pendant ce temps, les autres montaient des les carrosses. Vingt minutes plus tard, ils franchissaient les hautes grilles de Poudlard.  
  
***  
  
Attablés, les élèves attendaient l'arrivée des futures premières années. Le plafond magique était chargé de nuages noirs et bleus alors qu'une pluie torrentielle semblait s'abattre. Les maraudeurs bavardaient entre eux et Lily, Mary et Julia conversaient sur ce qu'apporterait cette nouvelle année.  
  
« En tout cas, avec un temps pareil, les nouveaux doivent être entrain de couler, sur le lac ! »  
  
« Moi, ça me rappelle notre rentrée à nous, quand Peter avait failli faire chavirer la barque. »  
  
Le dénommé Peter se renfrogna en entendant James et Sirius ressasser cette aventure peu glorieuse, et s'indigna.  
  
« C'était totalement involontaire de ma part ! »  
  
Remus en profita pour entrer dans la joyeuse conversation.  
  
« Non, ce n'était pas ta faute mais celle de tous les paquets de  
friandises que tu avais achetées à bord du train. Ton sac en était  
rempli à craquer ainsi que les poches de ton uniforme. »  
  
Peter, exaspéré par ses amis, détourna la tête et ne leur prêta plus attention car les trois autres étaient secoués d'un bon fou rire. Tout à coup, la grande porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à un groupe d'enfants frigorifiés et totalement trempés ; la directrice adjointe, McMagonnagal, en tête. L'appel des noms se fit de façon monotone une fois que le choipeau eut fini de chanter. Les premiers furent répartis dans les différentes maisons. Mais l'attention fut retenue quand le professeur McGonnagal appela un garçon qui semblait avoir quinze ans. Tous les regards se portèrent vers lui tandis que le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains coiffés dressés sur sa tête s'avançait vers le tabouret et qu'il enfilait le choipeau. Les maraudeurs tout comme les autres étaient étonnés. Un silence s'installa dans la Grande Salle. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un qui n'avait pas onze ans entrait à Poudlard. Après quelques instants de réflexion de la part du Choipeau, David Darcey fut envoyé à Serdaigle. Mais les élèves furent à nouveau stupéfiés lorsque McGonnagal lut la suite de la liste sur son parchemin.  
  
« Darcey Line. »  
  
Une petite jeune fille du même âge que David enfila le Choipeau et attendit la sentence.  
  
« Gryffondor ! »  
  
Une clameur provenant de la table des Gryffondor qui rompit le malaise et la répartition reprit. Line s'avança vers sa nouvelle table et s'assit près de Mary. Immédiatement, les trois jeunes filles questionnèrent la nouvelle.  
  
« Bonjour, Line. Je suis Lily Evans, préfète de Gryffondor et voici Mary Bones et Julia Hindle. »  
  
Mary lui sourit chaleureusement et Julia fit un petit signe de la tête. Line, avec ses cheveux blonds aux épaules et ses yeux verts, attirait l'attention. La nouvelle salua les filles et se présenta à son tour.  
  
« Je m'appelle Line Darcey et je viens de déménager en Angleterre.  
Avant, j'habitais en France avec mon frère jumeau, David, et mon  
père. »  
  
Pendant ce temps, Sirius et Remus interrogeaient James sur sa vengeance envers Lily. Sirius essayait de faire parler James, mais sans succès.  
  
« Non vraiment, tu ne veux pas nous dire ce que tu lui as fait ? »  
  
« Vous le saurez en temps voulu mais je peux vous dire que l'on va  
bien rire. Tout ce que je peux te dire, Sirius, c'est que cette idée  
n'est pas de moi. Cette petite peste va savoir ce que ça coûte  
d'insulter James Potter ! »  
  
Alors que la cérémonie de la répartition continuait, un nom fit tourner la tête aux maraudeurs. Le professeur McGonnagal avait appelé "Clara Rosier". Elle doit être la petite s?ur de Rosier, pensa James. Evan Rosier était en cinquième année à Serpentard et faisait partie de ceux qui ne pouvaient supporter les maraudeurs. Lui et ses amis s'étaient souvent frotté aux quatre Gryffondors. Autant les Serpentard étaient les principales victimes des farceurs, autant ceux de cinquième année étaient les préférés. La haine entre ces deux groupes se faisait sentir à chaque instant. Sirius rigola.  
  
« Tu paris combien que cette adorable peste est la copie conforme de  
son frère et qu'elle va atterrir à Serpentard ? »  
  
Et pourtant à la grande surprise de tous, ce ne fut pas ce qui se passa.  
  
« Gryffondor ! »  
  
Les Maraudeurs furent ébahis mais ce fut sans aucun doute Evan Rosier qui sembla le plus surpris. Au comble de l'indignation, il frappa du poing sur la table et lança un regard noir à la petite blonde qui s'empressa de s'asseoir dos à lui pour éviter de le voir. Après cette répartition un peu inattendue, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et le silence se fit. Il repoussa ses lunettes en demi-lune qui menaçaient de tomber de son nez et commença à parler.  
  
« Mes chers élèves, nous voici à nouveau réunis pour une nouvelle  
année scolaire. Je tiens à souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux en  
espérant qu'ils apprécieront le début de sept années de labeur mais  
aussi de joie et d'amusement. Avant de débuter le banquet, je voudrais  
vous faire part de quelques nouvelles, tout d'abord citer nos nouveaux  
préfet et préfète en Chef. Veuillez applaudir M. Lawrence Ackerley de  
Serdaigle et Melle Cassiopée Black de Gryffondor. »  
  
A ces mots, Sirius faillit s'étrangler. Il foudroya sa s?ur du regard mais celle-ci était trop occupée à se lever aux applaudissements qui l'acclamait. Sirius, à moitié hystérique, secouait James. »  
  
« Non mais tu rends comptes ! On ne pouvait pas avoir pire que ma  
s?ur. Maintenant, elle va se croire tout permis et elle va faire la  
loi dans l'école. Et le pire, c'est que je n'en savais rien ! »  
  
« Je crois que Cassi' ne t'as rien dis tout simplement parce qu'elle  
ne désirait pas gâcher tes vacances. Elle prévoyait que tu réagirais à  
peu près comme cela. »  
  
Remus avait parlé calmement alors qu'il tentait de sauver James qui commençait à être étouffé par Sirius. Alors que les derniers applaudissements résonnaient sous la voûte de la grande salle, Sirius se calma peu à peu pendant que Dumbledore reprenait son discours.  
  
« Je tiens aussi à vous présenter les personnes qui vont assurer au  
cours de cette année les postes de Défense contre les forces du mal et  
de Combat. Tout d'abord, le professeur Quirke. »  
  
Un homme se leva et salua maladroitement l'assemblée qui applaudit poliment. Il avait les cheveux châtains rattachés en une petite queue de cheval dans le dos. Quelques mèches lui balayaient le visage. Ces yeux étaient insondables et l'on ne pouvait déterminer avec précision la couleur de ceux-ci, allant du vert au bleu. Il se rassit aussitôt entre le professeur Sinistra et le professeur Flitwick.  
  
« Et enfin le professeur Prenzweller. »  
  
La jeune femme fit un signe de tête pour saluer les élèves. Elle se tenait droite sur son siège, un peu hautaine. Ses cheveux blonds étaient relevés en un chignon serré et ses yeux gris imposaient le respect.  
  
« Elle nous vient d'Allemagne où elle a enseigné à la Faculté  
?berhöchsten. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon appétit à tous. »  
  
Le directeur se rassit et les tables se chargèrent de mets aussi délicieux les uns que les autres et que le brouhaha des élèves reprenait. Chacun se servit largement et tous reprirent leur conversation là où ils l'avaient laissée. Peter se servit une large assiette de pomme de terre rissolée et James une tranche de rôti. Sirius se retourna et lança un regard amusé vers la table des Serpentard.  
  
« Je n'en reviens toujours pas que Rosier junior soit avec nous. Il y  
a du avoir une erreur. C'est impossible que la s?ur de cette aversion  
soit à Gryffondor. »  
  
Remus intervint pour préciser que si Clara Rosier était à Gryffondor, cela devait être sa place. James avala sa bouchée et but une gorgée de jus de citrouille.  
  
« En tout cas, celui à qui ça a l'air de déplaire le plus, ce n'est pas elle mais son frère. »  
  
En lançant un discret coup d'?il à la fillette, on lisait sur son visage un certain soulagement. Elle semblait néanmoins inquiète et se retourna furtivement plusieurs fois vers son frère. Une autre première année assise à coté d'elle engagea la conversation et elle se détendit.  
  
***  
  
A la fin du dîner, les préfets firent signe aux autres de les suivre. Lily marchait à coté de Cassiopée Black et discutait avec elle. Elles parlèrent de la déception de Susan Parkinson, une Serpentard de septième année, de ne pas avoir le poste de préfète en chef et des autres nominations.  
  
« Je ne sais même pas qui est mon homologue, déclara Lily. »  
  
Le groupe de Gryffondor traversa le hall et tourna vers couloir qui se présentait à eux. Les personnages des tableaux parlaient entre eux des nouvelles recrues alors que les fantômes effrayaient involontairement les premières années. Au tournant d'une allée, ils aperçurent le préfet de Poufsouffle qui s'efforçait de sermonner Peeves qui avait encore du faire des siennes. Les Gryffondors montèrent par un escalier tournant lorsque Cassiopée lança :  
  
« Attention à la dernière marche, il faut l'enjamber sinon elle vous  
bloquera. Pour répondre à ta question, Lily, je crois que c'est Daniel  
Payne. Tu pourras bien travailler avec lui, c'est quelqu'un de  
sérieux. »  
  
« Oui, Daniel est un garçon appliqué et sympathique. Je suis contente  
que ce soit lui qui ait été nommé. »  
  
La troupe de Gryffondor traversa un couloir et arriva devant le portrait d'une grosse dame en robe de soie rose.  
  
« Mot de passe, je vous prie ? »  
  
« Stranpala ! »  
  
Le portrait pivota sur lui-même et le flot d'élèves pénétra dans la salle commune. Toujours aussi accueillante avec ses fauteuils et sa tapisserie aux couleurs de Gryffondor, la salle était chauffée par la cheminée. Par la fenêtre, on apercevait la pluie qui battait les carreaux. Peu à peu, les élèves montèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Lily, Mary et Julia, suivie par les autres filles de cinquième poussèrent la porte du dortoir et toutes s'effondrèrent sur leurs lits, épuisées par le voyage. Pendant ce temps là, les Maraudeurs avaient réintégré leur dortoir et discutaient des cours du lendemain.  
  
« Moi, je suis bien pressé d'avoir Combat. C'est enfin une matière qui  
a l'air passionnant, s'exclama Kévin Perkins. »  
  
« Pas moi, tu as vu la tête de la prof. Elle a l'air sévère. Je  
préfère tester le nouveau prof de défense contre les forces du mal,  
dit Jack Funestar en baillant. »  
  
Peter secoua tristement la tête et conclut la conversation.  
  
« De toute façon, je sens que ce ne sont pas des matières dans lesquelles je vais briller. »  
  
James éclata de rire tandis que Sirius fermait les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin. Remus éleva la voix du fond de son lit.  
  
« C'est sûr que si tu ne te couches pas tout de suite, Peter, tu  
risques de commencer la journée de demain en oubliant de te réveiller  
comme l'année dernière. »  
  
Peter grommela et tira jusqu'à son menton les draps avant d'éteindre la lumière. 


	5. Vengeance et sortilège

Je tiens à préciser que ceci est ma première fanfiction. Il est possible que l'arrivée des chapitres ne se fasse pas de façon régulière car je souhaite tout d'abord trouver une bonne intrigue, ce qui n'est pas facile. Je porte aussi une attention toute particulière au style de l'écriture et à l'orthographe car je considère que c'est ce qui fait une grande partie de la qualité d'une ?uvre littéraire (attention tout de même, je ne me crois pas capable de faire aussi bien qu'un grand auteur !). Donc, malgré une volonté de vous présenter quelque chose d'assez soigné, je m'efforcerai de vous faire parvenir cette histoire de façon aussi régulière que possible. Je vous remercie donc de prendre le temps de la lire. Vous pouvez me laisser un message pour me faire part de vos remarques, reproches et autres critiques. Merci.  
  
***  
  
Titre : Opération Pégasus. Auteur : Lhachriluial ouElizabeth, comme vous préférez. Disclamer : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif. Résumé général de l'histoire : Septembre 1970. Après deux mois de vacances, les élèves du collège Poudlard reprennent leurs études. Mais un certain mage noir poursuit son ascension vers le pouvoir, provoquant un climat de terreur. La tension au sein de la communauté internationale magique et du ministère britannique ne cesse de grandir. C'est pourquoi certains ont décidé de lancer une action secrète qui changera à jamais la vie de quelques étudiants, en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies. Le nom de code : Opération Pégasus. Résumé du chapitre précédent : Voyage à bord du Poudlard Express. Après s'être fait insulter par Lily, les maraudeurs mais surtout James décident de se venger. Avec l'aide de quelques paquets de bonbons pour soudoyer des premières années, James ensorcelle le livre de métamorphose de Lily. Julia rejoint ses amies, poursuivie par son frère à qui elle a décrétait que sa nouvelle petite amie était une consternation. Au cours de la cérémonie de la répartition, les élèves remarquent deux jumeaux, David et Line Darcey respectivement envoyés à Serdaigle et Gryffondor, qui semblent avoir quinze ans. Les filles apprennent qu'ils viennent de déménager. A la surprise générale, Clara Rosier, la petite s?ur de Evan Rosier, est envoyée à Gryffondor. Et pour couronner le tout, deux nouveaux profs se présentent, le professeur Quirke qui enseigne la défense contre les forces du mal et une jeune femme allemande nommée Prenzweller qui enseigne le Combat. Rappel des élèves étudiant à Poudlard évoqués dans les chapitres précédents : Ackerley Lawrence : Serdaigle, septième année, nouveau préfet en chef. Black Cassiopée : Gryffondor, septième année, nouvelle préfète en chef. Black Sirius : Gryffondor, cinquième année. Maraudeur. Bones Mary : Gryffondor, cinquième année. Amie de Julia et Lily. Darcey Line : Gryffondor, cinquième année, nouvelle élève venant de France. S?ur jumelle de David. Evans Lily : Gryffondor, cinquième année, nouvelle Préfète. Amie de Mary et Julia. Funestar Jack : Gryffondor, cinquième année. Hindle Julia : Gryffondor, cinquième année. Amie de Lily et Mary. Jorkins Bertha : Gryffondor, cinquième année. Surnommée Miss Ragots et potins. Lupin Remus : Gryffondor, cinquième année. Maraudeur. Payne Daniel : Gryffondor, cinquième année, nouveau préfet. Perkins Kévin : Gryffondor, cinquième année. Pettigrow Peter : Gryffondor, cinquième année. Maraudeur. Potter James : Gryffondor, cinquième année. Maraudeur. Rappel des adultes ou autres personnes évoquées dans les chapitres précédents : McGonagal Minerva : Professeur de métamorphose, directrice de Gryffondor et directrice adjointe de Poudlard. Quirke Julius : Nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.  
  
***  
  
Chapitre 5 : VENGEANCE ET SORTILÈGE.  
  
Le soleil resplendissait par la fenêtre au-dessus de la forêt interdite alors que la veille au soir, un déluge s'était abattu sur Poudlard. Dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années de Gryffondor, les garçons commençaient à se lever. James se frotta les yeux et enfila ses lunettes en baillant. Remus, lève-tôt de nature, était déjà habillé et assis sur son lit, il feuilletait un livre. Peter devait chercher les restes de ses bonbons car on l'entendait farfouiller dans sa malle. Seul Sirius dormait encore dans la chambre. Jack Funestar et Kévin Perkins étaient partis à la salle de bain. Daniel Payne, en tant que préfet, était parti dans la salle commune. Une fois habillé, James s'approcha du lit de Sirius et le secoua légèrement. Celui grogna et se retourna de l'autre côté. Le matin quand Sirius était levé, tout le monde devait l'être aussi mais lorsqu'il dormait, cela n'avait pas d'importance tant qu'on ne le tirait pas du lit. Ce matin là fit partie des seconds. Même l'envoi de l'oreiller de Remus n'eut aucun effet sur le dormeur. James déclara à l'oreille de son ami.  
  
« Sirius, on va être obligé d'employer les grands moyens. »  
  
Cause toujours fut la seule chose que les maraudeurs réussirent à comprendre aux jérémiades de leur ami.  
  
« Très bien, Sirius. Tu l'as cherché. »  
  
Du fond de son lit, sous les couvertures, Sirius entendit des pas s'éloignaient et les marches de l'escalier menant à la salle commune grincer. Il comprit son malheur quelques instants plus tard en entendant une voix de fille qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, hélas.  
  
« Si', tu ne crois pas qu'il est l'heure de se lever »  
  
Cassiopée Black se tenait debout au milieu de la salle. Deux de ses amies, Angela Brown et Marina McMillan, gloussèrent au ton doucereux de la voix de leur amie.  
  
« Nan, je me lèverais quand je le voudrais. »  
  
« Je peux t'aider à te lever si tu veux, Si'. »  
  
« Je me moque de ton aide, d'ailleurs, je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne. »  
  
Un grand silence se fit. Un peu trop silencieux au goût de Sirius. Il se demandait ce qui allait lui arriver quand tout à coup, il se sentit tiré de son lit et soulevé dans les airs. Il ne comprit tout d'abord pas pourquoi la fenêtre ouverte se rapprochait dangereusement de lui. C'est seulement après être passé au travers qu'il réalisa qu'il se trouvait à vingt bons mètres du sol sans moyen de retrouver la terre. Un hurlement se fit entendre à travers la partie ouest du château.  
  
« Cassi', je t'ordonne de me reposer dans ma chambre. »  
  
« Allons Si', l'air frais du matin vivifie, c'est bien connu. »  
  
En se retournant vers la tour, Sirius vit, accoudés à la fenêtre, tous les garçons de son dortoir ainsi que Cassiopée, Angela, Marina et des garçons de sixième année morts de rire. James se tenait à l'épaule de Remus qui tentait d'essuyer les larmes qui lui coulaient des yeux sans succès. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius se tenait recroquevillé sur sa couverture, les rideaux bordeaux du lit tirés, mort de peur et de honte.  
  
***  
  
Lily ouvrit les yeux s'étonna de ne pas voir les murs de sa chambre. Elle se rappela soudain où elle se trouvait et sortit de son lit en s'étirant. Grigri, son chat, avait dormi toute la nuit sur son oreiller et était maintenant roulé en boule au bout du lit. Temps pis, je ferais mon lit plus tard, se dit Lily. Elle remarqua que tout le monde dormait encore. Elle prit quelques vêtements et s'éclipsa donc discrètement vers la salle de bain. Elle prit une bonne douche chaude et apprécia les bienfaits vivifiant et tonifiant de l'eau. Lily entendit la porte s'ouvrir et quelques filles entrer. Une fois sortie, elle croisa Mary accompagnée de Julia. Lily revêtit son uniforme et enfila par-dessus sa robe noire. Elle épingla son insigne de préfète et attacha ses cheveux. En descendant dans la salle commune, elle croisa Line qui s'était assise dans un fauteuil et semblait attendre quelqu'un. Elle allait s'approcher d'elle lorsqu'un cri perçant lui transperça les tympans. Lily, affolée par ce cri, monta les escaliers en courant suivie par beaucoup d'élèves. Son instinct lui indiquait que ce hurlement provenait certainement d'une chambre de garçon, et plus précisément celle des cinquièmes années. En arrivant devant la porte du dortoir, elle entendit des éclats de rire et quelques instants plus tard, Cassiopée Black ressortit ainsi qu'Angela Brown, Marina McMillan et quelques garçons de sixième année. Etonnée, la jeune préfète resta sur place la bouche ouverte alors que tous s'en allait. Lily couru vers Cassiopée et la tira par la manche, la mine anxieuse.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passait ? »  
  
Cassiopée sourit en voyant l'air inquiet de Lily pendant qu'Angela et Marina terminaient d'étouffer leurs rires.  
  
« Rien de spéciale, Lily. J'ai juste aidé mon frère à se lever. »  
  
***  
  
Vingt minutes plus tard, une grande partie des élèves se trouvait dans la grande salle et prenait leur petit déjeuner. Mary, Julia et Lily s'approchèrent de leur table et allait s'asseoir lorsque quelqu'un appela Lily. Elle se retourna et vit Cassiopée Black qui se dirigeait vers elle, un paquet de feuilles à la main.  
  
« Tiens, Lily. Voici l'emploi du temps des cinquièmes années. Tu  
serais vraiment un ange si tu les distribuais. J'ai quelque chose  
d'urgent qui m'attend. »  
  
Elle repartit aussi vite, ses longs cheveux noirs flottant derrière elle. Les maraudeurs s'étaient assis et commençaient à déguster leur petit déjeuner quand ils reçurent leur emploi du temps. Sirius frappa du poing contre la table et fit renverser son bol à Peter.  
  
« C'est pas vrai, quelle poisse on a. On commence par deux heures de  
potions en commun avec nos amis les Serpentards. »  
  
Remus posa son verre et regarda le bout de papier posé devant lui.  
  
« Sirius, il serait temps que tu apprennes à lire les jours de la  
semaine. Nous ne sommes lundi mais jeudi. »  
  
Sirius écarquilla les yeux et rapprocha le papier de son visage. Une seconde plus tard, il avait repris la belle couleur cramoisie de son réveil. James prit un toast et tout en le tartinant de marmelade, demanda les cours qui les attendaient pour cette première journée.  
  
« Métamorphose deux heures puis Défense contre les Forces du mal pour ce matin. »  
  
« Chouette ! On va pouvoir découvrir quelle est la tare du nouveau  
prof ! Quand je repense à celui de l'année dernière qui avait peur  
qu'on lui lance un sort de chatouillis pendant les travaux  
pratiques. »  
  
A ce moment là, un grand jeune homme aux cheveux bruns s'avança vers la table des Gryffondor et saisit Cassiopée Black par la taille. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et elle lui répondit par un long baiser langoureux. Peu après, elle lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule et lui fit signe de rejoindre sa table. Le silence de mort qui s'était abattu fut rompu par Sirius.  
  
« Cassi' ? »  
  
« Oui, Si'. Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »  
  
Sirius demanda à sa s?ur d'une voix très calme.  
  
« Cassi', je peux savoir ce que tu viens de faire ? »  
  
Cassiopée releva les yeux vers son frère tout en prenant piquant un bout de bacon dans son assiette.  
  
« Comme tu l'as vu, Si', j'ai dis bonjour à quelqu'un. »  
  
« Tu as une drôle de façon de dire bonjour. »  
  
« Je peux savoir comment tu dis bonjour à ta petite amie, Si' ? »  
  
Un sursaut de colère parcourut Sirius et son poing s'abattit à nouveau sur la table.  
  
« Ne me dis pas qu'Ackerley est ton petit ami, Cassi'. C'est une blague, j'espère ? »  
  
Cassiopée fit une moue de dégoût vers son frère et enfourna son bacon dans sa bouche.  
  
« Je n'ai pas fait de commentaires sur tes fréquentations l'année  
dernière. Je ne vois donc pas pourquoi tu devrais en faire sur les  
miennes. »  
  
« Peut-être, mais tu ne te rends pas compte. Je vais avoir un préfet  
en chef comme beau-frère. C'est horrible. Tu ne pouvais pas plutôt  
sortir avec un joueur de Quidditch, dis ? »  
  
En voyant que Sirius blaguait, l'atmosphère se détendit immédiatement et les conversations reprirent de part et d'autre de la table. Sirius se tourna vers James et lui dit :  
  
« Non mais c'est vrai, quoi ! Pourquoi ma s?ur choisit-elle toujours  
des préfets intellos, bosseurs et surdoués en tout ? »  
  
« Pour compenser avec son frère. »  
  
Remus se baissa pour éviter une tartine.  
  
***  
  
La sonnerie retentit dans le couloir et les élèves se mirent en rangs devant leur salle de classe. Quelques instants plus tard, le professeur McGonnagal arriva et fit entrer ses élèves. A son habitude, elle avait une robe aux motifs écossais, les cheveux attachés dans un chignon serré et à travers ses lunettes un regard strict. Les élèves s'assirent à leur place et le cours commença. Minerva McGonnagal présenta tout d'abord les nouveaux préfets : Lily Evans et Daniel Payne. Le professeur se leva ensuite et commença à exposer le programme de l'année.  
  
« Comme vous le savez sans doute, les élèves débutent à partir de la  
cinquième année la métamorphose humaine. Mais avant de parvenir à ce  
stade, il vous faudra tout d'abord acquérir des connaissances. C'est  
pourquoi je vous demande de sortir votre livre et de l'ouvrir à la  
page 15. »  
  
Aux paroles du professeur, une lueur démoniaque brilla dans les yeux de James. Il murmura quelques mots en prenant soin de ne pas être repéré. Pendant ce temps, assise au second rang avec Mary, Lily sortait son livre de métamorphose. Mais à peine eut-il touché la table qu'il sauta et se mit à courir sur ses rebords en aboyant férocement. Un rire général éclata dans la salle et le professeur releva la tête. Lorsqu'elle aperçut le livre qui courait à travers la classe, elle se leva et le silence se fit ; seuls les aboiements du livre résonnaient dans la classe. Elle demanda d'une voix froide :  
  
« A qui appartient ce livre ? »  
  
Personne ne répondit mais Lily plus rouge qu'une pivoine leva lentement la main. Mcgonnagal se tourna donc vers elle.  
  
« Melle Evans, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez ensorcelé votre manuel ? »  
  
« Ce n'est pas moi, professeur. »  
  
« Si ce n'est pas vous, qui est-ce alors ? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas. »  
  
« Vous êtes une élève brillante, Melle Evans, mais votre nouveau poste  
de préfète ne vous demande pas d'étaler vos connaissances ou de  
distraire vos camarades. Donc ; à moins que vous ne préfèreriez céder  
ce poste à quelqu'un, je vous ordonne de bien vous tenir à l'avenir.  
Vous savez que je ne tolère aucun débordement dans mes cours. Ceci  
était donc votre dernière chance. »  
  
Lily avait baissé la tête et écoutait les reproches du professeur. Jamais elle ne s'était fait gronder et rappeler à l'ordre. Et dire que McGonnagal la menaçait de lui enlever son poste. Le professeur retourna à son bureau et les élèves se remirent à leur lecture. Lorsque la cloche sonna, Lily se fit discrète et sortit accompagnée de Julia et Mary. Celles-ci la questionnèrent tout en parcourant les couloirs de pierre.  
  
« Lily, tu peux me regarder en face, tu sais. Nous te connaissons  
suffisamment pour savoir que ce n'est pas toi qui as fait cela. Tu  
n'as pas une idée de qui cela pourrait être ? »  
  
Mais Julia fut interrompue par Mary qui donna un petit coup de coude à Lily. La jeune préfète releva la tête, les yeux rougis car elle avait retenu ses larmes et ce qu'elle vit le stupéfia. Les maraudeurs étaient devant elle, à coté d'un groupe d'élèves et riaient aux éclats. Ils parlaient si fort qu'en passant à coté d'eux, les trois jeunes filles entendirent ce dont ils rigolaient. Sirius s'appuyait sur l'épaule de James et pleurait de rire.  
  
« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es réussi à faire gronder Evans.  
Elle a du avoir le traumatisme de sa vie. Imagine un peu Miss préfète-  
parfaite punie par McGonnagal. Et réutiliser le sort que ce parapluie  
avait subi ! Vraiment excellent. »  
  
Remus demanda :  
  
« Ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est comment tu t'es débrouiller pour  
que le sort fasse effet. »  
  
« J'ai tout simplement utilisé un enchantement à déclenchement  
contrôlé. Avant de prononcer la formule magique, tu traces un cercle  
avec ta baguette sur l'objet en prononçant une incantation. Ensuite,  
tu n'as plus qu'à repronnoncer cette incantation et le tour est  
joué. »  
  
Lily, offusqué, bouscula Sirius.  
  
« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ris, Black. »  
  
« Mais voyons Evans. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu te fais punir pour McGonnagal. »  
  
« De un, je ne me suis pas fait punir et de deux, je te conseille de  
la boucler si tu ne veux pas que toute l'école soit au courant de tes  
réveils planés en caleçon. »  
  
Elle lui tourna le dos et continua son chemin en marchant rapidement. Sirius resta quoi alors que Peter déballait une barre chocolatée dont le fourrage gigotait. James regarda Lily s'en aller et reprit.  
  
« Je crois qu'elle n'a pas eu son compte. »  
  
***  
  
Les couloirs finissaient de se vider quand le professeur Quirke arriva. Il tenait à la main un vieux cartable de cuir râpé et était habillé d'une robe bleue marine. Les élèves pénétrèrent dans la salle et furent surpris par les tables qui avaient été repoussées, laissant un espace au milieu de la salle. Il s'assirent tant bien que mal pendant que le professeur marquait son nom sur le tableau noir à l'aide de sa baguette magique.  
  
« Bonjour, je suis le professeur Quirke et je vais vous apprendre à  
vous défendre contre les forces du mal. Je voudrais tout d'abord  
savoir ce que vous avez fait l'année dernière. »  
  
Quelques mains se levèrent et ce fut Jack Funestar qui répondit.  
  
« Nous avons étudié les animaux magiques : le Plimpy, le Kappa, le Kelpi, les Sirènes.  
  
« Je vois que vous devez bien connaître les animaux aquatiques. Mais  
le programme de cette année a été établi en deux parties. La première  
partie est nouvelle pour vous. Il faut savoir qu'il n'y a pas que des  
créatures magiques mais aussi des sorciers qui peuvent vous mettre en  
difficulté. C'est pourquoi nous commencerons par apprendre à se  
protéger des sorts que l'on peut jeter. Nous continuerons avec les  
animaux. Je sais que c'est un sujet que vous avez étudié depuis votre  
première année mais nous aborderons des animaux plus dangereux. Le  
cours d'aujourd'hui va vous apprendre à parer des sorts de première et  
seconde catégories. Nous allons étudier le sortilège du bouclier. Ce  
sort qui a été mis au point au quinzième siècle, permettait au départ  
de se protéger contre les sorts. Il formait un mur entre l'agresseur  
et la victime. Il faut savoir que le pouvoir de résistance dépend de  
la concentration et de la force mentale. La formule d'origine est  
Famès Coronnis. Mais peu à peu, il s'est révélé parfois défectueux. En  
1664, un sorcier allemand mit au point une formule qui donnait au mur  
une forme de sphère protectrice. Il a pour cela rajouté à la formule  
originelle le mot sphéro. Cette innovation concédait à celui qui  
l'avait formulé la possibilité de se déplacer avec cette protection.  
La dernière chose que vous devez savoir est que ce sort peut  
s'appliquer à plusieurs personnes mais il ne permettra alors pas de se  
déplacer. Après ces explications, place à une étude pratique. C'est  
selon moi la meilleure manière de progresser. »  
  
Pendant tout le discours du professeur, les élèves étaient resté pendu à ses lèvres et avaient tous prit des notes. Quirke fit signe aux élèves de se lever et il leur demanda de former des groupes de deux. Julia et Mary se mirent ensemble alors que Lily prenait Line pour coéquipière. James choisit Sirius et Peter demanda à Remus de se mettre avec lui. Les autres se répartirent et quelques instants plus tard, les groupes étaient formés.  
  
« Bien, je vois que cela a été rapide. Vous allez donc vous placer en  
deux lignes, face à votre partenaire. A mon signal, ceux à ma gauche  
lanceront un petit sortilège et ceux à ma droite devront appliquer le  
sort du bouclier. Je ne vous implique pas le sort de départ ni celui  
de protection, mur ou sphère. Faites selon votre désir. Allez-y. »  
  
A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que des étincelles volèrent à travers la salle. Lily vit Line prononcer quelques mots et un jet d'étincelles bleu s'approcha d'elle. Elle eut tout juste le temps de prononcer la formule. Se forma alors autour d'elle une grande bulle aux reflets opalescents. Mais à peine le sort toucha t'il la paroi que Lily se sentit parcourue d'étranges frissons. Elle se mit aussitôt à trembler de tout son corps et brusquement sa vision se brouilla et tout ne fut plus alors qu'obscurité. Elle ne bougea pas et entendit quelqu'un s'approchait d'elle. Line posa sa baguette sur ses yeux en disant quelques mots. Lily fut soulagée lorsqu'elle put à nouveau voir ce qui l'entourait. Pendant ce temps là, Julia bombardait le faible mur de Mary qui fut touchée par un sortilège Rictusempra. A l'autre bout de la classe, les maraudeurs en profitaient bien. Sirius avait pris James en traître et lui avait envoyé un sortilège. Le professeur lança un Finite Incantatum et le calme se fit.  
  
« Bien, je vois que certains semblent pas mal se débrouiller. Nous  
allons maintenant échanger les rôles. Allez-y ! »  
  
Lily décida de se venger de ce sortilège qu'elle ne connaissait pas et envoya à Line un bon Waddiwasi. Ce sort était un de ses favoris car en troisième année, il lui avait permis de se débarrasser de quelques Serpentardes trop collantes à son goût. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand Line forma immédiatement autour d'elle une sphère de couleur irisée et que Lily évita de justesse le sort qui avait rebondi. Mais celui-ci ne s'arrêta pas là, il toucha Bertha Jorkins qui se retrouva plaquée contre le mur, ses lunettes de travers et le regard vague. James faisait voler Sirius qui n'avait pas réussi à contrer son Accio. Le pauvre Peter, pris au dépourvu, reposait allongé au sol et ne pouvait plus bouger, grâce au fulgurant Totalus Pétrificus de Remus ou mieux connu par les élèves sous le nom de sortilège du saucisson. Quirke imposa à nouveau le calme parmi les étudiants et libéra Peter, toujours figé au sol.  
  
« Le cours est fini. Pour la prochaine fois, vous m'étudierez les  
pages 21 et 22 de votre manuel. Et pour ceux qui le peuvent, entrainez-  
vous. Je vous fais confiance pour utiliser des sortilèges de première  
classe. Sur ce, au revoir. »  
  
Dès que la cloche sonna, les élèves sortirent. Tous discutaient du fantastique professeur Quirke. Julia s'exclama dès sa sortie de la salle qu'elle n'avait jamais vu un cours de défense contre les forces de mal aussi bon. Mary répliqua.  
  
« C'est sûr que cela change de M. Dray. »  
« En tout cas, je peux vous dire que Line est drôlement forte. Je ne  
connais pas le sort qu'elle m'a envoyé mais il était plutôt efficace.  
Et elle a maîtrisé le charme du bouclier du premier coup et mon sort a  
ricoché alors que ceux des autres s'annulaient une fois la bulle  
touchée. »  
  
Mary reprit.  
  
« Peut-être que la défense contre les forces du mal est son cours préféré ou qu'elle l'avait déjà étudié. »  
  
Possible se dit Lily en se dirigeant vers la grande Salle pour déjeuner.  
  
***  
  
Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon quand Mark Spinnet fit signe à son équipe de se poser. Il avait prévenu ses joueurs qu'ils commenceraient les entraînements le jour même, le premier match étant trop près à son goût. Les six atterrirent et rejoignirent leur capitaine dans le vestiaire. James s'assit à coté de Sirius qui s'épongeait le front avec une serviette. L'équipe de Gryffondor comptait pour capitaine Mark Spinnet, un septième année qui jouait au poste de poursuiveur avec Julius Troy, sixième année et Angela Brown, septième année. Le reste de l'équipe était formé de deux batteurs : Sirius et Béatrice Sullivan, une septième année. Daniel Payne avait intégré l'équipe l'année dernière avec l'aide de James qui jouait au poste d'attrapeur. Mark Spinnet prit la parole.  
  
« Bon, on voit bien que les vacances sont passées. C'était pas brillant, les poursuiveurs. »  
  
Sirius chuchota à James :  
  
« C'est normal étant donné qu'il en fait parti. »  
  
« Black, silence ou je te relègue au poste de remplaçant. »  
  
Béatrice Sullivan, la batteuse, secoua ses cheveux bruns effilés et s'esclaffa de rire.  
  
« Et bien dis donc Mark. T'es pas relax ce soir. »  
  
Mark la foudroya du regard et tous comprirent que ce n'était pas le moment de plaisanter.  
  
« Donc je reprends. Daniel, tu es une véritable passoire. Tu n'as arrêté aucuns tirs. »  
  
Daniel allait répliquer le contraire mais Angela lui fit signe de ne pas insister.  
  
« Les batteurs, ce n'est pas mieux. Vos tirs sont mous comme ceux d'un  
première année. Mais ce sur quoi je suis le plus contrarié, ce n'est  
pas votre façon de jouer. C'est votre comportement. »  
  
A ces mots, tous échangèrent un regard intrigué. Ce fut Angela qui demanda au capitaine ce qu'il entendait par comportement.  
  
« Je veux parler de vos relations. Je vous ai déjà stipulé qu'il ne  
faut pas fréquenter les joueurs des autres équipes et qu'est ce que je  
découvre, que Béa sort avec Matthew Prewett, le capitaine de l'équipe  
de Serdaigle. Et comme par hasard, c'est notre première rencontre de  
la saison. Tu veux vendre l'équipe ou tu es stupide, Bea ? Mais c'est  
pas vrai, quoi. Je vous répète, je ne veux plus vous voir traîner avec  
les autres joueurs »  
  
Mark sortit en claquant la porte et laissa ses joueurs abasourdis. Daniel ébouriffait ses cheveux à l'aide de sa serviette et se mit à parler.  
  
« Je crois qu'il tient vraiment à gagner la coupe, cette année. »  
  
« Peut-être mais là, il devient totalement dingue ! »  
  
James, Sirius s'étonnèrent.  
  
« Ne nous dites pas que vous n'aviez pas encore remarqué ! »  
  
« En tout cas, je ne vais pas quitter Matthew pour ces pleurnicheries ! »  
  
Béatrice avait croisé les bras et faisait la moue. Julius Troy, un excellent poursuiveur qui envisageait de jouer comme professionnel plus tard, conclut la conversation.  
  
« Bah, tout redeviendra comme avant une fois que l'on aura écraser les Serdaigle. »  
  
Les joueurs sortirent peu à peu du vestiaire et se dirigèrent vers l'ombre gigantesque du château dont les tournelles semblaient accrochés les quelques nuages qui planaient. 


	6. Initiations

Maintenant que le cinquième tome est sorti, je veux indiquer que je ne ferai aucune références à ce livre car tout le monde n'a pas la chance de pouvoir lire en anglais (même si ce n'est pas mon cas). Comme j'ai planifié mon histoire et inventé mes personnages, toutes ressemblances avec l'Ordre du Phénix seraient involontaires. J'ai réglé un petit problème de téléchargement de mon texte donc, bonne lecture.  
  
***  
  
Je tiens à préciser que ceci est ma première fanfiction. Il est possible que l'arrivée des chapitres ne se fasse pas de façon régulière car je souhaite tout d'abord trouver une bonne intrigue, ce qui n'est pas facile. Je porte aussi une attention toute particulière au style de l'écriture et à l'orthographe car je considère que c'est ce qui fait une grande partie de la qualité d'une ?uvre littéraire (attention tout de même, je ne me crois pas capable de faire aussi bien qu'un grand auteur !). Donc, malgré une volonté de vous présenter quelque chose d'assez soigné, je m'efforcerai de vous faire parvenir cette histoire de façon aussi régulière que possible. Je vous remercie donc de prendre le temps de la lire. Vous pouvez me laisser un message pour me faire part de vos remarques, reproches et autres critiques. Merci.  
  
***  
  
Titre : Opération Pégasus. Auteur : Lhachriluial ouElizabeth, comme vous préférez. Disclamer : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif. Résumé général de l'histoire : Septembre 1970. Après deux mois de vacances, les élèves du collège Poudlard reprennent leurs études. Mais un certain mage noir poursuit son ascension vers le pouvoir, provoquant un climat de terreur. La tension au sein de la communauté internationale magique et du ministère britannique ne cesse de grandir. C'est pourquoi certains ont décidé de lancer une action secrète qui changera à jamais la vie de quelques étudiants, en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies. Le nom de code : Opération Pégasus. Résumé du chapitre précédent : Voyage à bord du Poudlard Express. Après s'être fait insulter par Lily, les maraudeurs mais surtout James décident de se venger. Avec l'aide de quelques paquets de bonbons pour soudoyer des premières années, James ensorcelle le livre de métamorphose de Lily. Julia rejoint ses amies, poursuivie par son frère à qui elle a décrétait que sa nouvelle petite amie était une consternation. Au cours de la cérémonie de la répartition, les élèves remarquent deux jumeaux, David et Line Darcey respectivement envoyés à Serdaigle et Gryffondor, qui semblent avoir quinze ans. Les filles apprennent qu'ils viennent de déménager. A la surprise générale, Clara Rosier, la petite s?ur de Evan Rosier, est envoyée à Gryffondor. Et pour couronner le tout, deux nouveaux profs se présentent, le professeur Quirke qui enseigne la défense contre les forces du mal et une jeune femme allemande nommée Prenzweller qui enseigne le Combat. Rappel des élèves étudiant à Poudlard évoqués dans les chapitres précédents : Black Sirius : Gryffondor, cinquième année. Maraudeur. Bones Mary : Gryffondor, cinquième année. Darcey Line : Gryffondor, cinquième année, nouvelle élève venant de France. S?ur jumelle de David. Evans Lily : Gryffondor, cinquième année, nouvelle Préfète. Funestar Jack : Gryffondor, cinquième année. Hindle Julia : Gryffondor, cinquième année. Lupin Remus : Gryffondor, cinquième année. Maraudeur. Payne Daniel : Gryffondor, cinquième année, nouveau préfet. Perkins Kévin : Gryffondor, cinquième année. Pettigrow Peter : Gryffondor, cinquième année. Maraudeur. Potter James : Gryffondor, cinquième année. Maraudeur. Rappel des adultes ou autres personnes évoquées dans les chapitres précédents : Prenzweller Kathia : Nouveau professeur de combat, vient d'Allemagne. Flitwick Frederic : Professeur d'enchantements. Black Orion : Père de Sirius Black. Sous-directeur de la brigade d'élite des tireurs de baguette.  
  
***  
  
Chapitre 6 : INITIATIONS.  
  
Depuis seulement deux jours que les étudiants avaient repris les cours, les journées avaient repris leurs habituelles occupations entre cours, devoirs et repas. Pour tous, revenir à cette routine semblait naturelle mais par pour les même raisons. Lily avait retrouvé le plaisir des études tandis que nos maraudeurs reprenaient leurs habituelles farces, marque de fabrique de leur petite bande. Il était encore fort tôt quand les Maraudeurs pénétrèrent dans la salle commune. Tout semblait vide de vie et encore alourdi par le silence qui régnait. Le soleil pointait à peine à travers les nuages. Au pied des escaliers, les maraudeurs s'apprêtaient à traverser la salle commune quand deux souffles réguliers attirèrent l'attention de Remus.  
  
« Vous n'avez rien entendu ? »  
  
Peter le regarda alors que les deux autres s'arrêtaient.  
  
« A part mon estomac, pas grand chose. »  
« Je ne parlais pas de çà, Peter. Plutôt comme un souffle. »  
« C'est vrai qu'avec tes sens ultra développés, tu entends tout, voit tout. »  
« Non, c'est vrai. Moi aussi je l'ai entendu. »  
  
Sirius s'avança dans la salle commune et commença à regarder si quelqu'un ne se cachait pas derrière un rideau. James vérifia avec Remus que personne ne le suivait. Peter, encore fatigué, voulut s'asseoir dans un fauteuil quand il réprima un cri. Remus se rapprocha de lui.  
  
« Je crois que l'on a trouvait nos fauteurs de troubles. »  
  
Sirius et James intrigués se penchèrent au-dessus du fauteuil et y découvrirent ce à quoi ils s'attendaient le moins. Deux personnes dormaient l'un dans les bras de l'autre. La tête de la jeune fille reposait sur la poitrine de son compagnon et se soulevait lentement à chaque fois qu'il respirait. Sirius fit un clin d'?il à James et se pencha vers les deux autres.  
  
« Debout là dedans ! C'est l'heure de se lever ! »  
  
Réveillés en sursaut par les cris de Sirius, les deux jeunes ne comprirent tout d'abord pas ce qu'il leur arrivait. Lorsqu'ils réalisèrent qu'ils avaient été découverts, ils rougirent. La jeune fille les implora, des larmes dans les yeux.  
  
« S'il vous plait, ne nous dénoncer pas à la préfète ! Je ne veux  
surtout pas qu'elle raconte tout au professeur MacGonnagal. Je crois  
que je recevrai la plus belle correction de ma vie. »  
  
Sirius regarda plus attentivement les deux dormeurs et remarqua que le garçon portait un écusson de couleur bleu. Il l'interrogea donc.  
  
« Dis donc toi, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Un Serdaigle ne  
devrait-il pas être dans sa salle commune ? Et comment es-tu entré ? »  
« C'est moi qui l'ai amené ici. Mais on ne pensait pas à mal, vous savez. »  
  
James partit d'un bon rire qui étonna la jeune fille.  
  
« Tu sais, ce coup là, on l'a expérimenté avant vous. Surtout Sirius d'ailleurs. »  
« Je vais même vous donner un conseil. Il y a un petit salon qui se  
trouve au troisième étage, juste à coté de l'entrée de la  
bibliothèque. Vous pouvez y entrer en tournant l'anneau en fer de deux  
tours vers la gauche. »  
  
Un peu ahuri par la réaction des Gryffondors, le garçon remercia maladroitement les garçons et se leva pour partir. Les maraudeurs, voyant que leur escapade matinale risquait d'être compromise, s'assirent dans un fauteuil et demandèrent à la jeune fille comment elle s'appelait.  
  
« Je m'appelle Sophia Cationni et je suis en troisième année. »  
« Et qui s'était ton oreiller ? »  
« Mon quoi ? »  
« Sirius veut dire ton ami. »  
« Ha, pardon. C'est Clef Caryl, il est à Serdaigle en quatrième année. »  
« Hé attends. »  
  
James sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de reparler.  
  
« Il ne serait pas batteur dans l'équipe de Serdaigle ? »  
« Si. D'ailleurs, je crois que Serdaigle ouvre le début de la saison de Quidditch. »  
« Gryffondor aussi, ma petite. »  
  
Sirius échangea un regard avec James puis il reprit.  
  
« Il serait quand même bête que le charmant batteur de Serdaigle  
écrase la maison de sa petite amie. Il ne pourrait pas s'arranger pour  
renvoyer cognards de son équipe, par exemple ? »  
  
La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et regarda Sirius.  
  
« Il n'a pas besoin de faire cela car je suis pour l'équipe de Serdaigle. »  
  
Sirius parut choqué alors que Remus souriait ironiquement.  
  
« Allons Sirius, remet toi. Tu n'auras qu'à sortir avec une des filles  
de l'équipe de Serdaigle. Yang Moon, elle est assez mignonne, non ? »  
« Je n'imagine même pas la tête que ferait Mark si tu sortais avec  
elle. Je paris qu'il irait se pendre à un des anneaux du terrain en  
désespoir de cause ! »  
  
***  
  
La matinée passa lentement. A onze heures, les cinquième année de Gryffondor montèrent vers le grand couloir du deuxième étage et pénétrèrent dan la salle d'enchantements. Le professeur Flitwick lévitait à quelques dizaines de centimètres au-dessus de son bureau, les jambes croisées en tailleur. Dans un mouvement de baguette, il referma la porte et descendit s'asseoir sur le tas de cousins posé sur sa chaise. Il dépassait à peine de son bureau et se tenait avec ses mains au bord de la table.  
  
« Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir comment vous vous en  
sortez avec le sortilège de la dernière fois ! Tout d'abord, qui peut  
me donner son action ? Oui, M. Payne ? »  
« Ce sortilège est appelé le sortilège d'entrave et permet de ralentir  
les actions d'une personne, d'un animal ou encore d'un objet. »  
« Très bien. Dix points pour Gryffondor. »  
  
Il claqua des doigts et une formule s'écrivit sur le tableau.  
  
« Je vous propose maintenant de présenter chacun votre tour devant vos  
camarades votre maîtrise de ce sort. Mettez-vous part deux et je vous  
appellerai pour passer. Bon, tiens M. Perkins. A vous l'honneur de  
commencer. Vous, M. Funestar, vous courrez vers votre camarade qui  
devra essayer de vous ralentir. Cela aurait été plus drôle si nous  
avions utilisé des licornes ou quelque chose d'autre mais bon, temps  
pis. »  
  
Les élèves échangèrent des regards aux paroles du professeur. Kévin Perkins se plaça au milieu de la salle avec Jack Funestar. Jack se mit à courir vers Kévin qui pointa sa baguette vers le garçon et des ronds argentés sortirent de sa baguette, ralentissant peu à peu Jack.  
  
« Mm. Pas mal, mais il faudrait travailler la puissance de votre sort. Bon, au suivant. »  
  
Et peu à peu, les élèves passèrent devant leurs camarades et reçurent les commentaires du professeur Flitwick qui se tenait maintenant debout sur une table. Arriva alors le tour de Lily. Elle vit Julia se diriger à son opposé et commençait à courir vers elle. Elle tendit son bras et prononça bien distinctement la formule.  
  
« Impedimenta ! »  
  
Julia fut alors entourée de grands anneaux argentés et ne put bouger que par mouvements très saccadés et très lents. Flitwick applaudit Lily et bientôt tous ses camarades suivirent son exemple.  
  
« Voyez comme Melle Evans a bien maîtrisé son sort : rapidité et  
puissance. Que dire de plus ! M. Potter, à vous. »  
  
James regretta alors amèrement de n'avoir pas réviser le soir précédent. Il avait préféré faire une partie d'échec sorcier avec Sirius. Et bien sûr, l'interrogation tombait aujourd'hui ! Il remonta ses manches et regarda Sirius. Celui-ci se mit à courir mais avant même que James lève sa baguette, il sentit une lourde masse lui tombait dessus. Sirius se releva et tendit une main à son ami. James, les lunettes de travers et la robe un peu poussiéreuse, se remit sur ses pieds tant bien que mal.  
  
« Hé bien, M. Potter, je crois que vous avez encore besoin de  
travailler ce sort et votre rapidité. A moins que vos verres ne soient  
plus assez forts. A vos places, je vais vous rendre les copies que je  
vous avais demandées pour la rentrée. »  
  
Il se dirigea vers son bureau et farfouilla dans son sac. James sentit des regards posés sur lui mais ceux-là, contrairement à leurs habitudes, ne le rendaient pas fier. Il vit Lily Evans discutait avec Kévin Perkins et être félicitée par Daniel Payne. Il détourna son regard et se rassit à sa place, attendant sa copie. Le professeur Flitwick envoyait aux élèves leur copies par un Accio.  
  
« C'est bien, Melle Bones. J'ai apprécié les exemples que vous m'avez cités. 15 ! »  
  
Et la copie voletât à travers la classe.  
  
« Melle Jorkins, le plan de votre devoir était original mais vous  
n'avez pas assez exploité votre seconde partie. 12 ! »  
« M. Lupin, je vois que vos recherches ont été bien approfondies  
Faites attention quand même à ne pas vous tromper dans les dates.  
Petit oubli, je suppose. 14 ! »  
  
Le professeur se tourna enfin vers James et son sourire disparut.  
  
« Ha, M. Potter.Bon, commençons par dire que votre compréhension du  
sujet n'a pas été dans le sens que je désirais. Je reconnais que çà  
peut arriver à tout le monde mais vous vous contredisez tout le temps,  
mon petit. Je pense qu'il faudra sérieusement travailler sur votre  
prochain devoir si vous désirez avoir la moyenne ce trimestre. »  
  
James dépité, saisit sa copie et vit enfin de quoi le professeur parlait. Un 6 était écrit à l'encre rouge et la copie entièrement couvertes d'annotations. Il la glissa dans son sac et se sentit encore plus déçu que par sa prestation de tout à l'heure.  
  
« Et j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin. Melle Evans ! Votre copie a  
été un régal à lire. Je voudrais d'ailleurs vous demander quels livres  
vous avez utilisé car j'ai appris des choses que je ne savais. En tout  
cas, encore bravo, autant pour votre théorie que votre pratique.  
18 ! »  
  
La cloche sonna pour annoncer la fin des cours et le repas de midi. Les élèves remballèrent leurs affaires. En sortant de la salle, James vit Lily et Julia qui attendaient Mary. Lorsqu'il passa à leur coté, Lily le toisa et lui dit :  
  
« Et bien, Potter. Petite difficulté de concentration ce matin ou réel  
besoin de travailler ? Parce qu'apparemment, c'est pas brillant ! »  
  
Elle lui tourna le dos et s'en alla, accompagnée de ses amis. Sirius posa sa main sur l'épaule de James.  
  
« Allez mon grand ! Ne fais pas cette tête là. Moi aussi je n'ai eu  
que 9. Parmi nous, seuls Remus a eu une note potable. Et puis, je te  
paris que cette peste a copié son devoir quelque part. »  
  
Remus mit son sac sur ses épaules et regarda ses amis.  
  
« Allons déjeuner. De toute façon, cette après-midi, nous n'avons que  
Combat. On va enfin pouvoir savoir comment c'est ! »  
  
***  
  
« C'est marrant, je ne sais pas dans quelle salle se déroule le cours ? »  
« C'est pas marqué sur l'emploi du temps ?  
« Non. »  
  
Les maraudeurs restèrent perplexes. Comment trouver une salle introuvable dans ce château immense, regorgeant de passages secrets et autres surprise ? Line passa devant eux, un livre sous le bras. Remus proposa aux garçons de la suivre. Elle tourna dans un couloir éclairé par des torches. Au bout du couloir, ils aperçurent une gigantesque porte de bois. Devant, les élèves de Gryffondor attendaient, alignés en rangs. Brusquement, les battants de la lourde porte s'écartèrent dans un craquement. Les élèves pénétrèrent dans la salle qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Le mur face à eux était composé d'une imposante baie vitrée, laissant voir les rives du lac de Poudlard. Les arcs de la voûte s'entrecroisaient pour former des motifs géométriques complexes. Au milieu de la salle se tenait une longue estrade de bois recouverte d'un tissu noir brodé d'argent. Intimidés par cette salle inconnue, les élèves se massèrent devant l'estrade. Dans un sourd fracas, la porte se referma et le professeur Prenzweller arriva. Elle était vêtue d'une longue cape noire et étrangement, portait des gans de velours noirs. Elle désigna les tables dans un coin de la sale et les élèves s'y assirent. Ses yeux gris et froids parcoururent rapidement les élèves ; elle saisit une feuille de parchemin et commença à les appeler.  
  
« Black. »  
« Présent. »  
  
Elle regarda le jeune homme dans les yeux. Sirius se sentit mal à l'aise et se demandait ce qu'on allait encore lui reprocher.  
  
« Vous êtes le fils d'Orion Black ? »  
« Oui. »  
« Merci. Bones. »  
  
Mary leva la main. La voix était inhabituelle, un peu acérée et froide. Un léger accent trahissait son origine, coupant les mots comme un sabre aiguisé. Une froideur se dégageait de cette femme ; son austérité semblait figer les élèves. Mais elle s'arrêta subitement en lisant sa liste.  
  
« Darcey. »  
  
Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge et elle pointa ses yeux sur la jeune fille. On pouvait sentir comme une chaleur ardente jaillissant de ces yeux de glace. A la fin de l'appel, elle se mit à marcher de long en large devant les élèves, ses bottes claquant sur le sol.  
  
« Comme vous l'a dit le directeur, je suis le professeur Prenzweller.  
Je viens de la Faculté ?berhöchsten d'Allemagne. Ne comptez pas sur  
moi pour être plus gentille pour autant. Mon but est de vous enseigner  
une nouvelle matière. A partir de votre cinquième année, vous devez  
étudier le Combat. Sachez que je n'accepte aucuns retards et aucunes  
perturbations pendant mon cours. Si vous désirez poser une question,  
levez la main et je vous répondrai. Pour votre premier cours, nous  
allons aborder une des notions les plus simples : le duel. C'est tout  
d'abord une façon de se battre. Il existe des conventions qui  
permettent de contrôler le déroulement des duels. La notion de duel  
remonte au douzième siècle et s'est développée dans les pays tels que  
la France, l'Allemagne ou encore l'Espagne. Il existe de nos jours des  
ligues qui regroupent les meilleurs duellistes, par exemple, la Guilde  
d'Artémis en France. Pour commencer, nous allons voir la position  
légale d'attaque et les règles du duel. Selon les pays, on peut  
trouver diverses variantes. Un volontaire ? »  
  
Les Gryffondors se regardèrent mais personne ne se présenta.  
  
« Je vais être obligé de le choisir moi-même. Tiens, M. Black. »  
  
Sirius lança un regard appréhensif vers James puis se dirigea vers l'estrade et gravit les marches recouvertes de tissu noir. Prenzweller se tenait debout, droite, les bras les longs du corps. Une sensation de supériorité émanait de cette femme malgré le fait que Sirius la dépassait de.peu. Sirius était habitué à dominer les gens de son mètre quatre-vingt- cinq. Il agita ses cheveux noirs et fixa le professeur.  
  
« Bon, en premier, la position. Vous êtes droitier ? Très bien. Pour  
le salut, les adversaires se disposent face l'un à l'autre et place  
leur baguette face à leur visage. Mettez-vous de profil, votre bras  
droit tendu vers moi et votre bras gauche au-dessus de votre tête, un  
peu replié. Bon, voilà qui n'est pas mal. Allons-y. Attaquez le  
premier. »  
  
Assis à leur place, les élèves fixaient la scène de tous leurs yeux, passant de Sirius au professeur. Sirius en position d'attaque attendait un signe et Prenzeller, toujours droite dans sa longue cape noire, tenant ses mains devant elle. Sirius se décida à lancer un sort.  
  
« Expélliarmus ! »  
  
Un souffle sortit de la baguette de Sirius mais à ce même moment, la cape du professeur fit un mouvement, suivant les courbes de son corps et tous purent voir qu'elle portait un uniforme. Sous sa cape de drap de laine, elle portait des bottes en cuirs dans lesquelles était rentré un pantalon noir. Elle portait une ceinture à laquelle pendait sa baguette et une blouse noire recouvrait sa poitrine. Elle dégaina sa baguette et la pointa vers le jeune homme. Un reflet attira l'?il de Remus, il vit pendu au cou de son professeur un petit médaillon en argent. La femme fit un cercle avec sa baguette. Le souffle qui se dirigeait vers elle s'éclata contre son cercle et fut repoussé par Sirius. Le gryffondor se sentit soulevé de terre et se retrouva plaqué au mur. Sa baguette vola dans les airs et le professeur l'attrapa de sa main gantée. Ella paraissait maintenant à nouveau calme et le déploiement si brutal de sa puissance semblait irréel. Tandis que Sirius se relevait péniblement, elle descendit de l'estrade, sa cape l'entourant à nouveau. Sirius s'approcha d'elle et tendit la main.  
  
« Bien, on voit que votre père vous a appris quelques rudiments. »  
  
Elle donna sa baguette à Sirius et se retourna vers les autres élèves.  
  
« M. Black vient de vous présenter le sort de désarmement. Il s'agit  
de l'expélliarmus. Ce que j'ai utilisé est un contre sort permettant  
de renvoyer sur son adversaire le sort jeté. C'est l'Ascagne. Bon,  
notez pour la prochaine fois, vous me ferez une recherche sur  
l'origine du duel à travers les différents pays d'Europe. Vous me  
préciserez les décrets qui ont interdit ou contrôlé cette technique de  
combat et vous marquerez quel semble être pour vous la meilleure  
technique à appliquer parmi celle de la France, l'Angleterre et  
l'Allemagne. Ce sera tout. »  
  
Les élèves sortirent lentement de la salle. Beaucoup se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune mais Lily dit au revoir à ses amies. Elle allait découvrir sa nouvelle option : la magie ancestrale. Elle regarda son emploi du temps et se rendit dans l'aile Est du château. Elle remarqua que Line la suivait et supposa qu'elle aussi devait suivre cette option. Elle ralentit, traînant un peu ses pieds et attendit que la jeune fille soit à sa hauteur. Line avait attaché ses cheveux avec une petite pince et jouait avec un de ses pendants d'oreille.  
  
« Hé Line, toi aussi, tu as choisi une option facultative ? »  
« Oui, mais je croyais être la seule ! »  
« Et bien non, tu vois. »  
  
Elles commencèrent à discuter des nouveaux cours qu'elles avaient eu. Mais lorsque Lily voulut parler du duel, elle sentit que Line se crispait et ne répondait plus. Elles arrivèrent devant une petite salle dont la porte était formée d'une arche de pierre. Elles virent que les autres étaient déjà rentrés. Les tables étaient disposées en cercle et au milieu se tenait une toute petite femme qui portait une robe de voile blanc.  
  
« Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est arrivé, nous allons pouvoir  
commencer. Je me présente, je suis Mme Asquith, Margareth Asquith.  
Nous allons découvrir ensemble une nouvelle vision du monde magique.  
Cette matière touche à de nombreux domaines comme l'histoire. Allons,  
ne faites pas cette tête là. Je vais faire en sorte d'être moins  
barbante que ce cher professeur Binns. Et oui, je l'ai eu avant vous  
en cours. Mais revenons en à nos moutons. Je vais tout d'abord vous  
poser une question à laquelle vous allez réfléchir. Ensuite, nous  
débattrons ensemble. Bon, là voici : "Quelle est votre conception des  
premiers pouvoirs magiques ? Comment ont-ils été découverts et  
contrôlés, par qui, et comment ?"Allez, au travail. »  
  
Une grande partie de la classe se mit à réfléchir, certains griffonnaient des monts sur une feuille tandis que d'autres semblaient perdus dans leurs pensées. Au bout d'un certain temps, Mme Asquith leur expliqua que les pouvoirs étaient tout d'abord relié aux contrôles de certaines forces. L'heure passa à la vitesse de l'éclair et Lily ne se rendit d'ailleurs pas compte qu'elle et Line se trouvaient déjà devant le portrait de la grosse dame.  
  
« On a de la chance, Daniel m'a donné le nouveau mot de passe. Un peu plus et on restait dehors ! »  
« Ce sont les avantages de ce poste, être au courant de tout avant tout le monde. »  
« Hokus Pokus ! »  
  
La grosse dame leur fit un sourire et se mouvant quelque peu dans sa robe rose, elle actionnât l'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffondor. 


	7. Rats de bibliothèque et pleine lune

Je tiens à préciser que ceci est ma première fanfiction. Il est possible que l'arrivée des chapitres ne se fasse pas de façon régulière car je souhaite tout d'abord trouver une bonne intrigue, ce qui n'est pas facile. Je porte aussi une attention toute particulière au style de l'écriture et à l'orthographe car je considère que c'est ce qui fait une grande partie de la qualité d'une ?uvre littéraire (attention tout de même, je ne me crois pas capable de faire aussi bien qu'un grand auteur !). Donc, malgré une volonté de vous présenter quelque chose d'assez soigné, je m'efforcerai de vous faire parvenir cette histoire de façon aussi régulière que possible. Je vous remercie donc de prendre le temps de la lire. Vous pouvez me laisser un message pour me faire part de vos remarques, reproches et autres critiques. Merci.  
  
***  
  
Titre : Opération Pégasus. Auteur : Lhachriluial. Disclamer : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif. Résumé général de l'histoire : Septembre 1970. Après deux mois de vacances, les élèves du collège Poudlard reprennent leurs études. Mais un certain mage noir poursuit son ascension vers le pouvoir, provoquant un climat de terreur. La tension au sein de la communauté internationale magique et du ministère britannique ne cesse de grandir. C'est pourquoi certains ont décidé de lancer une action secrète qui changera à jamais la vie de quelques étudiants, en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies. Le nom de code : Opération Pégasus. Résumé du chapitre précédent : Les cours ont repris et la routine s'installe. Jeunes tourtereaux endormis dans la salle commune et nouveaux cours. James se fait humilier par Lily pendant un cours d'enchantements car sa prestation pratique n'était pas au point. Et en plus, il reçoit un 6 à un devoir alors que notre petite préfète a un 18. Au cours de Combat, Prenzweller se bat en duel contre Sirius dont elle semble connaître le père. En se rendant au cours de magie Ancestrale, Lily fait plus ample connaissance avec Line qui ne semble aimait le Combat, à moins que ce soit le professeur ? Rappel des élèves étudiant à Poudlard évoqués dans les chapitres précédents : Black Sirius : Gryffondor, cinquième année. Maraudeur. Bones Mary : Gryffondor, cinquième année. Evans Lily : Gryffondor, cinquième année, nouvelle Préfète. Funestar Jack : Gryffondor, cinquième année. Hindle Julia : Gryffondor, cinquième année. Lupin Remus : Gryffondor, cinquième année. Maraudeur. Payne Daniel : Gryffondor, cinquième année, nouveau préfet. Perkins Kévin : Gryffondor, cinquième année. Pettigrow Peter : Gryffondor, cinquième année. Maraudeur. Potter James : Gryffondor, cinquième année. Maraudeur. Rappel des adultes ou autres personnes évoquées dans les chapitres précédents : Prenzweller Kathia : Nouveau professeur de combat, vient d'Allemagne. Black Orion : Père de Sirius Black. Sous-directeur de la brigade d'élite des tireurs de baguette.  
  
***  
  
Chapitre 7 : RATS DE BIBLIOTHÈQUE ET PLEINE LUNE.  
  
Le mois de septembre se finissait et les premiers jours d'octobre allaient amener avec eux ce vent du Nord qui précipiterai les lourds nuages bas sur Poudlard. Les élèves de cinquième année réalisaient peu à peu que cette année allait leur demander beaucoup de travail car leurs BUSES les attendraient au mois de juin, quoi qu'il se passe. Tous les professeurs abordaient maintenant le programme des examens et donnaient aux élèves une quantité de devoirs assez impressionnante. Les studieux passaient la plupart de leur temps à la bibliothèque à faire des recherches pour leurs devoirs. Lily et ses amies étaient attablés dans un coin près d'une fenêtre. Mary terminait de rédiger son devoir d'astronomie et Julia lisait un grimoire sur le duel en Allemagne pour la recherche du professeur Prenzweller. Lily, les pieds croisés, se décida à se lever.  
  
« Je vais chercher un livre sur la magie ancestrale. Le professeur  
Asquith nous a donné un devoir à faire. Je ne sais pas comment je vais  
me débrouiller. Pour une fois, je n'ai pas d'inspiration. »  
  
Mary posa sa plume et regarda Lily.  
  
« Tu as bien réussi à écrire tous les devoirs possibles et imaginables  
depuis notre première année en quelque matière que ce soit. Alors il  
n'y a pas de raison que ça ne marche pas comme d'habitude. »  
« C'est peut-être parce que c'est une nouvelle matière. »  
  
Lily s'avança dans les rayons et se décida à demander à la bibliothécaire un renseignement. La bibliothécaire n'appréciait pas les élèves, toujours trop bruyants à son goût. Mais Lily avait la chance d'être une jeune fille réellement passionnée par les livres. La vieille femme lui montra deux rayons et lui dit que si elle avait besoin de recueils plus précis sur certaines choses, elle pourrait demander à accéder à une partie de la réserve. Lily pensa que son insigne de préfète avait du lui faciliter cette faveur assez extraordinaire. Lily s'accroupit et extirpa un livre de l'étagère. Elle s'assit le dos contre un montant et commença à le feuilleter. Elle se rendit immédiatement compte qu'elle ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle lisait. Une écriture en signes cabalistiques dansait sur la page, se mélangeant au gré de son envie. Déçue, Lily reposa le livre et se dressa pour saisir un autre ouvrage. L'étagère était trop haute pour sa main. Elle prit sa baguette et fit léviter le livre. Le livre s'intitulait Origine des pouvoirs magiques et autres forces à travers les différentes cultures. Le recueil était d'une taille impressionnante et n'avait pas du être emprunté depuis longtemps. Peut-être même depuis jamais, pensa Lily. Elle changea ensuite de rayon et continua de chercher. En retirant un livre, elle vit à travers, de l'autre coté du rayon un jeune homme de dos qui tenait à la main un ouvrage. Il se retourna et vit alors deux grands yeux verts émeraudes l'observer Le jeune homme s'approcha du trou et Lily reconnut alors un maraudeur, le seul succesptible d'être à la bibliothèque.  
  
« Hé bien, Lily, tu cherches quelque chose ? »  
  
Les yeux disparurent dans un nuage de poussière et bientôt Remus vit la jeune fille devant lui.  
  
« En quoi cela te regarde, Lupin ? » « Je désirais juste savoir si je pouvais t'aider dans tes recherches. »  
  
Lily se rappela que le jeune homme l'avait aidé à la librairie et que seul dans la bibliothèque, il ne devait pas préparer un coup tordu avec ses amis. Elle se détendit donc.  
  
« Je cherche un livre pour faire un devoir de magie ancestrale. »  
« Et quel est ton sujet ? »  
« Quelle est votre conception des premiers pouvoirs magiques ?  
Comment ont-ils été découverts et contrôlés, par qui, et comment ? »  
« Je te conseille un livre intitulé Origine et découverte de la magie  
de Raoul Day. Il est pas mal car il explique bien des choses qui  
peuvent paraître compliquées. »  
  
La jeune préfète parut étonnée par la connaissance du garçon.  
  
« Comment tu sais tout ça ? Tu ne fais de magie ancestrale, à ce que je sache. »  
« Disons que j'en ai pas mal entendu parlé. »  
« Par qui ? »  
  
Les yeux gris bleus du jeune homme brillèrent et il posa sa main droite sur son épaule gauche, son sac à ses pieds.  
  
« Par ma mère. Elle a beaucoup étudié la magie ancestrale après ses études à Poudlard. »  
  
Lily se sentit gênée d'avoir posé cette question à Remus et emmena la conversation vers une autre voie.  
  
« Et sinon, qu'est ce que tu cherchais, toi ? »  
« Un livre sur l'utilisation des représentations physiques en magie noire. »  
« En magie noire ? »  
« Oui. Moi aussi, j'ai pris une option facultative. »  
« Bon, je vais te laisser. Je dois encore terminer mon devoir d'histoire. »  
  
Remus regarda la jeune fille s'éloigner dans l'ombre d'un croisement. Il détourna la tête et son regard parcourut à nouveau les livres.  
  
***  
  
Remus rejoignit la grande salle pour le dîner. Il s'assit au coté des autres maraudeurs. Bien que délicieux comme à son habitude, le repas ne sembla guère engager Remus. Tandis que James croquait une pomme, il croisa ales yeux de Remus qui le lui rappelèrent immédiatement.  
  
« Je crois que tu ferais bien de te rendre à l'infirmerie, Remus. »  
« Ouais, tu as une de ces têtes ! »  
« Merci beaucoup, Peter. Je le sais mais j'attends la fin du repas pour passer plus inaperçu. »  
« T'as raison ! »  
  
Peu après, les élèves commencèrent à se lever de table et à sortir. Les quatre amis se séparèrent donc ; Remus tenta de se frayer un passage à travers la foule. Sur le point de tourner dans un couloir, il se retourna et vit les trois autres qui montaient le grand escalier lui faire un clin d'?il. Le jeune homme croisa les bras et avança dans le couloir. Il ne rencontra personne et descendit une volée de marches avant d'arriver devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Il toqua et pénétra dans le bureau de Mme Pomfresh. L'infirmière arriva quelques instants plus tard avec dans les mains un flacon d'où sortait une épaisse fumée blanche. Remus jeta un coup d'?il à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte et vit une ombre tirer les rideaux blancs autour de son lit. Mme Pomfresh rangea le flacon dans une vitrine et ferma la porte.  
  
« Bon, M. Lupin. Vous n'avez qu'à faire comme d'habitude. Otez votre  
uniforme ainsi que votre baguette et posez-le tout sur cette chaise. »  
  
Remus ôta sa robe, la plia et déposa dessus sa baguette.  
  
« Suivez-moi ! Nous allons y aller. »  
  
Ils sortirent tous les deux du château et traversèrent le parc, la femme une lanterne à la main. Arrivés à l'orée de la forêt interdite devant le saule cogneur, elle tendit au jeune gryffondor la lampe et sortit sa baguette. Elle fixa l'arbre de sa baguette et un instant plus tard, les branches de l'arbre cessèrent de s'agiter. Mme Pomfresh fit signe à Remus d'y aller. Il s'approcha du tronc, tira une racine et commença à pénétrer dans un trou.  
  
« Je viendrais demain matin à sept heures. Bon courage. »  
  
Remus vit la lumière s'éloigner peu à peu et glissa dans le boyau de terre sombre. Il rampa pendant quelques minutes et arriva dans un couloir plus large. Remus se redressa et souleva une trappe. Il venait de retrouver la cabane hurlante, son lieu de métamorphoses et de souffrances. Il gravit un escalier de bois poussiéreux et entra dans la première pièce de l'étage. Le jeune homme enleva ses vêtements et les posa sur une chaise. Il vit dans l'obscurité des maigres faisceaux lumineux passaient à travers les volets des fenêtres. Sentant que les rayons lunaires se faisaient plus ardents, il se blottit dans un coin de la pièce contre le mur, percevant une brûlure l'envahir peu à peu. Ses os s'étiraient, se déformaient pour prendre la forme de ceux de la bête. Remus agrippa sa main à un creux du mur et des larmes coulèrent le long de son visage. Il sentait sa raison le quitter ; réfléchir n'était plus possible. L'esprit et l'instinct de la bête s'insinuèrent dans sa conscience. Il tenta vainement de se relever mais retomba sur le plancher. Le jeune homme regarda, à moitié aveuglé par ses larmes, ses mains se couvrir d'une épaisse fourrure. Un cri inhumain déchira sa poitrine lorsque sa mâchoire se substituer aux crocs de la bête. Il bondit contre le mur opposé et planta ses griffes dans le bois. Ses crocs désiraient quelque chose. La bête se jeta contre un tabouret et le mit en morceaux. En quelques instants, la pièce devint un lieu de carnage et des hurlements brisant le silence du village de Pré-au-lard éclatèrent dans cette nuit de pleine lune.  
  
***  
  
« Remus n'est pas là ? »  
  
Kévin Perkins fixa les trois garçons assis à une table voisine de la fenêtre. Ce fut Sirius qui lui répondit.  
  
« Non. Il ne se sentait pas bien à la fin du repas, il avait mal au ventre. »  
« Ça ne m'étonnerai pas que ce soit la viande de ce midi. Elle avait un drôle de goût. »  
  
A peine Jack Funestar eut-il fini de parler que Daniel Payne, le nouveau préfet, l'interrompit.  
  
« Je t'ai déjà dit qu'elle n'avait rien de bizarre. Elle était même très bonne. »  
  
En entendant les deux garçons se disputer, James étouffa un rire. Sirius lui fit signe de se taire et Peter, qui terminait un devoir d'Astronomie, parla à voix basse.  
  
« Je vous avais dit que ça donnerait un goût étrange. Il était obligé qu'il s'en aperçoive. »  
  
Sirius fit non de la tête et reprit.  
  
« J'ai essayé sur mon voisin et il n'a rien remarqué. »  
« Alors comment ça se fait qu'il n'ait pas trouvé un drôle de goût à ce qu'il mangeait ? »  
« Peut-être parce que je l'avais mis dans le ragoût de sa femme. Il  
faut dire, elle cuisine tellement mal ! »  
  
Depuis que Sirius et ses parents avaient été invité chez leurs voisins, Sirius n'y avait jamais remit les pieds, malgré leur gentillesse. La panse de brebis farcie n'était pas à proprement parler son plat préféré et comme les McDemitt étaient écossais, leur cuisine proposait un large étalage de la gastronomie écossaise. James proposa à Peter et Sirius de monter dans leur chambre. Assis sur le lit de James, le seul des trois sur lequel on pouvait à peu près s'asseoir (celui de Peter regorgeait de papier de bonbons et celui de Sirius, draps et couvertures roulés en boule en un tas énorme), le jeune gryffondor se mit à parler.  
  
« Il faut absolument être couché avant que les autres remontent. S'ils  
remarquent que l'on est encore habillé, ils vont nous poser des  
questions. »  
« Mais nous voir au lit à dix heures, ça reste tout de même anormal ! »  
« De toute façon, on n'a pas le choix. »  
  
Sirius étira ses jambes aux paroles de Peter et s'assit en tailleur. James reprit  
  
« Donc, à onze heures, tout le monde sera couché, on prendra ma cape et on sortira. »  
  
A la fin de la conversation, chacun se dirigea vers son lit. Quand Daniel, Jack et Kévin entrèrent dans le couloir, un calme régnait dans la pénombre. Trois des lits avaient les rideaux fermés.  
  
***  
  
A la lueur de sa baguette magique, Lily, allongée dans son lit, avait posé devant elle le livre qu'elle avait trouvé à la bibliothèque l'après-midi même. La jeune fille avait rédigé son devoir de magie ancestrale à l'aide du livre que Remus lui avait conseillé. Cela n'avait pas été facile à rédiger ! Elle avait malgré tout écrit deux parchemins comme demandé et espérait bien avoir fait quelque chose d'acceptable. En repensant à ses recherches, elle se remémora l'étrange réponse de Remus. Pourquoi s'était- il brusquement rétracté comme s'il abhorrait ça ? Parler de sa mère n'avait décidément pas été une bonne idée. Lily caressa Grigri qui ronronna et vint se blottir dans le bras de sa maîtresse. Très pratique pour tourner les pages, se dit Lily. Elle appuya malgré tout le livre contre son genou et continua à le parcourir. Origine des pouvoirs magiques et autres forces à travers les différentes cultures était un ouvrage qui traitait de la découverte et du développement des pouvoirs magiques en Europe. Lily apprit que les premiers signes de présence magiques avaient daté du second siècle avant Jésus-Christ en Grèce. Le premier chapitre relatait comment ils s'étaient développés jusqu'au troisième siècle. Il expliquait ensuite qu'une autre branche de magie était apparue dans les îles britanniques et plus particulièrement en Irlande lors l'invasion de peuples du Nord. Passionnée par le sujet du livre, la jeune fille ne vit pas les minutes puis les heures passer. Lorsqu'elle se décida à reposer son livre, il était passé onze heures. Elle remonta son oreiller, posa sa baguette sur sa table de nuit et s'endormit sans se douter que trois ombres progressaient dans la salle commune.  
  
***  
  
A onze heures, les trois gryffondors écartèrent avec précaution les rideaux de leurs lits à baldaquins. James fit signe aux deux autres de le suivre, tenant sa cape à la main. Une fois sur le palier, ils descendirent l'escalier et se retrouvèrent devant la sortie de la salle commune. Ils se revêtirent de la cape d'invisibilité de James et poussèrent le portrait. Dans le couloir, la grosse Dame remua sans toutefois se réveiller. James, Peter et Sirius parcoururent les couloirs et croisant Miss Teigne, ils décidèrent d'accélérer le pas. Rusard ne devait pas être bien loin. Une fois sur les marches du château, ils ôtèrent la cape et la dissimulèrent dans un buisson, pensant qu'à cette heure là, personne ne se promènerait dans le parc. En parcourant le parc, ils commencèrent à sentir une certaine angoisse les envahir. Peter avançait en dernier, traînant visiblement les pieds.  
  
« Comment va t'on faire pour prendre ce passage secret ? »  
  
James, sa baguette à la main éclairant ses pas, lui répondit.  
  
« Remus m'a expliqué qu'il suffisait d'appuyer sur une grosse racine. »  
« Et comment on va faire ça ? »  
« Ce sera justement ta mission, Peter. »  
  
Peter frissonna et resserra contre sa cape. Ils arrivèrent devant le Saule cogneur qui agita ses branches dès qu'il les sentit proches. Sirius regarda Peter.  
  
« Bon, Peter, montre-nous donc tes talents ! »  
  
Le garçon sembla disparaître mais un instant plus tard, un rat courait vers le tronc de l'arbre. James et Sirius suivirent du regard le rat monter le long d'une motte de terre et tirer avec ses pattes et ses dents une grosse racine. L'air cessa aussitôt de s'agiter et le Saule devint immobile. Les deux autres garçons, restés en retrait' s'avancèrent et le rat disparut dans un trou. Sirius se métamorphosa en chien noir et suivit le chemin du rat. James hésita à se transformer, le cerf semblait être un animal un peu grand pour passer dans ce trou. Il décida de pénétrer dans le passage et de se transformer une fois qu'il aurait la place. Il avança à l'aveuglette, ne voulant pas sortir sa baguette. Il sentit quelque chose passer entre ses jambes et un petit jappement venir de sa droite. Tous trois arrivèrent dans le couloir et James souleva la trappe. Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, il se transforma en cerf car le bruit venant de l'étage lui indiquait que Remus s'était lui aussi métamorphosé. L'angoisse de voir le loup-garou serrait la gorge aux trois animaux. Et si jamais Remus ne les reconnaissait pas et les mordait ? C'est stupide, pensa James, les loups-garous ne mordent que les humains. Le chien passa en tête en monta les marches. Arrivés devant la porte, il se dressa sur ses pattes arrières et appuya ses pattes avant sur la clenche. La porte s'ouvrit et claqua contre le mur. Ce que virent alors les trois garçons ou plutôt les trois animaux les figèrent sur place. Une énorme bête aux poils sombre s'agitait dans un coin. Ses griffes déchiraient un coussin. Tout à coup, le loup se retourna et ses pupilles flamboyantes fixèrent les intrus. Le rat, pris de peur, courut vers le couloir mais la bête en un bond le plaqua contre terre. Le cerf et le chien semblaient hésiter sur la réaction à avoir. Ils décidèrent de faire confiance à leur ami. Et en effet ; le loup saisit le rat par la queue et le lança en l'air. Les couinements aigus du rongeur furent suivis par un aboiement et un bramement. Le loup lâcha le rat et ses crocs brillèrent. Il passa devant les le cerf et le chien et descendit l'escalier en galopant. Les trois autres le suivirent et virent que Remus s'avançait dans le couloir pour sortir du passage. La bête, le rat et le chien suivirent mais le cerf fut plus long. Il tenta d'avancer mais ses bois entravaient sa marche. Il fléchit donc ses pattes et baissant la tête, il avança tant bien que mal. En arrivant dehors, il vit le chien se roulait par terre et le rat couiner tandis que la bête dévoilait ses crocs. Ainsi, même sous leur forme animale, ses amis pouvaient se moquer de lui. James, vexé, abaissa la tête et dirigea ses bois vers le chien. Sirius vit que le cerf lui fonçait dessus, il fit un bond de coté pour esquiver l'attaque mais fut pris en traître par le loup qui se jeta à son tour sur lui. Les deux animaux roulèrent dans l'herbe et le chien tenta d'échapper à l'emprise de son ami. Il vit que Peter s'était perché sur la croupe du cerf et regardait le spectacle avec amusement. Le chien noir s'extirpa des pattes du loup et se roula dans l'herbe pour nettoyer sa fourrure. Les quatre animaux vagabondèrent dans le parc pendant quelques minutes. Ils longèrent une grande muraille et arrivèrent près des serres de botanique. Mais le loup, tout à coup pris d'une folie, se jeta contre la vitre et la brisa à l'aide de ses griffes. Les trois autres décidèrent donc de s'éloigner du château au cas où une nouvelle vague de désir destructeur envahirait leur ami. Deux bonnes heures plus tard, les quatre animaux pénétrèrent à nouveau dans la cabane hurlante. Le cerf, le rat et le chien laissèrent le loup-garou et s'en retournèrent dans le parc. A l'approche des grandes marches, ils se métamorphosèrent à nouveau et James alla récupérer sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait caché dans un fourré. Ils remontèrent lentement vers la tour qui abritait les quartiers de Gryffondor. Lorsqu'ils s'allongèrent, éreintés, sur leur lit, l'horizon blanchissait déjà.  
  
***  
  
Remus vit la pénombre qui l'entourait se fondre peu à peu dans la poussière. Il était affalé par terre et reprenait son apparence originelle. Il tenta de s'allonger sur le lit mais parvint à peine à se traîner jusqu'à ses affaires. Son corps était couvert de meurtrissures et de morsures. Au début de la nuit, avant que James, Sirius et Peter arrivent, il avait été obligé de se mordre lui-même pour faire cesser son envie de sang. Remus s'adossa contre le mur et empoigna maladroitement son pantalon. Il se mit debout et l'enfila gauchement. Le jeune homme s'appuya contre le mur, fouilla fébrilement dans sa poche et regarda l'heure sur sa montre. Tout juste sept heure. Mme Pomfresh devait l'attendre dehors. Remus prit sa chemise et continua d'avancer à travers la chambre, jusqu'à la porte. Il trébucha dans l'escalier et se retrouva au-dessus de la trappe. Malheureusement pour lui, elle était fermée. Remus tenta de la soulever et dut se remettre debout. A la fin, au bord de l'évanouissement, il se traîna à quatre pattes à l'aide de ses bras. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à l'air libre, il sentit deux bras musclés le tirer alors qu'il était ébloui par la lumière. Quelqu'un le souleva de terre ; il entendit juste une autre personne parlait à ses cotés.  
  
« C'est encore pire que d'habitude, il est harassé de fatigue.  
Dépêchons-nous de l'amener à l'infirmerie. Il faut le soigner tout de  
suite. »  
  
Et Remus s'abandonna dans les bras qui le portait, la tête dodelinant aux pas de l'homme.  
  
Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Remus vit Mme Pomfresh à ses cotés. Elle lui tendit une potion qu'il but avec une grimace de dégoût. Ce revitalisant était toujours aussi infect. L'infirmière s'assit à coté de Remus avec un long film de gaze sur les genoux. Elle prit délicatement sa main blessée et commença à l'embobiner.  
  
« M. Lupin, puis-je savoir ce que vous avez fait à votre main ? Elle  
est entièrement couverte de blessures et ce ne sont pas des  
morsures. »  
« Je ne me souviens plus. Cette nuit a vraiment été terrible. »  
« Bien, je vais vous laisser vous reposer. »  
  
Remus se souvenait très bien de la façon dont il s'était blessé. Il avait menti, ce n'était pas la première fois. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'avait pas été pour cacher sa condition.. Et après tout, il n'avait pas entièrement menti. Cette nuit avait vraiment été terrible mais pas dans le sens dans lequel Mme Pomfresh l'avait compris ! 


	8. Gryffondor vaut de l'or

Maintenant que le cinquième tome est sorti, je veux indiquer que je ne ferai aucune références à ce livre car tout le monde n'a pas la chance de pouvoir lire en anglais (même si ce n'est pas mon cas). Comme j'ai planifié mon histoire et inventé mes personnages, toutes ressemblances avec l'Ordre du Phénix seraient involontaires. Pour votre gouverne, aucune référence ne sera faite au cinquième tome. J'ai réglé un petit problème de téléchargement de mon texte donc, bonne lecture.  
  
***  
  
Je tiens à préciser que ceci est ma première fanfiction. Il est possible que l'arrivée des chapitres ne se fasse pas de façon régulière car je souhaite tout d'abord trouver une bonne intrigue, ce qui n'est pas facile. Je porte aussi une attention toute particulière au style de l'écriture et à l'orthographe car je considère que c'est ce qui fait une grande partie de la qualité d'une ?uvre littéraire (attention tout de même, je ne me crois pas capable de faire aussi bien qu'un grand auteur !). Donc, malgré une volonté de vous présenter quelque chose d'assez soigné, je m'efforcerai de vous faire parvenir cette histoire de façon aussi régulière que possible. Je vous remercie donc de prendre le temps de la lire. Vous pouvez me laisser un message pour me faire part de vos remarques, reproches et autres critiques. Merci.  
  
***  
  
Titre : Opération Pégasus. Auteur : Lhachriluial (vous pouvez m'appeler Elizabeth, ce n'est pas plus court mais plus facile à taper). Disclamer : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif. Résumé général de l'histoire : Septembre 1970. Après deux mois de vacances, les élèves du collège Poudlard reprennent leurs études. Mais un certain mage noir poursuit son ascension vers le pouvoir, provoquant un climat de terreur. La tension au sein de la communauté internationale magique et du ministère britannique ne cesse de grandir. C'est pourquoi certains ont décidé de lancer une action secrète qui changera à jamais la vie de quelques étudiants, en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies. Le nom de code : Opération Pégasus. Résumé du chapitre précédent : Déjà un mois est passé au collège Poudlard. Les cours de poursuivent et donc les devoirs. En cherchant un livre de magie ancestrale, Lily rencontre Remus qui semble assez s'y connaître alors qu'il ne suit pas les cours. Remus doit aussi faire face à sa première pleine lune de l'année. Souffrances et douleurs habituelles se déroulent jusqu'à minuit, heure à laquelle James, Sirius et Peter lui tiennent compagnie sous leur forme animale. Rappel des élèves étudiant à Poudlard évoqués dans les chapitres précédents : Black Cassiopée : Gryffondor, 7° année, Préfète en chef. S?ur de Sirius.. Black Sirius : Gryffondor, 5° année, batteur de l'équipe de Quidditch. Maraudeur. Bones Mary : Gryffondor, 5° année. Brown Angela : Gryffondor, 7° année, poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Quidditch. Darcey Line : Gryffondor, 5° année, nouvelle élève venant de France. S?ur jumelle de David. Evans Lily : Gryffondor, 5°année, nouvelle Préfète. Funestar Jack : Gryffondor, 5°année. Hindle Julia : Gryffondor, 5° année. Lupin Remus : Gryffondor, 5° année. Maraudeur. Payne Daniel : Gryffondor, 5° année, nouveau préfet, gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch. Perkins Kévin : Gryffondor, 5° année. Pettigrow Peter : Gryffondor, 5° année. Maraudeur. Potter James : Gryffondor, 5° année, attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch. Maraudeur. Spinnet Mark : Gryffondor, 5° année, batteur de l'équipe de Quidditch. Sullivan Béatrice : Gryffondor, 6° année, batteuse de l'équipe de Quidditch. Petite amie de Matthew Preweet. Troy Julius : Gryffondor, 6° année, poursuiveur de l'équipe de Quidditch.  
  
Darcey David : Serdaigle, 5° année, nouveau Batteur de l'équipe de Quidditch. Nouvel élève venant de France, frère jumeau de Line. Preweet Matthew : Serdaigle, 6° année, attrapeur et Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Petit ami de Béatrice Sullivan. Caryl Clef : Serdaigle, 4° année, batteur de l'équipe de Quidditch. Moon Yang : Serdaigle, 6° année, poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Quidditch. Weasley Alan : Serdaigle, 7° année, gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch.  
  
Rappel des adultes ou autres personnes évoquées dans les chapitres précédents : Aucun.  
  
***  
  
Chapitre 8 : GRYFFONDOR VAUT DE L'OR.  
  
En déjeunant le midi suivant, James et Sirius furent étonnés de voir Béatrice Sullivan, la batteuse de l'équipe de Quidditch de leur maison fonçait sur eux. Elle s'assit face à eux, toute essoufflée, ses cheveux bruns tailladés s'agitant.  
  
« Si vous voyez Mark, vous lui confirmez que je déjeune avec vous depuis vingt minutes. »  
  
Sirius posa son bol et fixa la jeune fille.  
  
« Pourquoi on ferait ça ? » « Parce que s'il apprend où j'étais, il me tuera. »  
  
James fit un petit sourire en coin.  
  
« Laisse-moi deviner ! Tu n'aurais pas passé l'heure d'avant avec un  
certain Matthew Preweet, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de  
Serdaigle ? »  
« Si ! Et si Mark le découvre, je crains pour ma tête ! »  
  
James haussa les épaules.  
  
« Mais non, il te tuera après le match si on perd car il sera persuadé que tu as vendu l'équipe. »  
  
Sirius regarda Béatrice dans les yeux.  
  
« Et puis s'il veut te tuer avant le match, je plaiderai en ta faveur.  
C'est vrai, qu'est ce que je ferai sans ma coéquipière préférée ? » « Sirius, je suis ta seule coéquipière ! »  
« Justement ! Tu es forcement ma préférée. Et n'oublie pas que l'on a  
prévu quelque chose pour ce match. »  
  
Peter, assis à coté d'eux, leva les sourcils.  
  
« Et qu'est ce que c'est ? »  
« Ha ha ! Surprise ! Mais je peux vous dire que ça devrait être pas mal ! »  
  
A la fin du repas, Peter proposa de rendre visite à Remus. Tous trois prirent donc la direction de l'infirmerie mais furent refoulés par Mme Pomfresh.  
  
« Je crois qu'elle ne veut pas qu'on le voit dans cet état. Je vous  
rappelle que l'on n'est pas sensé être au courant. »  
« Ouais. Mon idée était stupide. »  
« Mais non, Peter. C'était attentionné de ta part. »  
  
James poussa le portrait de la grosse Dame après avoir prononcé le mot de passe.  
  
« C'est tout de même bête ! Il va rater la première rencontre de la saison ! »  
  
***  
  
Lily, Mary et Julia s'installèrent dans les gradins au coté de Line. Kévin et Jack avaient amené une grande banderole aux couleurs rouge et or. Lily leur proposa d'ensorceler le lion dessiné sur leur bannière. Quelques minutes plus tard, un formidable rugissement se faisait entendre dans les tribunes.  
  
« Et nous voici réuni pour la première rencontre de la saison, j'ai  
nommé : "Gryffondor contre Serdaigle" ! Voici donc l'équipe de  
Gryffondor, vous pouvez les applaudir, ce ne sont pas des adversaires  
trop mauvais. »  
  
Des sifflements et des cris jaillirent de la tribune chargée d'élèves revêtus de rouge et or.  
  
« Donc, voici le capitaine Mark Spinnet qui joue en temps que  
poursuiveur. Ses partenaires, Julius Troy et Angela Brown. Le gardien,  
Daniel Payne qui, on espère durera plus longtemps que celui de la  
dernière saison. Maintenant les batteurs, Sirius Black et Beatrice  
Sullivan. Je précise qu'elle est l'unique fille de l'école à jouer au  
poste de batteur. Elle aura peut-être une place dans le Club des  
Harpies de Holyhead. Elle en a presque le caractère et croyez-moi,  
j'en sais quelque chose. »  
« M. Johnson, veuillez éviter de raconter votre vie privée, s'il vous plaît. »  
  
Julia fit une grimace  
  
« Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il nous fasse part de ses connaissances intimes, celui là ? »  
  
Mary pouffa de rire et Lily lui répondit.  
  
« Je te paris un gallion que la moitié des choses dont il se vante ne  
sont pas vraies. Moi, ce qui me rend malade, c'est de penser que notre  
équipe est put accepter deux crétins pareils ! »  
  
La voix magiquement amplifiée de Robert Johnson, un Serdaigle de septième année, poursuivit la présentation de l'équipe adverse.  
  
« Et maintenant, acclamez bien fort la meilleure équipe que Poudlard  
n'est jamais connu : celle des SERDAIGLES ! Voici leur très aimé et  
très apprécié capitaine qui joue en temps qu'attrapeur, Matthew  
Preweet. Un nouveau batteur pour cette équipe merveilleuse : David  
Darcey. »  
  
Lily se tourna vers Line et la questionna.  
  
« Je ne savais pas que ton frère avait été engagé dans l'équipe. Pour  
un nouveau, c'est vachement bien ! »  
  
Line fit une moue et détourna la tête. Pourquoi réagit-elle de cette façon, se demanda Lily.  
  
« Et son partenaire, le jeune Clef Caryl. Notre meilleur gardien, Alan  
Weasley. Allez Alan, je paris que tu vas tous les arrêter ! Maintenant  
les poursuiveurs, Avery Nott, mon bon copain, notre mascotte de  
l'équipe, j'ai nommé Yang Moon et bien sûr le meilleur poursuiveur de  
l'école. Applaudissez Andrew Johnson ! »  
  
Le professeur McGonnagal fit une remarque au commentateur un peu partial.  
  
« Ha non Professeur, je ne favorise pas l'équipe des Serdaigles ! Mon  
frère non plus d'ailleurs. De toute façon, Andrew va marquer tous les  
buts. Hein, fréro ! Bon, que le match commence ! »  
  
Mme Bibine fit signe aux deux capitaines de se serrer la main. Mark Spinnet grimaça lorsque Matthew Prewett lui tendit la main. L'arbitre lâcha les quatre balles et souffla dans son sifflet. Aussitôt, les quatorze joueurs s'envolèrent. James se sépara de Sirius qui partait à la poursuite d'un cognard. Le jeune attrapeur s'éleva au-dessus du terrain pour avoir une vue panoramique. Il vit Matthew Prewett sillonner le bas du terrain de son regard. En dessous, la partie avait déjà commencé.  
  
« Et le souaffle passe dans les mains de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Une  
approche des buts adverses, me semble t'il. Spinnet qui passe à Troy  
puis Brown. Attention, à nouveau Spinnet qui rentre dans la surface de  
but. Va s'y Alan, tu ne crains rien.Hé oui, arrêt de la part du  
gardien de Serdaigle. Toujours 0-0 ! Remise en jeu et c'est Nott qui  
récupère. »  
  
Les poursuiveurs se placèrent en pointe et foncèrent à toute vitesse vers Daniel Payne, le gardien de Gryffondor.  
  
« Et voici une belle attaque en faucon ! Johnson attrape le souaffle  
et tire vers les buts. Il passe ! 10-0 pour Serdaigle ! »  
  
Tandis que le temps s'écoulait, James n'avait toujours pas vu le vif d'or. Le score en était maintenant à 40-30 pour Serdaigle. James entendit un cognard arriver derrière lui, il fit un écart de trajectoire et regarda ce que faisait les batteurs. Sirius et Béatrice semblaient attendre qu'un cognard fonce vers eux. Alors que Angela Brown volait vers les buts avec le souaffle, un des batteurs de Serdaigles envoya de toutes ses forces un cognard. Angela remonta en chandelle et passa la balle à Julius. James vit les deux batteurs se précipitaient vers le cognard qui poursuivait sa course folle vers eux.  
  
« Mais je rêve ! Voilà que les deux batteurs de Gryffondor se  
préparent à mettre fin à leur carrière ! Ils foncent tous les deux  
vers un cognard ! »  
  
Sirius et Béatrice s'étaient légèrement écarté et d'un grand mouvement de bras, ils frappèrent tous les deux en même temps le cognard. Celui fut repoussé vers les poursuiveurs et percuta Avery Nott.  
  
« Mesdames, messieurs, vous venez de voir un Dopple beater Defence !  
Veuillez applaudir la performance de Sullivan et Black ! Il faut une  
coordination parfaite entre les deux batteurs pour faire cette figure.  
Mais Nott semble être blessé. Mme Bibine siffle un arrêt de jeu.  
J'espère qu'il va bien ! »  
  
Mark Fit signe à ses joueurs de se rassembler. Il semblait furieux.  
  
« Bon, pour l'instant, je remonte votre niveau de jeu mais je vous ai  
déjà dit que je ne voulais pas voir d'initiatives si elles ne devaient  
pas avoir lieu. Béa, qu'est ce que c'est que ce coup fourré ? Tu veux  
épater ton petit Matthew, c'est ça ? Bon, le jeu va reprendre. Tous à  
vos postes ! Et toi James, essaye de te dépêcher d'attraper ce fichu  
Vif d'or, qu'on mette fin à cette démonstration minable. »  
  
Un peu poussés par leur capitaine, les poursuiveurs marquèrent deux nouveaux buts, remontant le score de 40 à 60 pour Gryffondor. Avery Nott était revenu sur le terrain mais sa main semblait lui faire mal. Dix minutes passèrent sans grands changements, Matthew volait maintenant entre les buts. James vit tout à coup un éclair doré passer devant lui. Il bondit à sa poursuite tandis que la foule hurlait. Il eut à peine le temps de voir Matthew remontait. Mais c'était déjà trop tard pour l'équipe de Serdaigle. James s'allongea sur son manche et tendit la main. Il sentit alors les ailes de la petite balle frôler ses mains. Il referma son poing et fit un demi-tour pour replonger vers le sol. La foule en liesse hurlait sa joie. En posant le pied à terre, James vit Jack et Kévin courir vers lui, agitant un drapeau rouge et or brodée d'un lion rugissant. Le fauve chantait maintenant une courte chansonnette, à moitié noyée parmi les cris de joie.  
  
« Batteurs surdoués, Pour faire une défense en double batte. Tout le monde le sait, Gryffondor vaut de l'or !  
  
Attrapeur rusé,  
  
Le vif d'Or toujours l'attrape.  
  
Tout le monde le sait, Gryffondor vaut de l'or ! »  
  
Sirius bondit de son balai sur James et lui sauta dessus. James se retrouva écrasé par son ami mais des bras le tirèrent et le placèrent sur des épaules. James, Sirius et Béatrice se retrouvèrent en hauteur, entourés par les brides de la chanson du lion reprises par les Gryffondors.  
  
***  
  
La salle commune fut transformée par les supporters en fête. Même Cassiopée Black, préfète en chef, permit le désordre jusqu'à une heure avancée de la soirée. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que son petit frère s'illustrait par une telle prouesse ! Vers onze heures, la voix magique du lion commença à s'enrouer et peu à peu, tout le monde monta dans sa chambre.  
  
« Quand je repense à ce que vous avez fait tous les deux, Béa et toi ! »  
« Bah, tu sais, avec de l'entraînement, on arrive à tout ! Et puis,  
Mark ne lui en veut plus. Cette défense en double batte était tout de  
même assez extraordinaire. » « Vous êtes les premiers batteurs de Poudlard à effectuer ce coup depuis plus de cinquante ans ! »  
  
Sirius et James tournèrent la tête vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix et virent Remus allongé sur son lit, Peter à ses cotés. Ils s'approchèrent d'eux.  
  
« Comment te sens-tu ? »  
« Ça peut aller. Mme Pomfresh a dit que demain je pourrais retourner en cours. »  
« Mais comment cela se fait-il que tu sois au courant de ma performance ? »  
  
Sirius regarda Remus droit dans les yeux. Remus remonta son oreiller et répondit.  
  
« Peter a eu la gentillesse de regarder le match à travers ses  
multiplettes. Je dois même vous féliciter pour votre performance !  
C'est vraiment dommage que je l'aie raté. »  
« Dis donc Peter, où as-tu eu ses multiplettes ? »  
  
Peter haussa les épaules.  
  
« Cet été, mon père m'a emmené voir un match de Quidditch : le Club de  
Flaquemare contre les Frelons de Wimbourne. »  
« Hé bien, ça devait être pas mal. »  
« Ouais, beau match d'ailleurs. »  
  
Remus émit un faible sourire. James se leva du lit.  
  
« En tout cas, je crois que les maraudeurs ont de beaux jours devant  
eux avec ses sorties nocturnes mensuelles ! » 


	9. Quidditch à haut niveau

Maintenant que le cinquième tome est sorti, je veux indiquer que je ne ferai aucune références à ce livre car tout le monde n'a pas la chance de pouvoir lire en anglais (même si ce n'est pas mon cas). Comme j'ai planifié mon histoire et inventé mes personnages, toutes ressemblances avec l'Ordre du Phénix seraient involontaires. Pour votre gouverne, aucune référence ne sera faite au cinquième tome. J'ai réglé un petit problème de téléchargement de mon texte donc, bonne lecture.  
  
***  
  
Je tiens à préciser que ceci est ma première fanfiction. Il est possible que l'arrivée des chapitres ne se fasse pas de façon régulière car je souhaite tout d'abord trouver une bonne intrigue, ce qui n'est pas facile. Je porte aussi une attention toute particulière au style de l'écriture et à l'orthographe car je considère que c'est ce qui fait une grande partie de la qualité d'une ?uvre littéraire (attention tout de même, je ne me crois pas capable de faire aussi bien qu'un grand auteur !). Donc, malgré une volonté de vous présenter quelque chose d'assez soigné, je m'efforcerai de vous faire parvenir cette histoire de façon aussi régulière que possible. Je vous remercie donc de prendre le temps de la lire. Vous pouvez me laisser un message pour me faire part de vos remarques, reproches et autres critiques. Merci.  
  
***  
  
Titre : Opération Pégasus. Auteur : Lhachriluial (vous pouvez m'appeler Elizabeth, ce n'est pas plus court mais plus facile à taper). Disclamer : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif. Résumé général de l'histoire : Septembre 1970. Après deux mois de vacances, les élèves du collège Poudlard reprennent leurs études. Mais un certain mage noir poursuit son ascension vers le pouvoir, provoquant un climat de terreur. La tension au sein de la communauté internationale magique et du ministère britannique ne cesse de grandir. C'est pourquoi certains ont décidé de lancer une action secrète qui changera à jamais la vie de quelques étudiants, en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies. Le nom de code : Opération Pégasus. Résumé du chapitre précédent : Première rencontre de la saison de Quidditch de Poudlard : Serdaigle contre Gryffondor. Béatrice Sullivan, toujours persécutée par Mark Spinnet, essaye de cacher sa liaison avec Matthew Preweet, le capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle. Lors du match, les élèves découvrent que David Darcey joue au poste de batteur pour Serdaigle. Ceux de l'équipe adversaire, Sirius Black et Béatrice Sullivan arrivent à faire une défense en double batte, figure très difficile qui leur vaut l'acclamation ce la foule. James arrive à attraper le Vif d'Or et sauve l'honneur en mettant fin à cette démonstration pitoyable selon Mark Spinnet. Rappel des élèves étudiant à Poudlard évoqués dans les chapitres précédents : Black Sirius : Gryffondor, 5° année, batteur de l'équipe de Quidditch. Maraudeur. Bones Mary : Gryffondor, 5° année. Evans Lily : Gryffondor, 5° année, nouvelle Préfète. Hindle Julia : Gryffondor, 5° année. Lupin Remus : Gryffondor, 5° année. Maraudeur. Payne Daniel : Gryffondor, 5° année, nouveau préfet, gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch. Pettigrow Peter : Gryffondor, 5° année. Maraudeur. Potter James : Gryffondor, 5° année, attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch. Maraudeur. Sullivan Béatrice : Gryffondor, 6° année, batteuse de l'équipe de Quidditch.  
  
Prewett Matheew : Serdaigle, 6° année, attrapeur et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Nott Avery : Serdaigle, 7° année, poursuiveur de l'équipe de Quidditch.  
  
Rappel des adultes ou autres personnes évoquées dans les chapitres précédents : Potter John : Cousin de James Potter et petit ami de Kate Brandstone. Nouvel attrapeur de l'équipe nationale de Quidditch d'Angleterre.  
  
***  
  
Chapitre 9 : QUIDDITCH À HAUT NIVEAU.  
  
A huit heures, les élèves de Gryffondor retrouvèrent leurs condisciples de Poufsouffle dehors, près du mur sud du château. Devant les serres de botanique, Mme Cauldwell les attendait, avec son air maussade. Depuis leur première année à Poudlard, les maraudeurs ne l'avaient jamais vu sourire ou s'énerver. La femme semblait n'avoir aucunes émotions, toujours taciturne et parlant d'une voix monocorde un peu traînante. Ce matin là, les cinquième année pénétrèrent dans la serre numéro cinq. Mais à peine le professeur arriva t'elle devant sa longue table qu'elle poussa un cri strident et pointa du doigt vers un pan de carreau brisé. Les élèves, étonnés par la réaction de leur professeur, restèrent bouche bée en voyant les dégâts. La fenêtre avait volé en éclats et les bris de verre jonchait le sol et les jardinières environnantes. Les maraudeurs se sentirent coupables et se firent le plus discret possible. Remus plongea sa main enrubannée sous sa cape et baissa la tête.  
  
« Je me demande comment cela a pu arriver, s'étonna Mme Cauldwell.  
Bon, nous verrons cela plus tard. M. Jordan, comme vous êtes préfet,  
allez prévenir M. Rusard qu'une vitre a été brisée dans la serre 5 et  
qu'il faudrait la réparer le plutôt possible. Ces pauvres plantes  
risquent de s'abîmer et de prendre froid ! »  
  
Après le départ du jeune Poufsouffle, les élèves se répartirent autour des tables par groupe de six sous les ordres du professeur de botanique. Les maraudeurs se placèrent contre le mur avec deux élèves de poufsouffle : Ralph O'Connor, un blond dont les cheveux ondulaient légèrement et Thomas Ritz, un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns dressés sur sa tête. Lily, Mary et Julia proposèrent à Line de se joindre à elles avec deux autres poufsouffles. Agnès Abbot était plus petite que Mary, elle devait mesurer un mètre soixante. Ses cheveux châtains encadraient avec douceur son visage et ses yeux gris luisaient de malice. Agatha Penwood semblait au contraire, très douce et très posée. Elle était fort jolie avec ses cheveux blonds roux ondulant sur ses épaules. Le professeur Cauldwell claqua dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention des élèves. Sur l'estrade à ses cotés se tenait une grande plante aux larges feuilles vert sombre. Ses fleurs aux couleurs éclatantes ravissaient la vue mais sur ses branches, de grosses épines se dressaient.  
  
« Nous allons aujourd'hui étudier les Tentacula vénéneuses. Cette  
plante vient d'Amérique du Sud et se développe dans la forêt  
amazonienne ainsi que sur les bords des mangroves. Elle pousse les  
racines dans l'eau. Il faut savoir que c'est une plante carnivore. Les  
fleurs que vous pouvez admirer sont en fait des gueules acérées de  
crocs qui attendent qu'un animal s'en approche pour le dévorer. Voyez  
plutôt. »  
  
Le professeur empoigna un morceau de viande et l'approcha d'une fleur aux pétales jaunes et oranges. Aussitôt, la fleur s'ouvrit et des petits crocs luirent. Elle arracha le morceau de viande de la main de la jeune femme qui prit soin de la retirer. Un infâme bruit de mastication se fit entendre et des élèves firent une moue de répugnance.  
  
« Bon, vous avez vu de quoi cette plante est capable. Je vais vous  
amener des petites boutures de trois semaines. Elles ne devraient  
normalement pas vous mordre mais mettez quand même vos gants. On ne  
sait jamais. »  
  
Une bouture fut placée sur chaque table et des élèves se rendirent au bureau du professeur pour prendre des morceaux de viande. Tandis que Peter et Remus faisaient la queue, Ralph O'Connor se mit à parler du match de la veille avec James et Sirius.  
  
« En tout cas, félicitations pour ce superbe coup, Black. Je me  
demande encore comment vous avez fait pour y parvenir. »  
  
Sirius haussa les épaules comme cela avait été un jeu d'enfant.  
  
« Histoire de talent et de concentration, c'est tout. »  
  
Le jeune poufsouffle enfila ses gants en cuir de dragon.  
  
« T'as de la chance de jouer avec une fille. Moi, je suis batteur avec  
Terry Madley, le capitaine de ma maison. Et je peux te dire que c'est  
pas de tout repos. En plus, Béatrice Sullivan, elle est plutôt  
jolie. »  
« Je te rassure, elle est déjà casée avec Matthew Preweet, le  
capitaine de Serdaigle. C'est pas qu'elle ne plaise pas mais j'ai pour  
habitude de ne pas empiéter sur les terrains de chasse des autres. Je  
ne supporte pas que quelqu'un tourne autour de ce que je convoite.  
Question d'honneur et de respect. »  
  
Remus arriva par derrière, une assiette de viande dans sa main valide.  
  
« Dis donc, t'es pas culotté, Sirius. Et la copine de Vincent Rodriguez, qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? »  
  
Sirius essuya sa main terreuse dans un chiffon.  
  
« Ha là, c'était pas pareil, je l'ai sauvé des griffes de ce malotru. »  
« Mais oui, Casanova. C'est pas Sirius que tes parents auraient du t'appeler mais Dom Juan. »  
  
Sirius donna un coup de coude à James alors que ce dernier donnait un bout de viande à une fleur aux couleurs bleutées.  
  
« Parce que tu crois que tu sais mieux t'y faire que moi, M. Je-sais- tout. »  
« Disons que je ne considère pas les filles comme du gibier et que  
j'ai certainement plus de manières que toi. »  
« Pas dur quand papa s'appelle Lord Alexander Potter et que maman fait  
partie d'une branche dérivée des princes de Galles ! »  
  
Leur conversation fut interrompue par la voix grinçante de Mme Cauldwell.  
  
« Un peu de silence là-bas ou vous allez me faire des devoirs supplémentaires. »  
  
Dans le coin opposé de la serre, le groupe de filles était appliqué à tendre la nourriture à leur plante. Julia, à son grand contentement, avait été chargée de découper la viande tandis que les autres jeunes filles nourrissaient la plante. Elle ne supportait pas d'entendre les atroces bruits de mastications. Agnès Abbot, curieuse de nature, avait demandé à Line d'où elle venait.  
  
« Je viens de France et j'ai étudié à l'Académie Beauxbâtons avec mon  
frère. J'ai été obligé de quitter la France car mon père a reçu une  
nouvelle offre d'emploi en Angleterre. »  
« Et qu'est ce qu'il fait ? »  
« Pour tout te dire, ça serait indiscret d'en parler car c'est quelque chose de confidentiel. »  
« Ha pardon. Et ta mère ? »  
« Ma mère est morte. »  
  
Un silence glacial tomba sur le petit groupe. Les yeux bleu vert de Line foudroyaient Agnès du regard. Celle-ci comprit qu'elle avait emmené la conversation dans une voie en impasse. Heureusement, peu après, la cloche se fit entendre et les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires. Ils se séparèrent dans le hall du château. Beaucoup se dirigèrent vers les toilettes pour se laver les mains. Les Poufsouffles disparurent pour un cours de métamorphose tandis que les Gryffondors se rendirent dans la salle d'histoire de la magie, à leur grande morosité. Le professeur Binns, toujours égal à lui- même, flottait au-dessus de l'estrade. Le cours fut consacré, non pas aux éternelles révoltes des gobelins mais à la réglementation de l'uniformisation des longueurs et des éléments magiques des baguettes. Le bruit de grattement se perdait parfois dans celui des bâillements, des soupirs et des plaintes. Les maraudeurs étaient occupés à faire un pendu tandis que Remus, en élève consciencieux prenait des notes pour lui et ses camarades. Au premier rang, même Lily la studieuse dut réprimer un bâillement. La voix uniforme du professeur rendait la chose encore plus pénible.  
  
« Il faut savoir que les baguettes de cette sorte sont de nos jours  
d'une très grande rareté et d'une très grande valeur. Elles confèrent  
à leur sorcier les attributs de leurs éléments magiques. Elles sont  
souvent dotées d'un pouvoir magique supérieur à celui des nouvelles  
baguettes. »  
  
Brusquement, la voix du professeur se retrouva perdue parmi les raclements de chaise, les frôlements de parchemins rangés hâtivement dans un sac et le timbre de la sonnerie. Tous les élèves se dirigèrent avec rapidité vers la grande salle pour déjeuner. Assise face à Mary, Julia se servit un bout de viande.  
  
« Je crois bien que je n'aie jamais assisté à un cours aussi ennuyeux. »  
« Je suis d'accord avec toi. Et pourtant je me suis accrochée. »  
« Bof, de toute façon, notre Lily nationale va nous passer son cours. »  
  
Lily qui buvait un verre d'eau rougit. Mais ses paroles ne tombèrent pas seulement dans les oreilles  
  
« En fait, je n'ai pas copié la fin du cours. »  
« Comment ça, Evans ? Miss Préfète parfaite n'a pas copié le cours en entier ! »  
  
Lily tourna la tête et vit Sirius mimer un évanouissement alors que James était plié en deux de rire.  
  
« Et alors Black ? Qu'est ce que cela peut te faire ? Pas la peine de  
te demander quel était le sujet du cours, je suppose que tu n'en as  
pas écouté un traître mot. »  
  
Sirius grinça des dents mais Remus posa sa main sur son épaule.  
  
« Ce n'est pas la peine d'envenimer les choses, Sirius. Si vous le  
désirez, je peux vous prêter mes notes. Cela vous permettra de  
compléter les votre. »  
  
Mary fit un petit sourire au jeune homme et Julia le remercia. A la fin du repas, alors que les élèves s'apprêtaient à se lever, Dumbledore leur fit signe de rester assis. Il lissa le bout de sa barbe et se leva.  
  
« Mes chers élèves, j'ai une nouvelle qui devrait réjouir la plus part  
d'entre vous. Les cours de cette après-midi seront supprimés car nous  
recevrons des hôtes de marques. Je vous laisse la surprise de leur  
identité mais sachez que c'est une équipe de grande renommé qui se  
donne la peine de passer l'après-midi à vous faire une démonstration  
pour les élèves à partir de la quatrième année. Les autres seront bien  
entendu libérés de cours. Rendez-vous donc sur le terrain de Quidditch  
à quatorze heures avec vos balais pour les joueurs des équipes. Pour  
les autres, des balais seront mis à disposition. Vous pouvez y  
aller ! »  
  
Des cris de joie retentirent sous la voûte de la grande salle. Les élèves, contents d'éviter un cours de potions ou de rendre un devoir de métamorphose, sortirent, un grand sourire sur tous les visages sauf peut- être ceux qui avaient passé la nuit à réviser cette fichue leçon d'arithmancie.  
  
***  
  
Les élèves remontèrent dans leurs quartiers respectifs, rendu réjouis et radieux par cette nouvelle. Sirius et James se précipitèrent sur leur balai, ainsi que Daniel. James possédait un Comète 210. Il avait enfin pu s'en servir en troisième année lorsqu'il avait participé aux recrutements de l'équipe de Quidditch. Sirius détenait un Brossdur 5, offert par ses parents pour son entré à Poudlard. Quant à Daniel, il s'était arrangé pour prendre un ancien balai de son frère : un Manchevif, balai assez rapide mais qui perdait de la puissance en montée. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas Daniel ; en tant que gardien, il avait peu l'occasion de faire des démonstrations de vol en chandelle ou en piquée comme les attrapeurs. Les trois garçons sortirent leur balai de sous leur lit ou de leur placard. Ils descendirent dans la salle commune et virent que les autres joueurs de l'équipe avaient revêtu leurs tenues. Ils revinrent quelques minutes plus tard avec leur équipement rouge et or. Tous se retrouvèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch. Le soleil était au rendez-vous, seuls quelques nuages flottaient dans le ciel. Mme Bibine, le professeur de Vol qui arbitrait les matchs, mit sa main en visière pour regarder l'horizon. Les élèves discutaient entre eux, impatients de connaître l'identité des fameux visiteurs. Tout à coup un Serpentard pointa le doigt vers le ciel, suivi par d'autres élèves. James et Sirius levèrent les yeux et virent sept points noirs foncer vers le terrain de Quidditch. Sept personnes, vêtues de robes de Quidditch noires dont la poitrine était brodée d'une rose rouge, se posèrent. Tous reconnurent les joueurs de l'équipe d'Angleterre. Un flot d'applaudissements jaillit ainsi que des cris de joie. Une fois que les élèves se furent quelque peu calmés, le capitaine se mit à parler.  
  
« Bonjour à tous. Je vois que vous êtes assez nombreux à être venus et  
je vous en remercie. Je me présente, pour ceux qui ne me connaîtraient  
pas : je m'appelle Eliot Loreyon et je suis le capitaine de l'équipe  
de Quidditch d'Angleterre. Je joue au poste de poursuiveur avec  
Rodrerick Kneen et Aurélia Smethwyck. »  
  
Un jeune homme aux yeux perçants salua l'assemblée et une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux tressés fit un petit signe de main, ce qui lui valut l'attention de nombreux garçons.  
  
« Voici maintenant nos batteurs, les frères Bob et Bill Warrington.  
Notre cher gardien, Zacharie Nicholson qui nous a montré ses talents  
lors de notre dernier match. Je tiens aussi à attirer votre attention  
sur une nouvelle recrue qui nous vient du Club des Tornades de  
Titshill. Il a fait gagner à son club lors de la saison dernière la  
coupe de la fédération, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis Roderck  
Plumpton a pris sa retraite. Je vous demande donc d'applaudir John  
Potter. »  
  
Le cousin de James fit un large sourire et salua l'assemblée qui explosa d'acclamations. Il se tourna vers James et lui fit un signe de la main. James sentit les regards des garçons se tourner vers lui alors que bon nombre de filles fixaient avec avidité le jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus pétillants.  
  
« Après cette présentation rapide, nous vous proposons de nous  
présenter vos talents de qualifiées ou de débutants aux différents  
joueurs. Ensuite, nous demanderons aux meilleurs joueurs des équipes  
de bien vouloir se mesurer à nous pour une petite démonstration pour  
leur camarade. »  
  
Les élèves qui désiraient montrer leurs talents se présentèrent à Mme Bibine qui leur donna les balais de réserve de l'école. Les joueurs de Quidditch des différentes équipes de Poudlard se présentèrent à ceux de l'équipe nationale. Tandis que Rodrerick Kneen et Aurélia Smethwyck, deux des poursuiveurs, regardaient voler des élèves et leur prodiguer leurs conseils, les frères Warrington ne semblait pas croire que Sirius et Béatrice aient pu réussir un coup tel qu'une défense en double batte. Peter se vit dans l'obligation de leur prêter ses multiplettes pour qu'ils puissent vérifier les dires des deux Gryffondors. Les capitaines des quatre équipes étaient en pleine discution avec Eliot Loreyon. James s'approcha de son cousin qui regardait Adela Nott, la jumelle d'Avery Nott rattraper un Vif d'or dans un virage.  
  
« Salut John. Dis, je crois que je vais devoir prévenir toutes ces  
filles qu'elles ont déjà de la concurrence. Elles te dévorent  
littéralement des yeux ! »  
« Bah, je suis habitué, tu sais. Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que  
Gryffondor avait gagné le match d'ouverture de la saison ! »  
« On l'a joué hier. Mais toi, quand est ce que tu commences à  
jouer ? »  
« On doit partir cette semaine pour rencontrer l'équipe d'Allemagne.  
On devrait ensuite affronter l'équipe polonaise. Je risque d'avoir pas  
mal de travail. Il paraît que leur attrapeur, Josef Wronsky, a mis au  
point une feinte imparable. »  
  
Une bonne heure passa et James montra ses talents d'attrapeur à son cousin et le Capitaine de l'équipe d'Angleterre vint l'observer voler. John lâcha un Vif d'or et James fit un décollage en chandelle pour attraper la petite balle en or. Le Vif d'or se dirigea vers John et James s'aplatit sur son balai et frôla les deux hommes avant de saisir sa cible. Il posa le pied à terre et se rapprocha d'Eliot Loreyon.  
  
« Hé bien, en voilà un qui semble ne pas être dépourvu de talent ! »  
« Voici mon cousin, James Potter en cinquième année à Gryffondor et  
qui joue au poste d'Attrapeur. Toujours à la mode Potter ! Les Potter  
qui jouent au Quidditch ont toujours été des attrapeurs. La seule  
exception à la règle est un ancien cousin de notre grand-mère qui  
était poursuiveur pour les Flèches d'Appleby. Il a jouait lors de leur  
fameuse victoire de 1932. »  
« En tout cas, James, si tu continues sur cette voie, tu pourras  
remplacer ton cousin. Je voudrais d'ailleurs te voir jouer tout à  
l'heure. »  
  
James, honoré par les compliments venant d'un si grand joueur, ne put qu'acquiescer de la tête. Il vit que Ralph O'Connor et Terry Madley s'entraînaient devant les frères Warrington. Eliot Loreyon siffla entre ses doigts et tous se rapprochèrent de lui.  
  
« Bien, après ce petit amusement, passons aux choses sérieuses. Je  
désirais voir tout d'abord trois poursuiveurs, deux batteurs et un  
gardien pour nous affronter. Désolé mais l'attrapeur est déjà  
choisi. »  
  
Sirius et Béatrice furent désignés comme batteurs pour pouvoir juger leur capacité à faire une défense en double batte, figure assez incroyable pour deux joueurs de leur âge. Alan Weasley, un Serdaigle de septième année aux cheveux roux, se proposa pour défendre les anneaux. Les poursuiveurs furent choisis par Rodrerick Kneen et Aurélia Smethwyck. Aurélia choisit deux filles de Poufsouffle, Sara Winterberg, une cinquième année et Guenièvre Blecher, une sixième année. Rodrerick Kneen demanda à Cyril Flint, le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard des se joindre aux deux filles, ce qui n'eut pas l'air de l'enchanter. James enfourcha son balai et s'envola au coup de sifflet de Mme Bibine. Les élèves s'étaient regroupés dans les tribunes et frappaient du pied pour encourager leur équipe. James se devait de jouer contre John mais les joueurs de l'équipe d'Angleterre étaient tous sur des Nimbus, balai qui semblait doté d'une pointe de vitesse assez impressionnante et d'un maniement extrêmement aisé. Les poursuiveurs de l'équipe d'Angleterre laissèrent le souaffle aux joueurs de l'école. Sara Vinterberg fonça en pointe, suivie par ses deux coéquipiers. Mais à peine franchit-elle le milieu de terrain qu'Aurélia Smethwyck fonça sur elle et la jeune fille fit une embardée et lâcha le souaffle. Eliot Loreyon plongea en piquée et le récupéra. A la vitesse de l'éclair, il s'élança vers les buts défendus par Alan Weasley. Le Serdaigle était un excellent gardien qui ne laissait passer que très rarement la balle. Il avait permis l'année dernière à sa maison de gagner la coupe de Quidditch en arrêtant toutes les tentatives de buts. Loreyon fondit vers l'anneau le plus grand et feinta un tir vers le haut. Le gardien remonta son balai mais à peine eut-il fait cette man?uvre qu'Eliot Loreyon pencha le manche du sien et se retrouva du coup un peu plus bas. Il tira donc de toute sa force et marqua. L'équipe d'Angleterre marqua encore trois autres buts. Par une habile passe, Guenièvre Blecher donna la balle à Cyril Flint qui se trouvait près des buts. Il fit une tentative qui fut arrêtée d'une seule main par Zacharie Nicholson, le gardien. James volait près du centre du terrain et n'avait toujours pas vu le Vif d'or. Son cousin, John, se trouvait beaucoup plus en altitude. Tandis que Bill Warrington lançait un cognard vers Sara Vinterberg, un furtif éclair doré brilla près d'elle. John piqua vers la jeune fille et James le suivit. La jeune fille, paniquée par le cognard et les deux joueurs qui filaient vers elle et se retrouva saisie sur place. James poussait son balai de toute ses forces car il voyait bien que John arrivait plus vite que lui. A à peine un mètre de la jeune poufsouffle, il vit une flèche noire se précipitait sur eux et agrippait la jeune fille. James voulut remonter mais ne vit pas le cognard se rapprocher dangereusement de lui. Il se sentit propulsé vers la droite et une douleur envahit son bras. Au moment même, John tendit la main pour saisir la balle mais James qui avait perdu le contrôle de sa trajectoire le percuta de plein fouet. James vit peu à peu le sol se rapprochait de son visage. Il ferma les yeux et attendit la chute qui l'attendait. Les cris des spectateurs s'étaient tus et le jeune homme entendait ses oreilles bourdonner. Il sentit alors quelque chose attraper son bras valide et il ouvrit donc les yeux. Il vit le sol tout proche de ses pieds et le toucha bientôt sous ses semelles. James se laissa tomber par terre et son cousin se posa, face à lui. James leva les yeux et vit que Sara Vinterberg se trouvait sur le balai de Rodrerick Kneen. Les joueurs se posèrent peu à peu et vinrent vers les deux Potter. James vit Mme Pomfresh arriver en courant. Son cousin s'accroupit et le regarda.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Mme Pomfresh va soigner ton bras. Tu as du te  
casser un os ou deux, c'est tout. »  
  
James se releva et Sirius le pris par l'épaule pour le soutenir. Une fois assis sur un lit à l'infirmerie, James vit les joueurs entassés autour de lui. Eliot Loreyon, le capitaine se tenait à son chevet.  
  
« Et bien, James, je suis désolé que tu ais fait une chute pareille.  
Heureusement, John a pu te rattraper à temps. »  
« C'est mon cousin, tout de même. Je n'allais quand même pas le laisser s'écraser par terre comme ça. »  
« Bah, j'en ai vu d'autres, vous savez. L'année dernière, un joueur  
m'a poussé de mon balai et j'ai aussi failli tomber. »  
  
Le capitaine fit un petit signe de tête tandis que les autres joueurs se rapprochaient de lui.  
  
« En tout cas, tu as quelque chose dans ton jeu d'inhabituel. Une  
sorte d'aisance à se mouvoir dans l'air. Sans cette percution, tu  
aurais presque pu voler le vif d'or à ton cousin. »  
« Disons que je connais pas mal son style de jeu et de vol, cela m'a  
permis de prévoir certaines de ses man?uvres. »  
« Bon, nous allons te laisser te reposer. Nous devons repartir dans  
deux jours pour l'Allemagne. A bientôt et bon continûment. »  
  
Les autres joueurs le saluèrent et sortirent. Seuls John et Aurélia Smethwyck restèrent. La jeune fille avait eu les traits tirés par l'angoisse et cela avait marqué son visage. Elle s'assit contre James se pencha vers lui. Ses yeux brillaient et ses fins sourcils tressaillaient.  
  
« En tout cas, James, sachez que j'ai eu peur pour vous. Heureusement  
que votre cousin vous a récupéré. Vous auriez pu vous tuer, vous  
savez. Bon, je vais vous laisser. »  
  
Elle se rapprocha du visage de James et l'embrassa sur la joue. James sentit une vague de chaleur et de picotement l'envahir. La jeune femme se leva et ferma la porte derrière elle. James était sûr que ses joues s'empourprer et un horrible sentiment de gêne l'envahit devant son cousin. Ce dernier eut un petit sourire espiègle qui lui envahit les lèvres lorsqu'il prit la parole.  
  
« Hé bien, on peut dire que tu as la côte avec Aurélia ! Nous, on n'a  
pas le droit à de tels traitements pendant les entraînements. »  
« Mais c'était minime ce que j'ai eu ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle  
m'a cajolé comme si j'étais un gosse. »  
« Hé ! Tu ne vas pas te plaindre de te faire dorloter par elle ! »  
« C'est vrai mais c'est un peu exagéré, non ? »  
  
Le sourire de John disparut et il baissa la tête.  
  
« En fait, Aurélia est devenue comme ça lorsque son frère s'est tué  
lors d'un match de Quidditch lorsqu'elle avait neuf ans. Il était  
attrapeur et avait été engagé par un club néo-zélandais, les  
Wollongong Warriors. Pendant les grandes vacances, il avait invité ses  
parents et sa petite s?ur pour assister à un match contre une équipe  
locale. Il a tenté d'attraper le Vif d'or en plongée. Mais il s'est  
trop penché et n'a pas pu se raccrocher à quelque chose pendant sa  
chute. On m'a dit que voyant son frère tomber, Aurélia qui se trouvait  
sur des tribunes attenantes à la pelouse avait couru sur le terrain.  
Mais ni elle ni personne ne pouvait rien faire. Son frère s'est tué  
sur le coup. Lorsqu'Aurélia a décidé d'entrer dans le monde du  
Quidditch, elle a longtemps été hantée par le fantôme de son frère.  
Donc, dès que quelque chose arrive à quelqu'un, elle se comporte comme  
s'il allait mourir. Tu sais, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. C'est une  
gentille fille. »  
  
James fixa le lit en face de lui pour ne pas revoir l'image du visage crispé de la jeune femme. John posa sa main sur la sienne et resta indécis pendant quelques instants. Mais des coups frappés à la porte vinrent troubler leur méditation. James vit une foule de personnes revêtues de robe rouge et autre pénétrer dans la chambre. John se leva et s'éclipsa discrètement en faisant un dernier signe de main à son cousin. James vit alors Sirius, Remus et Peter se masser contre son lit ainsi que les joueurs de Gryffondor et d'autres joueurs de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle, ceux qui avaient joué avec lui lors de ce fameux match. Peu à peu, la chambre se vida. James vit Sirius, ses mèches de cheveux emmêlés et sa robe pourpre froissée, un balai dans les mains.  
  
« Tiens, James, je t'ai ramené quelque chose que tu avais oublié sur le terrain. »  
« Je dirais plutôt dans les airs. »  
  
Peter fit un clin d'?il à Sirius. Remus s'enquit de l'état de James.  
  
« Mais comment va ton bras ? »  
« Mme Pomfresh m'a ausculté et il se trouve que je me suis bien cassé  
le radius. Et pas une petite fêlure, cassé net par le choc selon elle.  
Elle m'a donné une potion et ça sembla avoir marché. Pour l'instant,  
je peux quitter l'infirmerie et retourner en cours. »  
« Bon, un convalescent dans le groupe ! A la limite, si tu as mal à  
ton bras, Remus pourra te dupliquer ses cours. Il n'y a que lui qui  
les copie entièrement ! »  
  
James se mit sur ses jambes et les garçons sortirent de l'infirmerie. Les quatre silhouettes se confondirent alors peu à peu dans les ombres des recoins du château. 


	10. Ballade nocturne

Maintenant que le cinquième tome est sorti, je veux indiquer que je ne ferai aucune références à ce livre car tout le monde n'a pas la chance de pouvoir lire en anglais (même si ce n'est pas mon cas). Comme j'ai planifié mon histoire et inventé mes personnages, toutes ressemblances avec l'Ordre du Phénix seraient involontaires. Pour votre gouverne, aucune référence ne sera faite au cinquième tome. J'ai réglé un petit problème de téléchargement de mon texte donc, bonne lecture.

Je tiens à préciser que ceci est ma première fanfiction. Il est possible que l'arrivée des chapitres ne se fasse pas de façon régulière car je souhaite tout d'abord trouver une bonne intrigue, ce qui n'est pas facile. Je porte aussi une attention toute particulière au style de l'écriture et à l'orthographe car je considère que c'est ce qui fait une grande partie de la qualité d'une œuvre littéraire (attention tout de même, je ne me crois pas capable de faire aussi bien qu'un grand auteur !). Donc, malgré une volonté de vous présenter quelque chose d'assez soigné, je m'efforcerai de vous faire parvenir cette histoire de façon aussi régulière que possible. Je vous remercie donc de prendre le temps de la lire. Vous pouvez me laisser un message pour me faire part de vos remarques, reproches et autres critiques. Merci.

**Titre** : Opération Pégasus.

**Auteur** : Lhachriluial (vous pouvez m'appeler Elizabeth, ce n'est pas plus court mais plus facile à taper).

**Disclamer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif.

**Résumé général de l'histoire** : Septembre 1970. Après deux mois de vacances, les élèves du collège Poudlard reprennent leurs études. Mais un certain mage noir poursuit son ascension vers le pouvoir, provoquant un climat de terreur. La tension au sein de la communauté internationale magique et du ministère britannique ne cesse de grandir. C'est pourquoi certains ont décidé de lancer une action secrète qui changera à jamais la vie de quelques étudiants, en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies… Le nom de code : Opération Pégasus.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Après un cours de botanique distrayant pour certains et plus houleux pour d'autres, les élèves apprennent que l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre va passer à Poudlard. Son capitaine propose aux joueurs de Quidditch de Poudlard de former une équipe et de les affronter. James est choisi comme attrapeur. Lors du match, il voit John foncer sur une des poursuiveuses car le Vif d'or se trouve à coté d'elle. Mais alors qu'il s'apprête à affronter son cousin, James est percuté par un cognard et fait une chute. John, heureusement, le rattrape de justesse et la jeune poursuiveuse est sauvée par un autre joueur de l'équipe d'Angleterre.

**Rappel des élèves étudiant à Poudlard évoqués dans les chapitres précédents :**

(Je ne vous présente plus les maraudeurs ainsi que Lily et ses amies.)

Rosier Clara : Gryffondor, 1° année. Sœur de Evan.

Perkins Kévin : Gryffondor, 5° année.

Payne Daniel : Gryffondor, 5° année, préfet et gardien.

Troy Julius : Gryffondor, 6° année, poursuiveur.

Black Cassiopée : Gryffondor, 7° année, préfète en chef. Sœur de Sirius et petite amie de Lawrence Ackerley.

Penwood Agatha : Poufsouffle, 5° année.

Rogue Severus : Serpentard, 5° année.

Flint Cyril : Serpentard, 7° année, capitaine et poursuiveur.

Rosier Evan : Serpentard, 5° année. Frère de Clara.

Parkinson Susan : Serpentard, 7° année, préfète.

**Rappel des adultes ou autres personnes évoquées dans les chapitres précédents :**

Aucun.

Chapitre 10 : BALLADE NOCTURNE.

Le festin d'Halloween fut un délice. Les elfes de maisons s'étaient surpassés. De tous les plats se dégageait une odeur alléchante. La grande salle avait été décorée pour l'occasion avec des citrouilles volantes, transformées en lanterne dans lesquelles brûlaient les habituelles bougies. Les élèves conversaient joyeusement. Daniel Payne, qui avait racheté des protections en cuir par correspondance, discutait avec Julius Troy des meilleures marques d'accessoires de Quidditch. A la fin du repas, le professeur Dumbledore demanda le silence et le minuscule Professeur Flitwick mit sur un tabouret une grande coupe en argent. Il tendit sa baguette vers et un bruit sourd retentit. Un feu d'artifice explosa en gerbes de couleurs multiples, prenant des formes diverses. Des étoiles filantes traversèrent la salle et éclatèrent en pluie de paillettes argentées. Pour le bouquet final, une gigantesque boule de lumière monta vers le plafond et creva. Un immense lion doré à la crinière écarlate apparut et se mit à galoper, rugissant et faisant trembler la salle. Un aigle aux ailes bleues et bronzes plana au-dessus des quatre grandes tables et descendit en piquée. Un beau blaireau noir et blanc semblait faire des galipettes et des acrobaties. Sinuant en de grandes ondes, un serpent vert et argent se dressa, ouvrit sa gueule et émit un sifflement aigu. Tout à coup, les quatre animaux disparurent et dans une détonation finale, le blason de Poudlard apparut, flottant à mi-hauteur devant la table des professeurs. Les élèves se levèrent et applaudirent de toutes leurs forces. Lorsque les cris se furent calmés, le directeur prit la parole.

« Et pour Halloween, je remercie le professeur Flitwick de nous avoir concocté ce superbe feu d'artifice. Vous pouvez maintenant retourner dans vos salles communes. Bonsoir. »

Les élèves se levèrent et suivirent le conseil du professeur Dumbledore. Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, les élèves s'étaient assis autour du feu, profitant de sa chaleur et de sa lumière. Les élèves de cinquième année s'étaient regroupés et discutaient entre eux.

« C'est surprenant, pour une fois, la salle commune est à peu près calme. »

Lily répondit à Julia sans lever la tête de son livre.

« Les maraudeurs sont punis. »

« Ha bon, qu'est ce qu'ils ont encore fait ? »

Daniel qui jouait à la bataille explosive avec Kévin leur expliqua la chose.

« Ils ont ensorcelé toutes les salles de classe du troisième étage. Il paraît que l'on ne pouvait pas ouvrir les portes car elles se déplaçaient le long du mur. Lorsque les professeurs ont pu faire cesser l'enchantement, les portes s'étaient mélangées et ils ont passé une bonne heure à tout remettre en place. Manque de bol pour les maraudeurs, Rusard traînaient dans les parages avant qu'ils ne fassent leur farce. Et bien sûr, les suspicions se sont retournées vers eux et ils ont été punis par le professeur de Potion, Brocklehurst. A mon avis, ils ne vont pas passer une excellente soirée. »

« Ça, c'est sûr et certain. »

« En attendant, c'est bien fait pour eux ! Je ne peux pas supporter de les voir se comporter comme si le château leur appartenait ! »

Lily claqua son livre et un nuage de poussière jaillit. Elle se leva et se décida à monter dans sa chambre.

Alors qu'elle montait dans l'escalier, Lily entendit des sanglots refoulés et des plaintes à moitié étouffées. La préfète s'arrêta sur une des marches de bois sombre et tendit l'oreille. Elle avait cru discerner une voix parmi les sanglots. Elle contourna un pilier de pierre et dans un recoin du couloir en impasse, aperçut deux petites ombres recroquevillées dans l'obscurité. Lily s'approchât et les deux silhouettes se blottirent l'une contre l'autre.

« Laissez-nous tranquille ! On ne vous a rien fait ! »

« Allons, je ne veux pas vous faire de mal. Je veux juste savoir ce qui ne va pas. »

« Vous ne pouvez rien faire ! »

Pendant ce temps, les pleurs continuaient de résonner dans le corridor. Lily sortit sa baguette, prononça un _Lumos_ et vit alors deux petites filles. La première était noire et tenait dans ses bras une autre petite fille qui larmoyait. Lily, déconcertée par la vision, resta sans bouger. Après quelques instants d'indécision, elle s'accroupit et mit sa main sur l'épaule de la petite noire.

« Venez dans ma chambre, je suis préfète et nous pourrons peut-être arranger ce qui ne va pas. »

Les deux petites se levèrent et avancèrent vers le dortoir des cinquième année. Dans la chambre, Julia était étendue sur son lit et discutait avec Mary qui brossait ses longs cheveux blonds. Quand elles virent Lily arriver avec les deux petites, elles se turent. Julia se releva et regarda Lily.

« Hé bien, qu'est ce que tu nous amènes là ? »

« Je les ai trouvées dans le couloir, entrain de pleurer. »

Mary posa sa brosse et regarda les deux fillettes.

« Venez vous asseoir sur mon lit et racontez-nous tout. »

La petite noire releva la tête et les deux fillettes grimpèrent sur le lit de Mary.

« Nous sommes en première année. Je m'appelle Karine Lee et voici ma meilleure amie : Clara Rosier. »

Lily fronça les sourcils aux paroles de Karine et vint s'asseoir sur le lit de Julia qui était à coté de celui de Mary.

« Rosier, comme Evan Rosier ? »

« Oui, Clara est sa sœur. »

Julia s'esclaffa.

« Non, c'est pas vrai ? Cette aversion a une sœur à Gryffondor ! Je divague, là ! »

Lily jeta un regard sombre à son amie qui se tut aussitôt.

« Et tu ne veux pas nous dire ce qui ne va pas, Clara ? »

La petite fille renifla et reprit sa respiration.

« En fait, le problème, c'est mon frère. Il ne supporte pas que j'ai été envoyé à Gryffondor. Il m'a dit que s'il me voyait discuter avec des gens de ma maison, il m'arriverait des choses pas très agréables. »

« Et quoi comme choses ? »

Clara saisit son poignet droit et le massa. Mary, intriguée par sa réaction, lui tirât le bras et releva sa manche. Lily fixa le bras et retint un cri. Le poignet de Clara était violet et semblait avoir subi une forte torsion.

« Comment a t'il pu lui avoir fait ça ? »

« Personnellement, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Rosier est plutôt un violent. »

Julia saisit sa baguette et toucha le bras de Clara. Une lueur blanche brilla et la rougeur de la meurtrissure disparut peu à peu.

« En tout cas, il est hors de question que ça continue. Demain, nous irons voir McGonnagal pour tout lui raconter. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Sinon, il va la tuer ! »

Karyn avait crié de toute sa voix. Lily tourna la tête vers Mary qui sembla réfléchir avant de répondre. Elle soupira et regarda à nouveau Clara.

« Je vous propose toutes les deux de ne pas rester seules dans les couloirs et de toujours demeurer près d'un professeur. Je ne vois pas ce que l'on pourrait faire. »

« Moi, je vais en parler à quelqu'un de confiance qui pourra facilement vous surveiller. »

Un peu plus tard, Mary ramena Clara et Karyn à leur dortoir. Lily alla voir la personne qui, selon elle, pourrait aider Clara Rosier. Elle raconta toute l'histoire à Cassiopée Black qui, en tant que préfète en chef, se trouvait souvent dans les couloirs. Elle accepta de surveiller Evan Rosier. Rassurée, Lily remonta dans sa chambre. Elle se sentait fatiguée et se mit donc en pyjama. Elle s'allongea dans son lit et prit le livre qui reposait sur sa table de nuit. Brusquement, elle se rendit que quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude. Oui, mais quoi ? Soudain, elle comprit. Grigri n'était pas sur son lit. Lily se tourna vers Julia et Mary et leur demanda si elles avaient vu le petit chat. Les deux autres répondirent que non et se couchèrent. Lily se leva et décida de vérifier si le chaton ne se trouvait pas dans la salle commune. Arrivée en bas, elle vit seulement que tout le monde était monté se coucher sauf deux élèves qui terminaient leurs devoirs. Lily s'approcha d'eux et les questionna à leur tour.

« Un petit chat noir avec la queue blanche ? Je crois que quelqu'un l'a laissé sortir en rentrant dans la salle commune. »

Lily cessa de respirer et se rendit compte de la situation. Grigri était perdu dans des couloirs qu'il ne connaissait pas et ne saurait pas revenir au dortoir. En plus, Miss Teigne et Rusard devait traîner dans les couloirs à la recherche de quelques élèves vagabondant. La jeune préfète ne fit ni une ni deux et se précipita sur le portrait de la grosse Dame. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans le couloir sans même avoir pris la peine de se couvrir, elle se sentit stupide. Mais c'était fait. Il fallait se dépêcher de retrouver Grigri avant que le concierge et son horrible matou lui tombent dessus. Lily alluma sa baguette et avança dans le couloir.

Le fait que les maraudeurs aient été punis le soir d'Halloween n'avait vraiment pas refroidi leur ardeur à égayer Poudlard, comme disait Sirius. Peter regrettait tout de même de ne pas avoir assisté au banquet. Les quatre garçons avaient fini de nettoyer les ustensiles de potions et s'étaient rendus aux cuisines pour manger un peu. Ils s'étaient assis sur les marches d'un escalier et des elfes de maison leur présentaient les restes des plats du banquet sur des plateaux. James saisit une part de tarte aux pommes et mordit dedans. Remus qui avait fini de manger se mit à parler.

« En tout cas, la prochaine fois, on vérifiera que personne ne traîne dans le coin avant de procéder. »

« Hé Remus, au lieu de râler, pourquoi ne reprends-tu pas un peu de ces biscuits ? »

« C'est gentil de ta part mais je n'ai plus faim, Sirius. »

James s'essuya la bouche tandis que Peter hélait un elfe pour qu'il lui ramène d'autres choux à la crème.

« Au fait, Sirius, je voulais te demander, pourquoi tu ne vas pas la voir, cette poufsouffle ? »

Remus détourna la tête et Peter cessa de manger.

« Quelle Poufsouffle ? »

Sirius regarda James d'un air innocent.

« Tu veux parler de la blonde rousse aux yeux verts ? »

« Je suppose, car moi, je ne me suis pas préoccupé de la couleur de ses yeux. »

« Disons qu'elle est assez belle et séduisante. »

Remus rentra dans la conversation.

« Et comment s'appelle cette nouvelle chanceuse ? »

« Agatha Penwood. »

Les garçons s'étaient levés et sortirent des cuisines en silence. Le tableau à la coupe de fruit se referma derrière eux. Les garçons remontèrent le couloir et tournèrent ensuite dans celui de droite. Seule la lumière des étoiles qui brillaient à travers les fenêtres éclairaient les couloirs. Au moment d'atteindre le grand escalier, James releva la tête, son regard attiré par une faible lueur au-dessus d'eux. Il vit alors une silhouette se mouvoir au troisième étage. James jeta un coup d'œil aux trois autres qui paraissaient n'avoir rien remarqué. Les maraudeurs continuèrent d'avancer et arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard dans leur chambre. Alors que Remus, Peter et Sirius s'installaient sur leurs lits respectifs, James saisit sa cape d'invisibilité et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Ou vas-tu, James ? »

« Faire un tour. »

Le jeune homme se dépêcha de ressortir des quartiers de Gryffondor avant que les autres le suivent. Il retourna dans le grand hall et se dirigea vers l'endroit où il avait aperçu l'ombre. Evidemment, il ne restait plus personne. James se dirigea vers un passage sur sa droite. Il croisa Peeves qui sifflotait au-dessus de sa tête mais qui repartit sans s'apercevoir de la présence du gryffondor. Il s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille. De faibles frottements, comme des pas sur le sol se firent entendre après la Statue de Gregory le mercenaire. James poursuivit dans cette direction en veillant à faire le moindre bruit possible. Mais dans une galerie perpendiculaire, il vit une autre chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

Lily braqua le faisceau de lumière vers le tableau d'une vieille sorcière aux cheveux verts qui ronflait. Si elle ne trouvait pas bientôt son chat, elle serait forcée de remonter à son dortoir sans Grigri. En plus, dans sa précipitation, elle avait oublié d'au moins prendre sa cape. La jeune fille frissonna et croisa ses bras. Sa nuisette qui descendait à mi-mollets était parfaite pour la chaude et agréable chambre de Gryffondor mais très peu agréable pour les couloirs glaciales et lugubres du château. Lily arriva dans l'aile Est et prit la direction de la bibliothèque.

Une voix chuchota.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire encore plus de bruits ! »

Aussitôt, les autres chuchotements cessèrent. Le groupe continua d'avancer dans la galerie en suivant une grande ombre noire. Deux silhouettes en retrait du groupe échangeaient quelques paroles.

« J'espère que cela va bien se passait. Je ne voudrais pas me trouver responsable de ces idiots ! »

« C'est pourtant bien ce qui nous arrive. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Lewis s'est occupé de tout. »

« Et comment on s'y rend ? »

« Par une tapisserie transformée en portoloin. Il paraît que c'est Lestrange qui a tout organisé. »

« C'est aussi valable pour vous ! »

Susan Parkinson et Florence Langlet se turent et poursuivirent les ombres devant elles. Pendant ce temps, les serpentards de cinquième année avançaient avec, pour certains, une angoisse et une peur incontrôlables. Severus Rogue marchait au coté de Michael Zabini. Evan Rosier se tenait en tête de ses camarades, la tête haute. Lewis Mulciber fit signe aux autres de se dépêcher. Douze élèves qui erraient en pleine nuit dans les couloirs, cela aurait paru bien suspect si quelqu'un les avait croisés. Heureusement, certains se trouvaient déjà sur place. Seuls Lewis Mulciber qui gérait les rendez-vous, Susan Parkinson et Florence Langlet, sa meilleure amie, encadraient le groupe de cinquième année. Luke Travers devait les attendre devant la tapisserie aux dragons, dans la tour carrée. Isild Bosco, une septième année, se trouvait sur place avec Cyril Flint, un autre septième année. Susan tourna la tête et vit dan l'ombre le visage des futurs initiés. Evan Rosier, à son habitude, était en tête. Severus Rogue se tenait à coté de Michael Zabini et tous deux ne soufflaient mots. Nicolius Crabbe et Timothy Goyle avaient sur leur visage une expression de pure niaiserie. Après tout, c'est leur air habituel, se dit Susan. Quant aux filles, seule Tatiana Pasternack était comme à son accoutumée toujours aussi arrogante. Lisa Pucey avait le visage extrêmement pale et celui de Bridget Schulz était crispé. A part Janet Korn qui semblait toujours calme, tous étaient stressés. Mais Janet n'était calme qu'en apparence, elle tenait fermement son poignet droit et y enfonçait ses ongles de toutes ses forces. Le groupe continua de progresser à travers les dédales d'escaliers et de couloirs.

Mais que pouvaient bien faire ce groupe de personnes à cette heure dans les couloirs ? James pensa que ce n'était pas nécessaire de leur faire part de sa présence. Il décida de continuer à suivre la mystérieuse ombre. James avait un défaut et ne pouvait y résister : il était curieux. Bien sûr, tous avaient des défauts. Peter était gourmand et parfois réticent à faire des blagues, Sirius, en plus d'être têtu et caractériel comme sa mère, avait une haute estime de lui-même et Remus était un bûcheur de première et ne pouvait se retenir de faire la leçon aux autres. Le bruit de pas se fit plus proche et James crut apercevoir un faible éclat se refléter sur une vitre. L'inconnu ne devait pas être loin. En réfléchissant, James pensa que la fameuse ombre devrait forcément passer dans le croisement devant la bibliothèque. James tourna sur sa droite et se retrouva nez à nez avec le groupe de serpentards. Il se plaqua brusquement contre le mur pour ne pas frôler quelqu'un. Même si sa cape le rendait invisible, elle ne le rendait pas immatériel. Il vit deux filles de septième année, qu'il reconnut comme étant Susan Parkinson et Florence Langlet, parler à voix basse. James s'appliqua à écouter leurs paroles pour essayer de découvrir la raison de leur errance nocturne. Florence Langlet passa la main dans ses courts cheveux blonds tout en parlant.

« Il faudrait se dépêcher, si on est en retard, on risque de se faire corriger par le maître. Et étant donné ce que j'ai vu la dernière fois, je ne tiens pas à recevoir un Doloris ! »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi ! Accélérons le pas ! »

Le cerveau de James ne fonctionna pas sur le coup. Trop saturé pour réfléchir à propos de ce qu'il avait entendu, il comprit juste que les Serpentards devraient passer devant la bibliothèque, tout comme l'inconnu qu'il poursuivait. Le jeune homme réalisa que l'individu qui marchait devant lui ne devait pas savoir qu'il allait croiser les serpentards qui, eux, ne lui ferrait pas de cadeau et s'arrangeraient pour qu'il ne puisse rien répéter, de quelques façons que ce soit. James recula dans le corridor précédent et se mit à courir, bien décidé à trouver l'inconnu avant les autres. Il ralentit en voyant l'ombre avancer dans le couloir et s'apprêter à se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Il fut surpris de voir que la silhouette était vêtue d'une petit robe rouge. James vit les cheveux de la jeune fille s'agiter alors qu'elle pressait le pas. Quant il fut juste derrière elle et au moment où elle s'apprêtait à pénétrer sur le seuil, il la saisit à bras le corps, la serra dans ses bras et lui mit une main contre la bouche. Lui-même prit soin de se plaquer contre le mur alors que les serpentards allaient arrivaient à leur tour. Il ne réalisa pas sur le coup qu'il avait un contact si proche et si étreint avec la jeune fille.

Lily crut entendre un miaulement et se dirigea vers le bruit. Si c'était Grigri, elle n'aurait plus qu'à le prendre et se dépêcher de rentrer au dortoir. Elle allait avancer pour pénétrer dans le croisement lorsqu'elle se sentit agrippée par la taille et violemment plaquée contre quelque chose. Paniquée par la situation, elle voulut crier mais une main se plaqua contre sa bouche. Elle tenta de se débattre mais l'étreinte était trop forte. Elle sentit sous ses doigts une étoffe fluide et frôla le corps de son adversaire. Un miaulement retentit dans un coin, près de la porte de la bibliothèque et elle tourna alors la tête. Lily vit deux yeux verts briller dans l'ombre mais à ce moment là, des personnes arrivèrent dans le hall. Le groupe s'immobilisa lorsque le chat miaula à nouveau. Un grand jeune homme aux cheveux noirs fit signe aux autres de s'arrêter.

« Allons donc, qu'est ce que c'est encore que ça ? On va être en retard ! »

« Tu veux qu'on s'en occupe ? »

Cette voix n'était pas inconnue à Lily. Un garçon sortit de l'ombre et la jeune fille reconnut Evan Rosier. Elle eut un soubresaut en pensant à ce qui pourrait arriver à Grigri. Elle remua pour tenter de se dégager et d'aller saisir son chat. Mais les bras qui l'entouraient la retinrent.

« On n'a pas le temps pour ça. On est déjà quasiment en retard. »

Le groupe sembla suivre les paroles de la voix féminine car ils repartirent par le couloir face à eux. Lily entendit les voix et le bruit des pas s'évanouir dans les couloirs. Aussitôt, elle se sentit libéré de son étreinte. Elle se retourna immédiatement mais le passage était désert. Lily tenta de voir si la personne n'avait pas disparue dans un passage annexe. Mais comme elle ne vit personne, elle se dirigea vers Grigri et le prit dans ses bras. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le put, envahie par une peur grandissante de se retrouver à nouveau dans un piège. Elle arriva aux appartements de Gryffondor et s'arrêta devant le portrait qui en gardait l'entrée. Heureusement, la grosse Dame discutait avec une autre femme. Lily s'approcha d'elles et toussota. La grosse Dame remarqua enfin sa présence et parut étonnée.

« Hé bien, mon enfant, que faites-vous dans les couloirs à cette heure ? »

« Je cherchais mon chat qui s'était sauvé. »

« Bon, ça va. Pour cette fois, je ne dirais rien à la nouvelle préfète. C'est une jeune fille très bien, qui prend son travail à cœur et ne tolère aucunes entorses au règlement. Vous avez eu de la chance que Violette vienne me rendre visite. Le mot de passe ? »

Lily ne prit même pas la peine de faire remarquer à la grosse dame sa bêtise. Elle pénétra dans la salle commune, monta dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle s'allongea et attrapant Grigri dans ses bras, le souleva en l'air.

« En tout cas, toi, tu peux te vanter de m'avoir foutu la frousse ! Tu te rends compte, hein ? En tout cas, plus de sortie nocturne comme ça ! J'ai failli tomber sur ses serpentards, sans compter celui qui m'a agrippé comme ça ! Aaaah ! Je me demande ce que tout ce monde faisait dans les couloirs à cette heure… »

La tête de Lily tomba sur son oreiller et Grigri vint se blottir contre sa nuque en ronronnant.

James s'assit sur son édredon et déposa sa cape dans son coffre, situé au bout de son lit. Il reprit son souffle tout en réfléchissant. Que faisait donc Evans dans ce couloir en plein milieu de la nuit ? Car James avait bien reconnu Lily lorsqu'elle s'était farouchement retournée après qu'il l'ait lâchée. Et puis, qu'est ce qui lui avait donc pris de voler au secours de cette fille ! Après tout, ce n'était que Lily Evans, Miss Préfète parfaite ! Cette peste qui se croyait mieux que tout le monde et qui ne supportait pas de voir les autres s'amuser ! Sentir le corps de la jeune fille contre lui ne l'avait sur le coup pas importuné. Sa main avait frotté ses lèvres si douces. Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait de penser à ça ? Sauver Evans n'était pas une des choses auxquelles il avait l'habitude de se livrer.

Le jeune homme se remémora ensuite les paroles des Serpentards ; que pouvaient-ils bien faire, eux aussi, dans les couloirs à cette heure ? James en avait assez entendu pour comprendre quelque peu. James avait appris en écoutant furtivement une conversation de ses parents sur un groupe de rebelles qui utilisait des sortilèges interdits tels que le doloris, l'impérium et l'avada kedavra. Et c'était bien le mot doloris qui lui avait fait penser à quelque chose. Ce maître qui utilisait un sortilège interdit devait être un sorcier maléfique. Un nom lui vint alors à l'esprit : Voldemort. Tout le monde savait qu'un certain mage noir recrutait des fidèles mais James n'avait jamais imaginé que des élèves de Poudlard, même les serpentards, puissent devenir des mangemorts. Donc, les serpentards allaient se rendre à une réunion secrète pour rencontrer Voldemort. James se mit dans les couvertures et regarda le plafond, en plaçant ses bras derrière sa tête. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour enrayer cela mais il avait une autre idée à propos d'une certaine fille. Il se décida à profiter de la situation. Après tout, c'était l'occasion rêvée pour ne plus voir traîner cette peste dans leurs affaires !


	11. Feu, sang et fer

Maintenant que le cinquième tome est sorti, je veux indiquer que je ne ferai aucune références à ce livre car tout le monde n'a pas la chance de pouvoir lire en anglais (même si ce n'est pas mon cas). Comme j'ai planifié mon histoire et inventé mes personnages, toutes ressemblances avec l'Ordre du Phénix seraient involontaires. Pour votre gouverne, aucune référence ne sera faite au cinquième tome. J'ai réglé un petit problème de téléchargement de mon texte donc, bonne lecture.  
  
***  
  
Je tiens à préciser que ceci est ma première fanfiction. Il est possible que l'arrivée des chapitres ne se fasse pas de façon régulière car je souhaite tout d'abord trouver une bonne intrigue, ce qui n'est pas facile. Je porte aussi une attention toute particulière au style de l'écriture et à l'orthographe car je considère que c'est ce qui fait une grande partie de la qualité d'une ?uvre littéraire (attention tout de même, je ne me crois pas capable de faire aussi bien qu'un grand auteur !). Donc, malgré une volonté de vous présenter quelque chose d'assez soigné, je m'efforcerai de vous faire parvenir cette histoire de façon aussi régulière que possible. Je vous remercie donc de prendre le temps de la lire. Vous pouvez me laisser un message pour me faire part de vos remarques, reproches et autres critiques. Merci.  
  
***  
  
Titre : Opération Pégasus. Auteur : Lhachriluial (vous pouvez m'appeler Elizabeth, ce n'est pas plus court mais plus facile à taper). Disclamer : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif. Résumé général de l'histoire : Septembre 1970. Après deux mois de vacances, les élèves du collège Poudlard reprennent leurs études. Mais un certain mage noir poursuit son ascension vers le pouvoir, provoquant un climat de terreur. La tension au sein de la communauté internationale magique et du ministère britannique ne cesse de grandir. C'est pourquoi certains ont décidé de lancer une action secrète qui changera à jamais la vie de quelques étudiants, en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies. Le nom de code : Opération Pégasus. Résumé du chapitre précédent : Le soir d'Halloween, Lily découvre que Clara Rosier, la s?ur d'Evan, est martyrisée par celui-ci car elle a été envoyée à Gryffondor. Au moment de se coucher, la préfète s'aperçoit que Grigri a disparu. Se lançant à la recherche de son chat, elle manque de tomber sur un groupe d'élèves qui errent dans les couloirs. Mais au dernier moment, quelqu'un lui sauve la vie. Cette personne n'est autre que James qui avait aperçu une ombre en rentrant aux appartements de Gryffondor. Le jeune homme qui de son coté se doute des activités nocturnes des serpentards, décide de se venger de Lily. Rappel des élèves étudiant à Poudlard évoqués dans les chapitres précédents : (Je ne vous présente plus les maraudeurs ainsi que Lily, Mary et Julia). Payne Daniel : Gryffondor, 5° année, préfet et gardien. Funestar Jack : Gryffondor, 5° année. Jorkins Bertha : Gryffondor, 5° année.  
  
Pucey Lisa : Serpentard, 5° année. Schulz Bridget : Serpentard, 5° année. Korn Janet : Serpentard, 5° année. Zabini Michael : Serpentard, 5° année, gardien. Crabbe Niclolius : Serpentard, 5° année. Goyle Timothy : Serpentard, 5° année. Pasternack Tatiana : Serpentard, 5° année. Rogue Severus : Serpentard, 5° année. Rosier Evan : Serpentard, 5° année. Frère de Clara. Mulciber Lewis : Serpentard, 7° année. TraversLuke : Serpentard, 7° année.  
  
Rappel des adultes ou autres personnes évoquées dans les chapitres précédents : Prenzweller Kathia : Nouveau professeur de combat, vient d'Allemagne. Semble connaître le père de Sirius.  
  
***  
  
Chapitre 11 : FEU, SANG ET FER.  
  
Le petit groupe arriva devant la tapisserie aux dragons devant laquelle Luke Travers les attendait. Il toucha de sa baguette la tenture et fit avancer les élèves deux par deux. En l'écartant, Severus Rogue n'eut que le temps de voir une aveuglante lueur blanche avant de sentir une main qui les poussa, lui et Michael Zabini, dans le trou face à eux. L'habituelle sensation de saisie au nombril se fit sentir. Au bout d'un moment, les deux garçons touchèrent le sol des pieds. Ils tombèrent à genoux et se dépêchèrent de se relever. Evan Rosier se tenait devant eux, en compagnie de Lisa Pucey, qui s'appliquait à ôter la poussière de sa cape. Peu après, Bridget Schulz et Janet Korn arrivèrent à leur tour, suivies par Nicolius Crabbe, Timothy Goyle et enfin Tatiana Pasternack accompagnée des septième années. Le petit groupe jeta un coup d'?il autour d'eux et vit une lande recouverte par les herbes hautes et les broussailles. Les septièmes années avancèrent à travers les fourrés. Mais brusquement, Bridget Schulz aggripa la manche de Lisa Pucey et retint un cri. Une ombre voilée de noir avançait vers eux et se rapprocha de Lewis Mulciber.  
  
« Le maître vous attend. J'espère que vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes pour venir jusqu'ici. »  
« Non, tout s'est bien passé comme nous l'avions prévu. »  
« Suivez-moi. »  
  
Une vieille grille en fer rouillé apparut derrière un tournant et les serpentards discernèrent des pics en forme de croix se dresser. Ils pénétrèrent dans le cimetière et aperçurent de la lumière qui provenait d'un grand feu. De nombreuses personnes vêtues de noir et le visage caché par une cagoule se tenaient en cercle. Une ombre gigantesque se dressait à l'écart, avec à ses pieds un animal qui rampait. Arrivés près du feu, les jeunes nouveaux jetèrent un coup d'?il derrière eux et virent seulement que leurs camarades avaient comme les autres, revêtu leur cagoule. La forme indistincte sortit de la pénombre. L'homme devant eux était grand, plus grand qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé. Ses cheveux noirs accentuaient la pâleur de son teint et ses immenses yeux verts semblaient pouvoir lire au plus profond d'eux-mêmes.  
  
« Soyez les bienvenus, mes jeunes amis, dans ce qui sera, je l'espère  
votre nouvelle et unique famille. Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous  
suivez nos idées. Vous savez pour quoi vous allez combattre et contre  
qui. »  
  
Il reposa sa voix mais reprit aussitôt.  
  
« Oui, contre ceux qui osent envahir notre société. Ces sangs de  
bourbes ne doivent plus s'insinuer dans le monde magique. Et ceux qui  
les soutiennent et les soutiendront se verront bientôt déchus de ce  
qu'ils avaient aimé et choyé. Seuls mes fidèles auront une place dans  
la nouvelle communauté que nous mettrons en place. Soyez dévoués à  
votre maître et vous vous verrez honoré par tous. Mais craignez la  
colère du seigneur des ténèbres si vous osez le défier ou le trahir.  
Il est donc temps de nous prouver votre fidélité. Macnair, va me  
chercher le fer. Approchez ! »  
  
Les étudiants, hésitants se poussèrent peu à peu mais Evan Rosier reprit la tête du groupe, prêt à se montrer en chef. Le jeune homme vit une ombre revenir, tenant un fer à marquer au rouge. Il sentit son courage l'abandonner mais il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant. Il fallait se montrer brave. Voldemort s'approcha du feu alors que Macnair lui donnait le fer. Le seigneur des ténèbres toucha du bout de sa baguette le fer qui brilla alors d'une virulente lumière. Il le tendit à Macnair qui le plaça dans le feu et s'approcha ensuite d'Evan Rosier. Il lui tira le bras gauche et remonta sa manche. Le mangemort saisit le fer de sa main gantée de cuir et le leva dans la nuit. Evan Rosier vit le fer se rapprocher de son bras et se poser dessus. Il retint un hurlement en sentant la douleur l'envahir. D'abord son bras puis tout son corps se mit à le brûler dans une atroce souffrance, comme s'il avait pris feu. Il vit le fer se relever en l'air et briller d'une violente lumière rouge. Le jeune homme tourna son visage vers son bras et vit le sang couler de sa brûlure. Il avala sa salive et prit la parole.  
  
« Je jure fidélité et loyauté à mon maître, le Seigneur des ténèbres  
et je jure de servir à jamais notre noble cause même sous la torture  
et jusqu'à ce que la mort m'en empêche. »  
  
La voix d'Evan Rosier était claire et haute mais il ne pensait pas à ce qu'il disait, trop occupé à répéter ses mots qu'une voix lointaine et profonde insufflaient en lui ; ses mots qui résonnaient dans sa tête. Il s'écarta ensuite et se plaça aux cotés des initiés. Il comptait désormais parmi les rangs de fidèles : les mangemorts. Il vit à leur tour, ses camarades se faire tatouer par la marque des ténèbres. Il contempla à nouveau sa brûlure et vit qu'elle formait peu à peu une tête de mort dont s'échappait de la bouche une langue fourchue. Ses condisciples endurèrent avec bravoure et contrôle la souffrance même si le visage de certains se crispait en un rictus horrible lorsque le fer s'approchait de leurs bras. Bridget Schulz était encore plus pâle qu'avant et elle faillit s'évanouir quand le fer la toucha. Heureusement, un mangemort qui assistait Macnair la soutint avant qu'elle ne chute. Voldemort se tourna vers lui et un sourire sardonique brilla sur ses minces lèvres blanches. Ces yeux miroitaient d'une sanglante couleur écarlate.  
  
« Allons, Erinye. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire le noble c?ur. Tu  
devrais prendre exemple sur tes camarades. »  
  
Le jeune homme se releva, tenant Bridget toujours sous le choc. Lord Voldemort tira le bras de l'adolescente et opposa lui-même le fer. Bridget eut un soubresaut avant de défaillir à nouveau. Le dénommé Erinye s'accroupit en la soutenant et fouilla dans une poche de sa cape. Il en sortit son poing refermé et saupoudra une pincée de paillettes violettes sur le front de la jeune fille qui revint à elle. La serpentard se releva et gênée par l'attention qu'on lui prêtait, rejoignit ses camarades. Lord Voldemort s'entoura de sa cape et se remit à parler.  
  
« Maintenant que nous sommes tous unis sous la marque des ténèbres, ce  
pacte inviolable et inaliénable, nous pourrons commencer à ?uvrer pour  
la gloire de notre projet. Je suis néanmoins désolé que nos nouvelles  
recrues ne puissent travailler encore pour nous. Il serait trop  
dangereux et trop précipité de vous donner une mission. Mais cela ne  
tardera pas, rassurez-vous ! »  
  
Et le Seigneur des ténèbres éclata d'un rire sonore et sinistre qui résonna dans la nuit.  
  
***  
  
Le lendemain matin quand Lily se leva, elle se demanda pourquoi elle était si fatiguée. La nuit précédente lui était totalement sortie de l'esprit. Mais quelque chose la lui rappela lorsqu'elle alla déjeuner. Alors que la jeune préfète trempait sa tartine beurrée dans son bol, une nuée de hiboux et de chouettes envahit la grande salle. La jeune fille ne prêta pas attention au courrier matinal jusqu'à ce qu'un hibou se dirige vers elle. Ce dernier voleta sur place pendant quelques instants avant que Mary ne fasse remarquer à Lily qu'il attendait après elle. Etonnée, la jeune fille détacha tout de même la lettre et l'ouvrit. Lily n'était pas habituée à recevoir du courrier par hibou. Les seules personnes susceptibles de lui écrire était Julia et Mary. Or, la lettre ne pouvait pas venir d'elles. Elle décacheta l'enveloppe et en extirpa une feuille de parchemin vierge. Mais à peine eut-elle touchée la feuille qu'une écriture italique à l'encre bleue apparut.  
  
Evans,  
  
Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de sauver les gens qui errent dans les  
couloirs. Mais ces élèves que tu as aperçus ne t'auraient pas laissée  
repartir en paix s'ils avaient su que tu les avais vus. Je n'irais pas  
te dénoncer à un professeur car cela me forcerait à révéler mon  
identité. Mais sache, en tout cas, que je pourrais toujours faire  
parvenir ton nom à quelqu'un et que ça t'apporterait de gros ennuis.  
  
Ne cherche pas à savoir de qui vient cette lettre. Si tu en parles  
à quelqu'un, tu n'auras tout de façon pas de preuves.  
  
Les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui avait pali alors que Julia se penchait sur elle.  
  
« Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe, Lily ? »  
« Alors suis-moi. »  
  
Tandis que les trois jeunes gryffondors sortirent de la grande salle et rejoignirent leur dortoir pour chercher leur affaire, Sirius se tourna vers James qui regardait dans la vague, un air d'embarras sur le visage.  
  
« Dis donc, je me demande ce qu'Evans a pu recevoir pour quitter aussi précipitamment la table ? » « Bah, ça ne doit pas être très intéressant, s'empressa de répondre James. »  
« Je n'en suis pas si sûr, rétorqua Remus. »  
  
***  
  
Lily expliqua son échappée nocturne de la veille à ses amies. Les visages de Julia et Mary se crispèrent au fur et à mesure que la jeune fille avançait dans son récit. A la fin, Lily baissa la tête et un silence de mort s'établit.  
  
« Lily, tu te rends comptes de ce qui a failli t'arriver. Si tu veux  
mon avis, tu as mis le nez dans quelque chose de louche. »  
  
Lily hocha la tête tandis que Mary parlait.  
  
« Mais justement, c'est l'occasion rêvée de découvrir ce qui se trame dans ce château ! »  
  
Mary scruta les yeux de Julia qui semblait tout à fait sérieuse. Lily observa les deux filles qui se sondaient du regard. Au bout de quelques instants, lassée par la chose, Mary s'appuya contre la tête de lit.  
  
« C'est d'accord, nous découvrirons ce qui ce passe. Quoi que cela nous coûte ! »  
  
Lily sourit pour remercier ses amies.  
  
« Mais Lily, tu ne veux pas me montrer cette fameuse lettre anonyme ? »  
« Si, la voilà. »  
  
A peine le parchemin quitta t'il les mains de la jeune fille qu'il s'enflamma et retomba en poussière sur le sol.  
  
« Bon, pour une enquête, ça commence bien ! Notre première preuve part en fumée ! »  
  
***  
  
Les élèves se réunirent devant la grande porte de bois de la salle de combat. Le professeur Prenzweller, à son habitude, ouvrit la porte et les élèves pénétrèrent dans la salle de cours. Ils s'assirent à leur place et remarquèrent que leur professeur n'était pas seule. Trois autres adultes l'accompagnaient, assis sur une chaise en bas de l'estrade. La jeune femme se mit face à eux et commença à parler, les mains dans le dos.  
  
« Bien, maintenant que nous avons abordé les principales techniques de  
duels, nous allons passer à l'étude ou plutôt pour vous la découverte  
d'un autre mode de combat : le Vestikschein. Il s'agit d'un art  
martial ancestral de la vieille Europe de l'Est. Cette technique  
consiste à créer à l'aide de votre flux magique une arme qui se  
fondera en votre baguette. Elle correspond à un dérivé de l'Oplon  
(petit clin d'?il à Alohomora et sa superbe fic que je vous conseille  
de lire, Les Portes, si ce n'est pas déjà fait). J'ai demandé à des  
amis de venir pour vous présenter les différentes armes qui existent.  
Voici donc Franklin Persec, Joséphine Powell et Maxime Ledru. Ce  
dernier appartient à la guilde d'Artémis, la plus prestigieuse  
communauté des lames du royaume de France. »  
  
Les élèves retinrent leur souffle en entendant ce que disait leur professeur. Même Sirius cessa de jouer avec sa plume en la faisant tourner entre ses doigts.  
  
« Ils vont donc vous présenter leurs armes chacun leur tour et vous  
expliquer leurs atouts et leurs forces. Je leur laisse donc la  
parole. »  
  
Un grand homme aux yeux perçants toussa.  
  
« Je m'appelle donc Franklin Persec. L'arme dont je dispose se nomme  
un sabre d'Atlamál. Cette arme possède la possibilité de s'agrandir.  
Sa lame est incassable et supporte toutes les torsions. Voyez  
plutôt. »  
  
Il tira sa baguette magique et la mit face à son visage. Un énorme effort de concentration se lut sur sa face et une lumière incandescente commença à irradier sa baguette. Celle-ci s'allongea et se fondit en métal. Il enchaîna quelques figures assez extraordinaires et finit en pointant son sabre vers Bertha Jorkins. La lame s'allongea et le bout attend juste le nez de la jeune fille qui tremblait de tout son corps et dont les lunettes glissaient sur le bout de son nez. Il ramena sa lame à sa taille originelle et salua l'assemblée. Les gryffondors, impressionnés par sa prestation, applaudirent. La femme qui devait être Joséphine Powell s'avança à son tour alors que son compagnon reprenait sa place.  
  
« L'arme que je vais maintenant vous présenter est assez originale et  
assez rare. Elle apparaît surtout en Asie et je suis donc une des  
rares exceptions du monde occidental à avoir la chance de la posséder.  
Il s'agit d'un Bô Thâp Tu Pháp ou autrement dit un bâton de force. Ce  
bâton possède une force propre qui s'ajoute à celle de son possesseur.  
Il dispose également d'un pouvoir magique de répulsion. »  
  
La jeune femme tint sa baguette par le milieu et ferma les yeux. Sa baguette s'étira jusqu'à atteindre un mètre quatre-vingts. Le long bâton s'épaissit et de fines gravures apparurent tout du long. Trois cercles d'or entouraient son extrémité et au bout de ceux-ci, des perles de bois enfilés sur des fils s'agitaient. Joséphine Powell empoigna le bâton des deux mains et le fit tournoyer autour d'elle à une vitesse prodigieuse. Elle le lança en l'air et le rattrapa à la verticale puis l'abattit sur le sol. Des cercles concentriques de couleur bleue se formèrent autour d'elle. Elle les balaya d'un geste de la main et sa baguette reprit forme. La femme essuya son front sur sa manche.  
  
« Je vous remercie de votre attention. Merci ! »  
  
Enfin, Maxime Ledru, le fameux français, membre de la guilde d'Artémis monta sur l'estrade. Une longue dague d'argent apparut dans sa main. Elle rappelait à James une de ses vieilles épées que ses parents tenaient de leurs ancêtres. Le jeune homme mania l'épée avec une habilité certaine. Une lueur bleue suivait ses mouvements et l'épée semblait se confondre avec son bras, tellement son maniement reflétait son adresse. Il sauta à terre et heurta de sa lame une dalle du sol qui se fendit. Il s'approcha d'un des piliers et le frappa à son tour. La pierre se vit coupée comme du beurre. Maxime Ledru termina son impressionnante démonstration en plantant à pleine force son épée dans le sol. Il se redressa et saisit ses mains qu'il plaça derrière son cou, en soufflant. Le professeur Prenzweller se leva alors. Elle semblait satisfaite de la prestation de ses invités. La cloche sonna mais les élèves tellement passionnés par ce qu'ils avaient vu, ne bougèrent pas.  
  
« Le cours est fini. Pour la prochaine heure, vous me rédigerez un  
résumé sur les armes qui vous ont été présentées. »  
  
Lily leva la main.  
  
« Oui, Melle Evans ? »  
« Je voudrais savoir quelle est la dernière arme qu'on nous a présentée ? »  
« C'est à vous de le trouver, Melle Evans. »  
  
Lily écarquilla les yeux tout comme les autres élèves. Ses camarades sortirent peu à peu et elle se décida enfin à quitter la salle, toujours sidérée par la réponse de son professeur. Les maraudeurs tournèrent dans le couloir pour rejoindre la salle de métamorphose lorsque James sursauta.  
  
« J'ai oublié mon parchemin ! Il faut absolument que j'aille le  
chercher sinon je suis bon pour tout recommencer ! »  
« Je t'accompagne ! »  
  
James se tourna vers Sirius et le dévisagea.  
  
« Ecoutez, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps et ce n'est pas la peine que  
vous soyez en retard par ma faute. Vous direz au professeur que j'ai  
été retenu. »  
  
James mit fin à la discussion et planta là ses amis. Il se mit à courir à travers le couloir et faillit même bousculer un groupe de Serdaigles. Il arriva enfin devant la salle. Le jeune homme s'appuya contre le mur et reprit un peu son souffle. Il s'apprêtait à entrer quand un bruit le retint. Comme un bruit de heurt métallique puis une voix, celle de son professeur.  
  
« Allons, Maxime. Vous faiblissez. Pourtant votre démonstration  
laissait à supposer que vous maîtrisiez parfaitement bien votre  
lame. »  
  
Un autre frottement métallique puis un choc violent se firent entendre. James sursauta et regarda par l'entrebâillement de la porte.  
  
« Ne vous énervez pas ! Cela ne me prouvera rien ! »  
« Je ne m'énerve pas ! Je me contrôle ! »  
  
La voix du jeune français à l'accent léger se tut. James écarta légèrement la porte pour mieux voir. Ce qu'il surprit lui coupa le souffle. Tous les objets de la pièce avaient été repoussés contre un mur et seuls Maxime Ledru et le professeur Prenzweller se tenaient dans la salle. Ils se faisaient face, chacun dans une position apparente de combat. Le professeur portait une tunique noire et ses habituels gants de velours. L'homme était revêtu d'un uniforme bleu marine et tenait à la main l'arme qu'il avait présentée aux élèves peu auparavant. James remarqua que la femme avait devant elle en suspend une arme de toute beauté. La lame d'or finement travaillée se courbait pour ensuite se redresser. Le pommeau massif brillait de mille feux. Mais le plus impressionnant était que des flammes aux couleurs grenat et topaze semblaient jaillir de la lame. La jeune femme esquissa un geste et l'épée vint rejoindre ses mains. Aussitôt la flamme brilla d'une lueur plus intense que jamais, aveuglant James. Le gryffondor cligna des yeux et eut juste le temps de voir la jeune femme bondir en un saut sur son adversaire. Son rival para le coup en repoussant de toutes ses forces la femme. Il se mit en garde et fondit sur son ennemie en attaquant de revers. La lame enflammée glissa sur le fer bleuté qui vibra. D'un moulinet, l'épée du jeune homme vola en l'air. Il bondit pour la rattraper au vol et retomba sur le sol en une pirouette. Il saisit des deux mains la lame de son épée et tournoya en l'air pour frapper la jeune femme sur le coté. Elle protégea son dos en se baissant et Maxime Ledru atterrit sur le sol. Ils étaient maintenant opposés l'un à l'autre, sur toute la longueur de la pièce. L'homme baissa son arme et regarda sa partenaire en souriant.  
  
« Mais ma chère Kathia, c'est que vous ne faîtes que vous défendre !  
J'aurai pourtant cru qu'une lame telle que vous m'achèverait en peu de  
temps. »  
« Voyons, vous me sous-estimez, Maxime. Je ne fais que faire durer ce  
plaisir. Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me  
battre ! Mais puisque vous le souhaitez, finissons-en ! »  
  
James vit le temps d'un éclair une vague de frayeur saisir le visage du français. Kathia Prenzweller lâcha son épée qui resta suspendue dans le vide sans bouger, les flammes qui semblaient la dévorer crépitant, brisant le silence qui s'était établi. Elle baissa la tête et des longues mèches de cheveux blonds blancs cachèrent son visage. La femme redressa la tête lentement, les yeux fermés. Elle articula alors des paroles dans une langue inconnue, qui résonnèrent sous la voûte de pierre.  
  
« Teiwaz Am Uruz. »  
  
La voix était froide et différente de celle que James lui connaissait. Il vit l'épée se dédoubler et tandis que la jeune femme faisait un mouvement circulaire de la main, les deux sabres flottèrent vers ses mains. Elle les croisa et un nouveau panache d'étincelles aveugla James. Même Maxime Ledru protégea son visage et ses yeux à l'aide de sa manche. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de puissance magique et de force dégagée par une personne. Le professeur brandit les deux lames au-dessus de sa tête et se remit à psalmodier ce qui ressemblait à une formule magique.  
  
« Algiz Eihwaz Nyd ! »  
  
Un nuage doré reflétant le flamboiement des épées, se forma autour de la jeune femme qui se jeta vers son adversaire. Alors qu'elle se rapprochait du français, celui n'eut que le choix de reculer pour se protéger de l'attaque. Il leva son épée et tenta de frapper Kathia Prenzweller. James qui observait toujours la scène se retint de pousser un cri lorsque l'homme passa son épée au travers du corps de son professeur. Elle ne sembla pas souffrir et se dégagea avec d'autant plus de facilité. Mais peu à peu, les paillettes dorées qui l'entouraient s'effacèrent et elle se retrouva à nouveau sans protection. La fatigue se lisait sur son visage. Elle recula et ferma à nouveau les yeux. Le jeune membre de la guilde d'Artémis en profita pour se jeter sur elle. Elle lâcha son épée qui tomba sur le sol, gardant toujours les yeux fermés. Elle tendit ses mains devant elle et attendit. Le jeune homme qui courait se retrouva propulsé contre le mur. Le combat sembla fini car la femme se pencha et reprit son épée qui se reforma en une fine baguette noire. Le jeune français se releva et lui aussi fit disparaître son arme.  
  
« Et bien, on peut dire que c'était impressionnant. Je n'ai jamais vu  
quelqu'un se battre de cette manière, avec tant de puissance magique  
et de force physique ! Mais dites-moi donc où vous avez appris à  
manier une telle lame ! »  
« Le glaive de Wotan est une des armes les plus puissantes magiquement  
que je connaisse. Même votre dague d'Yggdrasill, qui est une lame  
redoutable et puissante, ne peut se mesurer à mon arme. Votre lame a  
beau être manié avec fougue et agilité, jamais vous ne pourrez  
attendre les pouvoirs d'une lame telle que la mienne. »  
  
Le jeune français s'essuya le front et s'assit sur l'estrade.  
  
« Je le sais bien mais ce n'est pas parce que certains possèdent des  
lames plus puissantes que la mienne que je vais abandonner. Seuls le  
travail et la détermination me permettront de progresser sur la voie  
des maîtres. »  
« Vous avez parfaitement raison, Maxime. Mais je puis vous  
complimenter sur vos attaques. Elles sont excellentes et se révèleront  
être une pièce maîtresse de votre technique. »  
« Merci. »  
« Je vais maintenant vous laisser. J'ai encore du travail qui m'attend. »  
  
La jeune femme saisit sa cape et la revêtit, en prenant soin de glisser sa baguette à sa taille. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et James fut alors saisi par un de ses gestes. Lorsqu'elle fut hors de vue de l'homme, elle retira ses gants pour la première fois. James sut alors pourquoi elle en portait. Ses poignets étaient couverts de signes pareils à des cicatrices, noires comme la nuit. Ils ressemblaient à une écriture qui était inconnue au jeune homme. Après s'être massé les poignets, le professeur renfila ses gants avant d'ouvrir la porte. James décida qu'il en avait assez découvert pour aujourd'hui et il ne souhaitait pas avoir à expliquer sa présence devant la salle de cours. Le jeune gryffondor déguerpit dans un couloir parallèle et se dirigea vers la salle de métamorphose en se demandant quels mensonges il pourrait bien inventer pour expliquer son retard.  
  
***  
  
« Alors James, tu ne veux pas nous dire ce que tu as fait pour être autant en retard au cours ? »  
  
Le jeune homme ne fit même pas attention à la question de Sirius et fixa le professeur de Combat qui dînait à la table des professeurs, près du professeur Flitwick. Il n'entendit pas non plus Peter lui demander s'il avait retrouvé son parchemin. Kathia Prenzweller avait à nouveau revêtu une robe de sorcier noire et portait toujours ses gants de velours. Pourquoi donc cacher ces cicatrices ? Que signifiaient-elles ? Et d'où venait cette virtuosité en Vestikschein ? Pourquoi avoir fait appel à d'autres personnes alors qu'elle savait parfaitement maîtriser cette technique ? Toutes ses questions tournoyaient dans l'esprit de James jusqu'à ce que le directeur réclame le silence en tapant à l'aide de son couteau contre son gobelet. Les élèves se turent et le professeur Dumbledore se leva.  
  
« Mes chers élèves, j'ai, ce soir, une joyeuse nouvelle à vous  
annoncer. Pour fêter Noël, nous avons eu l'idée d'organiser une  
soirée. Le 25 au soir, un banquet sera organisé et tous les élèves  
pourront s'y rendre. Un grand bal réunira ensuite les élèves de  
cinquième à septième année. Les élèves plus âgés peuvent bien sûr  
inviter des personnes qui ne sont pas encore en cinquième année. Je  
vous conseille donc de vous trouver un charmant cavalier ou une  
adorable cavalière pour cette soirée. Bonsoir à tous ! »  
  
Tous les élèves accueillirent la nouvelle avec des cris de joie. Et ce soir là en s'endormant, les premières années révèrent à la façon de trouver un cavalier plus âgé qui les emmènerait danser. 


	12. Invitations sous la neige

Maintenant que le cinquième tome est sorti, je veux indiquer que je ne ferai aucune références à ce livre car tout le monde n'a pas la chance de pouvoir lire en anglais (même si ce n'est pas mon cas). Comme j'ai planifié mon histoire et inventé mes personnages, toutes ressemblances avec l'Ordre du Phénix seraient involontaires. Pour votre gouverne, aucune référence ne sera faite au cinquième tome. J'ai réglé un petit problème de téléchargement de mon texte donc, bonne lecture.  
  
***  
  
Je tiens à préciser que ceci est ma première fanfiction. Il est possible que l'arrivée des chapitres ne se fasse pas de façon régulière car je souhaite tout d'abord trouver une bonne intrigue, ce qui n'est pas facile. Je porte aussi une attention toute particulière au style de l'écriture et à l'orthographe car je considère que c'est ce qui fait une grande partie de la qualité d'une ?uvre littéraire (attention tout de même, je ne me crois pas capable de faire aussi bien qu'un grand auteur !). Donc, malgré une volonté de vous présenter quelque chose d'assez soigné, je m'efforcerai de vous faire parvenir cette histoire de façon aussi régulière que possible. Je vous remercie donc de prendre le temps de la lire. Vous pouvez me laisser un message pour me faire part de vos remarques, reproches et autres critiques. Merci.  
  
***  
  
Titre : Opération Pégasus. Auteur :Elizabeth. Disclamer : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif. Résumé général de l'histoire : Septembre 1970. Après deux mois de vacances, les élèves du collège Poudlard reprennent leurs études. Mais un certain mage noir poursuit son ascension vers le pouvoir, provoquant un climat de terreur. La tension au sein de la communauté internationale magique et du ministère britannique ne cesse de grandir. C'est pourquoi certains ont décidé de lancer une action secrète qui changera à jamais la vie de quelques étudiants, en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies. Le nom de code : Opération Pégasus. Résumé du chapitre précédent : Les serpentards de cinquième année se sont rendus à une réunion pour rencontrer Voldemort et sont devenus mangemorts. James, qui a sauvé la vie à Lily sans qu'elle connaisse son identité, lui a envoyé une lettre anonyme pour la mettre en garde contre ses promenades nocturnes et lui faire quelque peu du chantage. La jeune fille et ses deux amies décident tout de même de découvrir ce qui se trame au château, quoi que cela leur coûte. Pendant un cours de combat, trois intervenants font une démonstration d'une technique de combat nommée Vestikschein, avec laquelle ils arrivent à transformer leur baguette en arme magique. A la fin du cours, James entrevoit involontairement Kathia Prenzweller qui se bat en duel avec un des intervenants. Elle est dotée d'une arme d'une puissance extraordinaire et utilise des techniques inconnues. Et alors qu'elle s'apprête à sortir de la salle, James découvre enfin pourquoi elle porte de façon permanente des gants. De sombres cicatrices semblables à des écritures recouvrent ses poignets. Le jeune homme, torturé par les questions qui le hante, apprend en plus qu'un banquet suivi d'un grand bal seront organisés pour Noël. Rappel des élèves étudiant à Poudlard évoqués dans les chapitres précédents (qui commencent à devenir un peu nombreux, mais c'est comme ça) : (Je ne vous présente plus les maraudeurs ainsi que Lily et ses amies.) Lee Karine : Gryffondor, 1° année. Amie de Clara. Rosier Clara : Gryffondor, 1° année. S?ur d'Evan. Funestar Jack : Gryffondor, 5° année, frère de Laura. Payne Daniel : Gryffondor, 5° année, préfet et gardien. Jorkins Bertha : Gryffondor, 5° année. Darcey Line : Gryffondor, 5° année, élève venant de France. S?ur jumelle de David, sa mère serait morte et son père travaille pour quelque chose de secret pour l'Angleterre. Sullivan Béatrice : Gryffondor, 6° année, batteuse. Petite amie de Matthew Prewett. Black Cassiopée : Gryffondor, 7° année, préfète en chef. S?ur de Sirius et petite amie de Lawrence Ackerley. Brown Angéla : Gryffondor, 7° année, poursuiveuse. McMillan Marina : Gryffondor, 7° année. Spinnet Mark : Gryffondor, 7° année, poursuiveur et capitaine. Ne supporte pas que ses joueurs fréquentent de trop près ceux des autres équipes.  
  
Johnson Andrew : Serdaigle, 5° année, poursuiveur. Frère de Robert. Darcey David : Serdaigle, 5° année, élève venant de France. Frère jumeau de Line, sa mère serait morte et son père travaille pour quelque chose de secret pour l'Angleterre. Prewett Matthew : Serdaigle, 6° année, attrapeur et capitaine. Petit ami de Béatrice Sullivan. Esturbet Johanne : Serdaigle, 7° année. Petite amie de Christopher Hindle. Nott Avery : Serdaigle, 7° année, poursuiveur. Frère jumeau d'Adela. Ackerley Lawrence : Serdaigle, 7° année, préfet en chef. Petit ami de Cassiopée.  
  
O'Connor Ralph : Poufsouffle, 5°année, batteur. Abbot Agnès : Poufsouffle, 5°année. Penwood Agatha : Poufsouffle, 5°année. Ritz Thomas : Poufsouffle, 5°année. Hindle Christopher : Poufsouffle, 7°année. Frère de Julia et petit ami Johanne Esturbet. Nott Adela : Poufsouffle, 7°année, attrapeuse. S?ur jumelle d'Avery.  
  
Pucey Lisa : Serpentard, 5° année, ayant rejoint le rang des mangemorts. Zabini Michael : Serpentard, 5° année, ayant rejoint le rang des mangemorts. Rogue Severus : Serpentard, 5° année, ayant rejoint le rang des mangemorts.  
  
Rappel des adultes ou autres personnes évoquées dans les chapitres précédents : Aucun.  
***  
  
Chapitre 12 : INVITATIONS SOUS LA NEIGE.  
  
Le mois de décembre débutait à Poudlard. Des tourbillons de vent glacé parcouraient le château et une couche de neige immaculée recouvrait le parc. Le lac gelé miroitait à la lumière du pâle soleil d'hiver. Les élèves de cinquième année avaient, ce matin, des cours séparés. Leurs différentes options les envoyaient dans divers recoins du château. Lily et Mary dirent au revoir à Julia qui se rendait à son cours d'étude des moldus en compagnie de Jack Funestar et, à sa plus grande joie, Bertha Jorkins et Peter Pettigrow. Les deux jeunes gryffondors marchèrent ensuite vers le quatrième couloir de l'aile sud du château et croisèrent d'autres personnes qui se rendaient, elles aussi, au cours de runes. Helen McKinnon, la préfète de serdaigle, s'était appuyé contre le mur et jouait avec une mèche de cheveux châtains tout en discutant avec David Darcey, le jumeau de Line. Cette dernière arriva par le couloir d'en face, s'approcha de son frère et se mêla à la conversation des deux serdaigles. Les gryffondors se joignirent à eux. Daniel Payne et Remus Lupin se trouvaient côte à côte alors que Mary et Lily s'appuyèrent contre le mur. Seuls de leur coté, trois serpentards s'étaient groupés à leur opposé. Severus Rogue, avec son nez crochu et ses cheveux gras, discutait avec Michael Zabini, un jeune homme aux cheveux blond. Lisa Pucey, la seule fille, semblait s'ennuyait ferme mais vraiment pas au point de quitter ses camarades pour rejoindre les autres.  
  
« Alors, vous avez trouvé un cavalier pour le bal ? »  
  
Helen McKinnon lança un clin d'?il malicieux aux autres filles.  
  
« Non pas encore, mais j'espère que cela ne va pas tarder, lança Line. »  
« Mais toi, tu y vas avec qui, s'empressa de demander Lily. »  
  
Helen prit le bras de David et sourit.  
  
« Avec ce charmant jeune homme qui m'a demandé d'être sa cavalière. »  
« Je vois que tu ne t'embêtes pas trop. Mais bon, tu as tout de même bon goût ! »  
  
Line rigola en observant son frère essayer de parler sans y parvenir. Helen lâcha David et se retourna vers les autres gryffondors.  
  
« Et vous, alors ? »  
  
Remus Lupin détourna son regard et hocha négativement la tête, ce qui surprit quelque peu Lily. Les maraudeurs devaient déjà avoir reçu une foule de demandes de la part de la moitié des filles de l'école. De plus, Remus Lupin n'était pas mal dans son genre : plutôt grand avec son mètre quatre- vingts, ses mèches de cheveux châtains qui lui balayait le visage et ses yeux gris complétaient son expression un peu triste de perpétuel rêveur. Daniel Payne expliqua qu'il avait repéré quelqu'un et qu'il comptait le lui demander dans peu de temps. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se faire questionner plus car la porte s'ouvrit et le professeur sortit de la salle pour inviter ses élèves à y pénétrer. Les serpentards laissèrent passer sans précipitation les autres élèves et Augustus Pritchard s'assit à son bureau. Il semblait un peu intemporel ; ses cheveux bruns coupés court lui donnaient une allure assez jeune mais ses yeux cernés et des rides sur son front trahissaient cette impression.  
  
« Aujourd'hui, vous allez me faire un tirage à cinq runes et me  
rédiger son analyse et son explication. Vous me ferez le plaisir de me  
nommer les runes, s'il vous plait. Allez-y. »  
  
Lily sortit de son sac une petite bourse de velours bleu nuit et la posa devant elle. Elle ferma les yeux et se libéra de tout ce qui lui passait par l'esprit. Elle plongea sa main dans le sac et en extirpa cinq pierres de couleurs blanches. Elle ouvrit les yeux et les aligna les petites pierres peintes d'un signe argenté. Elle ouvrit son livre et commença à chercher dedans le nom des runes. Elle écrivit leur nom et rédigea le début de son analyse. C'est étonnant que l'on trouve ses deux runes côte à côte, se dit-elle. Elles sont normalement opposées dans l'ordre du cycle. La jeune fille fixa les deux dernières pierres et se décida à vérifier la signification de cet agencement bizarre. Les runes Kano et Wunjo lui révéler quelque chose mais quoi ? C'est en fait à peu près tout ce que Lily comprit du charabia qu'elle lut. Elle releva la tête et remarqua que tous les autres élèves étaient penchés sur leurs pierres et se concentraient pour en analyser le tirage. Le professeur Pritchard passa dans les rangs pour regarder le travail de ses élèves. Il s'arrêta devant la table de Lily et sembla quelque peu perplexe. Il balaya du regard les pierres et en approcha ses longs doigts. Il mélangea les cinq runes et les remit en place. Il se pencha alors et fixa son élève dans les yeux. Lily fixa ses yeux noirs brillants comme des chardons ardents.  
  
« Voici un bien étrange tirage, Melle Evans. Selon vous, comment se  
fait-il que vous ayez ses deux runes associées ? »  
« Je ne sais pas, Professeur. C'était justement ce sur quoi je m'interrogeai. »  
« Vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure. »  
« Bien, Monsieur. »  
  
Lorsque la cloche sonna, Lily s'avança vers le bureau de son professeur, un peu anxieuse. Augustus Pritchard avait posé son menton sur ses mains et fixait du regard un jeu de runes gravées sur des pierres cristallines à travers lesquelles la lumière blanche de l'extérieur se reflétait comme à travers de la glace.  
  
« Melle Evans, avez-vous une idée à propos de ce tirage ? »  
« Non, comme je vous l'ai dit. »  
« Les runes possèdent un pouvoir magique personnel. Elles sont  
pourvues d'une très ancienne magie. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir  
qu'elles viennent des peuples nordiques tels que les vikings qui  
racontent que ce serait Odin lui-même, qui les auraient découvertes.  
Ses pierres servent comme alphabets mais aussi comme tirages pour les  
devins. Il semble qu'aujourd'hui, les runes aient cherché à vous  
communiquer quelque chose. »  
« Et quoi donc ? »  
« Vous seule pouvez le lire dedans, selon votre propre existence. Mais  
sachez que les runes ne révèlent des choses sans qu'on le leur ait  
demandé que très rarement. C'est un signe du destin, Melle Evans. Mais  
vous feriez bien de retrouvez votre amie. Elle va finir par  
s'impatienter. »  
  
Le professeur plaça sa main gauche au-dessus de son jeu de runes et les fit se mouvoir. Lily comprit que l'explication était finie. Elle remercia donc le professeur Pritchard pour ces détails et sortit de la salle. Là, elle tomba nez à nez avec Mary qui regardait Daniel Payne avec un air ravi alors que celui-ci avait pris une jolie couleur cramoisie en voyant la jeune préfète arriver.  
  
« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? »  
« Oh, Daniel était entrain de me demander de l'accompagner au bal. »  
« Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? »  
« Et bien, en fait, j'allais le faire quand tu es arrivée. »  
  
Lily comprenant qu'elle dérangeait quelque peu, fit un petit signe à Mary et laissa les deux gryffondors. Alors que la jeune fille aux cheveux auburn montait une volée de marches, Mary la rejoignit en courant, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
  
« Alors, qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? »  
« A ton avis ! »  
« D'après ta tête, je dirais que tu lui as répondu oui. »  
  
Mary partit d'un rire et prit le bras de Lily.  
  
« Allez, ne boude pas, Lily-jolie. Toi aussi, tu vas trouver un charmant cavalier. »  
  
Les deux filles rejoignirent Julia dans la grande salle qui déjeunait déjà. Elles s'assirent donc face à elle et commencèrent à lui raconter le cours de runes. Julia sembla ravie d'apprendre que Mary ait été invitée par Daniel.  
  
« En tout cas, tout le monde ne parla plus que du bal. Pendant le  
cours d'études des moldus, alors que l'on étudiait l'eclectriticé. »  
« Electricité, corrigea machinalement Lily. » « Oui, donc l'etetrictité. » « Electricité. »  
« Bon, on s'en moque. William Jordan, vous savez, le préfet de  
poufsouffle, il a envoyé un petit mot à Agnès Abbot. Apparemment, elle  
semblait d'accord pour l'accompagner au bal. Et heureusement pour eux,  
la prof était trop occupée avec son ventilateur pour remarquer leurs  
petites magouilles. Pourtant, je peux vous dire qu'ils n'étaient pas  
discrets. »  
  
Lily s'esclaffa un peu et reprit à son tour la parole.  
  
« Je me demande tout de même si on ne va pas finalement tous rester à  
Poudlard pour les vacances. En tout cas, il serait un peu temps pour  
nous deux de trouver un cavalier si l'on ne veut pas faire tapisserie  
pendant la soirée. » « Moi, je prévois bien de trouver quelqu'un pendant la sortie à préaulard de cette après-midi. » « Bonne idée. »  
  
***  
  
James et Sirius s'assirent avec Edward Davies, un serdaigle et Thomas Ritz, un poufsouffle. Sirius passa une bonne partie du cours à regarder Agatha Penwood qui s'était assis un rang devant lui, en compagnie de Ralph O'Connor. Les deux poufsouffles s'appliquaient à travailler tandis que James papotait avec Edward et Thomas.  
  
« Alors, vous avez trouvé une cavalière ? » « Pas encore, répondit Thomas. » « Et toi Edward ? » « Quoi, moi ? » « T'as une cavalière ? » « Disons quelqu'un en vu mais je ne sais pas quand lui demander. » « Bah, à mon avis, elle ne fera pas de difficulté. T'es plutôt mignon. »  
  
Edward lança un regard interrogateur à James. Il plissa ses yeux bleus clairs et s'appliqua à ébouriffer ses cheveux bruns hérissés.  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu entends par-là ? »  
« Disons simplement que si j'étais une fille, je ne te trouverais pas trop mal. »  
« Mais heureusement, tu n'en es pas une ! »  
« Merci ! Dis tout de suite que je ne te plais pas ! »  
« Non, mais pour parler un peu plus sérieusement, à combien de demandes en es-tu ? »  
  
James secoua la tête et sembla réfléchir pendant quelques instants.  
  
« En comptant la folle qui m'a sauté dessus avant de venir en cours, je dirais une bonne trentaine ! »  
  
Thomas poussa un petit sifflement d'admiration.  
  
« Rien que ça ! Et t'as trouvé ? »  
« Non, j'ai pas encore choisi si elle serait blonde ou brune. »  
  
La conversation continua jusqu'à la fin du cours et James tira Sirius par la manche pour le sortir de sa contemplation.  
  
« Tu sais, Sirius, si elle te plait tellement, va la voir et invite- la au bal. »  
« C'est vrai, pour une fois, tu as l'air vraiment amoureux, déclara Peter. »  
  
A la grande table de Gryffondor, les garçons discutaient de leurs futurs demandes pour certains ou de leur réussite pour ceux qui s'étaient jetés à l'eau.  
  
« Donc, pour l'instant, aucun de nous n'a trouvé de cavalière ? »  
« Non. »  
« Il serait peut-être temps d'y songer, par hasard. »  
« Bah, rien ne presse. On a tout notre temps, répondit James »  
  
***  
  
La sortie à Préaulard permettait aux élèves de faire leurs achats de Noël, même si le temps transformait plutôt l'excursion en aventure. Les tourbillons de neiges balayaient le petit village et un froid glacial forçait les élèves à se réfugier dans les boutiques ou les bars. Seuls les maraudeurs, après avoir fait quelques achats, se lancèrent dans une bonne bataille de boules de neiges. Ils furent rejoints par quelques autres courageux qui traînaient par-là. Deux équipes se formèrent donc : d'un coté, Remus, Sirius, Ralph O'Connor, et Thomas Ritz et de l'autre, Peter, James, David Darcey et William Jordan. La bataille fit rage. Remus lança une boule de neige vers James. Il la reçut en pleine face et secoua sa tête pour se débarrasser de la neige. Le jeune homme aux lunettes moula une boule dans ses gants et sauta en l'air pour viser Remus. Mais Sirius en profita pour se jeter sur lui et tous les deux s'affalèrent dans la neige. De son coté, Peter était assailli par Ralph et Thomas. Heureusement, David et William vinrent à sa rescousse en bombardant sérieusement les deux garçons. Peu après, un brin de soleil fit son apparition et les huit garçons s'assirent dans la neige. Sirius s'adossa contre James. Peter était le seul à être resté debout, par peur de manger de la neige. Remus ferma les yeux et s'amusa à gober des petits flocons de neiges qui voletaient encore. Sirius, à ce moment là, détourna la tête vers la vitrine d'une boutique de pâtisserie. Il ouvrit la bouche et pâlit peu à peu.  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu as, Si' ? »  
  
Remus avait réouvert les yeux et fixait son compagnon qui ne lui répondit pas. James tourna la tête vers l'endroit où regardait son ami et comprit alors pourquoi celui-ci ne répondait pas. Agatha Penwood tenait par la main Andrew Johnson qui la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Sirius ferma sa bouche et ne souffla mot. James échangea un regard avec les deux autres maraudeurs.  
  
« Et si l'on allait faire un tour chez Honeyduckes ? On n'y est pas encore passé ! »  
  
Après la remarque de Remus, tous les trois attendirent la réaction de leur ami. Sirius ébroua ses longs cheveux noirs qui commençait à ondulaient avec l'humidité et se releva. Il baissa la tête, plongea ses mains dans ses poches et commença à partir en direction de la boutique de confiserie. Les maraudeurs le suivirent donc sans se douter que pour d'autres, la chance tournerait mieux.  
  
***  
  
« Tu crois vraiment que ça va lui plaire, ce que je lui ai acheté ?  
« Allons Julia, il n'y a pas de raison pour que cela ne lui plaise  
pas. Le vendeur lui-même nous l'a conseillé. » « Oui mais avec lui, c'est pas facile. »  
  
Les trois jeunes filles recherchaient dans une bijouterie magique quelques cadeaux pour Noël. Elles jetaient un simple coup d'?il pour le plaisir de voir des belles choses car elles avaient déjà acheté leurs cadeaux. Mary avait choisi d'envoyer à sa mère un flacon de parfum enchanté qui choisissait lui-même le parfum qui convenait à la personne de porter selon le temps et l'occasion. Lily avait plutôt fait un tour dans une petite librairie pour trouver quelques livres à offrir à sa mère. Pour Pétunia, la jeune fille avait pensé à quelques confiseries pas trop originales car elle savait très bien qu'un cadeau en rapport avec le monde magique ne lui ferait pas plaisir. De toute façon, quoi que je lui offre, elle ne l'aimera pas, se dit Lily. Après tout, tant pis, ses parents pourraient toujours eux aussi en manger. En ce moment, Julia doutait du cadeau qu'elle avait choisi pour son frère. Mary était en train de la convaincre que la robe de Quidditch qu'elle avait choisis était la bonne. La jeune fille avait hésité entre celle des Flèches d'Appleby et la nouvelle robe du Club de Flaquemare. Le vendeur lui avait conseillé la seconde car le Club se maintenait encore à la tête du championnat cette année alors que les Flèches d'Appleby avaient du essuyé trois défaites d'affilées. Mary soupira et repartit vers une vitrine qui proposait des colliers avec des pierres aux propriétés magiques. Lily vint la rejoindre.  
  
« Tu ne trouves pas que ce saphir est magnifique ! Il est finement  
taillé et il est très bien serti avec ces griffes en argent. »  
  
Lily regarda la pierre bleue taillée en forme de larme et attachée par trois griffes d'argent. Une idée lui traversa alors la tête. Julia les appela et leur fit signe de la suivre. Alors que les trois jeunes filles avaient remonté leur écharpe jusqu'au nez pour parcourir l'allée, Lily s'arrêta brusquement.  
  
« C'est pas vrai ! J'ai oublié mes livres à la boutique de bijoux !  
Vous n'avez qu'à aller aux trois balais, je vous rejoins tout de  
suite. »  
  
Lily planta là Mary et Julia et se mit à courir à travers la neige vers la boutique. Elle tourna dans la rue sur sa droite et poussa à nouveau la porte de la vitrine. La vendeuse était occupée à ranger des bagues lorsque Lily pénétra à nouveau dans son magasin, les joues rougies par le froid et le souffle court.  
  
« Vous avez oublié quelque chose, Melle ? »  
« Oui, mes livres. Et je désirerai aussi acheter ce saphir que vous aviez en pendentif dans cette vitrine. »  
« Bien sûr. Je vous fais un paquet cadeau ? »  
« Oui, s'il vous plait ! »  
  
La vendeuse passa derrière son comptoir et plaça le bijou dans un écrin de satin bleu.  
  
« Cela vous fera trois gallions. »  
  
Lily posa les trois pièces sur le comptoir et dit au revoir à la femme. Peu après, elle avançait dans la neige, la petite boite bien rangée dans son sac. Elle vit Agatha Penwood main dans la main avec Andrew Johnson, devant une pâtisserie. La jeune fille leur sourit et pressa le pas, impatiente de retrouver ses amies, bien au chaud. La chaleur ambiante de la grande pièce du pub procurait un bien-être formidable. Lily aperçut Mary et Julia assises à une table, près de la cheminée. Elle se joignit à elles et ôta sa cape toute mouillée par la neige. Elle secoua ses cheveux auburn pour les débarrasser de la neige à moitié fondue sans se douter que deux beaux yeux bleu-vert l'observaient. Julia était quasiment déjà levée et attendait apparemment quelque chose.  
  
« Alors, qu'est ce que vous prenez, que j'aille passer commande à madame Rosmerta ? »  
« Pour moi, ce sera un thé de Ceylan. »  
« Et pour toi, Lily ? »  
« Pourquoi pas un vin chaud, ça ne devrait pas être mauvais ! »  
  
Julia s'éloigna vers le comptoir tandis que Lily et Mary jetait un petit coup d'?il aux personnes qui composaient la clientèle, qui se révéla bien hétéroclite. Deux nains jouaient aux cartes avec une paire d'hommes qui avaient l'air d'être là depuis assez longtemps étant donné le nombre de chopes qui recouvraient la table. Dans un coin près de la fenêtre, un groupe de gobelins étaient en pleine conversation et semblaient en désaccord sur un tas de pièces qui trônait sur la table. Un vieil enchanteur soufflait par le nez une acre fumée blanche qu'il tirait d'une longue pipe recourbée. Lily regarda alors le comptoir pour voir où en était Julia. Elle aperçut alors et quelques autres filles et garçons attablés dans un coin ainsi qu'un groupe de garçons vêtus de capes noires de Poudlard, accoudés au comptoir. Il devait s'agir de serdaigles car plusieurs d'entre eux portaient des écharpes bleues. Lily reconnut seulement Lawrence Ackerley, le petit ami de Cassiopée Black car les autres lui tournaient le dos. Julia arriva enfin ainsi que Mme Rosmerta avec leurs boissons. Une fois un peu réchauffées, les trois jeunes filles se mirent à discuter. Julia semblait toute excitée.  
  
« Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que j'ai vu au comptoir ! »  
« Si on ne peut pas le deviner, autant que tu nous le dises. Non ? »  
« Et bien, je crois que Robert Johnson, vous savez, le grand frère  
d'Andrew qui est lui aussi à Serdaigle, est entrain de draguer Bethy  
Campbell. »  
  
Mary soupira et Lily rigola légèrement.  
  
« Tu es vraiment une commère, Julia ! »  
« Mais non, je vous tiens juste au courant des évènements qui vont marquer l'histoire de poudlard. »  
« Arrête de raconter des âneries ! On dirait Bertha ! »  
  
Julia se tut alors et haussa les épaules. Vexée par la réflexion, elle saisit sa chope de bièraubeur et en avala une gorgée sans un commentaire. C'est alors que quelqu'un se sépara du groupe des serdaigles pour s'approcher de leur table. Un grand jeune homme aux cheveux noirs à l'allure assez class contourna deux tables avant de rejoindre les trois filles. Il était assez grand avec son mètre quatre-vingt-deux et sa démarche révélait un sportif averti. Ses yeux bleu-vert pétillaient et un petit sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. Il arriva enfin devant les filles.  
  
« Je peux vous offrir quelque chose, mesdemoiselles ? »  
« C'est gentil de ta part mais comme tu peux le voir, on est déjà servi. »  
« Alors permettez-moi de me joindre à vous. »  
  
Les jeunes filles acceptèrent et le jeune serdaigle s'assit avec elles. Il se révéla que le jeune homme s'appelait Avery Nott et était en septième année à Serdaigle.  
  
« Mais tu n'aurais pas une s?ur, demanda Mary. »  
« Si. Elle s'appelle Adela et elle est à poufsouffle. En fait, c'est ma jumelle. »  
  
Peu à peu, la conversation dériva vers le fameux bal de fin d'année. Avery Nott demanda l'air de rien si les trois filles avaient trouvé un cavalier. Même si Lily trouvait que le jeune homme avait vite orienté la conversation, il était tout de même charmant.  
  
« Non, je n'ai pas de cavalier. »  
« Ça tombe bien car il se trouva que moi non plus. Et je voudrais  
savoir si cela te ferait plaisir d'être ma cavalière ? »  
  
Lily fixa les yeux bleu-vert du jeune homme. Un charmant garçon, beau et sympathique, l'invitait au bal. Et en plus, pas n'importe qui ! Avery Nott, un des poursuiveurs de l'équipe de Serdaigle. La jeune fille lut une vague d'incertitude et d'espérance traverser le visage du jeune serdaigle. Elle lui sourit et acquiesça de la tête.  
  
« J'accepte l'invitation avec plaisir. »  
  
Avery sourit à son tour et prit la main de Lily. Il la serra et la regarda dans les yeux.  
  
« Merci beaucoup Lily. Je suis vraiment heureux que tu acceptes de  
m'accompagner au bal. Sache que tu es une fille magnifique. »  
  
Lily rougit au compliment du garçon. Peu après, les élèves commencèrent à sortir des boutiques et des pubs car il était l'heure de retourner au château. Au moment de monter dans les carrosses, Julia faillit trébucher sur le marchepied. De solides bras la retinrent juste avant qu'elle ne tombe. La jeune fille se redressa et vit Edward Davies, un serdaigle, qui la tenait toujours par la main, un grand sourire sur le visage. Il l'aida à monter dans le carrosse et s'installa face à elle. Julia le remercia et replongea dans la conversation qu'elle avait interrompue avec ses deux amies. Arrivés au château, le jeune serdaigle descendit le premier et tendit à nouveau la main à Julia. La jeune fille releva sa cape de la main gauche et prit la main que lui tendait Edward. Au moment de gravir les marches qui menaient à la grande porte de Poudlard, il lui saisit le bras et l'attira vers lui. Lily vit juste les lèvres du garçon remuer. Julia se pencha vers le garçon et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Lily et Mary n'eurent pas besoin de demander à leur amie ce que lui avait demandé le jeune serdaigle : cela se lisait sur son visage.  
  
Pour terminer de façon agréable la soirée, les trois jeunes filles s'installèrent dans les fauteuils situés près de la cheminée en compagnie des autres jeunes filles de sixième et septième année. L'occasion ne rata donc pas de discuter du sujet qui n'échappait à aucune bouche et oreille dans le château. En tout, le petit groupe se composait de huit filles : Lily, Mary, Julia, Line pour les cinquième année, seulement Béatrice Sullivan pour les sixième année et enfin Cassiopée Black, Marina McMillan et Angéla Brown pour les septième année.  
  
« Moi, je n'ai pas eu trop de mal à trouver un cavalier. Lawrence s'est empressé de m'inviter. »  
« Pareil pour moi ! Matthew n'a même pas attendu que je le lui dise.  
Il m'a sauté dessus comme s'il avait peur que je le laisse tomber,  
répondit à son tour Béatrice. »  
« Il craignait peut-être de voir surgir Mark de derrière un pilier et  
l'empêcher de pervertir une de ces joueuses ! Tu ne crois pas qu'il  
finira par mettre votre relation à l'eau ? »  
  
Béatrice regarda Angéla. Toutes les deux jouaient dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et savaient donc pertinemment que leur capitaine, Mark Spinnet, ne supportait pas que ces joueurs fréquentent de trop près les joueurs des autres équipes. Béatrice s'affala de tout son long dans le fauteuil et répondit à la question que lui avait posée sa camarade.  
  
« S'il s'avisait de faire ne serait-ce qu'une seule chose pour que je  
ne revoie plus Matthew, je crois qu'il se retrouverait pendu au plus  
haut anneau du terrain de Quidditch. Mais en parlant de lui, je me  
demande bien avec qui il va se rendre au bal ? Ce sera forcément une  
gryffondor, à moins qu'il ne se ressoude à s'y rendre seul. Mais assez  
parler de ce triste sire qui veut me gâcher la vie ! Parlons plutôt de  
vous, les filles ! »  
  
Mary expliqua qu'elle irait au bal avec Daniel Payne, Julia avec Edward Davies et Lily avec Avery Nott. A ces mots, les grandes lui jetèrent un coup d'?il à la fois envieur et admiratif.  
  
« Comment se fait-il que tu y ailles avec lui, demanda avec curiosité Cassiopée. »  
« En fait, c'est lui qui m'a invité. Tout à l'heure, on se trouvait aux trois balais. »  
  
Et Lily raconta comment Avery l'avait accoté et s'était montré charmant avec elle. Une fois son récit terminé, Béatrice poussa un petit sifflement d'admiration.  
  
« Et ben dis donc, tu vas monter en grade ! N'empêches, j'en connais  
qui vous être vertes de jalousie en apprenant que c'est toi qu'il a  
invité.  
« Et pourquoi donc ? »  
« Disons qu'Avery et sa petite bande de Serdaigle ont une popularité  
assez élevée parmi les filles de septième année Certaines seraient  
prêtes à faire un peu n'importe quoi pour mettre le grappin sur l'un  
d'entre eux. »  
« Un peu comme les maraudeurs pour les cinquième année, fit remarquer Line. »  
  
Lily faillit s'étrangler en entendant la remarque.  
  
« Pas du tout ! Car s'ils avaient été pareils, je te jure que je  
n'aurais jamais accepté de me rendre au bal avec l'un de ses  
énergumènes ! »  
« Allons Lily, tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ? Après tout,  
ils sont plutôt marrants, répliqua Cassiopée. »  
« Si tu veux parler de ton frère, sache que nous ne partageons pas les  
mêmes opinions sur son sens de l'humour. »  
« Disons simplement que cela fait plus de quinze ans que je dois  
supporter ses blagues débiles donc je commence à être habituée. »  
« Mouais, si tu veux. »  
  
Lily fit la moue et se renfrogna en s'enfonçant dans le dossier de son fauteuil. Une voix déchira le silence qui s'était installée.  
  
« C'est vraiment injuste ! Moi, j'ai toujours pas trouver de cavalier.  
De toute façon, je n'intéresse personne. »  
  
Les yeux d'Angéla Brown commençaient à s'humidifier et sa voix s'éteignit en tremblant.  
  
« Allons Angéla, tu ne vas pas nous refaire une de ces vilaines crises  
de désolation ! C'est vraiment ridicule ! Tu es une jeune fille  
sympathique, belle et sportive. Comment pourrait-on t'être  
indifférent ? »  
« C'est pas à moi qu'il faut le demander mais aux garçons. Et puis, en  
plus, je suis toute petite. Même Lily, Mary et Julia sont plus grande  
que moi. »  
  
Lily posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille presque en pleurs.  
  
« Tu sais ce que disent les moldus ? Ce qui est petit est joli. »  
  
Cassiopée s'accroupit en face de son amie et lui releva la tête pour la forcer à la regarder dans les yeux.  
  
« Tu sais quoi, tu vas me faire le plaisir de sécher ses larmes. Je te  
propose un marché : je suis sûre que Marina et moi, on trouvera un  
beau garçon qui voudra bien t'accompagner pour Noël. D'accord ? »  
« En parlant de chagrins, j'en ai croisé un qui n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien, reprit Marina. »  
  
Aussitôt, en bonnes pipelettes et commères, toutes les filles se resserrèrent autour de Marina pour avoir un nom.  
  
« C'était ton frère, Julia, répondit Marina en jetant un regard désolé  
vers la jeune fille occupée à tresser ses cheveux. »  
« Ho, ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui. De toute façon, je l'avais  
prévenue et comme d'habitude, il n'a pas voulu m'écouter. »  
« De quoi tu veux parler ? »  
« Rien d'important, il s'est juste fait plaquer par sa copine, Johanne  
Esturbet. Maintenant, elle sort avec un de ses potes : Eliot  
Schwarz. »  
« Cette fille là est vraiment ignoble et détestable. Son plus grand  
plaisir est de s'amuser avec les garçons et de les faire souffrir. »  
  
Lily tournilla une mèche de cheveux.  
  
« Bah, un jour, ça se retournera contre elle. »  
« En attendant, ton frère n'avait vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette. »  
« Tu sais, si tu t'inquiètes tant pour lui, tu n'as qu'à aller le  
voir, répondit Julia en haussant les épaules. »  
« Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il est assez sympathique et puis, je n'ai  
toujours pas trouver de cavalier pour le bal. »  
« Alors là, je te préviens que tu as intérêt à être gentille avec lui  
et de ne pas me le laisser tomber comme cette crétine. Je n'ai pas  
encore envie de le ramasser à la petite cuillère. »  
  
Marina partit d'un petit rire.  
  
« Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je ne suis pas un bourreau des c?urs. »  
« J'espère bien ! »  
  
En remontant à leur dortoir, Lily, Mary et Julia trouvèrent assises par terre deux petites bouilles à moitié endormies.  
  
« Et bien, qu'est ce que vous faites là, toutes les deux ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »  
  
Les deux petites se levèrent lentement et Karine frotta ses yeux ensommeillés.  
  
« Nan, on voulait justement vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour nous. »  
  
Finalement, la conversation continua sur le lit de Mary. Karine bailla tandis que Julia préparait son sac pour le lendemain.  
  
« En tout cas, vous avez de la chance d'aller au bal ! Moi aussi,  
j'aurais bien voulu aller au bal avec une belle robe et un gentil  
cavalier. »  
« Les filles, vous pensez à ce que je pense ? »  
« Pourquoi, qu'est ce que tu penses ? »  
« Je pense à un moyen pour que ces deux sympathiques bouts de choux  
nous accompagnent, elles aussi, au bal. »  
« Je croyais que le bal était ouvert seulement à partie de la cinquième année. »  
« Sauf si elles sont invitées par quelqu'un de plus grand. »  
« Et tu connais quelqu'un qui voudrait bien les accompagner ? »  
  
Julia leur fit un petit clin d'?il en souriant.  
  
« Je crois bien que oui. »  
  
***  
  
La jeune fille saisit le livre qu'elle avait posé sur la table à coté de son fauteuil. Elle sentait que le sommeil commençait à l'envahir et elle ne souhaitait pas passer la nuit dans la salle commune. Elle se leva et jeta un coup d'?il autour d'elle. Personne. Le feu terminait de crépiter dans la cheminée et les bûches se transformaient peu à peu en cendres grises. Elle gravit l'escalier mais fut surprise de voir quelqu'un dans la pénombre de la rambarde. Elle s'approcha donc de la personne jusqu'à être toute proche d'elle. Alors, une voix qu'elle reconnut lui parla.  
  
« Je voulais savoir si tu accepterais de m'accompagner au bal ? »  
« Et bien, tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu tard pour demander de telles choses ? »  
« Je sais mais je n'ai pas réussi à te le dire avant ce soir. »  
  
La jeune fille fixa les deux yeux gris qui brillaient dans l'obscurité. Elle toucha la main du jeune homme et sourit.  
  
« Tu ne serais pas un peu timide ? »  
« Si. »  
« Moi aussi. »  
  
Un petit silence s'installa entre eux. La jeune fille lâcha la main du jeune homme.  
  
« Je crois que je vais aller me coucher. Mais avant de te quitter, je  
peux te dire que tu n'as plus besoin de chercher une cavalière. »  
  
Elle s'éloigna telle une ombre errante, ses fins cheveux blonds reflétant la pâle lumière de la lune. Le jeune homme sourit en la voyant s'éloigner telle un ange, un petit sourire au creux des lèvres. Il grimpa deux étages avant de pousser la porte de son dortoir et de rejoindre ses camarades qui, pour une fois, dormaient déjà. 


	13. Présents et souvenirs

Maintenant que le cinquième tome est sorti, je veux indiquer que je ne ferai aucune références à ce livre car tout le monde n'a pas la chance de pouvoir lire en anglais (même si ce n'est pas mon cas). Comme j'ai planifié mon histoire et inventé mes personnages, toutes ressemblances avec l'Ordre du Phénix seraient involontaires. Pour votre gouverne, aucune référence ne sera faite au cinquième tome. Bonne lecture.  
  
***  
  
Je tiens à préciser que ceci est ma première fanfiction. Il est possible que l'arrivée des chapitres ne se fasse pas de façon régulière car je souhaite tout d'abord trouver une bonne intrigue, ce qui n'est pas facile. Je porte aussi une attention toute particulière au style de l'écriture et à l'orthographe car je considère que c'est ce qui fait une grande partie de la qualité d'une ?uvre littéraire (attention tout de même, je ne me crois pas capable de faire aussi bien qu'un grand auteur !). Donc, malgré une volonté de vous présenter quelque chose d'assez soigné, je m'efforcerai de vous faire parvenir cette histoire de façon aussi régulière que possible. Je vous remercie donc de prendre le temps de la lire. Vous pouvez me laisser un message pour me faire part de vos remarques, reproches et autres critiques. Merci.  
  
***  
  
Titre : Opération Pégasus. Auteur :Elizabeth. Disclamer : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif. Résumé général de l'histoire : Septembre 1970. Après deux mois de vacances, les élèves du collège Poudlard reprennent leurs études. Mais un certain mage noir poursuit son ascension vers le pouvoir, provoquant un climat de terreur. La tension au sein de la communauté internationale magique et du ministère britannique ne cesse de grandir. C'est pourquoi certains ont décidé de lancer une action secrète qui changera à jamais la vie de quelques étudiants, en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies. Le nom de code : Opération Pégasus. Résumé du chapitre précédent : Les vacances de Noël approchent et donc l'excitation en vue du grand bal. Tout le monde ne parle plus que de ça. Sirius est dépité car Agatha Penwood, l'élue de son c?ur (selon lui, mais c'est vrai. Pour une fois, il était presque amoureux) sort avec Andrew Johnson. Les autres maraudeurs ne semblent pas très pressée de choisir celle qui aura l'honneur de les accompagner. De leur coté, les trois filles ont trouvé un cavalier. Alors que Daniel Payne a demandé à Mary de l'accompagner au bal, Julia a fait la connaissance d'Edward Davies, sympathique et très serviable Serdaigle. Pendant une après-midi à Préaulard, Lily est abordé par Avery Nott, un serdaigle de septième année plutôt mignon et très gentil qui de plus, est une des coqueluches de l'école. Et qui sont ces deux inconnus qui se sont rencontré dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, alors que la nuit était tombée, et ont accepté de se rendre ensemble au bal. Rappel des élèves étudiant à Poudlard évoqués dans les chapitres précédents (qui commencent à devenir un peu nombreux, mais c'est comme ça) : (Je ne vous présente plus les maraudeurs ainsi que Lily et ses amies.) Funestar Jack : Gryffondor, 5° année, frère de Laura. Payne Daniel : Gryffondor, 5° année, préfet et gardien. Black Cassiopée : Gryffondor, 7° année, préfète en chef. S?ur de Sirius et petite amie de Lawrence Ackerley.  
  
Rappel des adultes ou autres personnes évoquées dans les chapitres précédents : Brandstone Kate : Petite amie de John Potter. Evans Patrick : Père de Lily Evans. Avocat à Londres. Evans Pétunia : S?ur de Lily. Evans Elizabeth : Mère de Lily. Bibliothécaire à l'université de Cambridge. Potter Alexander : Père de James. Premier conseiller du cabinet du ministre. Potter John : Cousin de James Potter. Petit ami de Kate Brandstone. Nouvel attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre. Potter Kathleen : Mère de James Potter. Représentante permanente anglaise de la Confédération Internationale Magique. Black Beltégueuse : Mère de Sirius et Cassiopée. Oubliator. Black Orion : Père de Sirius et Cassiopée. Capitaine de la brigade d'élite des tireurs de baguettes.  
***  
  
Chapitre 13 : PRÉSENTS ET SOUVENIRS.  
  
James sentit quelque chose de lourd atterrir sur lui. Il poussa un gémissement et tenta de se dégager du poids qui l'étouffer. Impossible ! Malgré tout, il parvint enfin à se lever et à ce moment là, un bruit sourd se fit entendre suivi d'un concert de jérémiades.  
  
« C'est pas vrai ! T'es vraiment stupide, James ! Je me suis explosé la tête contre le carrelage ! »  
« Ne t'inquiètes donc pas, Sirius. Ta tête ne risque pas grand chose. »  
« Faut dire qu'avec le peu qu'il y a dedans, un peu plus ou un peu moins... »  
« Alors là, je peux te dire que tu va le payer, Peter ! »  
  
James entendit son ami pousser de petits cris comme un rongeur. Le jeune homme se redressa et attrapa ses lunettes qui traînaient sur sa table de nuit. Il découvrit alors Sirius qui sautait de lits en lits en réveillant leur occupant pour poursuivre Peter. Remus était déjà debout près de la fenêtre et les observaient en souriant. Jack et Kévin qui étaient endormis ne le furent plus pour longtemps. La bataille se termina en chahut général. Les cinquième années faisaient tellement de bruits qu'ils n'entendirent même pas la porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un entrer.  
  
« C'est pas bientôt fini, ce bazar ? Vous ne croyez pas que vous avez mieux à faire. »  
  
Les garçons se retournèrent et virent Cassiopée Black vêtue d'un pantalon noir et d'un gros pull de couleur bleue. La jeune fille ne semblait pas vraiment en colère. Non, car elle souriait, elle aussi, en désignant l'extrémité des lits des garçons. Ceux-ci jetèrent donc un coup d'?il et aussitôt des cris de joie éclatèrent. Des tas de cadeaux se trouvaient là, les papiers rutilants et brillants. On était aujourd'hui le 25 décembre. Les hiboux avaient fait leur travail en amenant depuis leur famille de nombreux paquets pour les élèves. James se dépêcha de saisir le paquet de ses parents. Il était assez petit et de forme rectangulaire. Une lettre l'accompagnait. Le jeune homme se retint d'arracher le papier du cadeau et eut tout de même la patience de décacheter d'abord la lettre.  
  
Mon petit Jimmy,  
  
Je sais que tu n'aimes pas que je t'appelle comme cela mais c'est affectif. Pour Noël, ton père et moi avons pensé à t'offrir un beau cadeau. Il est temps pour toi de recevoir l'héritage de la famille des Potter, par ton père, ainsi que le mien, celui des Tudor car tu as maintenant seize ans. En tout cas, prends en soin car il est très précieux. Tu découvriras ses pouvoirs en temps utiles. Je ne t'en dis pas plus, tu n'auras qu'à ouvrir ton paquet. Ici, tout va assez bien même si le travail nous prend beaucoup de temps à tous les deux. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous. J'espère que tu travailles, toi aussi, de façon ardue car tu passes tes buses à la fin de l'année. Je sais que John et Kate se sont arrangés pour t'envoyer un cadeau qui je pense te plaira beaucoup. Embrasse Sirius pour nous.  
  
Passe un bon Noël et de bonnes vacances.  
  
Tes Parents qui t'aiment très fort.  
  
James fut quelque peu surpris de la lettre de ses parents. C'était évidemment sa mère qui l'avait écrite et son père l'avait signé, lui aussi. Quelque chose pourtant d'inhabituel le troubla, il ne pouvait définir quoi mais il le sentait parfaitement. Et quel était donc cet héritage ? Sirius le tira de sa réflexion en lui demandant s'il comptait ouvrir ses cadeaux avant la nouvelle année. James saisit donc le paquet, déchira le papier et trouva un écrin en cuir noir. Il l'ouvrit délicatement et aperçut une fine chaîne en or. Il la souleva et une médaille de forme ronde attira son regard. La face qui se présentait à lui était de couleur rouge. Une tour d'or sur fond écarlate occupait la partie gauche du rond alors qu'une épée à la lame dressée se tenait sur la droite. James reconnut le blason des Potter. Curieusement, il retourna la médaille et découvrit sur l'autre face des armoiries qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le fond bleu marine était orné d'un croissant de lune argenté et à son opposé, une étoile d'argent à quatre branches. James comprit alors ce que cela signifiait. Cet emblème était celui de la famille de sa mère : les Tudor. Voilà ce que ses parents entendaient par héritage. Ils lui avaient fait exécuter une médaille avec les héraldiques de leur famille. Ce cadeau était inattendu pour le jeune homme et il en comprit l'importance. Il apprécia le fin travail de l'artiste qui l'avait fabriqué et se décida à attacher cette médaille autour son cou.  
  
« Hé bien dis-donc, papa et maman Potter t'ont bien gâté, s'exclama  
Sirius en voyant la médaille de son ami. »  
  
James haussa les épaules et glissa avec soin la médaille sous sa chemise. Le contact entre le métal et sa peau lui provoqua étrangement une agréable sensation de chaleur et de bien-être.  
  
« Bon, Sirius, au lieu de faire des commentaires, ouvre plutôt tes cadeaux, dit Cassiopée. »  
  
La jeune fille se trouvait toujours dans la chambre et s'était assis sur le lit de son frère. Sirius lui fit une grimace et se pencha pour saisir un paquet rectangulaire. En l'ouvrant, il poussa un cri de joie. Sirius tenait dans ses mains un exemplaire de La Bible du Batteur de Brutus Scrimgeour. Il l'ouvrit délicatement et fut encore plus ravi.  
  
« J'en reviens pas ! Il est dédicacé par les Frères Broadmoor, les  
batteurs des Faucons de Falmouth ! En plus, il est en édition  
limitée ! »  
« Comme tu as tellement embété maman avec ce fichu bouquin, je lui ai  
conseillé de te l'acheter pour qu'elle ait un peu la paix. Et le jour  
où elle l'a acheté, les frères Broadmoor dédicaçaient justement  
l'édition limitée. »  
« Cassi', t'es vraiment super comme s?ur ! »  
  
Et en disant ça, Sirius se jeta sur la jeune fille qui le repoussa gentiment.  
  
« Tu me remercieras quand tu auras ouvert mon cadeau, Si'. »  
  
Elle lui tendit un paquet un peu souple. Sirius l'ouvrit avec tout de même une pointe d'appréhension. Après tout, Cassiopée restait sa s?ur. Et entre frère et s?ur, tout était permis. James vit la couverture colorée d'un magazine glisser dans les mains de son ami. Il s'agissait en fait un abonnement à Quidditch magazine. Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de Sirius et il embrassa sa s?ur qui, cette fois ci, se laissa faire. James et Sirius se tournèrent vers les deux autres maraudeurs. Peter avait reçu de ses parents un nouveau jeu d'échecs sorcier car depuis le temps qu'il y jouait, son ancien jeu commençait un peu à rendre l'âme. Le jeune homme avait aussi ouvert le cadeau que lui avaient fait ses amis : un coffret énorme de bonbons. Il y avait de tout : des chocoballes, des chocogrenouilles, des plumes en sucre, des dragées surprises de Berthie Crochu, des Fizwizbiz, des bulles baveuses, des gnomes au poivre, des souris glacées, des pâtes de menthe et des bonbons explosifs. James fit un clin d'?il à son ami et lança :  
  
« Tu sais, Peter, il y en a au moins un kilo alors tu va pouvoir partager. »  
  
Remus avait reçu divers livres de la part de sa mère, ce qui sembla l'enchanter. Les trois autres maraudeurs lui avaient offert une plume magique dont l'encre ne s'épuisait jamais. On pouvait changer sa couleur avec une formule magique et elle retenait les écritures des gens qui l'avaient utilisé, il suffisait de rappeler leur nom et la plume prenait leur écriture. Sirius avait reçu de la part de James, Remus et Peter un gros sac de farces et attrapes toutes aussi diverses que variées. Cela allait de la bombabouse aux pétards bruiteurs, qui poussaient des cris d'animaux ou faisaient des bruits étonnants lorsqu'ils explosaient. James se tourna vers les paquets qui restaient. Il saisit le plus petit et découvrit un Vif d'Or. La petite balle brillait à la lumière et déjà ses petites ailes frétillaient. James eut à peine le temps de l'observant et il remarqua qu'il était gravé à son nom, avant que celui ci s'envole à travers la pièce. Il fit un bond et l'attrapa en plein vol avant d'atterrir sur le lit le plus proche. Il remercia chaleureusement ses amis pour ce magnifique cadeau et découvrit enfin un long paquet emballé de kraft. Cela était étonnant, il avait reçu des cadeaux des autres membres de sa famille et se demandait de qui ce paquet pouvait bien provenir. Il attaqua le papier de couleur brune et saisit un superbe manche en bois de chêne vernis. En tirant dessus, il découvrit un balai. Et pas n'importe lequel : un Nimbus 1 ! James ouvrit et referma successivement la bouche en se rendant compte de la chose. Qui pouvait donc bien lui avoir envoyer une pareille merveille ?  
  
« Je crois que je peux répondre à ta question, James. »  
  
Le jeune homme se leva la tête et vit Sirius une carte à la main qui se mit à lire à voix haute.  
  
Salut James,  
  
C'est John et Kate. Nous avons pensé à toi pour Noël. Avec les relations de Kate, on a réussi à te dégoter un petit quelque chose qui devrait te plaire. Il est signé et numéroté de série. Avec ça, j'espère que tu va pouvoir exprimer tes talents d'Attrapeur en toute liberté. Je t'envoie aussi deux petits billets qui te permettront à toi et la personne de ton choix d'assister dans la tribune d'honneur à la finale de Quidditch du Championnat au mois de juillet. Tu as donc tout le temps pour te décider. J'espère bien te voir là-bas et pas seulement dans les gradins. Passe de bonnes vacances et un joyeux Noël. Un bonjour à toute votre joyeuse troupe.  
  
A bientôt.  
  
John et Kate.  
  
« J'en crois pas mes oreilles ! Tu te rends compte, James ! Tu détiens  
entre tes mains le meilleur balai international que même les meilleurs  
joueurs ne possèdent pas ! Et en plus, deux places pour la finale du  
championnat ! »  
  
Tout le monde dans le dortoir était ébahi. James, lui, commençait vaguement à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.  
  
Dans la matinée, James repensa à la lettre de ses parents et la lut à nouveau. Il s'était accoudé à la fenêtre pour apprécier la clarté de la neige qui recouvrait le parc. Le jeune homme laissa la lettre glisser de ses doits et tomber par terre en un froissement de papier. Le ciel était limpide et le soleil brillait faiblement. Il se souvint alors de tous les Noëls qu'il avait déjà passé à Poudlard. La première année où avec ses camarades, ils étaient partis en exploration dans le château pour accroître leurs connaissances des lieux et qu'ils avaient fait de nombreuses rencontres, pas toujours des plus agréables. La seconde année, ils avaient profité du lac gelé pour faire un peu de patin à glace. L'après-midi s'était néanmoins transformé en catastrophe, enfin du point de vus des professeurs. Les maraudeurs avaient affronté le petit groupe de serpentards et des deux cotés, il y avait eu des congelés qui étaient tombés dans le lac, à l'aide de quelques sortilèges brise-glace, il faut bien l'avouer. La troisième année, il n'avait pas neigé. C'était bien une des premières fois que cela était arrivé de mémoire d'élèves. L'année dernière n'avait pas été une des plus réussi, bien au contraire. Remus avait du passer Noël blotti dans sa cachette, souffrant du froid et de sa métamorphose. Sirius était tombé malade et Peter était rentré chez lui pour le décès d'un arrière- grand-oncle.  
  
James repensa ensuite aux nombreux Noël qu'il avait passé en famille, en compagnie de ses oncles, tantes et cousins. Et la fois où lui et John avait ensorcelé la dinde qui s'était mis à danser lorsqu'on avait voulu la découper ! John devait alors être en seconde année mais il était tout de même rentré à la maison. C'était le bon temps, les batailles de boules de neiges dans le jardin en compagnie de John et Henry, son frère. Et vers quatre heures, Sirius venait les rejoindre tandis que leurs parents discutaient autour d'une chaude tasse de thé et de savoureux petits gâteaux qu'avait préparé Martha. Et parfois même, son père et celui de Sirius venaient les rejoindre. Et là, on peut dire qu'ils en mangeaient de la neige. James soupira et se retourna vers son lit.  
  
***  
  
« Allez Lily, enfile-le que l'on voit comment il te va, s'exclama Julia. »  
« Bon, d'accord. »  
  
Lily enfila l'ensemble que sa mère lui avait envoyait. Il s'agissait d'un pantalon noir assez fluide et d'une jolie chemise blanche en smocks. Un pull de couleur écru accompagnait le paquet. Un peu moins élégant mais bien chaud, avait écrit Elizabeth Evans à sa fille. Sa mère avait aussi joint à sa lettre un peu d'argent moldu en lui disant qu'elle pourrait s'acheter les livres qui l'intéresseraient ou d'autres choses. Ses parents lui avaient écrit une longue lettre dans laquelle ils décrivaient ce qui s'était passé depuis leur dernière correspondance. Lily avait sourit en la lisant et avait remarqué dans un coin au bas de la lettre un petit mot gribouillé. Juste le nom de sa s?ur. Certainement que leurs parents l'avaient forcé mais au moins elle avait écrit quelque chose.  
  
« A ton tour, Mary, je finirai après. »  
  
La jeune blonde reçut de ses parents un énorme livre illustré sur les animaux et créatures magiques du monde entier. Pas comme le livre qu'ils utilisaient en cours de soin aux créatures magiques, non. Un beau livre relié avec des descriptions précises et détaillées, des illustrations légendées. Vraiment un ouvrage de toute beauté. Mary avait toujours était passionnée par les animaux et elle avait choisi de devenir zoologue après avoir passer ses buses. Ses parents soutenaient donc ses souhaits. Ils lui avaient aussi acheté deux romans moldus. Mary découvrit le cadeau qui venait de Lily. Lorsqu'elle reconnut le petit pendentif soigneusement présenté dans son écrin, ses yeux miroitèrent. Elle leva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Lily lut dedans toute la reconnaissance que lui portait son amie. Les sentiments les plus forts et les plus sincères n'ont pas besoin de mots pour être exprimés. En tout cas, elle rigola lorsqu'elle découvrit le cadeau de Julia.  
  
« C'est pour tous ceux que je t'ai empruntés depuis que l'on se  
connaît, s'empressa de dire Julia avec un clin d'?il. »  
  
Il s'agissait de trois lots de parchemins de première qualité, entourés d'un ruban bleu marine et cacheté avec de la cire dorée ainsi qu'un bloc de correspondance avec du papier et des lettres. Julia, quant à elle, avait aussi reçu un livre de la part de ses parents en rapport avec ce qu'elle désirait faire : devenir médicomage. De leurs cotés, Lily et Mary s'étaient cotisé pour lui acheter un réveil astronomique. Il projetait une représentation des planètes et des étoiles ainsi que leurs noms. Le pratique se joignait donc à la beauté de l'objet. Mais elles furent toutes surprises quand Julia ouvrit le cadeau qui venait de la part de son frère. De magnifiques pendants en or sertis de rubis. Décidément, Christopher était plus gentil que le pensait Julia. Mais elle vira au rouge cramoisi alors qu'elle lisait le petit mot qui l'accompagnait.  
  
« Qu'est ce qui se passe, Julia, demanda Lily en voyant la tête de son amie. »  
« Figure-toi simplement que ces boucles d'oreilles ont pour effet de  
dissiper le mauvais caractère ! Comme si j'en avais besoin ! »  
  
Ses deux amies ne firent aucuns commentaires mais échangèrent tout de même un regard amusé. Lily finit la tournée en trouvant le cadeau de ses amies, un livre sur les enchantements majeurs.  
  
Les Noëls à Poudlard étaient bien différents de ceux que Lily avait connus dans sa famille. Les Evans fêtaient toujours Noël tous les quatre, un comité intime pour ainsi dire. Sa mère préparait de savoureux plats qu'ils dégustaient le soir, une dinde et une délicieuse bûche au chocolat. Une de ses plus grande réussites, selon Lily. Ensuite, venait la veillée pendant laquelle ils s'asseyaient dans le salon, au près de la cheminée et les deux petites filles s'amusaient à chanter des chansons. Puis, un des meilleurs moments de la soirée ! Elizabeth prenait ses deux filles sur les genoux et se mettait à leur raconter de magnifiques histoires de belles princesses, de gentilles fées, de méchantes sorcières et de preux chevaliers dans lesquelles des dragons gardaient des trésors étincelants et des elfes chantaient dans les bois. Et Lily et Pétunia s'endormaient jusqu'à ce que leurs parents les réveillent pour ouvrir leurs cadeaux. C'était alors une véritable explosion de joie qui résonnait jusqu'à très tard ou plutôt très tôt dans la maison. Cela bouleversait toujours un peu la jeune fille de repenser à tous ces bons moments. Mais elle s'était maintenant habituée à vivre tout le temps avec ses camarades de classes, ceux qu'elles aimaient comme ceux qu'elles détestaient, hélas.  
  
La matinée s'écoula tranquillement. Lily s'était blottie sur son lit et feuilletait avec intérêt le livre en laissant son regard glisser de pages en pages. Au bout d'une heure, elle se releva et voulut ranger l'ouvrage dans sa valise. Et là, elle tomba sur quelque chose qu'elle avait totalement oublié. Un gros ouvrage poussiéreux intitulé Origine des pouvoirs magiques et autres forces à travers les différentes cultures. Oui, maintenant elle se souvenait l'avoir enfoui dans sa malle sans l'avoir ouvert. La jeune fille s'en saisit et curieusement se plongea dedans. Tout ce qui aurait pu paraître totalement ennuyeux aux yeux de nombreux élèves passionnait Lily. Elle choisit un chapitre qui s'intitulait "Les forces élémentaires ou initiales". En lisant le premier paragraphe, elle apprit que des observations avaient révélé qu'une puissance propre aux éléments se dégageait lors de certains phénomènes. Elle continua à lire une bonne dizaine de pages avant de tomber sur un croquis. Intriguée, elle lut la légende au-dessous et comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un schéma de cérémonie celtique qui permettait, grâce aux forces élémentaires, de percevoir en soi des pouvoirs inconnus. Il était dit que ce genre de cérémonies ne se pratiquait plus depuis sept siècles et que les derniers qui en avaient exécuté étaient des passionnés de magie ancestrale. Cela surprit Lily. Elle décida d'arrêter là sa lecture et referma l'épais volume. 


	14. Le bal des aînés

Maintenant que le cinquième tome est sorti, je veux indiquer que je ne ferai aucune références à ce livre car tout le monde n'a pas la chance de pouvoir lire en anglais (même si ce n'est pas mon cas). Comme j'ai planifié mon histoire et inventé mes personnages, toutes ressemblances avec l'Ordre du Phénix seraient involontaires. Pour votre gouverne, aucune référence ne sera faite au cinquième tome. Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé des messages (elles ne sont pas assez nombreuses à mon goût, mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a). Bonne lecture.  
  
***  
  
Je tiens à préciser que ceci est ma première fanfiction. Il est possible que l'arrivée des chapitres ne se fasse pas de façon régulière car je souhaite tout d'abord trouver une bonne intrigue, ce qui n'est pas facile. Je porte aussi une attention toute particulière au style de l'écriture et à l'orthographe car je considère que c'est ce qui fait une grande partie de la qualité d'une ?uvre littéraire (attention tout de même, je ne me crois pas capable de faire aussi bien qu'un grand auteur !). Donc, malgré une volonté de vous présenter quelque chose d'assez soigné, je m'efforcerai de vous faire parvenir cette histoire de façon aussi régulière que possible. Je vous remercie donc de prendre le temps de la lire. Vous pouvez me laisser un message pour me faire part de vos remarques, reproches et autres critiques. Merci.  
  
***  
  
Titre : Opération Pégasus. Auteur :Elizabeth. Disclamer : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif. Résumé général de l'histoire : Septembre 1970. Après deux mois de vacances, les élèves du collège Poudlard reprennent leurs études. Mais un certain mage noir poursuit son ascension vers le pouvoir, provoquant un climat de terreur. La tension au sein de la communauté internationale magique et du ministère britannique ne cesse de grandir. C'est pourquoi certains ont décidé de lancer une action secrète qui changera à jamais la vie de quelques étudiants, en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies. Le nom de code : Opération Pégasus. Résumé du chapitre précédent : Séance d'ouverture des fameux cadeaux de Noël pour les maraudeurs et les filles. James reçoit avec étonnement une médaille de la part de ses parents avec leurs armoiries respectives et étrangement, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, James se sent troublé par la lettre qui accompagne le présent. Il reçoit de la part de John et Kate un Nimbus et deux places pour la grande finale du championnat de Quidditch. Du coté des filles, Lily, en recevant un livre, en retrouve un qu'elle avait presque oublié : le livre parlant des origines des pouvoirs magiques et autres forces à travers les différentes cultures. Ses découvertes l'étonnent quelque peu. Rappel des élèves étudiant à Poudlard évoqués dans les chapitres précédents (qui commencent à devenir un peu nombreux, mais c'est comme ça) : (Je ne vous présente plus les maraudeurs ainsi que Lily et ses amies.) Lee Karine : Gryffondor, 1° année. Amie de Clara. Rosier Clara : Gryffondor, 1° année. S?ur d'Evan. Perkins Kévin : Gryffondor, 5° année. Funestar Jack : Gryffondor, 5° année. Frère de Laura. Payne Daniel : Gryffondor, 5° année, préfet et gardien. Jorkins Bertha : Gryffondor, 5° année. Darcey Line : Gryffondor, 5° année, élève venant de France. S?ur jumelle de David, sa mère serait morte et son père travaille pour quelque chose de secret pour l'Angleterre. Sullivan Béatrice : Gryffondor, 6° année, batteuse. Petite amie de Matthew Prewett. Black Cassiopée : Gryffondor, 7° année, préfète en chef. S?ur de Sirius et petite amie de Lawrence Ackerley. Brown Angéla : Gryffondor, 7° année, poursuiveuse. McMillan Marina : Gryffondor, 7° année. Spinnet Mark : Gryffondor, 7° année, poursuiveur et capitaine. Ne supporte pas que ses joueurs fréquentent de trop près ceux des autres équipes.  
  
Prewett Matthew : Serdaigle, 6° année, attrapeur et capitaine. Petit ami de Béatrice Sullivan. Monn Yang : Serdaigle, 6° année. Dunaway Eléonore : Serdaigle, 6° année. Boot Philip : Serdaigle, 6° année. Nott Avery : Serdaigle, 7° année, poursuiveur. Frère jumeau d'Adela. Ackerley Lawrence : Serdaigle, 7° année, préfet en chef. Petit ami de Cassiopée. Johnson Robert : Serdaigle, 7° année.  
  
Funestar Laura : Poufsouffle, 4° année. Vinterberg Sara : Poufsouffle, 5° année. Blecher Guenièvre : Poufsouffle, 6° année. Madley Terry : Poufsouffle, 7° année. Campbell Bethy : Poufsouffle, 7° année. Nott Adela : Poufsouffle, 7°année, attrapeuse. S?ur jumelle d'Avery.  
  
Pucey Lisa : Serpentard, 5° année, ayant rejoint le rang des mangemorts. Zabini Michael : Serpentard, 5° année, ayant rejoint le rang des mangemorts. Rogue Severus : Serpentard, 5° année, ayant rejoint le rang des mangemorts. Rosier Evan : Serpentard, 5° année. Frère de Clara. Pasternack Tatiana : Serpentard, 5° année. Parkinson Brian : Serpentard, 6° année. Frère de Susan. Flint Cyril : Serpentard, 7° année, capitaine. Petit ami de Susan. Mulciber Lewis : Serpentard, 7° année. Travers Luke : Serpentard, 7° année. Bosco Isild : Serpentard, 7° année. Langlet Florence : Serpentard, 7° année. Parkinson Susan : Serpentard, 7° année, préfète. S?ur de Brian et petite amie de Cyril.  
  
Rappel des adultes ou autres personnes évoquées dans les chapitres précédents : Aucun.  
***  
  
Chapitre 14 : LE BAL DES AINÉES  
  
Le grand banquet avait eu lieu à sept heures. Les élèves frémissaient d'impatience pour l'ouverture du bal. De partout les discussions et les phrases fusaient, produisant un immense brouhaha. Mais pour une fois, les professeurs ne semblaient pas y prêter attention. Ils étaient, eux-mêmes, trop occupés à discuter de façon parfois tout aussi bruyante que les élèves. Les plats exquis se succédaient avec toujours autant de succès. Sous la grande voûte, le ciel d'hiver était d'une couleur parfaitement obscure et pure, noir tirant par endroits sur le bleu profond. Les étoiles brillaient d'un intense éclat. Lorsque les dernières miettes de gâteaux eurent disparues, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et prit comme à son habitude la parole.  
  
« Mes chers élèves, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce succulent  
banquet. Donc, après nous être régalé, je conseille aux personnes qui  
désirent aller au bal de monter se préparer. Les autres élèves peuvent  
aussi rejoindre leur salle commune. N'oubliez pas que le bal ouvrira à  
neuf heures. »  
  
Les élèves se dépêchèrent, les filles surtout, de remonter dans leur dortoir pour se préparer. Une fois que les cinquièmes années eurent rejoint leur chambre, elles sortirent leur tenue de soirée. Lily ouvrit sa malle et y prit une longue robe de couleur vert amande. Elle l'enfila avec soin. La robe était longue et saillante, coupée dans un tissu fluide qui coulait sur son corps. Elle descendait jusque sur ces chevilles et une longue fente remontait sur le coté gauche jusqu'au genou. La jeune fille ajusta les bretelles qui découvraient ses épaules. Elle partit ensuite en quête de ses escarpins. Pendant ce temps, les autres filles faisaient, elles aussi, leurs préparatifs. Julia avait revêtu une longue robe noire pourvue d'un bustier en argent. Elle était occupée à remonter ses cheveux en chignons quand des petits coups secs retentirent à la porte. Line qui était la seule à ne pas avoir encore enfilé sa tenue se dirigea vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. Aussitôt, deux petites frimousses apparurent.  
  
« C'est nous, s'exclama Karine avec entrain. »  
  
Mary se retourna, tout en attachant l'agrafe de sa robe, et fut bien surprise de voir les deux petites filles.  
  
« Hé bien, qu'est ce que vous faites là ? »  
« C'est Julia qui nous a dit de venir. »  
« Oui, il faudrait tout de même les vêtir convenablement, ces deux chipies là. »  
  
Lily intervint alors.  
  
« Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre, Julia ? »  
« Avec un truc que m'a appris ma mère. Approche Karine. »  
  
La petite fille avança jusqu'au milieu de la chambre. Julia s'approcha d'elle, la baguette à la main.  
  
« Alors, qu'est ce que tu voudrais, Karine ? »  
« Tant qu'elle est dorée, je ne demande rien de plus ! »  
« Très bien ! »  
  
En un éclair, la petite noire se retrouva avec une jolie robe en organdi. Peu après, Clara hérita d'une robe rouge qui s'harmonisait parfaitement avec ses cheveux blonds foncés. Mary finit par parvenir à attacher les agrafes de sa robe avec l'aide de Lily. Elle portait une ample robe de couleur bleu ciel, dont les manches n'étaient en fait que de la dentelle. Vers neuf heures moins le quart, tous se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune. Julia présenta les deux petites à leur cavalier respectif : Kévin Perkins et Yann Ferguson, un sixième année. C'était assez cocasse de les voir ensemble. Enfin, tout le monde sortit. Juste devant le tableau qui gardait l'entrée des quartiers de Gryffondor se trouvait un petit groupe de garçons qui attendaient leur cavalière et parmi eux, Avery. Il était absolument séduisant. Grand, au moins un bon mètre quatre-vingt-deux, il semblait à Lily qu'elle était minuscule. Le jeune homme avait revêtu une tenue de soirée de couleur bleu marine et avait coiffé ses courts cheveux noirs hérissés. Ses magnifiques yeux bleu-vert pétillèrent de malice lorsqu'il aperçut Lily. La jeune gryffondor remarqua bien que de nombreux regards se tournaient vers eux et elle rougit quelque peu. Il lui offrit son bras pour se rendre dans le hall en attendant que le grand bal commence. Cette soirée va certainement être une des plus merveilleuses que je passerai à Poudlard, se dit Lily. Et ils descendirent l'escalier.  
  
***  
  
« Dis Sirius, une fois que tu auras fini d'occuper la salle de bain, tu nous feras signe ! »  
« C'est bon, c'est bon, je me dépêche, grommela le jeune homme. »  
  
James attendait patiemment à la porte que son meilleur ami ait fini de se préparer. Sirius ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, habillé d'une tenue noire. Il avait peigné ses cheveux mi-long un peu sur le coté et l'arrière. Quelques mèches rebelles balayaient son visage, lui donnant l'air charmeur. Il sourit à James de toutes ses dents et lui fit une courbette narquoise.  
  
« Si Lord Potter, le second du nom, veut bien se donner la peine. »  
« Sirius, si tu recommences, je te promets que tu ne pourras même pas  
ouvrir la bouche de toute la soirée. »  
  
Pour toute réponse, Sirius partit en rigolant alors que James, Remus et Peter pénétraient à leur tour dans la salle de bain. James s'approcha d'un lavabo et jeta un coup d'?il dans la glace à son reflet. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi indisciplinés que d'habitude, même pour les grandes occasions, ils refusaient de rester en place. Temps pis, se dit-il. Il s'appuya contre le mur voisin et observa ses camarades.  
  
« Alors Remus, tu ne nous as toujours pas dits qui était ta cavalière.. »  
« J'y vais avec Line. »  
« Bon choix, si tu veux mon avis. Blonde, joli visage, pas mal du tout ! »  
« James, les filles ne sont pas comme des copies auxquelles tu donnes une note. »  
« Si tu veux, maugréa le jeune homme. Mais avoue que c'est plutôt amusant. »  
  
Là, il s'interrompit et sembla penser à quelque chose.  
  
« Et Peter, tu ne nous as pas dit non plus qui était l'heureuse élue. »  
  
Le petit gros parut effrayé par la question de James. Ses petits yeux bleus semblaient larmoyaient comme à leur habitude et il était un peu grotesque avec ses épais cheveux blonds foncés coupés au bol.  
  
« Si je vous le dis, vous allez vous moquer ! »  
« Allons Peter ! Je ne partage pas la bassesse d'esprit de James. Tu peux me le dire. »  
« C'est bon, je promets que je ne me moquerai pas. »  
  
Peter mordilla avec agitation sa lèvre inférieure tel un rongeur.  
  
« Bertha Jorkins, chuchota t'il. »  
  
James se retint d'éclater de rire. Bertha Jorkins, en plus d'être un véritable pot de colle et une commère incroyable, n'était pas ce que James considérait comme quelqu'un d'intéressant. Lui se rendait au bal avec Sara Vinterberg, une jeune fille de cinquième année qui était une des poursuiveuses de l'équipe de poufsouffle. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'?il à sa montre et s'aperçut qu'il était déjà neuf heures moins le quart. Ils se précipitèrent donc dans le hall où une foule de personnes se trouvait déjà. James aperçut sa cavalière et se dirigea vers elle. La jeune fille était en compagnie d'une de ses amies, Guenièvre Blecher une poufsouffle de sixième année, avec qui Sirius se rendait au bal. Le jeune homme était d'ailleurs là et sa cavalière semblait enchantée de l'avoir pour elle toute seule car de nombreuses filles lui lançaient des regards de jalousie. James, selon les bonnes manières qui lui avaient été inculquées, salua la jeune fille et lui baisa la main. Sara était assez grande avec son mètre soixante-six mais James la dépassait quelque peu du haut de son mètre soixante-seize. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qu'elle avait relevés à l'aide d'épingles d'argent. Elle portait une robe de taffetas bleu turquoise qui était de la même couleur que ses pâles yeux bleus. Guenièvre, quant à elle, était vêtue d'une tenue vert amande dont les manches s'évasaient. Ses cheveux roux tombaient souplement sur ses épaules et ses yeux verts brillaient de joie. Un peu plus loin sur sa droite, James entrevit Remus qui se tenait aux cotés de Line. Neuf heures sonna et les lourdes portes de la grande salle s'écartèrent en un long grincement.  
  
***  
  
Lily se retrouva mêlée au groupe de Serdaigles de septième année. Avery lui saisit la main et cela la fit frémir. Il lui présenta ses amis : Alan Weasley , Robert Johnson, Erwann Fishinger, Frank Londubat et Lawrence Ackerley. Alan était le plus grand de tous, il devait mesurer au moins un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq et comme tous les Weasley, il n'avait pas échappé aux cheveux roux et aux tâches de rousseur. Robert Johnson, le grand frère d'Andrew était aussi assez grand, il possédait des cheveux bruns et des petits yeux rieurs. Erwann était le plus petit de la troupe. Il avait coiffé ses cheveux blonds sur le coté. Frank possédait des cheveux marron et des yeux de même couleur. Enfin, Lawrence, avait fait une fine raie sur le coté pour séparer ses courts cheveux châtains. Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur Lily qui se sentit envahie d'une vague de timidité. Elle n'était pas habituée à être avec des personnes plus âgées, à part les filles de gryffondors, et donc encore moins avec des garçons de cet âge. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, ils pénétrèrent lentement dans la grande salle qui avait été décorée pour l'occasion. Tout était blanc, de fines paillettes tombaient du plafond alors que des guirlandes translucides apparemment sculptées dans la glace s'entrelaçaient en arabesques. Le petit groupe s'assit tout d'abord à une table en attendant qu'une certaine ambiance s'installe. Célestina Moldubec était présente, en compagnie de son groupe. Il entamèrent une chanson de type rock'n roll tandis que les élèves commençaient à danser. Lily s'assit à coté d'Avery et aperçut les compagnes des autres garçons. Elle remarqua que Robert Johnson était avec Bethy Campbell, une élève de septième année qui jouait en temps que poursuiveuse pour l'équipe de poufsouffle. Lily était plus grande qu'elle. La jeune fille avait coiffé ses cheveux en un chignon et était occupée à lisser les plis de sa robe parme. Le regard de la jeune gryffondor se porta ensuite sur Karolyn Sullivan, la cousine de Béatrice, qui était la petite amie de Franck Londubat. Elle aperçut quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait bien et qui lui fit un grand sourire. Cassiopée Black, assise aux cotées de Lawrence, portait une robe de camaïeux rouges et brodée de voiles qui s'arrêtait aux genoux.  
  
A son grand étonnement, Lily n'était pas la plus jeune car Alan se trouvait en compagnie d'Isabel Aldrich, une serdaigle de quatrième année aux cheveux blonds mi-longs, qui portait une robe de couleur orangée. Elle vit ensuite une jeune fille qu'elle connaissait aussi. Elle s'appelait Rose de Saint- Armand et venait d'une famille française de haute naissance. Lily, en temps que personne venant d'une famille normale, avait du mal à comprendre la jeune fille. Alors qu'elle n'était qu'en quatrième année, Rose se croyait toujours plus haute que les autres. Elle se faisait des amis en prenant soin de vérifier leur nombre de quart de noblesse ou leur appartenance à une quelconque famille de prestige. Bien qu'arrogante au possible, elle était pourtant magnifique. Les traits de son visage étaient fins et sa peau avait une jolie couleur rosée. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux châtains en une coiffure fort compliquée au goût de Lily. Alors que la jeune fille se demandait comment donc Erwann Fishinger avait-il fait pour que Rose l'accompagne au bal, la réponse lui fut donnée. Robert Johnson se mit à rire.  
  
« N'empêche Erwann, explique-moi donc comment tu as fait pour la convaincre de t'accompagner. »  
  
Le jeune homme se pencha vers son ami et Lily dut s'appliquer pour entendre ce qu'il disait.  
  
« Je lui ai simplement raconté que mon père possédait un duché dans le nord de l'Irlande. »  
« Et elle n'a pas vérifié ? »  
« Non, pas encore car de toute façon, si elle refusait de  
m'accompagner au bal, elle n'aurait pas pu s'y rendre. »  
« En tout cas, quand elle découvrira ton entourloupe, elle sera  
furieuse ! »  
« Oui, mais je n'aurai plus rien à craindre. »  
  
A ce moment là, Lily entendit la voix d'Avery lui parler. Elle se retourna et le vit debout.  
  
« M'accordes-tu cette danse, Lily ? »  
« Avec plaisir. »  
  
Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la piste alors que le morceau s'apprêtait à commencer. Lily n'avait jamais vraiment su danser mais elle savait se débrouiller. Le jeune homme lui saisit la main droite et plaça sa main gauche à sa taille. Elle frémit et passa son bras autour de l'épaule d'Avery. Dès que la musique commença, elle se sentit guidée par les pas du jeune homme et se laissa porter par la musique.  
  
***  
  
Le petit groupe des maraudeurs se retrouva autour d'une table pour se désaltérer. Chacun paraissait enchanté de la soirée, autant les garçons que les filles. Sirius commença à raconter des blagues ridicules qui ne firent rire que sa cavalière. James se détendit et jeta par hasard un regard vers le coin qui se trouvait derrière eux. Il eut alors la surprise de voir quelque chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.  
  
« Dis, Sirius, es ce que tu vois ce que je vois ? »  
  
Sirius s'interrompit dans sa phrase, se retourna et jeta à son tour un vague coup d'?il.  
  
« Nan, c'est pas croyable ! »  
« Quoi donc, demanda Guenièvre. »  
  
Mark Spinnet était assis tout au fond de la salle en compagnie de Yang Moon, l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle. Incroyable mais vrai, le maniaque des relations sociales sportives avait lui aussi succombé.  
  
« Je crois qu'on va pouvoir faire du chantage, s'exclama Sirius en lançant un clin d'?il à James. »  
« Tout à fait d'accord, répondit ce dernier. »  
  
Alors qu'un nouveau morceau commençait, James proposa à Sara de danser. Il l'amena au milieu de la piste et tint Sara par la taille et la fit danser avec grâce. Il fixa pendant quelques instants le beau visage de la jeune fille avant d'être attiré par quelque chose. Il jeta un coup d'?il par- dessus l'épaule de sa partenaire et son regard tomba sur deux émeraudes. Il ne comprit pas sur le coup puis réalisa qu'il s'agissait de Lily. Il contempla la jeune fille qui était vraiment de toute beauté. Elle portait une longue robe de soie vert amande. Son regard glissa le long de ses jambes que découvrait une longue fente qui remontait jusqu'au genou. Ses yeux remontèrent vers le haut et il vit ses fines épaules blanches découvertes par les bretelles qui se trouvaient sur ses bras. A son cou, un joli collier de perles blanches s'irisait de teintes pastelles. James sentit son bras se raidir et serrait un peu plus fort la main de Sara. Le visage de Lily était magnifique, d'une régularité parfaite et d'une couleur si pâle. Il détourna un moment la tête mais la regarda à nouveau. Elle dansait en compagnie d'Avery Nott, un serdaigle de septième année qui avait un succès important au près des filles. James se sentit jaloux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le fait de voir la jeune fille danser avec le serdaigle le rendait furieux.  
  
A quelques pas de là, Remus faisait danser Line. La jeune fille avait revêtu une robe noire dont la bas semblait dévoré par des flammes sans cesse mouvantes. Alors que le rythme du morceau ralentissait, Remus resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de Line qui leva les yeux vers lui. Les lèvres du garçon bougèrent lentement.  
  
« Line, je voudrais te demander quelque chose. »  
« Je t'écoute, Remus. »  
  
Mais alors que ce dernier ouvrait la bouche, le morceau se finit et quelqu'un passa entre eux, les séparant. Remus soupira.  
  
***  
  
Lily, un peu essoufflée par la danse s'assit avec Avery à la table en compagnie de Cassiopée et Lawrence tandis que deux personnes avaient déjà pris place. Lily reconnut aussitôt Laura Funestar, la petite s?ur de Jack qui était en quatrième année à Poufsouffle. Elle portait une robe de couleur violette brodée de fils d'or. A ses cotés se trouvait Philip Boot, un serdaigle de sixième année. Il était entrain de discuter avec Matthew Prewett et Béatrice Sullivan. Lorsqu'elle vit Lily, celle-ci lui fit un sourire et engagea avec elle la conversation.  
  
« Dis-moi, Lily, comment as-tu fait pour aller au bal avec Avery,  
demanda sa congénère avec une pointe d'envie qui perçait dans la  
voix. » « Hé Béa, je croyais que tu étais avec Matthew ! » « Je le suis toujours mais là, tu m'épates vraiment ! »  
« Je te rassure, je n'ai rien à voir là dedans. C'est Avery qui m'a  
demandé de l'accompagner. Avant, je ne lui avais jamais adressé la  
parole, je crois bien. »  
« En tout cas, je peux te dire que j'en ai vu plus d'une jalouse ce  
soir. »  
« Qui, demanda Lily. »  
« Et bien, justement, la voilà ! »  
  
Lily se retourna et vit qu'un couple quittait la piste de danse et se dirigeait vers eux. Il s'agissait de Jack Funestar et d'une fille blonde aux gris vêtue d'un ensemble fuchsia. La jeune fille s'approcha de la table et s'assit à coté de Béatrice qui se mit à lui parler.  
  
« Alors, Eléonore, comment se passe la soirée ? »  
« Assez bien. J'ai bien dansé avec jack. »  
  
Lily vit qu'elle lui lançait un petit regard et la jeune gryffondor se mit à rougir.  
  
« Donc Avery a trouvé la perle rare, à ce que je vois. »  
  
Lily se sentit encore plus gênée et Eléonore Dunaway le remarqua.  
  
« Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, Lily. Ça doit faire au moins trois  
ans que je lui cours après. Mais apparemment, je ne suis pas son  
style. Tu as bien de la chance d'être avec lui. Avery est un garçon  
charmant, en plus d'être mignon. »  
  
Lily ne savait pas ce qu'elle entendait par "être avec quelqu'un". Avery ne l'avait qu'invité au bal, non ? Mais sa réflexion fut interrompue par un haussement de voix tout près d'elle.  
  
« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? »  
  
Lily reconnut la voix, c'était celle de Jack. La question s'adressait à sa s?ur qui le regardait d'un air hautain.  
  
« Comme tu le vois, je m'amuse. Ou plutôt, je m'amusais avant que tu ne viennes m'embêter. »  
« D'abord, tu n'as rien à faire ici. Tu n'es qu'en quatrième année. »  
« Peut-être mais j'ai tout à fait le droit d'être ici car Philip m'a demandé de l'accompagner. »  
  
Elle lui décocha un sourire narquois. A ce moment là, Jack se retourna vers Philip qui était occupé à boire une bièraubeur. Il l'interpella :  
  
« Qui est ce qui t'a autorisé à l'emmener ici ? »  
  
Philip dévisagea Jack et d'un ton pince-sans-rire lui répondit.  
  
« Désolé, je ne savais pas qu'il fallait demander l'autorisation fraternelle pour faire danser ta s?ur. »  
  
Jack serra les poings. Philip posa sa chope et reprit :  
  
« Ta s?ur est assez grande pour faire ce dont elle a envi. De toute  
façon, tu es totalement ridicule en protecteur de la veuve et  
l'orphelin.  
  
Philip partit d'un grand rire et passa son bras autour des épaules de Laura. Lily vit alors le visage de son camarade se contracter en une grimace qui démontrait sa rage. Jack sauta alors sur Philip, laissant libre cours à son agressivité et sa fureur. Ils roulèrent tous les deux à terre. Jack en profita pour envoyer à Philip un coup de poing à la tempe. Le petit groupe trouvait près de la grande porte et avec la musique ainsi que les gens qui dansaient, personne n'avait rien vu, pas même les professeurs. Dès qu'elle vit les garçons se battrent, Cassiopée tenta de s'interposer entre eux mais elle ne réussit qu'à se prendre un coup de la part de Jack qui, aveuglé par la colère, ne l'avait pas vu intervenir. Heureusement, Avery et Lawrence se précipitèrent sur les deux garçons et avec l'aide de Daniel Payne ils réussirent à les maîtriser. Mary avait rejoint Lily tandis que Avery maintenait fermement Jack par les bras et que Daniel l'engueulait. Philip saignait. Dans sa colère, Jack l'avait aussi frappé au visage et lui avait ouvert la lèvre. Eléonore l'accompagna pour qu'il aille se rincer le visage maculé de sang. Lily vit Cassiopée soutenue par Lawrence alors qu'un filet de sang coulait de sa tempe. Eux aussi sortirent. Pendant ce temps, les autres restaient consterné par ce qui venait de se passer. Tous, sauf Daniel.  
  
« T'es vraiment pas bien, Jack ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens  
de faire ! En plus de frapper Philip, tu as blessé Cassiopée ! Je  
comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu as fais ça ! »  
« Mais c'est à cause de Laur. »  
  
Il ne put même pas terminer sa phrase car Daniel lui coupa la parole.  
  
« Ha non, Jack ! Tu ne va pas recommencer ! On en a déjà discuté, tu  
le sais très bien. Maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de rentrer  
aux quartiers de Gryffondor et de te nettoyer. Après, tu iras  
présenter tes excuses à Philip et Cassiopée. »  
  
Jack baissa la tête et Avery, voyant qu'il était calmé, le lâcha. Ils se dirigèrent vers le hall. Lily se pivota sur place et se retrouva face à Mary qui ouvrit la bouche pour parler.  
  
« Je n'aurais jamais cru Jack capable d'une chose pareille. »  
« Moi non plus, je te l'avoue. En plus, avec tout cela, tu as perdu ton cavalier. »  
« Oui, c'est dommage. Je peux te dire que Daniel est un excellent danseur. »  
« Avery aussi. »  
  
A ce moment là, Julia arriva, rayonnante aux bras d'Edward. Ils se dirigèrent vers le petit groupe et Julia demanda ce qui venait de se passer, ce que Mary lui raconta.  
  
« C'est dingue, n'empêche ! En plus, ça a plutôt refroidi l'ambiance. »  
  
En effet, tous les élèves qui se trouvaient là semblaient consterné ou dépités par ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Le groupe qui était devenu un peu plus nombreux, s'assit donc à une table : il y avait Lily et Avery, Julia et Edward, Julia, Béatrice et Matthew et enfin Angéla qui se trouvait accompagné d'un grand jeune homme qui devait mesurer un mètre quatre-vingt- sept aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus. Apparemment, Cassiopée et Béatrice lui avaient en effet dégoté quelqu'un de pas mal. Il fallait dire que Terry Madley, un septième année de Poufsouffle, semblait avoir la cote. Malgré cela, tout la monde semblait ravi de son partenaire, même Karyn et Clara qui rejoignirent la table deux chansons plus tard.  
  
***  
  
A l'autre extrémité de la salle, se trouvait un groupe d'élèves aux visages maussades. Les serpentards de cinquième et septième année ne s'étaient pas mélangés aux autres élèves ; chacun avait invité une personne de sa maison. D'un coté les cinquième année s'étaient assis sur un banc qui longeait le mur. Evan Rosier et Lisa Pucey se trouvaient côte à côte, et le jeune homme avait posé sa main sur la sienne. Lisa Pucey lui lança un regard un peu froid comme elle avait l'habitude de faire mais celui que lui renvoya son cavalier la laissa sans réaction. Dans les yeux d'Evan brillait une flamme qu'elle n'avait jamais vue dans ses yeux bleus. Elle ne bougea pas. En face d'eux, Janet les observé du coin de l'?il, scrutant leur visage pour en déceler le moindre signe. Son amie avait revêtu une longue robe noire sur laquelle un serpent de couleur vert émeraude s'enroulait. Ses cheveux noirs mi-longs et ses yeux verts faisaient d'elle une fille avec beaucoup de charme, se dit Janet. Elle, avait été invitée par Michael Zabini. Il n'y avait absolument rien entre eux, sinon le fait de ne pas vouloir se rendre au bal en compagnie d'un élève d'une autre maison ou de se retrouver seul. Janet était une fille assez étrange. Elle avait des cheveux roux tailladés à ras du cou et possédait des yeux couleur miel assez insolites. La jeune fille tira sur sa robe de brocard vert pâle et regarda ceux qui semblaient les plus étrangement associés : Bridget Schulz et Severus Rogue. Les ténèbres et la pâleur. Il avait les cheveux noirs assez longs derrière les oreilles, des petits yeux noirs enfoncés dans les orbites, un nez crochu et la peau un peu jaunâtre. Vraiment rien d'attirant. Bridget, quant à elle, avait des cheveux blonds, une peau très blanches et des yeux très clairs, presque transparents. La seule fille qui n'était pas avec eux était Tatiana Pasternack. Elle avait demandé à Brian Parkinson, un élève de sixième année, de l'inviter ; ce qu'il avait fait. Tatiana se trouvait donc en compagnie des filles de septième année qui ne semblaient pas vraiment enchantées de sa présence. Les filles étaient très grandes, bien plus grandes que Tatiana qui mesurait pourtant un mètre soixante-six. Florence Langlet grinçait des dents et ne passait un seconde sans hérisser ses courts cheveux blonds en passant sa main dedans. Isild Bosco vêtue d'une longue robe toute simple de voile blanc faisait glisser ses ongles longs sur la table. Cette fille avait d'exceptionnel qu'elle possédait des cheveux presque blancs et des yeux rouges, elle était albinos. Malgré cela, un espèce de charme émanait d'elle. Celle qui paraissait le plus énervée était Susan Parkinson, la grande s?ur de Brian. Susan était la préfète de serpentard. Elle avait espéré être nommée préfète en chef mais c'était cette peste de Black qui avait reçu le poste. Malgré tout, Susan continuait de se comporter en chef des serpentards. Elle se partageait en fait le pouvoir avec son petit ami, Cyril Flint le capitaine de l'équipe, qui d'ailleurs l'avait accompagné au bal. Ce qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'est que cette gamine ait réussi à venir avec son frère. Cela la faisait monter dans la hiérarchie qui s'était imposée d'elle même, ou plutôt par l'influence des septième année. Il était hors de question de la laisser continuer sans un avertissement. Ce n'était pas parce que son imbécile de frère avait accepté d'être son cavalier qu'elle devait se croire tout permis. Elle jeta un coup d'?il à la jeune fille qui semblait apparemment enchantée.  
  
« Je te préviens, Pasternack, n'espère pas t'élever trop haut parce  
que tu es, ce soir, avec mon frère. Tu pourrais le regretter. »  
  
Tatiana jeta un regard de défi à Susan qui se retint de la gifler. Cette petite garce était réellement à surveiller, se dit-elle. Mais d'abord expliquer à son crétin de frère de ne plus être avec elle. Tatiana, sentant que l'ambiance devenait de plus en plus tendue, se leva et retourna vers ses camarades. De leur coté, les garçons de septième année étaient appuyés contre le mur et observaient les danseurs.  
  
« Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle est belle ? »  
« De qui tu parles, demanda Lewis Mulciber à son camarade Luke Travers. »  
  
Luke Travers désigna d'un mouvement de la tête un coin de la piste de danse. Lewis ne vit personne.  
  
« Laquelle ? »  
« Celle avec une robe bleue. Elle a des cheveux blonds très clairs et  
elle danse avec un gars de gryffondor, le gardien, je crois bien.  
D'ailleurs, elle doit aussi être à gryffondor. »  
« C'est bien dommage, c'est ce que tu es entrain de te dire, n'est ce  
pas ? Sinon, tu te serrai occupé d'elle. »  
« Pourquoi parles-tu au conditionnel, tu ferais mieux de parler au futur. »  
  
Un nouveau morceau débuta et Evan proposa à Lisa d'aller danser. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la piste de danse tenant la main de Lisa, il vit une petite frimousse trop connue pour lui. Lisa sentit qu'Evan lui serrait la main de plus en plus fort.  
  
« Evan, tu me fais mal ! »  
  
Le jeune homme lâcha sa main mais pas pour la libérer de sa douleur comme elle le lui avait demandé. Elle le vit se diriger vers un petit groupe de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle. Elle reconnut la petite s?ur d'Evan, celle qui était à Gryffondor et que son frère ne s'empêchait de tourmenter à cause de cela. Lisa avait pris la bonne habitude, selon elle, de ne jamais exprimer ses sentiments en public. Elle posa ses yeux sur la petite gamine qui bavardait avec une autre fillette de comme une grande, habillée comme une jeune fille dans sa robe de balle rouge vermeil, si jolie avec ses fins cheveux blonds. Elle était plutôt mignonne, après tout. Même si elle était à Gryffondor. Evan s'approcha de la table, ses pas grandissants et ses mouvements saccadés. Il arriva alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos. Il la saisit violemment et lui tira le bras. Elle se mit à gémir, son visage se contractant avec la douleur.  
  
« S'il te plait, Evan. Je ne fais rien de mal, gémit-elle. »  
« Tu crois ça ! De toute façon, j'aurai du m'en douter, pour avoir été  
envoyé dans cette maison, tu devais forcement être stupide. Je t'avais  
ordonné de ne plus leur parler sinon ça barderait, si je crois me  
souvenir. »  
  
Une pointe d'ironie tenta sa voix. Les larmes montaient aux yeux de la petite. Son frère la tira à nouveau, la forçant à se lever à la suivre. Evan avança sans voir la personne qui se mettait face à lui.  
  
***  
  
Lily vit la scène comme ralentie. Evan tirait le bras de sa s?ur et allait la faire sortir de la salle. Il faut que j'intervienne, pensa la jeune préfète. J'ai promis de la protéger de son frère. Où est donc Cassiopée ? Mais Cassiopée n'était pas là. Lily se leva et tandis qu'Evan tournait la tête vers sa s?ur, elle se mit en travers de son chemin, courageusement.  
  
« Rosier, tu n'iras nul part avec elle ! »  
  
Evan détourna la tête. Un sourire pervers apparut sur ses fines lèvres, il ricana.  
  
« Tu crois vraiment que tu es de taille à m'affronter ou à me donner des ordres, Evans ? »  
  
Lily réfléchit. Non, Evan était un tortionnaire dans l'âme et elle n'avait absolument aucune envie de devoir subir quoi que ce soit venant de lui.  
  
« En tant que préfète, je t'ordonne de la laisser tranquille. »  
« Tu me cherches, là ? »  
  
Il lâcha sa s?ur et commença à se diriger vers Lily. Mais une puissante poigne le retient. Avery lui avait saisi l'épaule et l'attira près de lui. Lily entendit ses paroles murmurées.  
  
« Je te préviens, Rosier, si tu t'avises de l'approcher de trop près  
ou de toucher à un de ses cheveux, je te réglerai personnellement ton  
cas. Tu m'as bien compris, j'espère ? »  
  
Il le repoussa. Evan ragea. Un éclair de haine traversa ses yeux et il sortit seul de la grande salle.  
  
« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Lily. Il ne ferra pas rien tant que je serai là. »  
  
Lili sentit une main sur son épaule et ferma les yeux.  
  
***  
  
James avait raccompagné Sara devant les quartiers de poufsouffle. Il avait passé une assez bonne soirée. Sara était une jolie fille qui avait assez de charme. Elle était poursuiveuse de l'équipe de quidditch et le jeune homme avait bien discuté avec elle, que ce soit sur ce sujet ou sur un autre. Mais James ne se sentait pas satisfait. Quelque chose manquait, il ne savait pas quoi, mais c'était sûr : il manquait quelque chose. James remonta vers les quartiers de Gryffondor en compagnie de Sirius qui semblait tout de même remis de sa déception amoureuse. James plongea les mains dans ses poches et soupira tandis que son meilleur ami papotait comme une pipelette.  
  
« En tout cas, je ne sais pas si tu as vu Peter danser avec Bertha !  
C'était assez comique ! Et Remus et Line ? Ils semblaient être bien  
tous les deux ensembles. Il faudra penser à l'interroger. »  
« Certainement Sirius, certainement. »  
  
Sa voix traînait tout comme ses pieds. James lançait ses mèches tomber sur ses lunettes sans même prendre la peine de les remettre en place. Ils se rapprochaient de la salle commune et arrivèrent au niveau d'un croisement. James jeta un vague coup d'?il sur le coté droit, sans doute par habitude. Après avoir passé cinq ans à courir dans les couloirs de Poudlard, poursuivi par Rusard, des habitudes machinales s'imposaient. Et là, il ne comprit pas ce qu'il vit. D'abord, qu'un jeune homme de grande taille vêtu d'une robe bleue marine entrain d'embrasser une fille. Il sourit en les voyant mais son sourire se crispa et se transforma en un rictus. Les deux personnes avaient pivotés et James avait maintenant reconnu la jeune fille. Ses cheveux auburn étaient toujours aussi brillants. Sa robe verte légèrement flottant autour de son corps, sans doute un courant d'air. Ses bras enroulés autour des épaules du jeune homme, ses lèvres unies à celles du serdaigle. Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Ils avaient passé le croisement. Sirius n'avait apparemment rien remarqué.  
  
« Et tu as vu la crise qu'a fait Jack. Daniel l'a ramené au dortoir. »  
  
James ne répondit pas, les yeux dans le vague et l'esprit un peu embrumé.  
  
« Dis James, tu m'écoutes ? On dirait que tu dors debout ! Tu as une  
de ces têtes, qu'est ce qui t'a mit dans cet état ? »  
« Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? »  
  
***  
  
Vers minuit, les élèves remontèrent vers leurs dortoirs. Enfin plus celui de leur cavalière car tous les garçons les ramenaient. Avery tenait la main de Lily. La jeune fille sentait une douce chaleur l'envahir. Mais au lieu de suivre le reste des élèves, Avery l'attira dans un couloir parallèle. Elle ne comprit tout d'abord pas. Et tout à coup, un souvenir rejaillit dans ses pensées. Cette nuit durant laquelle quelqu'un lui avait sauvé la vie. Et si c'était lui ? Mais Lily n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ça, car Avery la prit par les épaules et ils se retrouvèrent face à face, leur regard vert et bleu noyés l'un dans l'autre. Il prit une inspiration.  
  
« Lily, je voudrais te dire quelque chose. Tu es une des rares filles  
que je connaisse qui soit aussi belle et aussi intéressante. Avec toi,  
j'ai l'impression de partager quelque chose d'unique. »  
  
Ses yeux brillèrent, signe d'une intense émotion. Il prit délicatement son visage entre ses mains et se pencha doucement vers elle. Lily sentit ses lèvres douces et sucrées sur les siennes. Ses lèvres charnues à elle répondirent en s'entrouvrant un peu. Elle plaça sa main sur la nuque d'Avery et celui-ci la serra contre lui. Elle sentit son corps d'homme sous le sien, si athlétique et si puissant. Leur étreinte dura encore quelques instants avant qu'ils s'éloignent l'un de l'autre. Lily rougit. Avery caressa ses cheveux et laissa glisser ses doigts le long de son cou.  
  
« Je crois que je t'aime, Lily. » 


	15. Aimer et haïr

Pour une fois, je vais laisser un petit à mes lecteurs. Je souhaite remercier les trois personnes qui m'ont laissé des rewiews car cela m'encourage beaucoup à continuer. Pour les lecteurs anonymes, je leur de manderai juste d'accepter de prendre une minute pour cliquer sur un petit bouton en bas de la page.  
  
Koleos : Comme tu es pu le constater, le chapitre 4 a fait son apparition ainsi que le 15. Bonne lecture.  
  
Didi.m : Merci pour le waou ! Ça fait super plaisir ! Si ça te plait, tant mieux et n'hésite pas me laisser encore une rewiew pour me dire ce que tu penses de la suite.  
  
Izabel : Tes compliments me vont droit au c?ur. J'essaye de mon mieux de monter une intrigue sympathique mais ce n'est pas facile car en ce moment, j'ai énormément de travail. Je n'ai pas pu envoyer mes chapitres car j'installe un réseau informatique mais maintenant que ça marche, tu vas pouvoir déguster quelques chapitres qui, j'espère te plairont.  
  
***  
  
Maintenant que le cinquième tome est sorti, je veux indiquer que je ne ferai aucune références à ce livre car tout le monde n'a pas la chance de pouvoir lire en anglais (même si ce n'est pas mon cas). Comme j'ai planifié mon histoire et inventé mes personnages, toutes ressemblances avec l'Ordre du Phénix seraient involontaires. Pour votre gouverne, aucune référence ne sera faite au cinquième tome. Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé des messages (elles ne sont pas assez nombreuses à mon goût, mais bon, on fait avec ce qu'on a). Bonne lecture.  
  
***  
  
Je tiens à préciser que ceci est ma première fanfiction. Il est possible que l'arrivée des chapitres ne se fasse pas de façon régulière car je souhaite tout d'abord trouver une bonne intrigue, ce qui n'est pas facile. Je porte aussi une attention toute particulière au style de l'écriture et à l'orthographe car je considère que c'est ce qui fait une grande partie de la qualité d'une ?uvre littéraire (attention tout de même, je ne me crois pas capable de faire aussi bien qu'un grand auteur !). Donc, malgré une volonté de vous présenter quelque chose d'assez soigné, je m'efforcerai de vous faire parvenir cette histoire de façon aussi régulière que possible. Je vous remercie donc de prendre le temps de la lire. Vous pouvez me laisser un message pour me faire part de vos remarques, reproches et autres critiques. Merci.  
  
***  
  
Titre : Opération Pégasus. Auteur : Elizabeth. Disclamer : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif. Résumé général de l'histoire : Septembre 1970. Après deux mois de vacances, les élèves du collège Poudlard reprennent leurs études. Mais un certain mage noir poursuit son ascension vers le pouvoir, provoquant un climat de terreur. La tension au sein de la communauté internationale magique et du ministère britannique ne cesse de grandir. C'est pourquoi certains ont décidé de lancer une action secrète qui changera à jamais la vie de quelques étudiants, en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies. Le nom de code : Opération Pégasus. Résumé du chapitre précédent : Le bal de Noël a enfin lieu. Mais alors que la soirée s'écoule assez agréablement pour tous, des petites contrariétés viennent la leur gâcher. James voit Lily danser avec Avery, Remus désire parler à Line, ce qu'il ne parvient pas à faire, Lily tient tête à Evan Rosier,. Même du coté des Serpentard , l'ambiance n'est pas joyeuse. Les cinquième année sont assez maussades et les septième années énervés. Et le tout se termine en un règlement de compte entre Jack Funestar et Philip Boot qui blesse Philip et Cassiopée Black. Autant dire que la soirée a été mouvementée. Rappel des élèves étudiant à Poudlard évoqués dans les chapitres précédents (qui commencent à devenir un peu nombreux, mais c'est comme ça) : (Je ne vous présente plus les maraudeurs ainsi que Lily et ses amies.)  
  
Nott Avery : Serdaigle, 7° année, poursuiveur. Frère jumeau d'Adela.  
  
Rosier Evan : Serpentard, 5° année. Frère de Clara et petit ami de Lisa Pucey. Ayant rejoint le rang des mangemorts. Crabbe Nicolius : Serpentard, 5° année. Ayant rejoint le rang des mangemorts. Goyle Timothy : Serpentard, 5° année. Ayant rejoint le rang des mangemorts. Flint Cyril : Serpentard, 7° année. Appartient aux rangs des mangemorts. Mulciber Lewis : Serpentard, 7° année. Appartient aux rangs des mangemorts. Travers Luke : Serpentard, 7° année. Appartient aux rangs des mangemorts.  
  
Rappel des adultes ou autres personnes évoquées dans les chapitres précédents : Potter Alexander : Père de James. Premier conseiller du cabinet du ministre. Potter Kathleen : Mère de James Potter. Représentante permanente anglaise de la Confédération Internationale Magique. Black Orion : Père de Sirius et Cassiopée. Capitaine de la brigade d'élite des tireurs de baguettes. Prenzweller Kathia : Nouveau professeur de combat, vient d'Allemagne. Semble connaître le père de Sirius. Quirke Julius : Nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.  
  
***  
  
Chapitre 15 : AIMER ET HAÏR.  
  
Au petit déjeuner du premier jour de cours, une mauvaise surprise attendait James. Les quatre maraudeurs étaient tranquillement entrain de manger quand le courrier arriva. James rigolait avec Sirius d'une farce qu'ils avaient fait à un groupe de poufsouffles de troisième année. Remus, qui était abonné à la gazette des sorciers, décrocha de la patte de son hibou le journal. Il commença à le feuilleter tout en buvant son bol de thé. Mais il le renversa brusquement sur son uniforme et se mit à pester. James et Sirius lui lancèrent un petit coup d'?il amusé.  
  
« Alors, M. Lupin, on ne sait plus boire proprement, s'enquit le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. »  
  
Remus rougit en les regardant et ne peut s'empêcher de pâlir lorsque son regard se posa sur le visage de James. Peter qui l'avait remarqué lui demanda ce qu'il l'avait perturbé.  
  
« Non, non. Ce n'est rien, juste une maladresse. Ça arrive à tout le monde. »  
« Alors là, je ne suis pas d'accord, Remus. Tu es certainement la dernière personne à pouvoir faire une maladresse, s'exclama Sirius. »  
  
Remus était, en effet, quelqu'un très habile de ses mains et il ne lui arrivait jamais, comme Peter, de se faire remarquer plus de trois fois par jour car il avait laissé tomber quelque chose. Le jeune homme soupira et tendit le journal aux deux garçons assis faces à lui. James s'en saisit et commença à regarder vaguement la couverture un peu tachée de thé tandis que son meilleur ami appuyait son menton sur son épaule pour lire. Tout d'abord une photo du ministère dont on distinguait la façade alors qu'un immense nuage en forme de tête de mort flottait devant. Intrigué, le jeune homme jeta ensuite un coup d'?il sur l'article à coté. Il le parcourut des yeux et remarque son nom. Oui, en fait, le nom des Potter apparaissait assez souvent, trop souvent au goût du jeune gryffondor. James se donna donc la peine de déchiffrer ce qui était encore lisible.  
  
Arthur Bohler a mis au grand jour les faits exacts qui se sont  
produits dans la soirée de vendredi dernier au ministère de la magie.  
Alors que les boutiques commençaient à fermer sur le chemin de  
Traverse, un grand fracas a éclaté et un petit groupe de personnes  
transplanant est apparu. Celle qui semblait être le chef a lancé un  
éclair contre des vitres de la façade qui ont volé en éclats, laissant  
comme signature cette tête de mort, symbole profond de la magie noire.  
D'après des contacts au sein du ministère, le ministre lui-même aurait  
reçu des menaces et pour ordre de se préparer à redouter des attaques  
d'un groupe d'opposants extrémistes ralliés à un mage noir. Le  
ministère a tout de suite pris les menaces au sérieux et décrétait  
l'état d'alerte. Les membres permanents de la confédération magique se  
sont donc réunis d'urgence pour trouver le plus vite possible une  
solution à ce problème. Mais malgré les efforts du représentant  
anglais, Mme Kathleen Potter, qui a tenté l'impossible pour essayer de  
convaincre les autres membres du conseil de la gravité de la  
situation, elle a du faire face à un échec. Seuls trois pays apportent  
leur soutien à l'Angleterre : la Russie, l'Italie et la France, qui a  
promis d'envoyer dès que possible sur le sol britannique un groupe  
d'aurors et de lames, bien que certains aient déjà été envoyés  
secrètement depuis le mois de septembre. Le secrétaire principal du  
cabinet du ministre, M. Alexander Potter, a assuré que tout serait  
fait pour assurer la vie des gens. Le capitaine de la brigade d'élite  
des tireurs de baguettes, M. Orion Black, a été chargé de mettre en  
place la cellule d'intervention. On espère donc que tous les efforts  
déployés par le ministère seront suffisants pour contrecarrer les  
plans des extrémistes.  
  
O. Maury.  
  
James reposa le journal sur la table et fut parcouru d'un frisson. Il savait maintenant pourquoi la lettre de ses parents lui avait paru si étrange. Ils avaient tous les deux dit être très occupés par leur travail respectif mais James soupçonnait ses parents d'en savoir plus chose dans cette sombre affaire. Si ses parents étaient au courant depuis les vacances, c'est que des menaces s'étaient fait sentir auparavant. Et apparemment, le ministère avait anticipé en partie cette action avec l'aide de la France qui avait envoyé des agents sur le sol britannique pour parer à toutes actions. Sirius semblait un peu moins abattu que James. La seule réflexion qu'il dit fut l'illustration même de son inquiétude.  
  
« Je me demande bien qui est le traître qui a donné ses infos aux journalistes ? »  
  
Le petit déjeuner se termina sans un commentaire et James en fut très heureux. Etre le fils de hauts représentants du ministère était une place assez peu agréable malgré ce qu'on aurait pu imaginer. Il y avait trois ans, M. Potter avait du subir les griffes acérées des journalistes qui n'avaient cessé de l'accuser d'avoir conspiré avec les moldus parce qu'il avait transmis un message au Premier ministre britannique pour le prévenir qu'un groupe de criminels avait réussi à échapper aux agents du ministère chargés de les arrêter, et cela sans ordre du ministère. James avait du subir les sarcasmes des serpentards. Mais ceux-là s'étaient tus quand le ministre de la magie avait promu son père chef de son cabinet et lui avait remis l'ordre de merlin deuxième classe. Pourtant, là, rien n'était pareil.  
  
En arrivant devant la salle du cachot des cours de potion, les maraudeurs ne purent réprimer une grimace quand ils virent les serpentards. Aussitôt, les réflexions fusèrent du groupe adverse.  
  
« Alors, Potter, Papa et Maman ont des petits problèmes au boulot ? »  
  
James serra les dents et se tourna vers ses amis. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait mais à chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre à ses crapules, la porte du cachot s'ouvrait alors qu'il profanait des horreurs envers les serpentards, ce qui lui valait assurément quelques heures de retenues et des points perdus. Le jeune homme s'abstint donc de tous commentaires. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Sirius quand Severus Rogue l'apostropha.  
  
« Hé Black ! Je ne comprends toujours pas comment ton père a pu être nommé capitaine de la brigade d'élite des tireurs de baguettes ! Je suis sûr que son épreuve consistait à viser un éléphant dans un couloir, non ? »  
« Attends un peu, sale petite ordure ! Tu vas comprendre ta douleur ! »  
  
Sirius dégaina sa baguette et la pointa vers l'arrogant serpentard. Aussitôt comme par magie (mais après tout, c'est même très certainement de la magie), la porte s'ouvrit et la silhouette du professeur de potions jaillit de l'ombre. Ignatus Brocklehurst était une des personnes dont vous regrettiez longuement d'avoir fait la connaissance. Il était assez grand et avait un visage patibulaire. Son menton était anguleux et ses yeux perçants. Mais le pire était sa voix : rocailleuse et sèche. Elle crissait littéralement aux oreilles des élèves. Le professeur portait comme à son habitude une robe noire.  
  
« Hé bien, M.Black, puis-je savoir ce que vous aviez l'intention de faire ? »  
  
Sirius s'immobilisa au milieu du couloir alors que les serpentards se retenaient de rire.  
  
« Trente points de moins pour Gryffondor ! Entrez maintenant ! »  
  
Les élèves ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois. Sirius se glissa au coté de James alors que Peter et Remus se mettaient devant eux. Le cours se déroula dans la morosité la plus profonde, autant du côté des gryffondors que des serpentards. Car le professeur Brocklehurst avait beau favorisé les serpentards face aux gryffondors, il n'empêchait qu'il restait horriblement stressant d'assister à ses cours et de savoir que la préparation serait relevée et notée. Pour se redonner un peu de contenance à la fin de cours, les maraudeurs firent changer la couleur de la potion de Severus Rogue qui reçut du coup une sacré engueulade, lui d'habitude le préféré du professeur.  
  
Lorsque la cloche sonna, tous se précipitèrent hors de la salle. Lily qui était occupée à chercher quel cours elle avait ensuite, ne vit même pas le jeune homme venir vers elle.  
  
« Bonjour, Lily ! Comment vas-tu ? »  
  
La jeune fille leva les yeux et reconnut Avery Nott. Elle se sentit alors gênée quand il se rapprocha d'elle. Il effleura tendrement ses lèvres et sourit tout en lui prenant la main.  
  
« Mais Avery, j'ai cours ! »  
« Allons Lily, c'est l'heure de la pause du déjeuner ! »  
« Ho, ce que je suis bête ! »  
« Ça, c'est bien vrai ! »  
  
Lily se retourna et vit le groupe des maraudeurs appuyés contre le mur du caveau, parmi lesquels James et Sirius se tordaient de rire.  
  
« Vous avez un problème, vous deux, demanda Avery sans monter la voix. »  
« Non, pas du tout ! C'est tout simplement un peu bizarre de voir Miss Préfète-parfaite s'adonner à autre chose qu'à ses devoirs ! »  
« Hé bien, vous feriez bien d'aller voir un peu plus loin »  
  
Avery reprit la main de Lily et lui fit un tendre sourire. Ils s'éloignèrent dans le couloir tandis que les garçons partaient de l'autre côté. James enfonça les mains dans ses poches et haussa les épaules.  
  
« Manquait plus que ça ! Maintenant que Nott est tombé raide dingue de  
cette peste, elle va se prendre pour le centre du monde ! »  
« Tu sais, James, tout le monde a droit de vivre sa vie comme il l'entend, répondit Remus sur un ton neutre. »  
« Et puis, ils sont assez mignons tous les deux. Tu ne trouves pas, James ? »  
  
Le jeune homme se rabroua entendant les paroles de Sirius. Après tout, pourquoi se mêler de la vie privée de cette fille ! Il ne s'en était jamais soucié auparavant. Etait-il réellement énervé par le fait que Lily devienne plus populaire que lui ? Ou était-ce autre chose, un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. Comme s'il était entre deux eaux, sans savoir se décider, sans pouvoir dire ce qu'il ressentait véritablement : haine, jalousie, colère, supériorité, . Ou toute autre chose ?  
  
***  
  
L'après-midi s'écoula lentement. Dans l'esprit de Lily flottaient encore ses images. Après le repas, Avery lui avait proposé de se promener au bord du lac gelé. Il faisait un peu moins froid et le soleil transperçait par endroits les nuages laiteux. Il la serrait vigoureusement dan ses bras pour ne pas qu'elle attrape froid. Elle avait ri à ses blagues et revoyait encore les yeux bleu-vert pétillants du visage du jeune homme. Mary lui cogna le coude pour la faire sortir de ces rêveries.  
  
« Qu'est ce qui ce passe, demanda t'elle en secouant la tête comme pour se réveiller. »  
« C'est la fin du cours, Lily. »  
« Ha bon, je n'avais même pas remarqué ! »  
« Ça ne m'étonne pas, tu n'as rien écouté du cours. »  
  
Mary termina sa phrase en rigolant, à moitié étouffée. Les deux jeunes filles quittèrent la triste salle et se dirigèrent vers l'aile Nord du château. Des cris aigus les poussèrent à passer dans un couloir où elles découvrirent des premières années terrorisées par Peeves. Lily brandit sa baguette, la pointa vers l'esprit frappeur et se mit à crier.  
  
« Peeves, en tant que préfète, je t'ordonne de déguerpir d'ici ! »  
  
Peeves fit une galipette et une immonde grimace à Lily et Mary puis étonnamment s'en alla. Lily demanda aux premières années de rejoindre leur salle et de ne pas se laisser faire par Peeves.  
  
« Je me demande quand est-ce que l'on pensera à chasser cet horrible esprit frappeur ? »  
« Si tu veux mon avis, pas de si tôt ! »  
  
Elles poursuivirent leur chemin et découvrirent face à elles un recoin sombre.  
  
« Je ne l'ai jamais remarqué. Tu peux me dire ce que c'est, demanda Mary ne fronçant les sourcils. »  
« Apparemment un escalier. Il doit mener aux étages inférieurs. »  
« Dis Lily, tu penses à ce que je pense ? »  
  
Et d'un commun accord, elles s'engagèrent dans un tout petit escalier en colimaçon pour rejoindre l'étage d'en dessous. La vision d'une soirée de devoirs ne les enchantait guère, alors pourquoi ne pas faire un petit tour avant de rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor ?  
  
L'escalier se révéla très étroit et seules quelques torches éclairaient faiblement les marches de pierre. La descente leur parut longue, peut-être l'escalier était enchanté ? A Poudlard, il fallait s'attendre à tout. Lily vit enfin une faible lueur et atterrit dans un large couloir. Le plafond était très bas et les pierres assez grossières. La jeune fille vit Mary arriver à son tour. Elle progressèrent pendant quelques pas avant de s'interroger.  
  
« Mais ce n'est pas le second étage. »  
« Non, cela ressemble plus aux sous-sols, comme ceux des salles de potion. »  
« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »  
  
A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que des ombres sortirent d'un recoin et se précipitèrent sur elles. Lily poussa un cri mais on la repoussa violemment. Elle atterrit par terre, poussée par la force de son adversaire. Elle tenta de se relever péniblement mais à peine parvint-elle à s'appuyer sur ses poignets qu'elle vit un pied voler dans ses côtes. Elle s'appuya contre le mur en se tordant de douleur. Elle sentit à nouveau un coup sur la tempe et un filet de liquide chaud couler sur son visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit face à elle un garçon qu'elle reconnut : Evan Rosier. Il souriait de son habituel sourire ironique mais cette fois en signe de victoire.  
  
« Alors Evans, on fait moins la fière, maintenant que cet imbécile de Nott n'est plus là pour te protéger. M'enfin, après tout, tu n'es pas si mal que ça. »  
  
A ces mots, il s'accroupit et effleura du bout des doigts le visage pâle. Lily frissonna. Evan lui décocha alors une gifle magistrale qui marqua sa joue de pourpre. Il se releva et explosa d'un rire glacial qui résonna dans le couloir.  
  
« Mais tu crois vraiment que tu m'intéresses. Tu n'es bonne qu'à  
sortir avec ce crétin de Nott. D'ailleurs, comment peut-il  
supporter de sortir avec une sang de bourbe ? »  
  
Lily vit alors qu'ils étaient cinq, que des serpentards de cinquième et septième année. Crabbe et Goyle avaient du se charger de la dégager et de la frapper. Evan Rosier se détourna d'elle et elle vit alors quelque chose d'horrible. Lewis Mulciber et Cyril Flint avait plaqué Mary contre le mur et apparemment, Luke Travers lui parlait.  
  
« Tu sais, tu es très jolie, Mary. Et je crois bien que tu me plais »  
« Et bien, c'est pas réciproque ! Espèce de brute immonde ! »  
« Allons, ça ne sert à rien de crier. Personne ne t'entend. »  
  
Il se pencha et la plaqua contre le mur, une main sur sa gorge. Il se pencha vers elle et Lily vit Mary se contracter alors que les lèvres du jeune homme effleuraient son cou.  
  
« Tu vois bien, j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. »  
« Et bien, détrompe-toi !  
  
Lily s'était immédiatement hissée malgré la douleur. Travers se redressa et ordonna à Crabbe et Goyle de s'occuper d'elle. Lily vit les deux brutes foncer sur elle. Elle fit un pas en arrière et dégaina sa baguette rangée à sa taille.  
  
« Expélliarmus ! »  
  
Ils se retrouvèrent projetés à l'autre bout du couloir et restèrent assommés contre le mur. Evan Rosier fulmina de la bêtise de ses deux camarades et sortit à son tour sa baguette.  
  
« Crucio ! »  
« Sphéro Famès Coronnis ! »  
  
Une sphère transparente mais luisante se forma aussitôt autour d'elle et le sort du serpentard rebondit en étincelles vertes. Lily brisa sa protection et envoya à nouveau un sort sur le jeune homme qui n'esquiva pas assez vite le sort et se retrouva à terre. Les septièmes années lâchèrent Mary, la laissant s'effondrer à terre.  
  
« Tu vas me le payer, petite peste ! »  
  
Les étincelles explosèrent contre les murs. Lily repoussait aussi bien que possible les trois garçons. Brusquement, elle trébucha contre une dalle branlante et tomba à la renverse. Cyril Flint se précipita vers elle et lui enserra les bras dans le dos. Elle fit une grimace de douleur. Luke Travers ramassa la baguette et ricana.  
  
« J'ai une bonne idée, Evans. Si je te tue avec ta baguette, tout le monde croira que tu t'ais fait sauter la cervelle toute seule. Après tout, comment une sang de bourbe pourrait manier correctement une baguette ? »  
  
Lily se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Maintenant, plus rien ne pouvait la sauver. Elle allait mourir. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé que les serpentards malgré leur amour pour la violence puissent avoir le courage de tuer quelqu'un. Travers prononça une formule dont la jeune fille n'entendit pas les mots. Elle vit alors la baguette se mettre à vibrer. Luke Travers la lâcha, comme brûlé. Tout à coup, Lily entendit une voix dans sa tête. Des mots qu'il fallait qu'elle prononce. Elle hurla alors.  
  
« Uruz Ehwaz Othila ! »  
  
Aussitôt, un halo de lumière blanche l'envahit et une force extraordinaire repoussa les trois jeunes hommes qui se retrouvèrent affalés contre le mur. Lily tenta de se rapprocher de Mary en rampant pendant quelques minutes alors que les serpentards décampaient. Mais la jeune fille se laissa tomber contre le sol froid et rugueux à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle eut juste le temps de voir deux silhouettes arriver au bout du couloir avant que tout devienne ténèbres à ses yeux.  
  
***  
  
Kathia Prenzweller eut un pressentiment et s'assit à son bureau. Elle traça du bout de sa baguette un cercle sur son bureau. Elle sortit d'une petite boîte un dé à douze faces et l'y lança. Le dessus du bureau se mit alors à se mouvoir en se déformant pour laisser place à un cercle brumeux. Le professeur soutint sa tête à l'aide de ses mains et plongea son regard dedans. Elle sentit tout d'abord une étrange sensation, puis soudain une décharge la repoussa légèrement en arrière. Elle ne comprit tout d'abord pas. Elle effleura donc la surface de son doigt et une image apparut à son esprit. Un mur de pierre sombre, un peu humide, une tache rouge qui coulait encore. Puis un nouveau flash, un coup de pied magistral, une jeune fille qui hurlait. Le professeur sursauta et se força à reprendre sa vision. Une autre jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds, elle était très pâle et sur son visage se lisait une grimace d'horreur. Etonnement, elle semblait ne pas pouvoir bouger, tenue par deux autres silhouettes floues. A ce moment, sa bouche s'ouvrit et un cri s'en échappa.  
  
« Et bien, c'est pas réciproque ! Espèce de brute immonde ! »  
  
Quelque chose se précipita sur elle, un jeune homme très grand qui l'embrassa son cou. Il parla à son tour.  
  
« Tu vois bien, j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. »  
  
La vision s'estompa peu à peu, laissant aux pensés de la jeune femme cette image troublante. Elle se concentra à nouveau et cette fois-ci, elle revit la première jeune fille qui s'était relevé et venait de dégainer sa baguette. Elle lança un Expélliarmus envers deux brutes qui se jetaient sur elles. Les deux garçons furent projetés contre le mur. Un jeune homme cria des paroles et la jeune fille à son tour. Des raies d'étincelles se touchèrent en vol. A nouveau un blanc, ou plutôt un noir car tout ce qui s'offrait à sa contemplation était le tourbillon de néant. Puis cette jeune fille tenue par deux ombres et une voix qui résonnait. Un changement de point de vue. Le jeune homme qui avait embrassé la jeune blonde tenait à la main la baguette de la jeune fille.  
  
« J'ai une bonne idée, Evans. Si je te tue avec ta baguette, tout le monde croira que tu t'ais fait sauter la cervelle toute seule. Après tout, comment une sang de bourbe pourrait manier correctement une baguette ? »  
  
Kathia Prenzweller comprit alors que ce n'était pas un simple règlement de compte entre élèves. Elle concentra sa pensée et tenta d'appeler quelqu'un par la pensée. Elle se décida alors à reprendre sa vision pour essayer de trouver où ils se situaient bien que le château soit vaste. Elle ferma les yeux et vit alors le jeune homme était comme fou de douleur dès qu'il essaya de lancer un sort avec la baguette de la jeune fille. Le professeur comprit alors. Une seule solution s'imposa à elle. Elle articula des paroles à moitié psalmodiées.  
  
« Uruz Ehwaz Othila, Uruz Ehwaz Othila, Uruz Ehwaz Othila. »  
  
Se passa alors ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Une aveuglante lumière se fit et la jeune fille tomba à terre. A travers ces yeux, Kathia Prenzweller vit des images floues qui s'assombrissaient de plus en plus, l'autre jeune fille allongée par terre semblait inconsciente. Et alors la chance sourit au professeur, elle vit le bout du couloir et une statue. Ils étaient dans les cachots. Elle bondit de sa chaise, renversant tout sur son passage. Telle une rafale, elle sortit de son bureau et faillit percuter le professeur Quirke.  
  
« Je t'ai entendu, dit-il. »  
« Très bien. »  
  
Et ils s'élancèrent vers l'escalier le plus proche dans un tourbillon de cape. 


	16. Révélations

Maintenant que le cinquième tome est sorti, je veux indiquer que je ne ferai aucune références à ce livre car tout le monde n'a pas la chance de pouvoir lire en anglais (même si ce n'est pas mon cas). Comme j'ai planifié mon histoire et inventé mes personnages, toutes ressemblances avec l'Ordre du Phénix seraient involontaires. Pour votre gouverne, aucune référence ne sera faite au cinquième tome. Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé des messages mais je trouve que vous pourriez faire un petit effort pour me laisser une trace, si petite soit-elle, de votre passage. Bonne lecture.  
  
***  
  
Je tiens à préciser que ceci est ma première fanfiction. Il est possible que l'arrivée des chapitres ne se fasse pas de façon régulière car je souhaite tout d'abord trouver une bonne intrigue, ce qui n'est pas facile. Je porte aussi une attention toute particulière au style de l'écriture et à l'orthographe car je considère que c'est ce qui fait une grande partie de la qualité d'une ?uvre littéraire (attention tout de même, je ne me crois pas capable de faire aussi bien qu'un grand auteur !). Donc, malgré une volonté de vous présenter quelque chose d'assez soigné, je m'efforcerai de vous faire parvenir cette histoire de façon aussi régulière que possible. Je vous remercie donc de prendre le temps de la lire. Vous pouvez me laisser un message pour me faire part de vos remarques, reproches et autres critiques. Merci.  
  
***  
  
Titre : Opération Pégasus. Auteur : Elizabeth. Disclamer : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif. Résumé général de l'histoire : Septembre 1970. Après deux mois de vacances, les élèves du collège Poudlard reprennent leurs études. Mais un certain mage noir poursuit son ascension vers le pouvoir, provoquant un climat de terreur. La tension au sein de la communauté internationale magique et du ministère britannique ne cesse de grandir. C'est pourquoi certains ont décidé de lancer une action secrète qui changera à jamais la vie de quelques étudiants, en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies. Le nom de code : Opération Pégasus. Résumé du chapitre précédent : On découvre que le ministère vient de subir les menaces d'un groupe d'extrémistes menés par un mage noir. L'état d'alerte est décrété par M. Potter et tandis que Mme Potter tente de rallier les autres pays à leur cause, Orion Black se voit envoyer des lames et des aurors venues de France. Du fait, James et Sirius doivent subir les remarques narquoises des serpentards. Mais James, lui, se doute que les menaces sont plus anciennes et plus graves que le disent les journaux. Lily et Mary décident de traîner avant de rentrer à la salle commune. Bien mal leur prend car des serpentards de cinquième et septième année leur ont tendu un guet-apens. Lily est brutalisée par Evan Rosier et Luke Travers explique de façon assez convaincante à Mary qu'elle ne le laisse pas indifférent. Lily arrive malgré tout à les affronter mais alors que travers s'apprête à la tuer, il lâche sa baguette et hurle de douleur. Lily entend des mots qui résonnent dans sa tête et les hurle. Aussitôt tous sont repoussés. Mais Lily est à bout de force et s'évanouit. Rappel des élèves étudiant à Poudlard évoqués dans les chapitres précédents (qui commencent à devenir un peu nombreux, mais c'est comme ça) : (Je ne vous présente plus les maraudeurs ainsi que Lily et ses amies).  
  
Rosier Clara : Gryffondor, 1° année. S?ur d'Evan. Amie de Lily, Mary et Julia. Payne Daniel : Gryffondor, 5° année, préfet et gardien. Petit ami de Mary. Darcey Line : Gryffondor, 5° année, élève venant de France. S?ur jumelle de David, sa mère serait morte et son père travaille pour quelque chose de secret pour l'Angleterre.  
  
Davies Edward : Serdaigle, 5° année. Petit ami de Julia. Nott Avery : Serdaigle, 7° année, poursuiveur. Frère jumeau d'Adela. Petit ami de Lily.  
  
Rappel des adultes ou autres personnes évoquées dans les chapitres précédents : Prenzweller Kathia : Nouveau professeur de combat, vient d'Allemagne. Semble connaître le père de Sirius. Quirke Julius : Nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.  
  
Chapitre 16 : RÉVÉLATIONS.  
  
Le jeune homme éclaira faiblement la porte qui gardait la réserve de la bibliothèque et la poussa du pan de sa cape. La grille se mit à grincer sinistrement mais rien d'autre ne se fit entendre. James ôta sa cape d'invisibilité et la laissa pendre sur ses épaules. Il passa quelques minutes à regarder la tranche des livres avant de trouver ce qu'il l'intéressait. Cicatrices ou les marques du passé. James tenta de se saisir du livre et dut le tirer à l'aide de ses deux mains pour l'extirper du rayonnage. Le jeune gryffondor décida de se mettre dans un recoin de la réserve. Il s'assit par terre en tailleur et posa devant lui l'épais ouvrage. Depuis qu'il avait vu les marques sur les poignets du professeur Prenzweller, cela l'avait de plus en plus intrigué. On ne pouvait pas dire que tout ce qui se passait en ce moment était normal. Ces nouveaux professeurs, les attaques du ministère, les serpentards qui s'alliaient aux forces du mal et sans compter les étranges sentiments dont il était victimes face à certaines personnes. Le jeune homme ouvrit l'épais manuscrit et chercha méthodiquement dans la table des matières. Il choisit tout d'abord d'identifier les cicatrices. Il tourna la page suivante et les caractères se mirent étrangement à bouger. Il les regarda, fasciné par leur ballet jusqu'à ce qu'ils forment des mots.  
  
Par la force et la pensée,  
Par l'espoir et la volonté,  
Vous vous engagez à violer  
L'histoire d'un être proche et aimé.  
  
Pour votre faute pardonner,  
Il vous faudra endurer  
Sa souffrance et la partager  
Jusqu'à ce que vous l'ailliez expié.  
  
James avala sa salive et respira profondément. Il apposa sa main droite sur le parchemin et ferma les yeux. Aussitôt, les pages du livre se mirent à tourner de plus en plus vite jusqu'à s'arrêter sur une planche. Etrangement, les caractères continuaient de s'écrire au fil de la lecture du jeune homme. Il continua sa lecture et découvrit ce qu'il cherchait.  
  
Cicatrices noires aux poignets  
Sont signes d'une très forte malédiction.  
Gravées avec une pointe d'argent acérés  
Jusqu'au sang de la victime,  
Elles accompagnent le porteur à jamais  
Et lui interdisent tous contacts humains.  
  
Car à la mort il exposerait  
La chair de sa chair et le sang de son sang  
Ainsi que sa propre moitié  
Tant qu'à tout autres mortels  
Qui oserait le toucher  
Sous peine de transmettre un mal atroce.  
  
Il savait maintenant ce qu'il voulait. Il referma le livre avec précipitation et se dépêcha de le remettre à sa place. Il revêtit sa cape et s'efforça de marcher le plus calmement possible vers la sortie. Une fois parvenu dans le couloir, il se dirigea vers le hall. Mais à ce moment là, deux ombres jaillirent d'un tournant et lui barrèrent la route tout en continuant d'avancer vers lui. Aucun échappatoire ne s'offrait à lui. James avait beau se plaquer contre le mur, la personne le frôlerait et le sentirait à coup sûr. Il s'efforça malgré tout de se faire le plus fin possible quand la conversation des deux personnes retentit à ses oreilles.  
  
« Et tu sais qui c'était ? »  
« Non, pas exactement. »  
« En tout cas, elles ont eu de la chance que tu les vois car sinon  
Evans y serait passée et Bones certainement aussi. Mais c'est  
quasiment sûr que ce sont eux qui les ont agressés. »  
« Oui, je pense mais je ne pourrais pas te dire leur nom. De toutes  
façons, avec ce qu'ils ont fait, cela n'aurait créé qu'encore plus de  
désordre. Dumbledore est déjà assez occupé avec les problèmes du  
ministère. Surtout qu'il paraît qu'il y a une taupe parmi eux. »  
« Je croyais qu'il voulait tout de même voir Evans. »  
« Oui, c'est le cas. Elle est en ce moment dans son bureau car il désire lui révéler quelque chose. »  
« Ha oui. Ce dont tu m'as parlé. »  
« Exactement. »  
« En tout cas, cette jeune fille a un potentiel assez impressionnant.  
Je suis sûr qu'elle va découvrir quelque chose d'ici peu. »  
  
A ce moment, James se rétracta encore plus contre le mur en espérant pouvoir passer au travers. Mais la personne le frôla. Dès qu'elle eut fait un pas de plus, James s'écarta rapidement du mur et recula tandis que la personne se retournait.  
  
« Que ce passe t'il, demanda l'autre personne. »  
« Il y avait quelqu'un. Et il a certainement entendu ce sur quoi nous parlions. »  
« Tu es sûr. Tu aurais du sentir sa présence, non ? »  
« Oui et la seule raison pour laquelle je ne l'ai pas sentie, c'est qu'il sait.  
« Comment est-ce possible ? »  
« Ce qui compte, ce n'est pas comment il y est parvenu mais qui il est. »  
« Rattrapons-le. »  
« Non, il est déjà parti. »  
  
James tourna dans le couloir opposé et se mit à courir. Pendant ce temps, les deux adultes se quittèrent sur la pas de leurs appartements. Alors que l'homme s'allongeait dans sa chambre pour dormir, la jeune femme s'avança à nouveau dans le couloir.  
  
***  
  
Lily sentit une faible lumière au travers de ses paupières. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit un plafond de pierre. Elle se releva et sentit d'horribles douleurs la traverser. Pourquoi donc se trouvait-elle à l'infirmerie ? Elle pencha la tête et tout lui revint clairement à l'esprit. Les cachots, Mary, Les coups de pieds, la gifle, les insultes, le baiser, la baguette, les hurlements et la douleur, toujours cette douleur. La nuit était déjà tombée, le ciel de dehors obscur. Lily entendit des voix qui provenait de la porte entrebâillée d'où s'échappait le rai de lumière qui l'avait réveillé. Lily se leva et à son grand étonnement, ses jambes la soutinrent. Elle vit qu'on avait passé son bras en écharpe et elle comprit en le bougeant qu'il était abîmé. Elle s'approcha de la porte et la poussa lentement  
  
« Mais comment ont-ils pu en arriver là ? »  
« Je ne sais pas mais tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'ils ont  
fait du beau boulot. De leur point de vue, bien sûr. » « Et tu es sûre de leurs identités, demanda la première vox qui s'avéra être masculine. »  
« Non, je te l'ai déjà dit. Les images étaient floues et  
disparaissaient tout aussi subitement qu'elles apparaissaient. »  
« Bon, nous allons vous laisser. »  
« Merci encore. »  
  
Un bruit de porte qui claque résonna et Lily poussa timidement celle devant elle. L'infirmière était assise à son bureau mais elle se releva aussitôt qu'elle la vit entrer.  
  
« Melle Evans, vous devriez être couchée. »  
« Je sais mais je voudrais savoir ce qui m'est arrivé. »  
« Bon, puisque vous êtes levée, autant en profiter. Suivez-moi.  
  
L'infirmière lui fit revêtir sa cape qui était posée sur son lit. Lily remarqua alors un lit dont les rideaux avaient été tiré avec soin. Sans doute le lit de Mary. La jeune fille enfila sa cape et suivit la femme qui lui tenait la porte. Elles déambulèrent à travers des couloirs que Lily ne connaissait pas. Au bout d'un assez long moment, elles arrivèrent devant une gigantesque statue représentant un phénix aux ailes rouge et or.  
  
« Fizwizbiz ! »  
  
Dès que Mme Pomfresh eut prononcé le mot de passe, l'oiseau pivota sur lui- même et un escalier en colimaçon apparut. Lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent à l'étage, Lily fut prise d'un étrange sentiment d'anxiété. Où pouvait donc bien l'emmener Mme Pomfresh ? La femme frappa doucement à une massive porte de chêne qui s'ouvrit.  
  
« Allez-y, Melle Evans. Je viendrais vous chercher quand vous aurez fini. »  
  
Sur ce, l'infirmière s'éclipsa par un passage latéral et Lily se retrouva seule devant la porte ouverte. Elle se résolut à entrer et ne vit tout d'abord qu'une grande pièce circulaire. D'immenses étagères soutenaient des quantités de grimoires, à coté des vitrines présentaient des instruments tout aussi étonnants et inconnus les uns que les autres. Lily remarqua un télescope tourné vers une fenêtre. Elle s'avança vers un petit escalier qui montait quelques marches vers un bureau. Tout à coup, un chant mélodieux retentit à ses oreilles. Intriguée, la jeune gryffondor tourna les yeux et aperçut sur un perchoir d'or un magnifique phénix aux plumages rouge et or, semblable à celui qu'elle avait vu en bas. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'oiseau s'envola et se percha sur son épaule. Lily fut un peu surprise mais laissa l'oiseau faire. Il frotta sa tête contre sa tempe et Lily sentit des larmes couler sur son visage. Elle le caressait lorsqu'un raclement de gorge se fit entendre derrière elle. Elle se retourna et fut surprise de voir une grande silhouette sortir de l'âtre et épousseter sa veste. Le directeur ôta sa cape et s'assit dans le grand fauteuil situé derrière son bureau. Ses yeux luisaient derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.  
  
« Allons Melle Evans, ne restez pas debout. Prenez un siège. »  
  
Lily s'exécuta tandis que l'oiseau restait toujours perché sur son épaule.  
  
« M. le directeur, je vous assure que je n'y suis pour rien et que. »  
« Voyons, il n'est pas question de parler d'une quelconque  
responsabilité envers ce qui vous est arrivé. Vous n'avez d'ailleurs  
rien à vous reprochez, vous avez agi pour le mieux et vous avez sauvé  
la vie de votre camarade ainsi que la votre par la même occasion. Pour  
ce qui est de votre agression, sachez que cela est inadmissible et que  
dès que nous le pourrons, nous punirons sévèrement les responsables de  
vos blessures. »  
« Mais comment cela est ce possible ? Je veux dire, ce qui s'est passé dans les cachots. »  
« Justement, vous êtes ici pour que nous mettions quelques détails au  
clair. Tout d'abord, je crois qu'il est nécessaire que je vous révèle  
des choses sur votre baguette. »  
« Sur ma baguette ? »  
« Oui. Lorsque l'on vous a menacé avec, la personne n'a pas pu jeter un sort. Vous savez pourquoi ? »  
« Non, je n'ai jamais entendu parlé d'une chose pareille. »  
« Et pourtant, je vous assure que vous l'avez vu en cours. En cours  
d'histoire pour être plus précis. Celui sur la réglementation de  
l'uniformisation des longueurs et des éléments magiques des baguettes.  
Je vous accorde que mon cher collègue Binns a certains effets  
soporifiques, si je puis me permettre. Je me rappelle que lorsque je  
l'avais en cours, je m'endormais au bout de cinq minutes. »  
  
Lily se retint de rire en imaginant le directeur affalé sur une table pendant un cours.  
  
« Mais, bon, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de mes souvenirs  
scolaires. Ce que je souhaitais vous dire, c'est que vous possédez une  
baguette très ancienne qui a été crée bien avant que cette loi soit  
votée. »  
  
Le phénix s'envola et se replaça sur son perchoir. Dumbledore reprit son propos.  
  
« Votre baguette, voulez-vous bien me la montrer, sil vous plaît. »  
  
Lily écarta un pan de sa cape et retira la fine tige de bois de sa taille. Elle la tendit au directeur qui la saisit avec minutie.  
  
« Votre baguette, je disais donc, est faite en saule. Bien que sa  
taille soit normale, elle ne contient ni plume de phénix, ni  
ventricule de c?ur de dragon, ni crins de licorne. Elle renferme  
quelque chose de bien plus rare et de bien plus puissant que vous ne  
pouvez l'imaginer. Sachez d'abord qu'elle a été confectionnée au cours  
du dixième siècle pour une très puissante fée dont vous avez  
certainement entendu parlé, Viviane de Brocéliande. Elle a demandé à  
ce qu'elle contienne un cristal éternel. Elle l'a fait tremper dans  
son sang avant que la baguette ne soit élaborée car cela transmettrait  
à sa baguette des pouvoirs exceptionnels. De plus, ce genre de  
baguettes confère à leur sorcier les attributs de leurs éléments  
magiques. Il en existe de nos jours très peu mais les sorciers qui en  
possèdent se révèlent extrêmement puissants. »  
  
Lily commençait à se demander si le directeur ne se moquait pas d'elle. La grimace qu'elle fit dut d'ailleurs lui faire penser la même chose.  
  
« Je vous l'accorde, Melle Evans ce que je vous révèle est un peu  
déroutant mais je crois qu'il était temps que vous le sachiez. »  
« M. le directeur, sans vouloir vous offenser, je ne crois pas que  
cela soit possible. Je ne suis même pas une véritable sorcière. Je  
viens d'une famille moldue et tout ce que je sais, je le dois à des  
livres. Comment une telle baguette a t'elle pu m'être attribuée ?  
C'est simplement ridicule ! »  
  
Le directeur poussa un soupir et croisa les mains.  
  
« Ce sont les baguettes qui choisissent le sorcier et non l'inverse.  
Cette baguette ne vous a pas été attribuée par erreur. Voyez-vous, ce  
que certains considèrent comme une fierté n'a pas le même sens pour  
tous. Ce n'est pas une généalogie prestigieuse qui fait qu'un homme  
est un sorcier respectable et doué mais ses capacités, sa volonté et  
sa foi en la magie. Car du moment qu'il ne croit plus en la magie,  
elle va peu à peu quitter son corps. Je ne souhaite pas que parce que  
certains vous considèrent, à tord d'ailleurs, comme inférieure à eux,  
vous vous sous-estimiez. Mais pour en revenir à votre baguette, c'est  
une baguette qui possède une force propre et le fait qu'elle soit  
composée de cristal éternel interdit à quiconque de l'utiliser à votre  
place car c'est vous qu'elle a choisie et vous êtes son porteur. Elle  
vous révélera encore bien d'autres choses en temps voulu et vous  
aidera à découvrir certaines choses oubliées. Prenez en soin car avec,  
vous êtes promise à faire de grandes choses. »  
  
A ce moment là, un petit coup se fit entendre à a porte et le directeur s'interrompit. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle laissa place à Mme Pomfresh. Le directeur se leva.  
  
« Oui, je crois qu'il va être l'heure de vous laissez retourner à  
l'infirmerie, Melle Evans. Vous avez besoin de repos. »  
  
Lily se leva et le directeur l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte. Là, avant qu'elle ne sorte, il se pencha vers elle et murmura :  
  
« Ce n'est pas le sang et la violence mais la volonté et l'espoir qui fait d'un homme un homme. »  
  
Il sourit à la jeune fille qui ne peut s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Lorsqu'elle quitta l'étage, accompagnée de l'infirmière, Lily ne remarqua même pas que celle qui lui avait sauvée la vie attendait à coté du bureau du directeur. Le professeur Prenzweller pénétra à son tour dans le bureau. Elle semblait assez tourmentée et lorsque Dumbledore lui proposa une chaise, elle la refusa poliment mais fermement.  
  
« Alors Albus, vous lui avez dit ? »  
« Pour elle, oui. Pour vous, non. »  
« Et comment a t'elle réagie ?  
« Assez bien mais pour elle, cela semblait anormal. Elle se sent inférieure. »  
« Ce n'est pourtant pas le cas. Je peux vous dire qu'elle possède une  
force magique assez impressionnante bien qu'elle ne soit pas encore  
totalement développée. Et pas seulement grâce à sa baguette. »  
« Je le sais, Kathia, je le sais. »  
« Vous ne pensez pas qu'elle pourrait y adhérer. Des gens comme elles  
sont pour nous une pure chance que la chance nous envoie. Il y a parmi  
ces élèves les futurs piliers de la génération qui s'élèvera après  
nous. »  
« Je le sais aussi et c'est pour ça que vous êtes là, vous et Julius.  
Ce que nous avons entreprit est peut-être pure folie mais je pense que  
c'est la seule solution qui se présente à nous. Car les temps qui vont  
venir vont très certainement être parmi les plus noirs que la Grande  
Bretagne ait connu. »  
  
Le feu crépitait doucement dans la cheminée et le phénix avait replié son aile sur sa tête en signe de sommeil. Le directeur se dirigea vers la fenêtre et leva les yeux vers la lune haute et immaculée dans le ciel obscur. Il soupira en appuyant ses mains sur le rebord puis se retourna lentement.  
  
« Mais il me semble qu'il y ait autre chose qui vous trouble, Kathia. »  
« Oui, j'allais vous en parler. Alors que je me rendais à vote bureau,  
Julius et moi discutions de ce qui arrivé à Evans et Bones. Et j'ai  
frôlé quelqu'un sans le sentir. Il a certainement du nous entendre  
parler et le fait que je n'aie remarqué sa présence signifie qu'il  
sait pour mon secret. Qui le sait, ici, Albus ? »  
« A part vous, Julius, moi et ceux de notre société, personne. »  
« Cela veut dire qu'il s'agit très certainement d'un élève. Mais je ne  
vois pas comment il a pu le découvrir. »  
« Peu importe la façon dont il l'a fait. Quelle qu'elle soit, il se  
révélera bientôt à nous car pour cela, il a du payer cher. »  
  
***  
  
« Ecoutez-moi, Mme Pomfresh. S'il vous plaît, il faut absolument que je la voie. »  
« Non, ce n'est pas la peine d'insister. Le directeur a interdit toute visite. »  
  
Et l'infirmière claqua la porte au petit groupe qui se trouvait devant la salle de soin. Julia s'appuya contre le mur et Edward s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Line restait sans réaction, les yeux perdus dans le vague alors que Daniel refrappa à nouveau conte la porte. Avery se laissa glisser de tout son long conte le mur. Accroupi, il resserra ses genoux conte sa poitrine et ferma les yeux. Pourquoi leur interdisaient-on de voir Lily et Mary ? Cela était parfaitement stupide. C'était Julia qui avait appris la première que ces deux amis se trouvaient à l'infirmerie. Ils avaient ensuite essayé par tous les moyens de savoir ce qui leur été arrivé mais sans succès. La seule information qu'ils avaient extirpée à Mme Pomfresh dans un de ses lapsus, c'était que Lily allait mieux que Mary. Une jeune poufsouffle de deuxième année avait profité d'un mal de tête pour aller à l'infirmerie et avait donc révélé au petit groupe que Lily et Mary avaient apparemment eu de mauvaises blessures. Elle leur avait aussi révélé que d'après les dires de l'infirmière avec le professeur McGonnagal, elles avaient même eu de la chance d'en réchapper. Cela n'avait qu'empiré l'état de nervosité de la troupe qui avaient tenté maintes fois sans succès d'obtenir une visite.  
  
La petite fille se glissa par la porte tandis l'infirmière se fâchait contre les élèves qui frappaient pour la dixième fois à sa porte. Elle longea le mur dans le bureau et atterrit dans une grande salle dans laquelle de nombreux lits blancs étaient alignés. Reprenant son souffle, elle progressa sans bruit entre les deux rangées jusqu'au bout de la pièce, près de la verrière. Un lit avait des rideaux tendus et un fauteuil était tourné vers la lumière. La petite fille s'avança lentement juste derrière le dossier et posa ses petites mains sur les yeux de la personne.  
  
« Qui c'est ? »  
« Devine ! »  
« D'après ta voix, tu m'as l'air bien jeune. Tu ne serais pas.Clara ? »  
« Exact. »  
  
La petite Gryffondor passa devant le siège mais fut stupéfaite par ce qu'elle vit. Le visage de Lily était pâle et de nombreuses tuméfactions violettes couvraient ses tempes. Elle portait son bras droit en écharpe et malgré cela sourit à la petite.  
  
« Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé, Lily ? »  
« De vilaines choses, pas belles à raconter. »  
« Comme tu veux. Mais où est Mary ? »  
« Elle dort dans son lit. Elle ne s'est pas encore réveillée. De toute  
façon, Mme Pomfresh lui a donné une potion de sommeil. »  
« Je peux quand même la voir ? »  
« Bien sûr. »  
  
Lily posa le livre qu'elle était entrain de lire et se leva. Elles s'approchèrent toutes les deux du lit et Lily écarta doucement les rideaux. Mary dormait d'un sommeil paisible. Seule sa poitrine se soulevait lentement, à un rythme régulier. Clara glissa la main dans sa poche et en tira un morceau de papier. Elle le déposa dans la main de Mary et renifla. Lily la serra contre elle.  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur ce papier, Clara ? »  
« Un mot pour lui dire toutes les personnes à qui elle manque et un  
poème que j'aime beaucoup. Tu crois que cela lui plaira ? »  
« Oui, j'en suis sûre. »  
  
La jeune fille serra la main de la petite qui posa sa tête contre elle. Elles restèrent longtemps dans cette position sans bouger alors que le temps défilait lentement.  
  
« Dis, Lily, elle ne va pas mourir ? Hein, dis ? »  
« Non, elle ne va pas mourir. »  
  
Lily serra un peu plus fort la main de Clara et sentit des larmes couler le long de sa joue. Elle ne tenta même pas de les essuyer et celles-ci perlèrent sur sa cape de drap de laine noire. 


	17. Obscure destinée

Maintenant que le cinquième tome est sorti, je veux indiquer que je ne ferai aucune références à ce livre car tout le monde n'a pas la chance de pouvoir lire en anglais (même si ce n'est pas mon cas). Comme j'ai planifié mon histoire et inventé mes personnages, toutes ressemblances avec l'Ordre du Phénix seraient involontaires. Pour votre gouverne, aucune référence ne sera faite au cinquième tome. Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé des messages mais je trouve que vous pourriez faire un petit effort pour me laisser une trace, si petite soit-elle, de votre passage. Bonne lecture.  
  
***  
  
Je tiens à préciser que ceci est ma première fanfiction. Il est possible que l'arrivée des chapitres ne se fasse pas de façon régulière car je souhaite tout d'abord trouver une bonne intrigue, ce qui n'est pas facile. Je porte aussi une attention toute particulière au style de l'écriture et à l'orthographe car je considère que c'est ce qui fait une grande partie de la qualité d'une ?uvre littéraire (attention tout de même, je ne me crois pas capable de faire aussi bien qu'un grand auteur !). Donc, malgré une volonté de vous présenter quelque chose d'assez soigné, je m'efforcerai de vous faire parvenir cette histoire de façon aussi régulière que possible. Je vous remercie donc de prendre le temps de la lire. Vous pouvez me laisser un message pour me faire part de vos remarques, reproches et autres critiques. Merci.  
  
***  
  
Titre : Opération Pégasus. Auteur : Elizabeth. Disclamer : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif. Résumé général de l'histoire : Septembre 1970. Après deux mois de vacances, les élèves du collège Poudlard reprennent leurs études. Mais un certain mage noir poursuit son ascension vers le pouvoir, provoquant un climat de terreur. La tension au sein de la communauté internationale magique et du ministère britannique ne cesse de grandir. C'est pourquoi certains ont décidé de lancer une action secrète qui changera à jamais la vie de quelques étudiants, en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies. Le nom de code : Opération Pégasus. Résumé du chapitre précédent : James est parvenu à trouver les significations des cicatrices du professeur Prenzweller. Celle-ci subit une malédiction qui lui interdit tous contacts humains. Mais pour le prix des informations que James a trouvé dans un livre situé dans la réserve, il risque de payer cher. Dans les couloirs, il rencontre les professeurs Quirke et Prenzweller qui discutent de l'agression de Lily et Mary. Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore apprend à Lily que sa baguette est rare et extrêmement puissante car elle contient un cristal éternel et a appartenu à Viviane de Brocéliande, la fée de la cour du roi Arthur. Rappel des élèves étudiant à Poudlard évoqués dans les chapitres précédents (qui commencent à devenir un peu nombreux, mais c'est comme ça) : (Je ne vous présente plus les maraudeurs ainsi que Lily et ses amies).  
  
Rosier Clara : Gryffondor, 1° année. S?ur d'Evan. Darcey Line : Gryffondor, 5° année, élève venant de France. S?ur jumelle de David, sa mère serait morte et son père travaille pour quelque chose de secret pour l'Angleterre. Jorkins Bertha : Gryffondor, 5° année. Perkins Kévin : Gryffondor, 5° année.  
  
Lester Dave : Serdaigle, 1° année. Bletchey Cassandre : Serdaigle, 5° année. Darcey David : Serdaigle, 5° année, élève venant de France. Frère jumeau de Line, sa mère serait morte et son père travaille pour quelque chose de secret pour l'Angleterre. Davies Edward : Serdaigle, 5° année. Johnson Andrew : Serdaigle, 5° année, poursuiveur. Frère de Robert.  
  
Abbot Agnès : Poufsouffle, 5°année. Jordan William : Poufsouffle, 5°année, préfet. Ritz Thomas : Poufsouffle, 5°année. Vinterberg Sara : Poufsouffle, 5° année.  
  
Rosier Evan : Serpentard, 5° année, ayant rejoint le rang des mangemorts. Frère de Clara.  
  
Rappel des adultes ou autres personnes évoquées dans les chapitres précédents : Prenzweller Kathia : Nouveau professeur de combat, vient d'Allemagne. Semble connaître le père de Sirius. Quirke Julius : Nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Pritchard Augustus : Professeur d'études des runes.  
  
Chapitre 17 : OBSCURE DESTINÉE.  
  
Tandis que les aiguilles de toutes les montres pointaient vers le chiffre huit, les élèves étaient attablés dans la grande salle pour prendre leur dîner. Lily avait fait une apparition furtive à travers quelques groupes d'élèves amassées encore devant la porte. Elle progressa alors vers la table des Gryffondor et la première chose qu'elle vit ou plutôt qu'elle sentit fut une petite silhouette se jeter contre elle et la serrer dans ses bras.  
  
« Ho, Lily ! Je suis si contente que tu sois là ! »  
« Oui, moi aussi Clara ! Mais si tu me laissais m'asseoir, ça serait encore mieux ! »  
  
Julia attrapa Lily et la fit asseoir de force à coté d'elle. De nombreuses personnes avaient appris ce qui leur étaient arrivé ou plutôt ce que l'on s'était escrimé à inventer pour couvrir la vérité. Certains s'enquirent de la santé de Mary et Lily leur expliqua qu'elle reprendrait les cours d'ici quelques jours, ce qui réjouit Daniel. Les yeux de Julia pétillèrent d'une étrange lueur quand Lily raconta ce qui leur était arrivé.  
  
« Et puis comme je me suis démis le bras en tombant de l'escalier,  
c'était mieux que je me repose à l'infirmerie. »  
  
Comment les autres pouvaient-ils avaler ce mensonge ? C'était impossible ! Jamais deux élèves de cinquième année ne se seraient retrouvée dans cette état en tombant dans un escalier magique à cause d'un sort de chute soi- disant oublié. Julia laissa tomber sa serviette et se pencha pour la ramasser. En passant, elle s'accrocha à l'épaule de Lily et lui murmura ces quelques mots à l'oreille.  
  
« Après le repas, suis-moi discrètement. Il faut qu'on se parle. »  
  
Alors que tous les élèves s'apprêtaient à quitter la table, Dumbledore se leva, un insolite regard triste dans ces yeux habituellement pétillants. Un silence s'installa, teinté du malaisé des professeurs et de l'inquiétude des élèves.  
  
« Chers élèves, les nouvelles que je vais vous apprendre ne sont pas  
gaies. Bien au contraire. Mais je crois qu'il est de mon devoir de  
directeur de vous tenir au courant de ce qui s'est passé avant que  
vous l'appreniez demain dans les journaux. »  
  
Il soupira et son regard se détourna vers la table des poufsouffles.  
  
« Cette après-midi, le ministère a été attaqué par un important groupe  
de sorciers fanatiques dirigés par un mage noir nommé Voldemort.  
Certains parmi vous ont certainement déjà entendu parlé de ce sorcier  
et savent donc à quoi s'attendre. Ils ont donc tenté de pénétrer dans  
le ministère mais ont heureusement été arrêtés avant de parvenir à  
leur objectif. Malgré tous les dispositifs mis en place,  
l'affrontement a été inévitable et la brigade d'élite des tireurs de  
baguettes s'est efforcée de les repousser. Néanmoins, il y a eu des  
pertes. Si Melle Victoria Higgs pouvaient venir me voir dans mon  
bureau ainsi que M. Dave Lester. Pour les autres, je vous conseille de  
rejoindre vos salles communes. »  
  
A ce moment, une toute jeune fille éclata en sanglots hystériques et un petit garçon haut comme trois pommes se figea, debout sur sa chaise. Lily suivit discrètement Julia à travers la foule d'élèves et elles se faufilèrent dans les couloirs à le recherche d'un endroit tranquille. Finalement, elles se retrouvèrent dans le patio et s'assirent sur un banc de pierre derrière un buisson. Julia prit les mains de Lily et plongea son regard dans les yeux de la jeune fille.  
  
« Lily, je suis très contente que tu ailles mieux mais moi, je veux savoir la vérité. »  
« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne comptais pas te mentir. Tout ce que j'ai  
raconté m'a été ordonné par le professeur MacGonnagal. »  
« Je m'en doutais un peu. »  
« En fait, tout a commencé à la fin du cours de. »  
  
Lily raconta ainsi ce qui leur étaient réellement arrivé. La neige du patio avait un peu fondu dans la journée mais avec la froid, elle se durcissait à nouveau comme un croûte. Lily enroula maladroitement de son bras gauche son écharpe autour du cou.  
  
« Attends, je vais t'aider ! »  
« Merci ! »  
« Lily, comment se fait-il que les professeurs n'aient rien fait  
envers ces serpentards ? Ce qu'ils ont fait est inadmissible ! »  
« Tu veux que je te dise ? Je ne me souviens plus très bien de qui il  
s'agit, enfin, c'est ce que je leur ai raconté. »  
« Mais pourquoi ? »  
« Tout simplement car je crois que c'est mieux comme cela. Il se passe  
en ce moment pas mal de choses bizarres, que ce soit à Poudlard ou  
ailleurs. Certaines personnes de cette école cachent leur jeu. Tout  
d'abord, ce mystérieux sauveur qui disparaît comme une ombre et qui  
craint que je n'aie vu quelque chose, ce truc qui m'est arrivé, tu  
sais, et puis ces mots. Je suis sûre que quelqu'un les a mis dans mon  
esprit. Et puis tous ces problèmes ministériels et cette attaque. »  
« Je suis d'accord avec toi mais qu'est ce qu'on peut y faire ? »  
« Je ne sais pas mais je ne vais rester assise les bras croisés à  
attendre qu'un serpentard m'achève à coup de sortilèges interdits ou  
qu'un fou rase le ministère. »  
  
***  
  
Le lendemain, les gryffondors de cinquième année étaient en première heure de cours avec le professeur Quirke. Lily qui ne pouvait se servir de sa baguette que du bras gauche mit du temps à faire ce qui était demandé : tout d'abord se concentrer sur un souvenir gai puis prononcer l'incantation. Le professeur avait entamé la seconde partie du programme, l'affrontement des créatures magiques. Depuis trois semaines, le cours d'aujourd'hui portait sur les détraqueurs. Lily ferma à nouveau les yeux mais rien ne vint sinon des bruits de pas, un cri, des coups et le rire sardonique d'Evan Rosier. Elle ouvrit les yeux au moment où le professeur passait à coté d'elle.  
  
« Voulez-vous que je vous aide, Melle Evans ? »  
  
L'homme avait un gentil sourire posé sur ses lèvres et Lily ne refusa donc pas son offre.  
  
« Voyez-vous, Lily, vous êtes trop absorbés par certains souvenirs. Il  
faut que vous arriviez à en faire abstraction. »  
« Ce n'est pas toujours facile quand c'est récent. »  
« C'est vrai mais simplement parce que votre mémoire est plus  
puissante. Fermez les yeux et pensez à quelque chose qui s'est passé  
avant. Pensez à votre famille, par exemple. Pensez à chez vous. Ce  
genre de visions permet de repousser celles qui envahissent  
perpétuellement notre vue interne. »  
« J'essaye. »  
  
Lily ferma les yeux et des images colorées se formèrent dans son esprit. Le visage de sa mère, tout près d'elle, occupée à lire une histoire alors qu'elle ne devait pas être plus âgée de cinq ans. Son père qui faisait du vélo avec elle, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Une promenade dans les rues enneigées de Londres avant Noël. Le souvenirs envahissaient son esprit. La voix du professeur Quirke résonna vaguement à son oreille.  
  
« Essayez maintenant de vous fixer sur un souvenir totalement heureux et intense. »  
  
Une feuille de papier et une petite main fine posée dessus sur un comptoir de bois sombre et vernis. Une boîte noire ouverte présentée devant elle. Sur un tissu de velours rouge, une fine baguette de bois. Oui. Ca y est ! Elle tenait son souvenir. Le jour où elle avait reçu sa baguette était sans hésiter un des meilleurs moments de sa vie.  
  
« Spero patronum. »  
  
La formule sembla couler dans sa bouche. Lily rouvrit les yeux et vit un nuage de poussière argentée se formait devant elle, lentement tournoyer puis s'estomper.  
  
« Voilà, vous y êtes parvenues. Il faut maintenant vous concentrer sur  
ce souvenir. Jusqu'ici, vous vous en sortez bien. Avec de  
l'entraînement, d'ici quelques semaines, une forme devrait  
apparaître. »  
  
Julius Quirke se redressa et jeta un coup d'?il vers les maraudeurs qui se distrayaient en créant le plus grand nuage de poussière.  
  
« Messieurs, si, au lieu de vous amuser, vous travailliez, je pense  
que votre patronus ne tarderait pas à prendre forme. »  
« C'est comme si c'était fait, m'sieur, s'exclama Sirius. »  
  
Il fit un mouvement de poignet et un flot de paillettes argentées jaillit de l'extrémité de sa baguette. Le nuage se distordit et un animal se forma petit à petit. Le visage du jeune homme se crispa de concentration. La forme grossit et on put alors reconnaître un gros chien noir qui aboya joyeusement avant de s'évaporer aussitôt.  
  
« Hé bien, Monsieur Black. Si vous donniez un peu plus de c?ur à  
l'ouvrage comme vous venez de le faire, je ne doute pas que vous  
pourriez obtenir de très bons résultats à vos buses. »  
  
Mais un crépitement se fit entendre de plus en plus fort. Tous se tournèrent vers un coin de la salle dans lequel se trouvait Line, Kévin et Bertha. Line avait fermé les yeux et son bras tendus tremblaient. Une colonne se forma et prit peut à peu la forme d'une épée flamboyante. Tout le monde applaudit sauf James qui reconnut cette lame. Celle du professeur Prenzweller. Comment était-ce possible que le patronus de Line prenne cette forme ? Le patronus était quelque chose d'extrêmement personnel et il était quasiment impossible que deux personnes ait le même. De plus, le patronus affichait des caractéristiques profondes du sorcier. Le hasard semblait donc un peu douteux ici. La cloche sonna et les gryffondors sortirent lentement de la salle pour se séparer et se rendre à leurs cours optionnels. Les maraudeurs en tête suivis de Line, Julia, Lily et Bertha montèrent les escaliers de la tour nord et arrivèrent enfin au bout d'un couloir. Ils attendirent quelques instants, une trappe s'ouvrit dans le plafond et une fine échelle argentée descendit. Lily se demanda comment elle allait monter quand son sac disparut. Avant qu'elle ne proteste, des bras la saisirent et une personne la monta délicatement. C'est seulement quand ces pieds touchèrent le sol qu'elle put se retourner pour voir Sirius Black lui adresser son sourire le plus charmeur. Lily vit son sac posé près d'un des sièges et trouva sa place à coté de Julia. Une fine silhouette jaillit de la pénombre, derrière un rideau tiré.  
  
« Bonjour ! J'espère que vous avez fait ce que je vous ai demandé. Je  
les ramasserais à la fin de l'heure. Aujourd'hui, nous allons mettre  
en pratique ce que vous avez étudié : les yi king. Je vais vous  
répartir par groupe de quatre. Voyons, Abbot, Davies, Johnson,  
Jordan ; vous serez le premier groupe. Ensuite, Vinterberg, Ritz,  
Pettigrow, Darcey. »  
« Lequel, Madame ? »  
« Lequel quoi ? »  
« Lequel des Darcey, Madame ? »  
« Hé bien, vous, David. »  
  
James croisa le regard déçu de Peter qui ne serait pas avec. Deux groupes avaient déjà étaient fait. Peut-être qu'il parviendrait tout de même à rester avec Remus ou Sirius.  
  
« Hindle, Jorkins, Bletchey, Darcey. »  
  
Au moins, il serait avec ses deux camarades. De quoi pouvoir s'amuser un peu. Ce n'était pas les cours de Sophia Perks soit inintéressants mais la seule qui faisait rire les élèves étaient qu'elle mélangeait ses visions sur les gens. Ainsi, l'année dernière, au lieu que lui-même soit persécuté par des oiseaux, ç'avait été Peter qui avait du subir les griffes de folifère pendant un cours de soin aux créatures magiques.  
  
« Potter, Black, Lupin, Evans. Bon, maintenant, quelqu'un veut-il bien  
distribuer ces boîtes, s'il vous plait ? Ha, très bien, M. Johnson. »  
  
Non, il avait du mal entendre. Evans avec eux, cela allait être horrible. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit avec eux ? Sirius, lui, paraissait au contraire assez content. James grogna et tira le siège vers la table pour laisser un peu de place pour le jeune fille qui ne semblait, elle aussi, pas enchantée de se retrouver avec trois maraudeurs. Andrew déposa sur leur table une boîte en bois clair.  
  
« Vous allez tirer ces yi king chacun votre tour puis vous laisserez  
votre voisin de droite analyser votre tirage. Allez-y ! »  
  
En désespoir de cause, Lily lança un coup d'?il à Julia qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la pièce, attablée en compagnie de Line, Bertha et Cassandre. La jeune fille la remarqua et lui fit un petit geste de la main amicalement. Lily sortit son livre et le posa sur la table. Elle l'ouvrit maladroitement et Sirius s'empressa se lui tourner les pages.  
  
« Ce n'est pas parce que je suis blessée que tu es obligé de me  
considérer comme une handicapée, Black. »  
« Tu sais, tu peux m'appeler Sirius. »  
« Il faut l'excuser, c'est son tempérament de chevalier servant qui  
remonte. Dès qu'il voit une jeune fille en détresse, il la secourt. »  
  
Lily hésita entre rire, répondre quelque chose de bien senti ou se taire aux paroles de Remus. Elle choisit la troisième solution. Remus s'occupa donc d'ouvrir le boîtier et d'en extraire de fins bâtonnets barrés d'encoches. Il les amassa devant lui et ses yeux se posèrent sur ses camarades.  
  
« A qui l'honneur ? »  
« Hé bien, puisque Evans est là, autant qu'elle serve à quelque chose,  
s'exclama le jeune homme aux lunettes. »  
« James ! »  
  
Lily décida de mettre fin à tout ce cinéma et répondit qu'elle acceptait de commencer. Elle plaça les bâtonnets devant elle. Elle ferma les yeux puis en saisit cinq qu'elle disposa au creux de sa main gauche. Elle les déposa ensuite sur le côtés et recommença quatre autres fois cette opération. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle s'appliqua à disposer en bloc les bâtonnets et des figures apparurent grâce aux encoches. Elle nota sur un parchemin les dessins et le tendit à Sirius. Celui-ci la fixa du regard et se pencha sur le livre pour tenter de comprendre les méandres de la divination chinoise. Ainsi, les bâtonnets circulèrent de main en main jusqu'à arriver dans celles de James. Il exécuta à son tour le protocole, nota rapidement ses figures et le tendit à Lily avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux. James était maintenant sûr que la blessure de Lily n'était pas du à une chute mais bien à des coups ; il en avait la preuve sous les yeux. Son visage portait encore des vagues traces bleues malgré les médicaments qu'elle avait appliqués dessus. Quelqu'un les avait agressées, elle et Mary. Mais qui ?  
  
« Fait attention, bon sang, Evans ! »  
« Tu vois pas que je fais ce que je peux, Potter. »  
  
Elle prononça son nom avec une pointe de dégoût et d'ironie dans la voix. James ne put se retenir.  
  
« C'est sûr que lorsqu'on ne sait pas descendre un escalier, Evans, il vaut mieux ne rien faire d'autre. »  
« Parce que c'est sûr qu'au grand James Potter, ça ne serait pas arrivé ! »  
« Non, Evans. Car moi, je me tiens à l'écart des menaces et je suis les conseils qu'on me donne ! »  
  
Lily ne nota tout d'abord pas les paroles du jeune homme mais peu à peu elle ralentit le geste qu'elle était entrain d'effectuer pour ramasser le papier. Elle s'arrêta et scruta d'un regard inquisiteur le visage de James. Sirius se leva et en profita pour s'appuyer négligemment sur l'épaule de Lily qui ne bougea pas mais se contenta de lui dire :  
  
« Black, hôte tes sales pattes de moi ! »  
  
A ce moment là, le professeur Perks s'approcha d'eux.  
  
« Alors ce groupe. Est-ce que vous avez fini ? »  
« Presque. »  
« Montrez-moi ça. »  
  
Remus tendit la feuille au professeur qui s'en saisit et la balaya d'un coup d'?il.  
  
« Bon, il y a des erreurs. Je vais vous corriger cela. »  
  
Elle attrapa une plume qui traînait sur la table et gribouilla quelques indications dans la marge.  
  
« C'est un peu plus logique comme ça. Donc, M. Lupin devrait effectuer  
une grande découverte comme le montrent ces encoches croisées, signe  
d'un voile sur un savoir. M. Black va lui aussi faire une découverte  
qui va changer à jamais son destin car il s'investit dans des affaires  
obscures. M. Potter va nous révéler sa vraie nature et enfin Melle  
Evans devrait prendre soin de sa famille car il plane sur elle un  
danger. Voilà ! »  
  
Sophia Perks s'éloigna aussitôt vers la table de Peter, laissant les élèves perplexes. Le professeur de divination avait l'habitude de faire la lecture de ce qui allait arriver aux élèves et pour elle, cela semblait tout à fait naturel. Elle ne commentait jamais plus les tirages. Elle décrétait que c'était aux gens de voir à travers leurs tirages les réponses à leur question ou ce qui allait leur arriver. Lily reporta sons regard sur sa figure et plissa les yeux. Cette signification, elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Tout à coup, un éclair de lucidité traversa son esprit et elle sut.  
  
« Qui a un livre de runes, s'il vous plaît ? »  
  
Les trois garçons la regardèrent perplexes.  
  
« Pourquoi faire, Evans, on est en cours de divination. Pas de runes. »  
  
Lily ne prêta même pas attention à la réflexion de James et remercia Remus pour son livre. Elle le feuilleta rapidement avant de tomber sur ce qu'elle cherchait. Ces deux runes qui lui étaient apparues, étrangement positionnées dans son tirage. La jeune fille leva son nez du livre pour comparer avec les explications du livre de divination sur son tirage de yi king. Oui. Elle avait compris. Cette croix allongée, ce cercle puis cette forme étrange qui avait donné tant de mal à Sirius. Lily claqua le livre sèchement et le rendit à son propriétaire. Ce n'était pas sa famille à elle qu'un danger menaçait mais c'était à elle que s'adressait la prédiction de la grande découverte. C'était ce que lui avait expliqué le professeur Pritchard. Mais alors, à qui appartenait véritablement les autres ? Une famille menacée, une vraie nature révélée et un secret qui allait changer un destin. Rien de bien banal. Lily vit alors très bien James en tueur fou sanguinaire ou Sirius en amoureux transis. Elle se retint de rire et pensa à Remus. Si c'était à lui que s'adressait cette prédiction, quelle nature pouvait-il donc bien cacher ? La cloche sonna. Lily s'empara de ses affaires et se dirigea vers le trou.  
  
« Attends Evans. Il est hors de question que tu descendes seule cette échelle. Tu risques de te blesser. »  
  
Le ricanement de James fut interrompu par Sophia Perks.  
  
« Vous avez tout à fait raison, M. Potter. Aidez donc Melle Evans. »  
  
James la fixa avec des yeux ronds et ne bougea pas.  
  
« Dépêchez-vous, sinon je vais finir par croire que c'est par peur de vous faire mal, vous aussi. »  
  
James empoigna à contre-c?ur le sac de Lily et le remit à Remus. Il s'approcha du bord et prit Lily dans ses bras. Elle ne semblait pas extrêmement heureuse de la situation, elle aussi. Le jeune homme la saisit sa taille dans un bras tandis qu'elle passait prudemment ses bras autour de son cou. Il mit un pied sur l'échelle et amorça sa descente. Brusquement, la proximité du corps de la jeune fille et son odeur le choqua. Lily de son côté comprit quelque chose. La personne qui lui avait sauvé la vie était, tout comme Avery, Sirius et James, un joueur de Quidditch. Elle retrouvait la force musculaire que les entraînements procurent à forte répétition. James toucha terre et déposa la jeune fille. Remus et Sirius descendirent à leur tour. Lily récupéra son sac et suivit Julia qui l'attendait un peu plus loin.  
  
Une fois dans la salle commune, Lily se sentit submergée par le bruit. Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier et se réfugia, pour ainsi dire, dans le dortoir vide. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'allonger sur son lit, elle vit un livre posé sur l'édredon. Curieusement, elle s'assit sur la courtepointe et attira vers elle l'ouvrage. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir le livre des origines des pouvoirs ! Qui pouvait donc l'avoir placé là ? Le plus étonnant, c'était qu'il était ouvert sur une page qu'elle avait déjà vu. Cette cérémonie celtique qui permettait, grâce aux forces élémentaires, de percevoir en soi des pouvoirs inconnus. Son regard tomba sur une superbe image de femme aux cheveux dorés et aux yeux bleus ciel : Viviane de Brocéliande. Les runes, sa baguette, les yi king et les étranges conseils de Dumbledore. Lentement dans son esprit, tout se fit un peu plus clair. 


	18. Espionnage

Bonjour chers lecteurs ! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait trop attendre et que les conseils que j'ai donnés à certains rewievers se sont révélés efficaces ! Je tiens à vous saluer tous pour les messages que vous m'avez laissés et qui m'ont donné envie de continuer. C'est pourquoi je vous annonce qu'il y aura une suite à cette histoire. Merci donc à Koleos, Didie.m, Izabel, Dready girl, Arwen 101, Morri, Mme Black, Lara nignt et P'tite puce.  
  
***  
  
Maintenant que le cinquième tome est sorti, je veux indiquer que je ne ferai aucune références à ce livre. Comme j'ai planifié mon histoire et inventé mes personnages, toutes ressemblances avec l'Ordre du Phénix seraient involontaires. Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé des messages mais je trouve que vous pourriez faire un petit effort pour me laisser une trace, si petite soit-elle, de votre passage. Bonne lecture.  
  
***  
  
Je tiens à préciser que ceci est ma première fanfiction. Il est possible que l'arrivée des chapitres ne se fasse pas de façon régulière car je souhaite tout d'abord trouver une bonne intrigue, ce qui n'est pas facile. Je porte aussi une attention toute particulière au style de l'écriture et à l'orthographe car je considère que c'est ce qui fait une grande partie de la qualité d'une ?uvre littéraire (attention tout de même, je ne me crois pas capable de faire aussi bien qu'un grand auteur !). Donc, malgré une volonté de vous présenter quelque chose d'assez soigné, je m'efforcerai de vous faire parvenir cette histoire de façon aussi régulière que possible. Je vous remercie donc de prendre le temps de la lire. Vous pouvez me laisser un message pour me faire part de vos remarques, reproches et autres critiques. Merci.  
  
***  
  
Titre : Opération Pégasus. Auteur : Elizabeth. Disclamer : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif. Résumé général de l'histoire : Septembre 1970. Après deux mois de vacances, les élèves du collège Poudlard reprennent leurs études. Mais un certain mage noir poursuit son ascension vers le pouvoir, provoquant un climat de terreur. La tension au sein de la communauté internationale magique et du ministère britannique ne cesse de grandir. C'est pourquoi certains ont décidé de lancer une action secrète qui changera à jamais la vie de quelques étudiants, en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies. Le nom de code : Opération Pégasus. Résumé du chapitre précédent : L'attaque qu'a subi le ministère par le groupe d'extrémistes mené par Voldemort jette un froid sur Poudlard car des parents ont été tués. A un cours de défense contre les forces du mal, Line est une des rares à pouvoir former un patronus qui prend étrangement la forme de d'une épée semblable à celle du professeur de combat. Et la journée se termine par un cours de divination assez déroutant car le professeur Perks mélange les prédictions de Sirius, James, Remus et Lily. Mais ce dont la jeune gryffondor est sûre, c'est que son mystérieux maître chanteur est bien un joueur de Quidditch et que tout la pousse à se lancer dans d'étranges pratiques de magie ancestrale. Rappel des élèves étudiant à Poudlard évoqués dans les chapitres précédents (qui commencent à devenir un peu nombreux, mais c'est comme ça) : (Je ne vous présente plus les maraudeurs ainsi que Lily et ses amies).  
  
Payne Daniel : Gryffondor, 5° année, préfet et gardien. Petit ami de Mary. Black Cassiopée : Gryffondor, 7° année, préfète en chef. S?ur de Sirius et petite amie de Lawrence Ackerley.  
  
Davies Edward : Serdaigle, 5° année. Petit ami de Julia. Ackerley Lawrence : Serdaigle, 7° année, préfet en chef. Petit ami de Cassiopée. Londubat Frank : Serdaigle, 7° année. Petit ami de Karolyn. Nott Avery : Serdaigle, 7° année, poursuiveur. Frère jumeau d'Adela et petit ami de Lily.  
  
Sullivan Karolyn : Poufsouffle, 6° année. Cousine de Béatrice et petite amie de Frank.  
  
Rappel des adultes ou autres personnes évoquées dans les chapitres précédents : Prenzweller Kathia : Nouveau professeur de combat, vient d'Allemagne. Semble connaître le père de Sirius. Quirke Julius : Nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.  
  
Chapitre 18 : ESPIONNAGE.  
  
La porte claqua derrière le petit groupe de garçons qui s'était faufilé dans la boutique. Tout semblait être fait pour repousser le client mais malgré cela, les maraudeurs étaient heureux de pouvoir enfin farfouiller dans les rayons à la recherche de farces et accessoires en toujours genre. La boutique était sombre et poussiéreuse mais cela ne les empêchait pas d'y trouver souvent leur bonheur. James leva le nez et remarqua une petite bouteille opaque sans étiquette. Il tendit le bras et la tourna entre ses mains. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait être ? Le jeune homme sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule et il lâcha la fiole qui vint éclater par terre.  
  
« Je suis absolument désolé, balbutia t'il en rougissant. »  
« Non, ne vous excusez pas ! Tout est de ma faute ! »  
  
James voulut s'accroupir pour récupérer les morceaux de verre qui jonchaient le sol mais le vendeur fut plus rapide. Il pointa sa baguette et les morceaux vinrent atterrir dans sa main.  
  
« Je crois qu'il va falloir que nous changions nos flacons. Ils ne  
sont pas assez solides, c'est déjà le troisième que l'on casse,  
soupira t'il. »  
« Mais qu'est ce qu'il contenait ? »  
« Et bien, disons un très sympathique concept. C'est d'ailleurs bien  
son nom. L'encre sympathique. C'est comme cela que les moldus  
appellent leur encre invisible. Ce n'est pas très répandu car seul des  
personnes travaillant pour la sécurité du territoire l'utilisent. Je  
ne sais plus comment ils se nomment. »  
« Des espions, vous voulez dire ? »  
« Oui, exactement. C'est ce terme. Donc, pour une fois, nous avons  
copié sur eux. L'encre qu'ils utilisent est invisible. Nous l'avons  
amélioré en utilisant un procédé magique pour faire apparaître  
l'encre. Au lieu de l'exposer à la lumière, il suffit de prononcer les  
mots que vous avez tracés au préalable sur votre papier à l'aide de  
votre baguette. Une fois prononcé, ce que vous avez écrit avec cette  
encre apparaît. Pratique, non ? »  
« Oui, en effet. Et vous en avez encore en réserve ? »  
« Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d'attendre quelques  
instants, je vais regarder dans l'arrière-boutique. »  
  
Le vendeur s'éloigna rapidement et James le suivit machinalement. Le maraudeur croisa Sirius près du comptoir qui fouillait frénétiquement un baquet rempli d'aimants-malices, des merveilleuses billes d'acier. Glissés discrètement dans la poche d'un malchanceux, elles l'attiraient irrésistiblement à un autre infortuné qui n'avait pas pris la peine de bien fermer ces poches ou à un farceur tête en l'air qui négligeait de bien replacer les preuves de ses espiègleries dans un sac protégé par bons nombres de sorts de repoussoir. Sirius en saisit deux énormes qui avaient du mal à tenir en même temps dans sa main. Il les posa sur le comptoir au moment où le vendeur revenait, un nouveau flacon de verre à la main.  
  
« Vous avez de la chance. C'était un des derniers flacons. Je vous l'emballe ? »  
« Non, ce n'est pas la peine, dit James. »  
« Qu'est ce que c'est, s'enquit Sirius. »  
« Tu verras bien assez tôt, répliqua James avec un sourire énigmatique. »  
« Ça vous fera trois mornilles. A ce jeune homme, ensuite ? »  
  
Sirius acquiesça et James sortit de la boutique accompagnés de Peter et Remus. Il avait trouvé l'outil infaillible qui leur fallait ! Et grâce à cette encre sympathique, tout allait devenir si simple. Bien sûr, cela leur prendrait du temps mais ce serait l'aboutissement de leur règne sur Poudlard. Et une fois qu'ils auraient quitté l'école, il resterait à jamais une trace de leur savoir-faire inégalable en matière de farces et attrapes.  
  
***  
  
Le week-end à Préaulard avait été fort bien accueilli par tous. Peu avant les vacances, les élèves s'agitaient et rien ne pouvait plus les détendre qu'une agréable après-midi à se balader dans Préaulard, discuter autour d'une bièraubeur ou encore fureter dans les boutiques à la recherche d'un simple truc qui pourrait avoir une quelconque utilité. Et c'était bien ce que Lily avait prévu de faire. Elle poussa la porte de la bijouterie magique, encore un peu hésitante et se retrouva dans l'avenant intérieur du magasin aux tons chauds. La sonnette retentit mais personne n'apparut. Tranquillement, Lily se dirigea vers la vitrine dans laquelle reposaient des bagues. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle faisait cela mais elle le faisait tout de même. Trop de coïncidences l'avaient poussé à croire aux signes qui s'étaient montrés à elle. Au début, l'idée lui avait parue totalement stupide et dépourvue de sens, à la limite du grotesque. Comment, elle, une simple sorcière, pouvait espérer recréer une cérémonie celtique vieille de plusieurs siècles dont les traditions avaient été perdues et dont les effets n'étaient pas précisément décris ? Peu importait ! Depuis son agression, Lily sentait grandir en elle le désir de devenir plus puissante, autant pour se défendre que pour défendre les autres. Dans la vitrine, de multitudes de bagues étaient présentées, de toutes tailles et de toutes sortes : or, argent, bronze, cuivre, onyx, émeraude, rubis, diamant, saphir, opale topaze, aigue-marine améthyste. Une telle profusion était impressionnante ! Car même le nom du magasin ne reflétait pas à part entière l'incroyable diversité des merveilles. La boutique Aux milles joyaux et un bijoux était réputée pour la qualité de sa marchandise et la grande variété dont elle disposait en magasin. Lily observa les anneaux qui se présentaient à elle. Elle voulait quelque chose de simple, pas de grosse pierre ou de sculpture biscornue qui étaient pour elle d'un goût douteux. Quelque minutes d'observations lui permirent de repérer ce qu'elle désirait. Son regard se posa sur les bagues dont les pierres ne possédaient pas de pouvoirs. Simples et aussi belles que celles dont les bijouteries moldus, le magasin en possédait tout de même moins. Trois bagues posées sur un coussin de velours noir : anneaux d'argent poli et de fines pierres taillées en sautoir, émeraude, rubis, saphir. Exactement ce qu'il lui fallait.  
  
A quatre heures, la jeune fille se dirigea gaiement vers Les trois balais, un des endroits certainement les plus appréciés de Pré-au-Lard, où elle avait rendez-vous. Lily jeta un coup d'?il à travers la salle. Mme Rosmerta était occupée à servir un groupe de bruyants sorciers qui ne devaient pas en être à leur première consommation. Un petit groupe l'attendait, déjà attablés avec de nombreuses chopes, tasses et autres verres. La jeune préfète vit avec plaisir que son bien-aimé était présent. Il lui fit d'ailleurs assez vite savoir qu'elle lui avait manqué.  
  
« Ha, Lily, te voilà enfin ! Je me languissais de toi, s'exclama Avery  
en la voyant arriver, jouant un peu sur un effet théâtral qui ne  
déplut pas à Lily mais fit pouffer de rire ceux qui les entouraient. »  
  
Lily fit un sourire au groupe et souffla un baiser vers le serdaigle. Le temps de se faire servir par une toute jeune serveuse qui aidait Mme Rosmerta, elle se dirigea près de la fenêtre avec une lourde chope de bièraubeur dont la mousse blanche menaçait de couler et s'assit à coté d'Avery qui l'embrassa délicatement. Le petit groupe discutait joyeusement, chacun avec celui qui s'accordait le mieux à ses sujets d'intérêts. Ses meilleures amies, Julia et Mary, se trouvaient juste en face, entourées respectivement d'Edward et de Daniel qui discutaient des meilleures techniques à employer pour le rôle de gardien au Quidditch. Avant que Lily n'arrive, Avery devait être occupé à blaguer avec deux septième années de Serdaigle que Lily reconnut immédiatement : Lawrence Ackerley et Frank Londubat. Leurs petites amies les avaient quelque peu abandonnées pour parler d'un sujet nettement plus intéressant selon elles. Karolyn Sullivan, la seule poufsouffle de la table s'écarta pour l'inviter dans la conversation qu'elle entretenait avec Cassiopée Black.  
  
« Alors, Lily, où étais-tu passé ? »  
« Faire quelques emplettes. »  
« Et tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais ? »  
« Si on veut. »  
  
Les cinq garçons, de leurs côtés, s'étaient mis à discuter bruyamment de Quidditch.  
  
« Moi, je suis sûr que l'on va les écraser comme l'année dernière ! »  
« J'espère pour vous car sinon, ce sera eux qu'on rencontrera en finale. »  
« Mais qui t'a dit que ce serait vous qui iriez en finale, s'exclama  
Daniel en foudroyant Avery du regard. »  
« Si tu mets en compte le fait qu'on les ait battus avant les vacances  
de deux-cent dix points, laissa hasarder ce dernier en désignant de la  
main Karolyn. »  
  
Aussitôt les filles entrèrent dans la discussion et bientôt on n'entendit plus rien dans le brouhaha incessant. Le Quidditch était décidément un sujet de conversation qui déchaînait les foules.  
  
« Peut-être mais notre équipe joue fair-play et je te signale qu'on  
est l'équipe qui a le plus de joueuses, contrairement à vous,  
s'exclama Karolyn. »  
« Mais on s'en moque, nous aussi, on a des filles. »  
« Une seule ! »  
  
Et de l'autre côté de la table :  
  
« On vous a battu au match d'ouverture ! »  
« Et alors, on a mieux joué que vous ! »  
  
Lily qui tentait de suivre désespérément la conversation, perdit peu à peu patience.  
  
« Ça suffit maintenant ! Tout le monde se tait ! »  
  
Mais aucuns d'entre eux ne l'entendit. Aux grands mots les grands moyens, se dit-elle. S'ils ne voulaient pas se taire de gré, elle le ferait de force.  
  
« Sourdinam ! »  
  
Le silence se fit immédiatement. Parmi le groupe, Daniel et Edward tentaient toujours de crier mais sans succès. Quand ils s'en aperçurent, il fermèrent leur bouche et tournèrent les yeux vers Lily. Ils tentèrent vainement de parler et firent des gestes avec les mains. Pendant ce temps, Lily riait doucement.  
  
« Bon, maintenant qu'on a le silence, je vais enfin pouvoir donner mon  
point de vue. Etant donné que c'est l'équipe de Gryffondor qui va  
jouer contre les Serpentards et qu'aucun d'entre nous ici présents ne  
souhaite que ces derniers remportent la coupe, je pense qu'il est  
juste d'encourager les valeureux lions. Des objections ? Non ? Bon, je  
vais vous rendre la parole mais vous allez me faire le plaisir de  
changer de sujet. Merci. Sonorus°! »  
  
***  
  
« Bon, qu'est qu'il fabrique encore? »  
« On va voir, si tu veux. »  
  
James, impatient de partir, acquiesça de la tête et Peter accompagné de Remus s'aventurèrent à nouveau dans la boutique en quête de Sirius. James fourra les mains dans ses poches et leva les yeux vers le ciel gris et bas. Il allait pleuvoir. Et quelques minutes plus tard, ses spéculations se virent vérifiées. L'eau commença à tomber à grosses gouttes, mouillant les pavés et éclaboussant les quelques passants qui se dépêchaient de gagner un abri, ce que le jeune gryffondor fit aussi. James fit quelques pas pour se mettre à l'abri dans la ruelle avenante. Il s'adossa à une porte et essuya du revers de sa manche ses lunettes constellées de gouttes de pluie. Un claquement de porte le fit alors sursauter. Intrigué, il se redressa quelque peu et jeta un coup d'?il. Rien d'anormal à part deux personnes qui lui tournaient le dos et semblaient ignorer la pluie qui continuait de tomber à verse. Une haute silhouette était vêtue d'une longue cape noire mais James ne put voir le visage de son interlocuteur. Il longea le mur en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit. Les voix ne lui étaient pas inconnues mais les deux personnes parlaient une langue que James ne comprenait pas. Aussitôt, il sortit sa baguette et murmura quelques mots. Un point lumineux apparut à son extrémité et s'étira au fur et à mesure que les deux inconnus parlaient. Le sort d'enregistrement était vraiment une merveille ! Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à y appliquer un sort de traduction. Rien de plus facile ! James, installé dans une position inconfortable en appui sur une jambe, se pencha et se prit les pieds dans un cageot qui traînait. Les deux silhouettes se retournèrent et James reconnut alors ses professeurs de combat et de défense contre les forces du mal.  
  
« Qui est là ? »  
  
Heureusement pour lui, il se trouvait tout de même à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux. Paniqué, James prit à peine le temps de ranger sa baguette dans sa poche et se plaqua contre le mur, habilement caché dans l'ombre. Il se recroquevilla et sentit une poignée de porte frôler sa main. La chance était avec lui mais le serait-elle encore ? Il n'hésita pas et appuya sur la clenche. La chance était toujours avec lui ! La porte s'ouvrit et sans réfléchir, James se précipita dans la pièce et ferma la porte aussi rapidement qu'il put. Le sang lui battait aux tempes et il s'accroupit par terre pour respirer. Des pas retentirent dans l'allée pavée et semblèrent s'éloigner. Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir repris son souffle, James sortit sa baguette. Un long fil incolore pendait au bout tel un ver de terre. Le fil se tortilla sur lui-même et une bobine se forma. James la détacha et la mit dans sa poche. Il se releva sans prêter gare aux objets qui encombraient la pièce qui semblait être un débarras. James ouvrit discrètement la porte et se glissa à nouveau à l'extérieur. Personne en vue, la ruelle était déserte. Le jeune homme parvint devant la devanture de Derviche et Bang et aperçut les trois garçons qui en sortaient.  
  
« Alors, j'ai pas été trop long, déclara Sirius en rigolant. »  
« Disons que tu m'as permis de découvrir quelque chose, répondit James. »  
« Quoi donc ? »  
« Plus tard et pas ici. »  
  
Deux heures plus tard, alors que le repas serait servi dans moins d'une demi-heure, les maraudeurs en profitèrent pour se regrouper dans leur chambre car leurs camarades étaient trop occupés à se raconter mutuellement leurs journées respectives. Confortablement assis dans un fauteuil qu'il avait tiré d'un coin de la chambre, Sirius tirait sur les fils du velours rouge qui s'étaient arrachés de l'accoudoir tandis que Peter et Remus partageaient le lit de ce dernier comme siège. James avait refusé de s'asseoir. Il marchait, les mains dans le dos. Finalement son regard s'était porté sur la fenêtre et il était resté plongé quelques instants dans une contemplation silencieuse. Peter toussota pour le ramener à la réalité.  
  
« Tu nous montres ta bobine. »  
  
James s'exécuta et laissa tomber la petite bobine incolore par terre. Un cou de baguette plus tard, le fil se dressait sur lui-même.  
  
« Traducto. »  
  
Le fil commença à diminuer de longueur dès que les deux voix se firent entendre.  
  
« Ecoute Kathia, il faut absolument que l'on s'en occupe le plus  
rapidement possible. Imagine qu'ils fassent des recherches  
approfondies et qu'ils découvrent ton secret. On ne peut pas prendre  
ce risque. »  
« Non, Julius. Il faut aller jusqu'au bout. On ne peut pas abandonner  
cette mission comme ça. C'est trop important à mes yeux ! Ils comptent  
sur nous. C'est pour cela que nous sommes là. »  
« Très bien, puisque tu es décidée. On continue mais on ne peut pas  
prendre plus de risque. Une fois finie, on disparaît. »  
« D'accord. Mais pour. »  
  
A ce moment là, la bande grésilla.  
  
« Il y a quelqu'un ? »  
  
Et les quelques centimètres de fils qui restaient suspendus disparurent sous leurs yeux. Les maraudeurs échangèrent quelques regards. Lentement, les informations se remettaient dans le bon ordre et un sens que leurs esprits qualifiaient de rationnel, se formait bien que leur raison leur disait que cela était inconcevable. Peter finit par briser la réflexion de tous.  
  
« Je ne sais pas si vous pensez la même chose que moi mais. »  
  
Il ne finit pas sa phrase. James inspira. Au point où cela les avait menés, il valait mieux qu'il révèle à ses amis tout ce qu'il savait.  
  
« Je crois qu'il vous faut un petit complément d'informations, les gars. »  
  
Quand James eut fini son récit, Remus reprit posément toutes les idées que James avait évoquées.  
  
« Si on résume, tu surprends Prenzweller et découvres qu'elle est,  
elle aussi, une lame. En plus, tu constates qu'elle porte des  
cicatrices, signes d'une malédiction. Et puis, qu'elle sent les  
personnes qui le savent et enfin qu'elle et Quirke, sont étrangers et  
sont des agents qui travaillent pour on ne sait qui. »  
« Exactement. »  
« Je crois que c'est clair, s'exclama Sirius. »  
« Qu'est ce qui est clair, Sirius, demanda Peter. »  
« Hé bien, le fait que la prof de combat nous cache son jeu. »  
  
James soupira et s'appuya contre le mur de pierre. Il fourra les mains dans ces poches et jeta un regard à son meilleur ami.  
  
« Ce que tu es perspicace, mon brave Si' ! On ne l'aurait jamais  
deviné tout seuls ! Non ! Ce qu'il faut faire, c'est essayer de  
comprendre ce qui se passe en ce moment. Tout ceci est bien trop  
exagéré pour être une simple coïncidence ! Quirke et Prenzweller ont  
été introduits en Angleterre avec des ordres secrets. Ce sont . des  
espions. »  
  
Le jeune homme laissa sa phrase en suspend et les trois autres ne semblèrent pas moins étonnées des conclusions qu'ils venaient de tirer.  
  
« Des espions dont on ne connaît, ni la mission, ni la provenance,  
laissa tomber Remus dans un souffle. »  
  
=fin du chapitre 18= 


	19. Affrontement en rouge et vert

Maintenant que le cinquième tome est sorti, je veux indiquer que je ne ferai aucune références à ce livre. Comme j'ai planifié mon histoire et inventé mes personnages, toutes ressemblances avec l'Ordre du Phénix seraient involontaires. Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé des messages mais je trouve que vous pourriez faire un petit effort pour me laisser une trace, si petite soit-elle, de votre passage. Bonne lecture.  
  
***  
  
Je tiens à préciser que ceci est ma première fanfiction. Il est possible que l'arrivée des chapitres ne se fasse pas de façon régulière car je souhaite tout d'abord trouver une bonne intrigue, ce qui n'est pas facile. Je porte aussi une attention toute particulière au style de l'écriture et à l'orthographe car je considère que c'est ce qui fait une grande partie de la qualité d'une ?uvre littéraire (attention tout de même, je ne me crois pas capable de faire aussi bien qu'un grand auteur !). Donc, malgré une volonté de vous présenter quelque chose d'assez soigné, je m'efforcerai de vous faire parvenir cette histoire de façon aussi régulière que possible. Je vous remercie donc de prendre le temps de la lire. Vous pouvez me laisser un message pour me faire part de vos remarques, reproches et autres critiques. Merci.  
  
***  
  
Titre : Opération Pégasus. Auteur : Elizabeth. Disclamer : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif. Résumé général de l'histoire : Septembre 1970. Après deux mois de vacances, les élèves du collège Poudlard reprennent leurs études. Mais un certain mage noir poursuit son ascension vers le pouvoir, provoquant un climat de terreur. La tension au sein de la communauté internationale magique et du ministère britannique ne cesse de grandir. C'est pourquoi certains ont décidé de lancer une action secrète qui changera à jamais la vie de quelques étudiants, en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies. Le nom de code : Opération Pégasus. Résumé du chapitre précédent : Un week-end à Préaulard suffit pour que les mystères s'accumulent et s'épaississent. Lily achète trois anneaux d'argent dont l'utilisation reste mystérieuse et retrouve ses amis qui discutent Quidditch en vue d'un match Gryffondor-Serpentard. Quant à James qui achète de l'encre invisible en vu d'un projet, il se retrouve par hasard à espionner les professeurs Quirke et Prenzweller qui parlent dans une langue étrangère. Considérant que la liste de soupçons sur ses deux nouveaux professeurs commencent à être longue, il décide de révéler tout ce qu'il a découvert sur eux à ses amis et les conclusions qu'en tirent les maraudeurs sont loin d'être rassurantes. Rappel des élèves étudiant à Poudlard évoqués dans les chapitres précédents (qui commencent à devenir un peu nombreux, mais c'est comme ça) : (Je ne vous présente plus les maraudeurs ainsi que Lily et ses amies).  
  
Payne Daniel : Gryffondor, 5° année, préfet et gardien. Sullivan Béatrice : Gryffondor, 6° année, batteuse. Petite amie de Matthew Prewett. Troy Julius : Gryffondor, 6° année, poursuiveur. Black Cassiopée : Gryffondor, 7° année, préfète en chef. S?ur de Sirius et petite amie de Lawrence Ackerley. Brown Angéla : Gryffondor, 7° année, poursuiveuse. Spinnet Mark : Gryffondor, 7° année, poursuiveur et capitaine. Ne supporte pas que ses joueurs fréquentent de trop près ceux des autres équipes.  
  
Prewett Matthew : Serdaigle, 6° année, attrapeur et capitaine. Petit ami de Béatrice Sullivan. Johnson Robert : Serdaigle, 7° année, commentateur des matchs de Quidditch.  
  
Whitby Blaise : Serpentard, 3° année, batteur. Rogue Severus : Serpentard, 5° année, ayant rejoint le rang des mangemorts. Adam Ralph : Serpentard, 6° année, batteur. Parkinson Brian : Serpentard, 6° année, poursuiveur. Frère de Susan. Flint Cyril : Serpentard, 7° année, capitaine et poursuiveur. Petit ami de Susan. Mulciber Lewis : Serpentard, 7° année, poursuiveur. Travers Luke : Serpentard, 7° année, attrapeur.  
  
Rappel des adultes ou autres personnes évoquées dans les chapitres précédents : Brocklehurst Ignatus : Professeur de Potions et directeur de Serpentard.  
  
Chapitre 19 : AFFRONTEMENT EN ROUGE ET VERT.  
  
« Bon, je pense que nous sommes prêts à affronter les Serpentards !  
Vous ne croyez pas, s'exclama James. »  
« Tout à fait d'accord, répondit Daniel qui attachait ses jambières. »  
« On va leur coller la raclée de leur vie, cria Sirius. »  
« Ouais, tous ensembles pour les lions ! »  
  
Les cris retentirent dans le vestiaire des Gryffondors. Seul Mark Spinnet ne semblait pas partager l'allégresse générale. La victoire de Gryffondor sur Serpentard les mènerait en tête du classement. Quasiment tout se jouerait donc pendant ce match. S'ils gagnaient, la coupe leur tendait les bras mais s'ils perdaient, même leur meilleur score ne leur permettrait pas de se rattraper. La voix amplifiée de Robert Johnson retentit et tout le stade vibra.  
  
« En place, s'il vous plaît ! Le match va commencer ! »  
  
L'équipe se plaça derrière les portes. James et Sirius échangèrent un regard et après un claquement de mains, enfourchèrent leur balai alors que la porte s'ouvrait et qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissements les assourdissait. James ferma les yeux et sentit le vent souffler à travers ses cheveux. Cela le calma un peu. Il avait beau ne pas le montrer, le jeune attrapeur sentait tout de même le poids du match sur ses épaules. Trop frêles épaules, pensa t'il lorsque l'équipe de Serpentard jaillit à son tour et qu'il aperçut leur attrapeur. Luke Travers n'avait pas le physique d'un attrapeur, ou plutôt ne l'avait plus. Alors qu'il était entré dans son équipe en troisième année, il n'était qu'un garçon dans la moyenne. Mais maintenant son mètre quatre-vingt-dix faisait de lui un des plus grand attrapeur de Quidditch de Poudlard. Autant dire que le corps à corps n'était pas une technique envisageable. A moins d'être prêt à passer quelques semaines à l'infirmerie. De plus, pour James, c'était son premier match avec son nouveau balai, le nimbus 1. Il lui faudrait l'apprivoiser peu à peu pour pouvoir en tirer tout ce qu'il avait dans le manche.  
  
« Veuillez accueillir l'équipe adverse. J'ai nommé, celle qui  
s'illustre par sa brutalité et sa stupidité : Serpentard. »  
  
Le professeur Mcgonnagal avait beau être vêtue aux couleurs de sa maison, Robert Johnson dut tout de même se décaler de quelques mètres du professeur de métamorphose pour éviter l'indignation du professeur.  
  
« Remarquez au passage que l'excellent attrapeur de Gryffondor a  
troqué son Comète 210 contre un des plus beaux bijoux parmi les  
balais. J'espère que vous avez tous reconnu sans exception le fameux  
Nimbus 1 ! »  
« Johnson, vous n'êtes pas ici pour faire de la promotion  
publicitaire ! »  
  
McGonnagal venait une fois de plus de remettre Robert Johnson à sa place. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à préciser les possibilités d'accélération du Nimbus 1 mais lorsqu'il vit le regard que lui portait McGonnagal il s'en abstint et préféra commencer le commentaire du match.  
  
« Le coup de sifflet retentit et le match commence. Le Souaffle à  
Parkinson qui passe à Flint. Tentative d'interception de la part de  
Troy. »  
  
James prit un peu d'altitude pour pouvoir mieux observer le match et surtout pour apercevoir le vif d'or. Les Serpentards tenaient à leur réputation. Lewis Mulciber venait de percuter Mark Spinnet et Adam Ralph, le batteur de Serpentard, bombardait Angela d'un sacré cognard. Elle parvint malgré tout à l'éviter et passant au voisinage de Julius, elle tenta de s'empare du souaffle qu'il lui lançait. Pourtant, à peine avait- elle repris sa course que la balle lui sauta des mains. La poursuiveuse, vexée que la balle lui échappe ainsi, descendit pour s'en ressaisir mais n'y parvint pas. Le souaffle semblait s'éloigner d'elle et foncer dans les bras de Cyril Flint, le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard. James reporta son attention sur l'ensemble du terrain et porta son regard vers les tribunes. La cohue qui en provenait était assourdissante. Bien que les Serpentards et les Gryffondors se soient vêtu des couleurs de leur équipe respective, de nombreux Serdaigles et Poufsouffles encourageaient les Lions. Car pour certains, une victoire de la part de Serpentard était la perte d'un quelconque espoir de gagner la coupe. James vit Sirius passer prêt de lui et lui adresser un clin d'?il. Malgré cela, la lutte serait rude. James contempla les Serpentards. Les trois poursuiveurs étaient de véritables brutes : Cyril Flint le capitaine, Lewis Mulciber et Brian Parkinson. Les deux premiers étaient en septième année et le dernier en sixième année. Par rapport à leurs carrures massives, que pouvait faire Mark, Julius ou encore Angela ?  
  
« Et le premier but est marqué par Flint. »  
  
Le stade se vit envahi d'une vague de vert et argent en mouvement qui salua la prouesse de leur équipe. En dix minutes, les Serpentards parvinrent à marquer cinquante points supplémentaires. Mark semblait perdre patience face à l'inactivité involontaire dont étaient victimes ses deux coéquipiers. Il fonça vers Brian Parkinson et lui arracha presque la balle des mains. Presque car aussitôt, le souaffle retourna de lui-même dans les mains de Serpentard qui fondit vers les buts et fit un tir puissant que Daniel, heureusement, rattrapa de justesse en manquant de tomber de son balai. Les éclats de voix retentirent à nouveau. Les Serpentards semblaient avoir toutes les facilités du monde à marquer et cela n'avait pas échappé au public. Trois buts plus tard, la mi-temps fut sifflée et tout le monde toucha terre. Mark bouillait de rage et s'énervait, passant ses nerfs sur le manche de son balai dans lequel il enfonçait ses ongles.  
  
« Comment est-ce possible ? Quatre-vingt à zéro. Et on n'a pas touché  
une seule fois le souaffle ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang ? »  
  
Les autres joueurs semblaient abattus.  
  
« Si tu n'attrapes pas bientôt le vif d'or, James, nous pouvons dire adieu à ce match ! »  
« Mais c'est pas normal, s'écria Sirius. Ça ne nous est encore jamais  
arrivé ! Si vous voulez mon avis, il y a du Serpentard là-dessous. »  
« Tu crois, balbutia Angela. »  
« Je suis d'accord avec Sirius, répondit Julius en s'essuyant les  
mains sur la tenue. A chaque fois que l'on cherche à prendre cette  
fichue balle, elle s'échappe de nos mains et rejoint immédiatement les  
leurs. »  
« Personnellement, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'ils trafiquent  
un match et ça ne m'étonnerait pas ! »  
  
James était tout à fait d'accord avec les paroles de Daniel. Les serpentards trouvaient toujours le moyen de tricher. Mais qu'avaient-ils bien pu inventer cette fois-ci ?  
  
« On ne peut pas faire inspecter le souaffle, questionna Béatrice. »  
« Non, sinon ils sont déclarés vainqueurs par abandon. »  
« Mais ce n'est pas un abandon ! »  
« Je sais mais c'est pas nous qui allons changer les règles du Quidditch ! »  
  
Mark soupira et se tourna vers James.  
  
« La seule solution, c'est que tu attrapes le vif d'or avant eux, James. »  
  
Le professeur Bibine siffla la reprise du match et les joueurs empoignèrent à nouveau leur balai pour s'envoler dans les airs. La tension avait monté d'un cran depuis que l'équipe de Gryffondor avait tiré les conclusions sur les douteuses manigances de l'équipe adverse. Deux des poursuiveurs adverses bloquèrent épaules contre épaules Angela tandis que Blaise Whitby, élève de troisième année et nouveau batteur de son équipe, prenait son élan pour la bombarder d'un cognard vigoureux. Sirius arriva par derrière et envoya un cognard vers Lewis Mulciber qui lâcha Angela et se prit le bras en grimaçant. A ce moment là, James entrevit un bref éclair doré passait près d'une des tribunes et poursuive tranquillement la descente qu'il avait amorcée. Aussitôt, il agrippa le manche de son nimbus et fonça vers la tribune nord. Il fut presque surpris de l'accélération qu'il fit. Malgré cela, Luke Travers aperçut immédiatement sa man?uvre et le suivit. James poussa son balai toujours plus vite pour éviter tout contact avec son adversaire, contact qui lui serait fatal. Il tendit la main car le vif d'or se situait à une petite dizaine de mètres devant lui, poussant un peu plus son balai vers l'avant. Cependant un puissant rayon lumineux l'aveugla et il ferma les yeux, poursuivant sa quête à l'aveugle. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vira aussitôt de cap en effectuant un demi-tour. Ses yeux pleuraient, encore affectés par la lumière, et il dut remercier ses réflexes pour saisir la minuscule balle dorée que lui lançait une silhouette vêtue de rouge. Des cris explosèrent à ses oreilles et il toucha terre. Mme Bibine avait lancé un puissant coup de sifflet pour signaler la fin du match. James s'accroupit par terre et ferma les yeux, des petites lumières blanches s'agitant encore sous ses paupières.  
  
« James, est-ce que ça va ? »  
  
La voix de Béatrice résonna à ses oreilles. Il ouvrit les yeux alors qu'elle lui ôtait ses lunettes.  
  
« Ocus restari. »  
  
Les larmes cessèrent de couler et elle lui renfila ses lunettes en prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal. Il se redressa et la regarda avec un sourire amical.  
  
« Merci beaucoup, Béa'. »  
« Il n'y a pas de quoi ! Que ne ferait-on pas pour notre attrapeur surdoué ! »  
  
James chercha Sirius du regard mais ne le vit pas. C'est quand il s'aperçut que les autres joueurs couraient à l'opposé du terrain et qu'il aperçut une tignasse noire s'agitait qu'il le repéra. Il marcha d'abord tranquillement vers l'attroupement mais se mit à courir lorsqu'il entendit des cris. James écarta le groupe à l'aide de quelques coups de coude et vit Sirius qui avait empoigné par le col Severus Rogue qui essayait vainement de se dégager et dont un des yeux était couronné d'une auréole bleue.  
  
« Espèce d'ordure, je vais te faire la peau ! »  
  
Daniel saisit Sirius par les épaules et tenta de le tirer en arrière pour lui faire lâcher prise mais sans succès. Sirius continuait de hurler et secoua à nouveau le serpentard dont la tête claqua contre le mur de bois. Mark, estimant que cette mascarade avait assez durée, sépara les deux garçons.  
  
« Sirius, tu te calmes maintenant ! Et toi, tu ferais mieux de  
déguerpir avant que l'un de nous ne s'occupe de toi. »  
  
Le capitaine de l'équipe lança un regard noir et Rogue se dépêcha de filer sans demander son reste, essuyant du revers de sa manche un filet de sang qui coulait de sa tempe. James semblait sidéré par la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Le silence régna pendant quelques instants avant que le groupe se mette en mouvement pour se diriger vers le château. La foule s'était déjà dissipée, satisfaite du match qui venait de se dérouler. Tout à coup, Matthew Prewett arriva vers eux, à moitié essoufflé. Le rouge lui montait aux joues et ses cheveux étaient totalement en bataille.  
  
« Oh, Béa' ! Tu ne sais pas ce qui vient de se passer ! Cyril Flint  
vient de demander à ce que le jugement du match soit revu ! Il dit que  
la façon dont James a attrapé le vif d'or n'est pas légale ! »  
« Dis donc, Prewett, depuis quand te permets-tu de parler avec mes  
joueurs ? »  
  
L'intervention de Mark sembla énerver Béatrice qui s'apprêtait à lui lâcher une bonne réflexion quand Sirius lui fit un signe. Il toussota avant de prendre la parole.  
  
« Au fait, Mark, tu ne nous as pas dits avec qui tu t'étais rendu au  
bal, laissa t'il hasarder d'une voix doucereuse. »  
« Je ne vois quel est le rapport, Black ! »  
« Et bien moi, je le vois très bien. Faut dire qu'elle est plutôt pas  
mal, Yang Moon. »  
  
Mark devint cramoisi avant de pâlir dangereusement. Sa voix trembla lorsqu'il s'adressa à Sirius.  
  
« Je te préviens Black ! »  
« Bon, vous réglerez vos différants plus tard ! Je crois que ce que  
voulait nous dire Matthew est nettement plus important que tes  
histoires de c?ur, Mark. Sans vouloir te vexer. »  
  
Daniel ne termina pas sa phrase sous le regard perçant de son capitaine d'équipe.  
  
« Quoi que, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on découvre que Mark Spinnet,  
Monsieur j'interdis toute relation et tout contact avec les autres  
équipes, ne se prive pas ! »  
« Béatrice, je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment, laissa hasarder  
Matthew. »  
« Dites ? Est-ce qu'on pourrait en revenir à ce qu'allait nous dire  
Matthew, s'il vous plait, s'escrima Angela du haut de son mètre  
soixante. »  
« Je suis d'accord avec toi, Angela. Matthew, qu'est ce que c'est que  
cette histoire, demanda James pour qui certaines choses paraissaient  
encore obscures. Qu'est ce qu'il se passé ? »  
« Hé bien, comme je vous l'ai dit, Flint demande à ce que le résultat  
du match soit revu car il considère que la façon dont tu as attrapé le  
vif d'or n'est pas légale. »  
« Comment ça ? »  
  
Béatrice soupira et entreprit de relater brièvement ce qui s'était passé pendant le match et qui avait échappé à James.  
  
« Alors que tu allais attraper le vif d'or, un des serpentards dans  
les tribunes t'a jeté un sort d'aveuglement. Travers, pour l'éviter, a  
fait un écart et Sirius a frappé le vif d'or vers toi et tes réflexes  
d'attrapeur t'ont permis de t'en emparer. »  
  
James déglutit péniblement, cela sentait le coup fourré des serpentards.  
  
« Et qu'est ce qui a été décidé, demanda t'il mal à l'aise en se  
tournant vers le capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle. »  
« Ce sont McGonnagal et Brocklehurst qui vont en parler avec Mme  
Bibine, comme ils sont directeurs de vos maisons et elle arbitre du  
match. »  
« On ne va pas se laisser faire ! Je vais voir McGonnagal  
immédiatement et tout lui raconter. Il est hors de question que Flint  
l'emporte sur nous. »  
  
Mark Spinnet, au comble de l'exaspération, saisit son balai et s'envola telle une flèche vers le château. Le reste de l'équipe se sépara et James et Sirius se retrouvèrent seuls et continuèrent leur marche. Une fois devant le château, James s'assit sur une des marches d'un grand escalier après avoir appuyé son nimbus contre une rambarde. Il leva les yeux vers Sirius. Celui-ci plongea son regard noir dans le sien.  
  
« Je crois que c'est toi qui as sauvé l'honneur de Gryffondor, Si'. »  
« Non. Je n'ai fait que ce que j'ai pensé juste. »  
« Et comment as-tu vu que c'était Rogue qui m'avait attaqué parmi cette foule de serpentards ? »  
« Je le regardais à ce moment là. En tout cas, c'est une chance que tu  
ne te sois pas fait mal. Je te jure que si j'avais tenu ce crétin  
entre mes mains un peu plus longtemps, il n'en serait pas resté grand  
chose. »  
« Je n'en doute pas, Sirius. Personne ne te résiste. Au fait, joli  
chantage pour Mark. »  
« Ouais, au moins Béatrice cessera de se plaindre de lui et de son obsession avec nos fréquentations. »  
  
***  
  
La soirée se terminait tranquillement dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. L'issue du match n'était toujours pas connue et ne serait révélée que demain avant le départ des élèves pour les vacances de février. James, fatigué par sa performance décida de se coucher tôt et il fut suivi par les trois autres maraudeurs. De toutes façons, ils auraient tout le temps de se coucher tard pendant les vacances étant donné qu'ils les passeraient tous les quatre à Poudlard.  
  
« Tiens Sirius, je crois que tu as du courrier, dit Remus en désignant  
sur le rebord de la fenêtre proche de son lit un hibou de grande  
taille qui ébouriffait son plumage à l'aide de son bec. »  
  
Sirius parut quelque peu étonné et resta quelques instants sans bouger. Peter le poussa un peu et ce dernier se décida enfin à bouger. Recevoir une lettre de ses parents à cette heure n'était pas habituel. Sirius déchira la lettre cachetée d'un sceau de cire bleu avec un petit sourire crispé et nerveux. Il la parcourut vaguement des yeux qui peu après se posèrent sur James. Celui-ci sentit le regard de son ami sur sa nuque et releva la tête.  
  
« James, c'est pour te dire que tu passes les vacances à la maison avec Cassi' et moi. »  
« Tu n'étais pas sensé resté à Poudlard pour les vacances, Sirius, demanda Peter. »  
« Si. »  
  
Remus se glissa dans les couvertures et saisit un bouquin qui traînait sur sa table de nuit.  
  
« Changement de programme, il semblerait. »  
« Mais. Et mes parents, questionna James. »  
« Maman dit qu'elle le leur a proposé et qu'ils ont tout de suite été d'accords. »  
  
Peter se laissa tomber sur son lit dont les ressorts grincèrent sinistrement.  
  
« Merde ! Il faut qu'on prépare nos bagages ce soir ! »  
« Exact, Black ! Alors au travail ! »  
  
La soirée se termina en rangement d'affaires en tout genre : vêtements, livres parchemins, balai, . Les objets volaient à travers la chambre, finissant parfois leur vol dans la figure d'un quelconque malheureux. C'est ainsi que Peter reçut une pile de chemises de Sirius dans la tête. Finalement, deux heures plus tard, James aida Sirius à tout faire tenir dans sa malle avec un sort de compression. Une fois qu'ils eurent éteint la lumière du dortoir, James ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Pourquoi donc lui et Sirius devaient passer leurs vacances chez les Black ? Ce n'était pas que cela lui déplaise, non. En temps normal, il se serait réjoui de son séjour mais là encore, quelque chose d'anormal lui semblait briser le charme. Etait-ce la soudaineté de la nouvelle ou le fait que ses parents aient tout de suite agréés à ce congé de dernière minute ? James ouvrit les yeux et observa pendant de longues minutes la lumière de la lune qui perçait à travers les épais rideaux de toiles écarlates avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.  
  
= fin du chapitre 19 = 


	20. Le Havre des Black

Maintenant que le cinquième tome est sorti, je veux indiquer que je ne ferai aucunes références à l'intrigue de ce livre. Comme j'ai planifié mon histoire et inventé mes personnages, toutes ressemblances avec l'Ordre du Phénix seraient involontaires. Je tiens tout de même à préciser ici que ce que vous allez lire est radicalement différent de ce que vous avez appris dans l'Ordre du Phénix. J'ai été d'ailleurs ennuyée de parler de la même chose son un angle différent. Mais après réflexion, je ne désirais pas couper ce passage. Je l'ai donc gardé et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Je précise au passage que les rewiews sont une excellente drogue, plus il y en a, plus on a envie d'écrire. N'oubliez pas de me donnez votre avis. Bonne lecture.  
  
***  
  
Je tiens à préciser que ceci est ma première fanfiction. Il est possible que l'arrivée des chapitres ne se fasse pas de façon régulière car je souhaite tout d'abord trouver une bonne intrigue, ce qui n'est pas facile. Je porte aussi une attention toute particulière au style de l'écriture et à l'orthographe car je considère que c'est ce qui fait une grande partie de la qualité d'une œuvre littéraire (attention tout de même, je ne me crois pas capable de faire aussi bien qu'un grand auteur !). Donc, malgré une volonté de vous présenter quelque chose d'assez soigné, je m'efforcerai de vous faire parvenir cette histoire de façon aussi régulière que possible. Je vous remercie donc de prendre le temps de la lire. Vous pouvez me laisser un message pour me faire part de vos remarques, reproches et autres critiques. Merci.  
  
***  
  
Avant de vous abandonner aux affres de la folie qui touchent le cerveau du malheureux auteur de cette fic' (je crois que ça fait un peu beaucoup là), je tiens à remercier les personnes qui lisent mon histoire et qui m'ont laissé un petit mot. Merci donc à :  
  
*x6plaf (je vais essayer de faire mon possible pour qu'il n'y ait plus  
de personnages qui s'invitent impunément dans cette histoire. Ce  
chapitre est donc le dernier à avoir de nouvelles personnes. Et puis,  
beaucoup des personnages que j'utilise ne sont là que pour les rôles  
de figuration comme on dit au cinéma. Alors, courage, accroche-toi).  
  
*Izabel (toujours là, ça fait chaud au cœur)  
  
*Gwenn 222 (que veux-tu, c'est l'injustice de la fanfiction ! Mais si  
tu trouves qu'il n'y en a pas assez, tu peux en rajouter)  
  
*à tous les autres !  
  
Bon, comme je trouve ça assez désagréable les remerciements à tous bouts de champs, je rentre dans le vif du sujet. Veuillez accrocher vos ceintures, vous venez d'embarquez dans un très très long chapitre qui devrait vous dépayser de Poudlard !  
  
***  
  
Titre : Opération Pégasus. Auteur : Elizabeth. Disclamer : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif. Résumé général de l'histoire : Septembre 1970. Après deux mois de vacances, les élèves du collège Poudlard reprennent leurs études. Mais un certain mage noir poursuit son ascension vers le pouvoir, provoquant un climat de terreur. La tension au sein de la communauté internationale magique et du ministère britannique ne cesse de grandir. C'est pourquoi certains ont décidé de lancer une action secrète qui changera à jamais la vie de quelques étudiants, en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies... Le nom de code : Opération Pégasus. Résumé du chapitre précédent : Seconde rencontre de la saison pour l'équipe de Gryffondor qui affronte celle de Serpentard à la veille des vacances. Pendant le match, alors que James tente d'attraper le Vif d'Or, Rogue lui lance un sort d'aveuglement. Sirius, comptant sur les réflexes de son ami, lui renvoie d'un coup de batte la petite balle que James parvint malgré tout à rattraper. A la fin du match, Sirius donne à Rogue une correction pour avoir tenté, selon lui, de tuer James. Malgré cela, Flint, le capitaine de Serpentard demande à ce que le jugement du match soit revu car James a attrapé le vif d'or avec l'aide de Sirius. Mais le soir même, une lettre des Blacks attend Sirius et James qui sont conviés à passer les vacances à la maison. Mais pourquoi ce changement de programme si tardif ? Rappel des élèves étudiant à Poudlard évoqués dans les chapitres précédents (qui commencent à devenir un peu nombreux, mais c'est comme ça) : (Je ne vous présente plus les maraudeurs ainsi que Lily et ses amies).  
  
Black Cassiopée : Gryffondor, 7° année, préfète en chef. Sœur de Sirius et petite amie de Lawrence Ackerley.  
  
Lester Dave : Serdaigle, 1° année. Son père a été tué lors d'une attaque sur le ministère. Dunaway Eléonore : Serdaigle, 6° année.  
  
Higgs Victoria : Poufsouffle, 3° année. Son père a été tué lors d'une attaque sur le ministère. Vinterberg Sara : Poufsouffle, 5° année.  
  
Parkinson Brian : Serpentard, 6° année, poursuiveur. Frère de Susan. Parkinson Susan : Serpentard, 7° année, préfète. Sœur de Brian et petite amie de Cyril.  
  
Rappel des adultes ou autres personnes évoquées dans les chapitres précédents : Black Beltégueuse : Mère de Sirius. Oubliator. Black Orion : Père de Sirius et Cassiopée. Directeur de la brigade d'élite des tireurs de baguettes. Mondubois Arnold : Oubliator, collègue de Beltégueuse. Potter Alexander : Père de James. Premier conseiller du cabinet du ministre. Potter Kathleen : Mère de James Potter. Représentante permanente anglaise de la Confédération Internationale Magique.  
  
Chapitre 20 : LE HAVRE DES BLACKS.  
  
Les chaos du train qui les transportait commençaient lentement à l'endormir. James s'étira pour éviter de retomber dans la torpeur. Il remit correctement ses vêtements froissés par le somme qu'il venait de faire. Face à lui, Sirius était occupé à faire rentrer dans une boîte quelques plumes et des rouleaux de parchemin.  
  
« Quelle heure est-il ? »  
« Ha, tu te réveilles enfin ! Il est ... »  
  
Sirius jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa montre et répondit avec un grand sourire.  
  
« Neuf heures piles ! T'es réglé comme une horloge. »  
  
Vers six heures, les élèves qui devaient prendre le Poudlard Express pour rentrer chez eux s'étaient amassés sur le quai de la gare de Préaulard. Tous semblaient assez fatigués mais heureux de rentrer chez eux. Bien sûr, ils étaient peu nombreux. Ce n'était que les vacances de février et tout le monde ne redescendait pas sur Londres et ses environs. Ceux qui habitaient en Ecosse, en Irlande ou encore assez profondément dans le Pays de Galles prenaient d'autres moyens de transports. Ils devaient d'ailleurs commencer à s'être rassemblés dans le grand hall pour que chacun puisse prendre son portoloin ou partir par la poudre de cheminette. James ôta ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux. Il posa son regard sur un gros sac rouge installé sur la banquette en face de lui.  
  
« Au fait, où est ta sœur ? Elle n'était pas au début du voyage avec nous ? »  
« Si, mais elle est partie faire le tour des compartiments pour voir  
s'il y avait des personnes de sa connaissance. »  
« Si on allait la rejoindre pour vérifier si elle a trouvé du monde ? »  
« D'accord, ça nous changera de ce compartiment sinistre. »  
  
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les deux garçons fermèrent à clé la porte de leur compartiment et se mirent à déambuler de wagon en wagon. Il y avait peu de monde dans le train, juste un voyageur endormi qui avait pris le train avec eux à la gare de Préaulard et une femme avec trois enfants qui étaient montés à l'arrêt précédent. Autant dire qu'il n'y avait pas foule. Les deux gryffondors poursuivirent leurs investigations et finirent par entendre des voix qui provenaient d'une cabine dont la porte était entrebâillée.  
  
« Boris, est-ce que tu veux faire une bataille avec nous ? »  
« Pourquoi pas, ça me changera les idées »  
« Et Victoria, ça ne la tente pas ? »  
« Non, pas trop, je crois. Tu sais, elle a besoin de se reposer en ce moment. »  
  
James ouvrit la porte et découvrit trois garçons occupés à jouer aux cartes tandis qu'une jeune fille dormait, sa tête appuyée contre la vitre tressautait selon les vas et viens du train. Le petit groupe détourna son attention du jeu qu'il s'apprêtait à débuter et dont les cartes vexées, se mirent à se mélanger toutes seules avec rage, étant donnée le peu d'attention qu'on osait leur accorder.  
  
« Tiens, salut Potter ! Comment ça va, demanda un garçon à la tignasse drue et aux yeux sombres. »  
« Plutôt tranquille. Dites, vous n'auriez pas vu Cassiopée Black ? »  
« Celle qui est plutôt pas mal, la préfète en chef ? »  
« Hé, Stachanov, je ne te permets pas de parler de ma sœur de cette manière. »  
  
Sirius grogna sourdement et un petit sourire narquois apparut sur le visage de Boris Stachanov, un poufsouffle de troisième année.  
  
« Ne t'inquiètes pas Black, ce n'est pas notre genre, répliqua un  
deuxième année qui devait être à Gryffondor car son visage rappelait  
vaguement quelque chose à James. Hein, Dave ? Elle te plaît pas la  
préfète en chef. »  
  
Le première année de Serdaigle à qui il s'adressait hocha vaguement la tête, apparemment intimidé.  
  
« J'espère bien, marmonna Sirius. Sinon, vous ne l'avez pas vu passé ? »  
« Il y a une dizaine de minutes, je dirais, répliqua le gryffondor qui  
se nommait Antony Badower »  
« Bon merci. »  
  
En repartant, Sirius claqua la porte et se mit à bougonner, les mains enfoncées dans les poches comme à son habitude.  
  
« Non mais pour qui il se prend ce gars ! Parler de ma sœur comme ça et devant moi en plus ! »  
« Bah, faut dire que ta sœur est assez mignonne. Je peux te dire que  
pas mal de mecs de septième année doivent l'avoir mauvaise qu'Ackerley  
lui ait déjà mis le grappin dessus. Dommage d'ailleurs... »  
  
Sirius s'arrêta et fit volte-face, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.  
  
« Potter, tu es un homme mort ! »  
  
James prit ses jambes à son cou, il n'avait aucune envie que Sirius lui tombe dessus, même pour rire. Il parvint au bout du wagon et se précipita dans un compartiment dont la lumière jaillissait.  
  
« Tiens James, on n'attendait plus que toi pour prendre le petit- déjeuner. »  
  
James se retourna et vit Cassiopée Black qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle avait lâché ses longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient dans le dos. N'étant plus à Poudlard et n'ayant plus de rôle de préfète en chef à tenir, elle avait revêtu une jupe rouge et un pull assorti. Une tasse de porcelaine blanche contenant apparemment du thé se trouvait dans sa main. James jeta un regard sur les autres occupants du compartiment qui étaient exclusivement des filles. Il reconnut Sara Vinterberg, une poufsouffle de cinquième année qui était aussi poursuiveuse dans son équipe et avec qui il s'était rendu au bal, qu'il salua poliment.  
  
« Je te présente Luna Sollet, elle est en sixième année à Poufsouffle  
et voici Eléonore Dunaway. Elle est aussi en sixième année mais à  
Serdaigle. »  
  
Cette dernière était une jeune fille qui avait un doux air rêveur sur le visage lui sourit. Ses cheveux blonds vénitiens étaient serrés dans un chignon et ses jolis yeux gris semblaient emplis d'étoiles. A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit et Sirius apparut tout essoufflé, le visage empourpré par sa course.  
  
« Dis donc, Sirius, tu en as mis du temps pour me rattraper, ricana James. »  
« Ne m'en parle pas ! Je suis tombé sur Brian Parkinson qui était en  
compagnie de sa sœur et tous les deux, ne paraissaient pas  
d'excellente humeur. Après la claque qu'on leur a mis hier, je peux  
comprendre que ce gros crétin soit mauvais avec moi. Mais sa sœur non  
plus ne m'a pas lâché. Je paris que si j'étais resté un peu plus  
longtemps avec eux, elle n'aurait pas hésité à dégainer sa baguette. »  
« Ça ne m'étonne pas, tu es un Black. »  
  
Sirius regarda sa sœur avec un air ébahi alors que la préfète était occupée à se resservir une tasse de thé.  
  
« Pardon, hoqueta Sirius maintenant pâle. »  
« Ben oui, tu ne sais pas ? Elle aussi est préfète et elle espérait  
bien être nommée au poste de préfète en chef mais comme c'est moi qui  
l'ai eu, elle nourrit à mon égard une haine cruelle. »  
« Et c'est pas peu dire ! Déjà qu'avant, elle ne te supportait pas,  
laissa hasarder Luna en passant la main dans ses cheveux en  
bataille. »  
« Mais bon les garçons, on n'est pas là pour parler de mes relations  
houleuses avec ces charmants serpentards. Venez plutôt vous asseoir et  
manger un bout. On n'arrivera pas à Londres avant midi et demi. »  
  
Et les cinq amis déjeunèrent tranquillement tout en discutant de ce qu'ils allaient faire pendant les vacances. L'ambiance était chaleureuse et tous rirent de bon cœur aux blagues que firent James et Sirius. Trois heures plus tard, le Poudlard Express entrait en gare de Londres, quai 9 ¾, crachant un nuage de vapeur grise. Assez peu de personnes attendaient sur le quai. James tira sa lourde valise qui faillit tomber sur le sol. Il se dégagea du marche-pied pour laisser passer les autres. Sirius eut quasiment autant de mal que lui malgré sa force. Enfin, Cassiopée apparut. Elle fit léviter sa valise et d'un geste de la baguette, la reposa doucement sur le quai de la gare en lançant un sourire narquois aux deux garçons. La jeune fille fit un signe d'adieu à ses amies et dit aux garçons de la suivre. Il longèrent le quai en traînant leurs valises sans s'occuper des gens présents. Avant de passer dans la gare du côté moldu, Cassiopée appliqua à toutes leurs affaires un sort d'allégement pour qu'ils puissent plus facilement les transporter.  
  
« Papa et maman ne viennent pas nous chercher, demanda Sirius à sa sœur. »  
« Non, ils m'ont dit de rentrer à la maison avec vous en passant par le raccourci. »  
  
James se demanda ce qu'était le raccourci. Les vacances qu'il avait passé chez les Black s'étaient toujours déroulée pendant l'été. Dans la gare moldue, le trio longea les quais où des foules de personnes attendaient. Sous la grande verrière, le ciel était tout de même voilé. James jeta un coup d'œil à Cassiopée qui fendait la foule. Sirius devait se concentrer pour ne pas montrer que sa valise ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume. Plusieurs fois, il se reprit car des moldus lui lançaient des regards admiratifs ou étonnés. Dépassant un groupe de touristes, ils arrivèrent devant un guichet fermé à moitié caché par une colonne de marbre et dont la grille était rabaissée. James se demanda ce qui allait se passer. La sœur de Sirius s'approcha du rebord en bois et appuya sur tira un minuscule moulage qui serait resté invisible aux yeux de James si on ne le lui avait pas montré. La jeune fille s'écarta et Sirius passa au travers de la paroi sans problème, comme si celle-ci n'était composée que d'air. James plissa les yeux et Cassiopée lui fit signe de passer.  
  
« A toi, James. Dépêchons-nous tant qu'il n'y a pas de trop de monde dans les parages. »  
  
James saisit sa malle et passa à son tour. Il se sentit légèrement poussé vers l'avant et atterrit sur le chemin de Traverse au coté de Sirius. Cassiopée apparut à son tour et ils continuèrent leur chemin sur l'une des plus grande rue commerçante du monde sorcier. Au coin de la boutique d'Ollivander, ils tournèrent sur leur droite et longèrent quelques ruelles avant de parvenir sur une place ronde. Face à eux, une immense maison de style renaissance s'imposait. Cassiopée déposa sur le sol pavé de pierres humides sa valise.  
  
« Bienvenue au numéro sept de la place des embruns ou aussi appelé par  
ses habitants Le Havre pour son calme et sa tranquillité légendaire,  
enfin surtout quand Sirius n'est pas là. »  
  
Et elle s'avança sur le perron de pierre, saisit la cognée en métal de la porte et en assena trois coups contre le buttoir.  
  
***  
  
« Hé, James, ça te dirait de faire un tour pour se changer les idées ? »  
  
Sirius était occupé à refermer le velux du grenier tandis que James farfouillait dans un tiroir à sa portée. Le dernier étage de la maison des Blacks était le domaine privé de Sirius, son antre pour ainsi dire. Bien que Sirius ait une chambre à l'étage inférieur, il avait toujours voulu partager le grenier avec James quand celui-ci était à la maison. Sirius y avait aménagé un véritable repaire et de nombreux souvenirs y étaient restés imprégnés. Que d'heures passées à jouer aux jeux de société avec sa sœur alors qu'aucun des deux n'allaient encore à Poudlard, puis à s'inventer des histoires où des courageux sorciers se battaient contre des mages puissants et des preux chevaliers pourfendaient des dragons pour délivrer des princesses et enfin à rêver en regardant passer la Tamise par le vasistas. La demeure des Blacks était en bordure du fleuve et c'était pour cela qu'elle avait reçu le nom de Havre par ses habitants. James reposa les papiers qu'il était entrain d'étudier et acquiesça à la proposition de Sirius.  
  
Une fois dans la rue, ils reprirent le parcours vers le Chemin de Traverse. Tout était assez calme, ce n'était pas l'agitation que James connaissait lorsqu'il faisait ses courses pour la rentrée. Ils passèrent à la boutique de Quidditch en espérant voir Kate mais elle était absente. Les deux garçons en profitèrent tout de même un peu pour fouiner dans le magasin.  
  
« C'est tout de même injuste que les serpentards aient eu des points.  
C'est notre équipe qui a gagné ce fichu match, déclara Sirius en  
tâtant une batte de Quidditch. »  
« Je suis d'accord mais on a tout de même de la chance d'avoir été  
désigné vainqueurs. Ça nous fait que cinquante points d'écart. Il faut  
espérer que les serdaigles les laminent et que nous écrasions les  
poufsouffles. »  
« Ouais... »  
  
Ils sortirent assez vite de la boutique, ayant déjà fait des achats à Préaulard. Ils vaquèrent lentement à travers les ruelles tout en discutant des prochaines farces qu'ils feraient et James expliqua à Sirius l'achat qu'il avait fait à Derviche et Bang.  
  
« Tu vois, en faisant cette carte de Poudlard, ça nous serait  
extrêmement utile. Savoir où sont les passages et laisser une trace de  
nos exploits. »  
« En effet, ça peut marcher mais il va falloir travailler ardemment  
dessus. Le mieux serait qu'on s'y mette dès notre retour. »  
« Je pense qu'en six mois, ça peut être fait. »  
  
En prononçant ses mots, ils traversèrent un pont de pierres grises. L'atmosphère devint un peu trouble et Sirius s'interrompit dans son discours. Il leva la tête et huma l'air tel un chien aux abois. James lui lança un regard inquiet qu'est ce qui pouvait avoir alerter l'instinct de son ami en plein cœur de Londres ? Un éclair d'argent déchira l'air. Sirius le prit par le bras et se mit à courir. Il tourna sur sa gauche et ils se retrouvèrent à longer un quai encombré de cordages et de tonneaux. L'odeur âcre lui souleva le cœur mais il fit un effort. Curieux de savoir de quoi Sirius cherchait à les éloigner, il détourna la tête mais ne vit rien.  
  
« Sirius, il n'y a personne. »  
« Que tu penses, James ! » « Oui, je sais. Il serait temps que je change de lunettes. » « Ça n'a rien à voir avec tes lunettes, James. »  
  
Ils bifurquèrent à nouveau sur la droite et se faufilèrent entre deux hautes battisses et débouchèrent dans une allée assez large dans laquelle quelques sorciers se promenaient. James n'était jamais venu dans cette rue. Quand il était petit, il avait toujours pensé que le Londres sorcier se limitait au grand Chemin de Traverse et à la légendaire Allée des Embrumes dont sa mère lui avait souvent raconté des histoires effrayantes pour qu'il ne lui lâche pas la main. Le petit garçon avait espéré au fond de lui-même que tout cela n'était que des mensonges que l'on narrait aux enfants pour qu'ils soient sages, de peur de finir abandonné dans cette sombre allée où les ogres côtoyaient les harpies. En grandissant, James avait compris que les mises en garde de sa mère n'étaient pas fondées sur des affabulations. Et la première fois qu'il était allé chez Sirius et que sa mère lui avait dit que la maison des Blacks se trouvait sur la Place des Embruns, il avait cru se retrouver dans l'allée maudite. Sirius lui avait alors révélé que le Londres sorcier était bien plus vaste qu'il ne le pensait. Le garçon ayant passé toute son enfance à marauder dans ses quartiers, il avait fini par les connaître comme sa poche.  
  
Sirius s'appuya contre un mur pour reprendre son souffle. James avait été troublé par les paroles de Sirius. Il frissonna et resserra son écharpe autour de son cou le vent venait de se lever. Il regarda Sirius dont les palpitations commençaient à disparaître.  
  
« Tu peux m'expliquer ? » « D'accord, mais on va boire un coup. Je n'en peux plus. »  
  
Il soupira et fit signe à son ami de le suivre. James aperçut une petite échoppe de forme ronde, son insigne qui claquait dans l'air représentait une rose des vents. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et Sirius choisit de monter à l'étage pour être plus tranquilles. Ils s'installèrent juste à côté de la cheminée car on était encore qu'en février et même s'il faisait meilleur à Londres qu'en Ecosse à Poudlard, un vent froid les avait précédés jusque dans la taverne. Un serveur vêtu d'un tablier de cuir vint prendre leur commande. Une fois servis, James ne put s'empêcher de questionner son ami.  
  
« Où est-ce qu'on est, Sirius ? »  
« A la Rose des Vents, une sympathique petite auberge. »  
« Et tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as paniqué comme ça ? »  
  
Sirius reposa sa chope de bièraubeur, ses yeux se voilèrent et sa voix devint rauque et sourde.  
  
« Ceux qui nous suivaient n'étaient pas des gens très fréquentables.  
Vois-tu, James, depuis quelque temps, certains quartiers du Londres  
sorcier ne sont plus aussi bien famés qu'avant. Comme si une  
population, qui d'habitude ne se montre pas, revenait à la lumière.  
Pour ainsi dire, on a échappé à des aruspices.  
« Qu'est ce que c'est, demanda James qui était accroché aux lèvres de Sirius. »  
« Une branche dérivée des nécromanciens. »  
  
Au mot nécromancien, James frémit d'horreur et une vague de nausée lui monta aux lèvres.  
  
« La différence, c'est qu'au lieu d'utiliser les os, ils utilisent les viscères. »  
« Charmant, parvint à articuler James en déglutissant. Et comment tu sais qu'ils étaient là ? »  
« Il y avait une silhouette encapuchonnée de l'autre côté du pont. »  
« Mais ça aurait pu être n'importe quel sorcier, Sirius. »  
« Un sorcier ne se ballade pas avec un hachoir de boucher accroché à  
la taille, seuls les aruspices font ça. Et puis, je ne m'étais même  
pas rendu compte de par où on passait. »  
« On passait où, alors ?  
« A côté des quais des âmes. »  
« Et pourquoi on les l'appelle comme cela ? »  
« A cause de toutes les malheureuses âmes qui se sont fait tuer sur ces quais au moyen-âge. »  
  
Sirius jeta un regard vers les flammes crépitantes du feu et soupira.  
  
« Et là, on est où ? »  
« Je te l'ai déjà dit, La... »  
« Non, je veux dire dans quelle rue. »  
« La venelle des quatre vents. Tu as pas remarqué qu'il ventait dehors ? »  
« Et on est en sécurité ici ? »  
  
Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs laissa échapper un petit rire.  
  
« C'est un des rares endroits de Londres dans lequel tu es certain  
d'être en sécurité, à part Le Havre, bien sûr ! » « Tu oublis Gringotts et le ministère de la magie, répliqua James. »  
« De un, à Gringotts, à moins d'être enfermé dans un coffre, tu n'es  
pas plus en sécurité que dehors et de deux, méfie-toi des endroits qui  
semblent sûrs comme le ministère de la magie. Comme on s'y sent  
protégé, on a tendance à ne plus être sur ses gardes. Et un sorcier  
non sur ses gardes est un sorcier à moitié mort. »  
« Pouff, on croirait entendre ton père. Mais tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi on est hors de danger. »  
« La venelle des quatre vents est le siège de ce qu'on appelle les Cœurs Honnêtes. »  
« C'est quoi ? »  
  
James se sentait totalement néophyte sur tout ce que lui racontait Sirius, ce qui d'ailleurs ne l'empêchait pas de s'y passionner.  
  
« Une confrérie d'aurors qui s'est chargé de protéger tous les sorciers qui sont dans ce quartier. »  
« C'est vraiment dingue tout ça ! Hé, dis Sirius, où est ce que tu as appris cela ? »  
« D'abord en vivant à Londres, évidemment ! Mais j'ai surtout trouvé  
un livre passionnant : Londres, son histoire et sa magie. Si tu veux,  
je te l'offrirai pour ton anniversaire. Quoi que ce ne soit même pas  
sûr qu'il existe encore, c'est un livre qui appartenait à ma sœur.  
Bon, ce n'est pas tout, il commence à se faire tard. Et maman nous a  
demandés de rentrer tôt. »  
  
Ils se levèrent et descendirent l'escalier en colimaçon. James s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la porte quand Sirius l'attrapa par la manche.  
  
« Viens par-là, on va prendre la poudre de cheminette. »  
« Mais je croyais que le quartier était sûr, répondit James. »  
« Le quartier oui, mais au-delà... Et puis il nous faudrait plus de  
vingt minutes pour retourner sur la Place des Embruns. »  
  
Sirius s'approcha d'une immense cheminée qui devait bien faire plus de deux mètres cinquante de hauteur. Sur une tablette à coté, un pot en terre contenait une poudre bleuâtre, un peu scintillante. Sirius attendit que la personne qui était devant lui se soit servit pour avancer. A ce moment là, elle se retourna et se pencha vers eux. Les yeux onyx de la femme brillaient d'une étrange lueur et un sourire triste ornait son visage.  
  
« M. Black, dites à votre mère de se méfier. Oui, qu'elle se méfie de ceux avec qui elle travaille. Un accident est si vite arrivé... »  
  
Et dans un nuage de fumée, elle disparut. James et Sirius restèrent ébahis et réagirent que lorsqu'un petit homme derrière eux leur demanda s'ils comptaient y passer la nuit. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'âtre de la cheminette et échangèrent un regard plein de questions et de sous-entendus avant de disparaître à leur tour.  
  
***  
  
Les garçons atterrirent dans la cheminée du salon et virent que M. Black était assis tranquillement dans un fauteuil et lisait un journal. Il leva les yeux vers l'âtre et leur fit un sourire.  
  
« Vous voilà ! Dépêchez-vous d'aller vous changer et habillez-vous  
convenablement. Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Ce soir, je vous  
rappelle qu'on fête l'anniversaire de ta sœur, Sirius. »  
  
Sirius resta d'abord sans bouger puis monta rapidement dans sa chambre, suivi de James. Il prit soin de fermer la porte et se frappa le front de la main droite.  
  
« Et merde, j'étais sûr que j'avais oublié quelque chose. »  
« Tu parles de son cadeau, questionna James. »  
« Ouais, j'ai encore totalement oublié. »  
« Tu n'as qu'à dire que tu l'as commandé par correspondance et qu'il n'est pas encore arrivé. »  
  
Sirius se laissa tomber sur son lit.  
  
« Pas con, James. Bon, il faut qu'on s'habille. En plus, je viens de  
me souvenir que j'avais quelque chose à demander à mon père avant que  
tout le monde débarque. »  
  
Dix minutes plus tard, les deux garçons dévalaient les escaliers pour rejoindre M. Black qui était toujours assis dans son fauteuil devant la cheminée. Sirius avait enfilé une robe de sorcier noir dont un pli était attaché à l'épaule par une attache d'argent. Sa mère la lui avait achetée pour l'occasion. James, quant à lui, s'était contenté de se vêtir d'une robe rouge sombre qu'il aimait beaucoup. C'était d'ailleurs celle qu'il avait mise pour le bal de Noël. Sirius se jeta dans le siège face à son père tandis que James s'appuyait nonchalamment sur l'accoudoir.  
  
« Dis, papa, est-ce que tu connaîtrais quelqu'un qui s'appelle  
Prenzweller, Kathia Prenzweller, je crois ? »  
  
James fut étonné par la question de Sirius et remarqua que M. Black était sorti de sa lecture et fronçait les sourcils d'un air étonné.  
  
« Pourquoi cette question, Sirius ? »  
« Et bien, cette personne m'a parlé de toi. »  
« Et qu'a t'elle dit sur moi, demanda Orion Black avec un air songeur. »  
« Qu'elle te connaissait, c'est tout. »  
  
L'homme se redressa dans son fauteuil, posa son journal sur ses genoux et frotta sa barbe d'un air songeur.  
  
« Que veux-tu savoir ? »  
« Tout quoi ! »  
« Bon, alors commençons par le début. J'ai rencontré Kathia  
Prenzweller lors d'un séjour en Allemagne. C'était alors une jeune  
femme remarquable et extrêmement douée. Elle sortait de la Faculté  
Å°berhöchsten avec une maîtrise en défense contre les forces du mal, si  
on peut appeler cela comme ça car d'un pays à l'autre, un enseignement  
peut être très différent. Pour continuer ses études, je lui ai proposé  
de venir faire un stage en Angleterre pour parfaire sa formation. Elle  
a accepté et j'ai immédiatement parlé de mon idée au directeur de la  
brigade d'élite des tireurs de baguettes. »  
« Mais c'était en quelle année alors, s'enquit Sirius. »  
« Hum, ma nomination a eu lieu il y a dix ans, et elle nous a quittés  
deux ans avant, si je me souviens bien. En fait, elle est restée deux  
ans avec nous jusqu'à son accident. »  
« Son accident, quel accident ? »  
« L'Allemagne traversait alors une crise terrible un groupe de  
sorciers totalement opposés au système s'était mis à faire des émeutes  
et commençait à tuer ceux qui s'opposaient à leurs idées. Une réunion  
d'urgence a eu lieu au sein de la confédération internationale magique  
et le ministère a accepté d'envoyer des troupes de renforts pour  
maintenir l'ordre. Beaucoup d'aurors ont été délégués là-bas ainsi  
qu'une partie de la brigade d'élite. Le chef a choisi les meilleurs  
éléments et m'a confié la mission. Une nuit, alors que nous venions  
enfin de parvenir à mater le plus gros de la rébellion, une attaque  
surprise a eu lieu. Ces terroristes ont vainement tenté de nous avoir  
mais nous étions supérieurs en nombre et en force. C'est là qu'ils ont  
vu Kathia Prenzweller et qu'ils l'ont kidnappée. Le fait qu'elle soit  
allemande et qu'elle travaillait pour nous les avait fait penser  
qu'elle avait trahi son pays. Ils l'ont torturé pendant des jours  
entiers avant qu'on parvienne à leur mettre la main dessus. Lorsqu'on  
l'a retrouvée, elle était dans un état lamentable, affamée, couverte  
de bleues... Elle a immédiatement été transférée à l'hôpital Saint-  
Mangouste et a effectué un long séjour là-bas. Et puis, quand un peu  
plus tard, j'ai voulu prendre de ses nouvelles, on m'a dit qu'elle  
avait quitté l'Angleterre pour poursuivre sa vie en France. C'était  
apparemment le seul pays pour elle dans lequel elle pouvait se bâtir  
une nouvelle histoire, pas un pays dans lequel certains la  
considéreraient comme une traître à la nation ou un pays qui lui  
rappellerait sans cesse ce pour quoi elle avait souffert. »  
  
Orion Black soupira, ses yeux semblaient emplis de souvenirs profonds et douloureux. Il se leva brusquement et s'étira.  
  
« Bon, la famille ne devrait pas tarder ! »  
  
A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que des forts coups frappés à la porte retentirent.  
  
« Allez donc ouvrir les garçons, je vais prévenir Bel' qu'ils sont arrivés. »  
  
Tous deux se précipitèrent vers la lourde porte de bois et l'ouvrirent. Sur le seuil, un petit groupe de personnes, composé d'un couple accompagné de deux jeunes hommes et une jeune femme, attendait patiemment tandis que la pluie tombait drue dehors. L'homme ressemblait vaguement à Orion Black à la différence qu'il ne portait pas de barbe et que ces yeux verts luisaient d'une étrange lueur. Sa femme se tenait à ses côtés, blonde aux yeux gris. Elle sourit vaguement et salua Sirius mais son regard restait froid.  
  
« Bonsoir Sirius. J'espère que nous ne sommes pas en retard. »  
  
Sirius les laissa rentrer dans le hall d'entrée tandis que James refermait la porte.  
  
« Bien sûr que non, tante Phecda. Vous êtes même les premiers. De  
toutes façons, je crois que Grand-père arrivera ave un peu de retard.  
Il a une conférence à Milan. »  
« Très bien. »  
« Si vous voulez passer au salon. »  
  
Le petit groupe se mit en marche après avoir ôté ses manteaux. Des exclamations retentirent quand les invités virent les maîtres des lieux. Pour un temps, ce ne fut plus qu'embrassades et serrements de mains. Tout à coup, les deux jeunes hommes que James avait entraperçus sur le pas de la porte se dirigèrent vers eux et donnèrent chacun une vigoureuse claque dans le dos à Sirius, ce qui lui valut presque de tomber par terre.  
  
« Salut Si', alors comment tu vas ? »  
  
James remarqua alors que les deux garçons étaient en tous points identiques. Même cheveux blonds coupé court, même yeux verts et même sourire malicieux accroché en permanence aux lèvres. Sirius s'écarta et se tourna vers James.  
  
« James, voici mes cousins, Alamak et Kochab. Ils sont jumeaux... »  
« Tu sais, Sirius, je crois que cela se voit, déclara l'un des deux. »  
« Vingt-deux respectifs mais mentalement, tu peux divisé par deux. » « Sirius, au lie des âneries, si tu terminais les présentations. » « Et voici James Potter, mon meilleur ami. »  
  
Les salutations furent faites et les quatre garçons allèrent s'asseoir en compagnie du reste de la famille. Les adultes étaient en pleine conversation et la jeune fille que James ne connaissait pas, semblait attendre quelqu'un. Elle finit par demander à Sirius où se trouvait sa sœur. Ce dernier la renseigna et reporta son attention sur James qui semblait un peu dérouté par toutes ces nouvelles têtes.  
  
« C'était qui ? »  
« Ma cousine Alnaïr, lui répondit Sirius. Je me doutais que tu ne te  
souviendrais pas d'elle. Elle était en septième année quand on est  
arrivé à Poudlard. Elle est gentille mais plutôt du genre bonne élève  
bien sage qui réussit bien à l'école. C'est l'idole de ma sœur.  
Heureusement, ses deux frères sont un peu plus amusants. C'étaient de  
sacrés farceurs avant, quand ils étaient à Gryffondor. Je me souviens  
même qu'une fois qu'ils étaient ici pour les grandes vacances, ils ont  
fait sauter la cheminée du voisin. Sinon, tu as vu leurs parents, mon  
oncle Unuk et ma tante Phecda. »  
« Et ils font quoi dans la vie ? »  
« Unuk est juge pour le département de la justice. Ma tante Phecda  
s'occupe des programmes d'enseignement de Poudlard. En aparté, j'ai  
déjà essaye de lui demander si on pouvait changer les programmes  
d'Histoire de la magie mais elle a pas voulu. Alnaïr vient de finir sa  
formation d'enchanteresse, Kochab est astrologue et Alamak fabriquant  
de potions. »  
« Tu ne m'as pas dit, il y a cinq minutes, qu'ils étaient tous les  
deux allés à Gryffondor. Ce n'est pas un peu contradictoire qu'un  
gryffondor soit doué en potions ? »  
« Alamak prétend être l'exception qui confirme la règle. Il nous a  
même soutenu que cela lui voudrait d'entrer dans les légendes de  
Poudlard. » « C'est comme si un serpentard était prof de défense contre les forces du mal ! »  
« Comme tu dis ! »  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard, Beltégueuse Black proposa à ses invités de passer à table, proposition que ceux-ci accueillirent avec joie. Sirius et James se mirent côte à côte et Cassiopée qui était descendue entre-temps en compagnie de sa cousine, s'assit au côté de son frère. La jeune fille dont le repas était donné en son honneur était merveilleusement belle, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer James. Quelques mèches de cheveux noirs dégringolaient sur ses épaules malgré qu'elle les aient attachés à l'aide d'épingle. Sa robe noire était simple mais lui tombait parfaitement. Une étrange pensé vînt à l'esprit du jeune gryffondor : Lawrence Ackerley avait bien de la chance. Malgré cela, la place en bout de table et celle à la droite de James restèrent inoccupées.  
  
« On attend quelqu'un d'autre que ton grand-père, demanda James à son meilleur ami. »  
« Ouais. La meilleure personne que je connaisse, ma tante Alphard. »  
  
A peine Sirius avait-il prononcé ce nom que qu'un craquement sourd accompagné d'un nuage de fumée opaque apparut.  
  
« Quand on parle du loup..., chuchota Sirius. »  
  
La poussière s'éparpilla peu à peu et James put contempler une femme étrangement vêtue. Il n'avait jamais vu un pareil accoutrement. Elle portait des bottes de cuir noir lustré qui recouvraient un pantalon fuseau bleu marine. Sa taille était serrée par un large bandeau de soie blanche légèrement plissé. Sa courte veste rouge qui comportait deux rangs de boutons dorés laissait entrevoir le col d'une chemise blanche immaculée. Le plus étonnant était le chapeau qu'elle avait ôté. Un tricorne de la même couleur que son pantalon était orné d'une cocarde bleue, blanche et rouge. Lorsque la jeune femme se retourna pour poser un lourd sac, James remarqua que deux baguettes d'or qui se croisaient, étaient brodées dans son dos. La jeune femme remit en place une courte mèche folle de cheveux noirs et lança un regard vers la table.  
  
« Je suis désolée d'être en retard mais j'avais des trucs à régler  
avant de vous rejoindre. D'ailleurs, je n'ai même pas pris le temps de  
me changer. »  
  
Orion Black se leva et l'embrassa tendrement.  
  
« Ce n'est pas grave. Viens vite t'asseoir. »  
  
Elle se dirigea vers James et s'assit à sa droite. Aussitôt la conversation s'orienta vers elle car la tante Phecda lui demanda comment se déroulait son travail.  
  
« A merveille, répondit-elle après avoir reposé le verre dans lequel  
elle venait de boire. Je viens d'ailleurs juste de finir un examen  
avec mes plus hauts niveaux. En fait, je devais leur faire passer une  
épreuve donc c'est pour cela que j'ai été un peu en retard.  
« Un examen à cette date, s'exclama la tante Phecda en pinçant les lèvres. »  
« Oui, le système d'éducation français universitaire est un peu différent du notre. »  
« L'uniforme aussi, souffla un des jumeaux à l'oreille du James. »  
« Alamak, si tu ne te tais pas, je te jure que tu vas terminer la  
soirée dans un sale état, susurra la jeune femme en appuyant son  
menton sur ses mains. »  
  
Cette menace suffit apparemment à calmer le jeune homme qui se remit à manger le contenu de son assiette. James ne put se retenir une fois que l'attention des autres se fut reportée sur un autre sujet. Il demanda à sa voisine ce qu'elle faisait comme métier.  
  
« Ho moi, je suis professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Je  
poursuis mon cursus en donnant des cours à Beauxbatons, en, deuxième  
cycle. » « Bobaquoi, s'exclama James sans même se soucier qu'il affichait son ignorance. »  
« Tu ne connais pas Beauxbatons, s'étonna la femme avec un sourire.  
C'est l'école de sorcellerie en France, comme Poudlard pour  
l'Angleterre. »  
« Et deuxième cycle ? »  
« Oui, en France, une fois que les élèves ont fini leur cursus de base  
et ont obtenu leur diplôme, ils peuvent rentrer dans la vie active ou  
continuer leurs études.  
« Et ce costume, hasarda t'il. »  
« C'est l'uniforme de l'école. »  
« C'est assez... »  
« Etrange n'est ce pas ? Mais on s'y fait, c'est comme à Poudlard. »  
  
Sirius en profita pour s'incruster dans la conversation.  
  
« Alors, je ne t'avais pas dit que ma tante Alphard était la meilleur ! »  
  
James apprit donc que le château de Beauxbatons ressemblait à celui-ci de Versailles mais qu'il était perdu dans une petite vallée boisée très agréable, ainsi qu'un tas de détails qui le passionnèrent. Le délicieux repas préparé par Beltégueuse Black se déroula dans la gaieté et la bonne humeur jusqu'à ce que la conversation dérive vers des sujets d'ordre politique.  
  
« Non, je suis désolé, Unuk, mais on doit s'occuper de ça au plus vite. »  
« Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est inquiétant, Orion, réfuta la tante  
Phecda. Après tout, ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Des révolutions, il  
y en a eu dans le passé et il y en aura encore dans le futur. »  
« Et après tout, ces idées ne seront pas forcément pires que certaines  
actuelles, ajouta Unuk. »  
« Mais vous ne comprenez pas, ce type est un fou dangereux, se  
récrimina le père de Sirius en tapant du poing sur la table. »  
  
Un silence pesant s'abattit immédiatement et même les jumeaux cessèrent d'enchanter le pichet de jus de citrouille auquel ils avaient fait pousser des pattes pour démontrer à James leur savoir-faire.  
  
« Ce n'est pas un fou dangereux mais quelqu'un de très intelligent, au  
contraire de ce qu'on pourrait croire. Et c'est pour cela qu'il faut  
s'en méfier d'autant plus, murmura Beltégueuse Black dans un souffle.  
Mais je pense que tout le monde prendra un petit digestif pour fêter  
l'anniversaire de Cassi' ? »  
  
Sa voix s'était tout à coup faite plus forte et plus enjouée pour faire oublier à tous l'altercation. Elle s'éloigna vers la cuisine et les autres passèrent au salon. Alors qu'Orion Black sortait diverses bouteilles d'alcool, sa femme revint en compagnie d'un homme assez âgé. Ses longs cheveux argentés étaient retenus par une queue de cheval et ses yeux gris perçants jetèrent un coup d'œil panoramique sur ceux qui occupaient le salon. Il émit un sourire énigmatique en dévisageant James.  
  
« Mais je vois qu'on est en bonne compagnie, ce soir. »  
  
Sa voix ironique grésillait comme une vieille radio.  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, demanda Unuk en se retournant de l'âtre  
de la cheminée devant laquelle il se réchauffait. »  
« C'est le fils Potter, si je ne me trompe, rétorqua le nouveau venu  
en une grimace presque convulsive. »  
« Le fils de Potter, le conseiller du cabinet du ministre ? »  
« Et ce n'est pas tout, c'est aussi le fils de Kathleen Potter, la  
représentante permanente anglaise de la Confédération Internationale  
Magique. »  
  
Il avait prononcé ses derniers mots en pinçant les lèvres, d'un air de dédain. Beltégueuse Black intervint aussitôt en déclarant qu'il était temps de remettre son cadeau à Cassiopée. Le petit groupe s'installa confortablement dans les fauteuils et Orion Black revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une enveloppe. Cassiopée s'en saisit et à l'aide de son ongle fit sauter le cachet de cire. Elle saisit la feuille de parchemin et la lut d'une voix forte.  
  
Madame, Monsieur,,  
  
Voici la confirmation de l'ouverture d'un compte à la banque Gringotts au nom de Melle Cassiopée Véga Algénib Black avec le versement d'une somme de cinq cents gallions. Ci-joint la clef de votre coffre, le numéro 689. Veuillez accepter, Melle, nos sincères salutations en espérant que vous trouverez entière satisfaction en nos services.  
  
Banque Gringotts.  
  
« Cassiopée Véga Algénib, ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer James. »  
« Ben quoi, répondit Sirius. Toi, tu t'appelles James tout court ? »  
« Non, bien sûr ! Mais c'est tout de même bizarre comme nom. »  
  
Sirius se rapprocha de James pour pouvoir parler à son aise avec lui.  
  
« Je peux te dire que ma sœur n'est pas trop mal nommée. De toutes  
façons, dans la famille, on a tous des noms tordus comme ceux là. »  
« Et toi, c'est quoi, demanda machinalement James en se rendant compte  
qu'il ne connaissait que le premier prénom de son meilleur ami. »  
« Je te le dis mais tu ne te moques pas, d'accord ? »  
  
James fronça les sourcils devant le peu de confiance que le jeune homme semblait lui attribuer. Il en fut même un peu vexé mais se contenta de faire un signe de tête. Après tout, ça ne pouvait pas être pire que James Richard Charles Potter.  
  
« Sirius Procyon Antarès, lâcha Sirius dans un souffle à peine audible. »  
  
James se mordit les joues pour ne pas exploser de rire.  
  
« Et tu dis que vous êtes tous comme ça dans ta famille ? »  
« Ouais, c'est cela le pire. Mon père, c'est Orion Zosma Hamal, mon  
oncle Unuk Kiffa Akrab, mes cousins, Alamak Elnath Canopus et Kochab  
Altaïr Alcyone, ma cousine, Alnaïr Sirrah Aldébaran... »  
  
James se dépêcha d'interrompre son meilleur ami. Avec Sirius, on ne savait jamais, une fois qu'il était lancé, il ne s'arrêtait plus.  
  
« Je crois que ça va me suffire, Si'. Pourtant, c'est étrange, tous  
ces noms me rappellent quelque chose... »  
« Des noms de constellations, non ? »  
« Sûrement. »  
« Mais d'où ça vient cette tradition ? »  
« D'un ancêtre qui était marin et qui décida d'appelait tous les  
Blacks avec des noms d'étoiles. Très original, n'est ce pas ? »  
  
Décidément, pour une fois, James était presque content d'être un Potter et de porter de ridicules noms vieillis. Leurs attentions respectives se reportèrent sur les autres qui discutaient de ce que la sœur de Sirius pourrait faire avec une telle somme. Cinq cents gallions, ça faisait tout de même une sacré somme. Cassiopée répondit le plus naturellement du monde qu'elle financerait ses études et qu'elle s'achèterait par la suite un petit logement.  
  
« Hé bien moi, pour mes dix-huit ans, je veux une moto ! »  
  
La voix de Sirius avait résonnée à travers le salon. Touts se retournèrent vers lui. Almageste Black, son grand-père, sembla faire une grimace et resserra l'étreinte qu'il avait sur son verre.  
  
« Et que ferais-tu avec moto, pourquoi utiliser un vulgaire moyen de transport moldu ? »  
« Parce que je trouve que c'est beau ! »  
  
Unuk éclata de rire et Orion le suivit dans son hilarité. Ils furent peu à peu copiés par tous, sauf le grand-père de Sirius qui s'assit dans un fauteuil. Un des cousins de Sirius, James ne sut distinguer lequel des deux, finit par se retenir à la table sur laquelle étaient posées les bouteilles d'alcool pour éviter de s'étouffer en riant.  
  
« Bon, Sirius, au lieu de dire des bêtises, viens plutôt nous montrer que t'es un homme, hoqueta t'il. En désignant les bouteilles alignées. »  
  
Beltégueuse Black cessa immédiatement de rire et foudroya du regard son neveu.  
  
« Amalak, je te signale que ton cousin n'a pas ton âge. Il a seulement  
quinze ans et tu as trop souvent tendance à l'oublier. »  
« Bah, un petit coup n'a jamais tué personne ! Et puis, Sirius, ne me  
dis pas que tu n'as jamais bu un bon coup pour te réchauffer pendant  
les sorties à Préaulard ! »  
  
Orion fit signe à son épouse de se calmer et décréta qu'il valait mieux que les garçons arrosent l'anniversaire de Cassiopée en leur compagnie plutôt qu'ils s'adonnent à la boisson de façon plus approfondie.  
  
« On voit qu'il y a des connaisseurs, rétorqua Unuk en gloussant. »  
« Ho toi, le serpentard, on ne t'a pas demandé de faire des commentaires, grinça le père de Sirius. »  
  
Et la soirée continua tranquillement entre rires sincères et parfois plus amers. Vers deux heures, James décida qu'il était temps de s'éclipser discrètement. Il laissa le verre d'hydromiel qu'Orion lui avait servi et se dirigea en compagnie de Sirius dans l'entrée. A ce moment là, un des jumeaux surgit de derrière une tapisserie accompagnée de son frère, sa sœur et de Cassiopée.  
  
« Alors, les gars, ça vous dirait de nous accompagner ? »  
« Où vous allez, demanda Sirius immédiatement intéressé. »  
« Dans le Londres branché, on va arroser dignement les dix-huit ans de  
notre cousine et si on a le temps, un petit tour dans une discothèque  
moldue juste pour le plaisir de la bonne musique. »  
« Génial, on vient avec vous, s'exclama Sirius. »  
« D'accord mais comment vous allez nous suivre et passer inaperçu,  
questionna Alnaïr d'un air qui laissait plutôt penser le contraire de  
l'opinion des garçons. »  
« Pas de problèmes, s'exclama Sirius dans un saut. On va prendre la... »  
  
A cet instant précis, un violent coup de coude lui enfonça les côtes et des bruits de pas retentirent dans le couloir avoisinant.  
  
« Merde, faut y aller, s'exclama un des deux jumeaux en grimaçant.  
Bon, tant pis pour vous, les gars ! Bonne soirée quand même ! »  
  
Et dans un pop sonore, tous les quatre disparurent. La mère de Sirius arriva, les bras chargés d'un plateau.  
  
« Vous n'êtes pas encore couché, les garçons ? »  
« Non, mais on va y aller immédiatement, répondit James sous le regard ahuri de Sirius. »  
  
Ils montèrent et se dépêchèrent de se faufiler dans leur lit respectif. James, malgré lui, sentait le sommeil le gagner. Il réprima un bâillement alors que Sirius, assis en tailleur son lit, le visage illuminé par la lune, brisa le silence qui s'était établi.  
  
« Pourquoi tu as refusé qu'on parte avec eux ? »  
« Allons Sirius, tu n'es pas sérieux ! Et puis, je ne tiens pas à ce  
que tous le monde sache que je possède une cape d'invisibilité. »  
« On pouvait leur dire, ce sont mes cousins, tu sais. On peut avoir confiance en eux. »  
« Ce n'est pas en eux que je n'ai pas confiance mais en ce qu'ils  
pourraient révéler par inadvertance à leurs parents ou à ton grand-  
père. »  
« Qu'est ce qui a ? Ma famille te dérange ? »  
  
Le ton de Sirius était devenu incisif et clingant. James se reprocha d'avoir formuler ses pensées sous cette forme.  
  
« Ce que je voulais dire, Sirius, c'est que ton oncle et ton grand-  
père ne semble pas porter les Potter dans leur cœur. Et s'ils  
apprenaient que le fils Potter possède une cape d'invisibilité en  
toute inégalité, ils s'en réjouiraient très certainement. »  
  
La voix de Sirius le coupa abruptement.  
  
« Bonne nuit, James. »  
  
James poussa un soupir pour lui-même et enfouit sa tête sous la couverture. Après tout, Sirius était borné, il aurait du en tenir compte. Lui non plus n'aurait pas apprécié que son meilleur ami se permette de faire des commentaires sur sa famille. Mais là, James ressentait comme un malaise dans la famille Black. Certains de ses membres étaient très sincères mais d'autres semblaient bien plus sceptiques sur des sujets qui avaient tout lieu de l'inquiéter.  
  
= fin du chapitre vingt = 


	21. Confessions

Tiens, juste pour vous prouver que j'existe (hé oui, c'est moi, l'auteur), je vais enlever le baratin que je mets d'habitude et juste vous dire que je veux des rewiews ! Je ne sais pas si le chapitre 20 a plus car il n'y a pas eu de commentaires dessus. Je m'attendais pourtant à des remarques (bonnes ou mauvaises). Mais bon, si vous voulez rester lecteur anonyme, c'est votre droit. Merci quand même de lire cette histoire.  
  
***  
  
Titre : Opération Pégasus. Auteur : Elizabeth. Disclamer : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif. Résumé général de l'histoire : Septembre 1970. Après deux mois de vacances, les élèves du collège Poudlard reprennent leurs études. Mais un certain mage noir poursuit son ascension vers le pouvoir, provoquant un climat de terreur. La tension au sein de la communauté internationale magique et du ministère britannique ne cesse de grandir. C'est pourquoi certains ont décidé de lancer une action secrète qui changera à jamais la vie de quelques étudiants, en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies... Le nom de code : Opération Pégasus. Résumé du chapitre précédent : Lors d'une évasion dans Londres en compagnie de Sirius, James découvre ses bas-fonds et ses lieux sûrs. Ils croisent d'étranges personnes peu fréquentables et l'une d'entre eux leur recommande que la mère de Sirius se méfie des gens avec qui elle travaille. Lors de l'anniversaire de Cassiopée, James rencontre la famille de Sirius qui est aussi hétéroclites que les baguettes de chez Ollivander. Mais certains, qui possèdent d'étranges points de vus, ne semblent pas grandement l'apprécier.  
  
Rappel des élèves étudiant à Poudlard évoqués dans les chapitres précédents (qui commencent à devenir un peu nombreux, mais c'est comme ça) : (Je ne vous présente plus les maraudeurs ainsi que Lily et ses amies).  
  
Darcey Line : Gryffondor, 5° année, élève douée venant de France. Sœur jumelle de David, sa mère serait morte et son père travaille pour quelque chose de secret pour l'Angleterre. Funestar Jack : Gryffondor, 5° année, frère de Laura. Payne Daniel : Gryffondor, 5° année, préfet et gardien. Perkins Kévin : Gryffondor, 5° année.  
  
Darcey David : Serdaigle, 5° année, élève venant de France. Frère jumeau de Line, sa mère serait morte et son père travaille pour quelque chose de secret pour l'Angleterre.  
  
Rappel des adultes ou autres personnes évoquées dans les chapitres précédents :  
  
Chapitre 21 : CONFESSIONS.  
  
Encore, encore et toujours ce rêve horrible. L'étreinte des mains qui se resserrent sur la gorge de son amie. Un bras bat vainement l'air et le râle qui se faisait un peu plus rauque d'instant en instant s'essouffle. Elle la voit s'affaler lentement contre le mur, ses longs cheveux blonds épars. C'est fini, il ne reste plus qu'elle. Puis elle les discerne, les ombres qui rodent et qui s'approchent toujours plus près d'elle. Elle tente de courir mais dans la précipitation de ses mouvements saccadés, ses pieds butent et elle s'affale par terre. Le choc est rude, le contact rugueux des dalles meurtrit profondément sa chair et sa robe se déchire. Malgré la souffrance, dans une lueur de lucidité certainement causée par le désespoir, elle dégaine sa baguette et la pointe telle une épée vers ses agresseurs. Mais les rires éclatent, ces rires qui sonnent pour elle le glas, qui sonnent son arrêt de mort. A genoux, elle lâche finalement sa baguette. Le son mat du bois contre le sol retentit à ses oreilles tel un tambour et elle hurle. Elle hurle qu'elle n'en pleut plus et qu'elle veut en finir. Tant pis si elle y reste, il ne lui reste plus qu'une chose à faire. Elle s'accroche à la paroi, se relève prudemment sous leurs regards étonnés. Elle les défie, sa voix est claire et ne tremble pas. Elle sait qu'elle va mourir. Un rai de lumière blanche l'éblouie et ...  
  
Lily criait dans son lit, secouée de soubresauts. Une main frêle lui touche l'épaule et elle se redresse, enfin hors de sa transe. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et porta aussitôt sa main devant son regard, aveuglée par la lumière. Des voix autour d'elle murmuraient. Peu à peu, son esprit se désembruma et la jeune gryffondor reconnut Julia et Mary qui, penchées au- dessus d'elle, la couvaient d'un regard plus qu'inquiet.  
  
« Ça va, Lily, demanda la voix de Julia avec anxiété. »  
  
La jeune fille se redressa et parvint enfin à réaliser que ce qu'elle n'avait vécu n'était qu'un rêve. Plus d'ombres démoniaques, plus de cris, de sang, de larmes et de douleurs. Lily se leva en détachant d'un geste sec ses cheveux plaqués à ses tempes par la sueur. Elle se décida à prendre quelques vêtements qui se trouvaient dans son armoire et sans un regard vers ses deux amies qui étaient encore ahuries, elle sortit lentement de la chambre d'un pas quelque peu maladroit.  
  
Elle ouvrit le robinet de la douche, se laissa glisser contre la paroi de carrelage froide qui la fit tout d'abord frissonner. La vapeur de la douche détendit son esprit et elle tourna machinalement une mèche de cheveux rendue plus sombre par l'eau entre ses doigts. Lily n'en pouvait plus. Ces images lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire, pendant les cours, quand elle travaillait et même pendant son sommeil. Mais c'était la première fois que cela allait aussi loin. Lily ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle ne voulait pas se laisser détruire l'existence par ces visions apocalyptiques. Si seulement elle avait pu en parler à quelqu'un ! Elle avait été tentée de le dire à ses deux amies mais quelque chose l'avait retenue. Quoi, elle n'en savait strictement rien. Lui était ensuite venu à l'esprit de le révéler à un professeur. Mais qui ? Et comment réagirait-il lorsque la jeune et brillante préfète de Gryffondor avouerait être terrifiée par des rêves sans fondements, à part celui de son inconscient. Car Lily avait refusé d'accepter ce que les Serpentards leur avaient fait, à elle et à Mary. Seulement, au plus profond d'elle, elle se sentait terriblement seule, abandonnée à ses horreurs de tueries barbares qui semblaient être si réelles. Elle avait même soupçonné que ce soit un rêve prémonitoire mais le simple fait d'imaginer cette possibilité l'avait rendue encore plus malade. La jeune fille se redressa péniblement, faisant craquer les articulations de ses genoux et se saisit du savon qu'elle frotta vigoureusement dans ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'une mousse multicolore apparaisse. Elle se mit à se masser les bras tout en continuant de réfléchir. Une fois sortie de la douche, Lily peigna distraitement ses cheveux en se regardant dans le miroir. C'était elle, cette peau blanchâtre et ses grands yeux tristes au regard lointain. Bien sûr, Julia, Mary et elle, avaient accepté de se battre et de découvrir ce qui se tramait dans Poudlard. Malgré cela, elle se sentait faible, sans pouvoirs. Oui, de la force magique, c'était ce qui lui manquait. Et aussitôt, une petite voix quelque peu désincarnée et acerbe résonna dans sa tête alors qu'elle posait son peigne sur le rebord du lavabo :  
  
« Le pouvoir, oui le pouvoir, Lily. Celui que tant de monde désire  
pour faire le mal. Tu pourrais l'avoir pour faire le bien. Tous les  
atouts sont dans ta poche. Comme autrefois, tu te lèveras contre les  
ténèbres pour protéger ceux que tu aimes et pour cela tu utiliseras ce  
que les autres ont oublié. ».  
  
Le livre pensa Lily, le livre de magie ancestrale qu'elle avait trouvé à la bibliothèque. Celui où elle avait découvert que une étrange cérémonie celtique qu'avait utilisé les plus grands sorcier tels que Viviane de Brocéliande dont elle possédait la baguette. La petite vois narquoise fut immédiatement remplacée par une tout autre, bien plus posée et paisible :  
  
« Votre baguette vous révélera encore bien d'autres choses en temps  
voulu et vous aidera à découvrir certaines choses oubliées. Prenez en  
soin car avec, vous êtes promise à faire de grandes choses. ».  
  
Oui, les paroles de Dumbledore ! C'était ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire ! Il fallait qu'elle fasse cette cérémonie initiatique. Et pour cela, elle avait besoin de deux autres personnes. Lily enfila rapidement son chandail et se précipita vers sa chambre.  
  
***  
  
Du haut de la tour, le plus haut point de Poudlard, elle avait une vue imprenable sur la région, ses alentours et l'horizon. Les versants opposés étaient encore nappés de brume et le soleil se levait péniblement derrière les crêtes des montagnes. Elle croisa les bras et posa son menton devant elle. Peu lui importait l'irritation qui lui procurait le contact des créneaux. Le vent fouettait rageusement ses cheveux blonds. Un craquement derrière elle la fit sursauter mentalement mais elle ne bougea. Dans son esprit, aussitôt de complexes interrogations se mirent en marche, l'habitude se dit-elle. Toujours cette fichue habitude. Finalement une voix masculine se confondit dans les mugissements du vent.  
  
« Je ne te dérange pas ? »  
  
Question stupide, pense t'elle. C'était déjà fait.  
  
« Non, bien sûr que non. »  
  
Remus avança de quelques pas et elle lui jeta un vague coup d'œil. Dès lors, une flamme inhabituelle alluma ses grands yeux verts. Entre eux, il y avait quelque chose. Line ne pouvait pas clairement le définir mais c'était quelque chose de très fort.  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu faisais, demanda Remus d'une voix calme. »  
« J'admirai le paysage. »  
« Il est magnifique, n'est ce pas ? Mais je pense qu'on voit mieux un tout petit peu plus haut. »  
« Plus haut, s'étonna t'elle. Mais on est au plus haut point de Poudlard ! »  
« Ha non, désolé de te contredire ! Du plus haut point de Poudlard, tu  
peux presque apercevoir la vallée et le début de Pré-au-Lard. »  
« Comment le sais-tu ? »  
« Parce que je regarde souvent le paysage. Allez, viens, je vais te  
montrer. Mais j'espère que tu n'as pas le vertige... »  
  
Un discret sourire passa sur les lèvres du garçon et elle haussa les épaules. Et puis quoi encore, elle n'était pas une mauviette et elle allait le lui prouver. Remus bondit sur le rebord du parapet et se hissa sur le toit d'ardoises bleues du château. Il se retourna, lui tendit une main qu'elle accepta, plus par envie que par convenance, d'ailleurs. Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir dangereusement arpenter le toit en manquant plusieurs fois de chuter et de se rompre le cou, ils s'assirent l'un près de l'autre. Line eut le souffle coupé. En effet, on pouvait distinguer le quartier Est de Pré-au-Lard. Le toit pointu d'une haute maison cachait presque la façade d'une boutique de vêtements. Line tenta de distinguer la devanture des Trois Balais mais l'auberge se trouvait trop à l'ouest.  
  
« Mais dis-moi, Remus, ça t'arrive souvent de jouer les casse-cou sur hauteurs du château ? »  
« Dès que quelque chose me préoccupe. »  
« Moi aussi, c'est curieux. »  
« Et qu'est ce qui t'occupe l'esprit en ce moment, questionna Remus. »  
  
Il vit Line se contracter puis respirer profondément. Il n'osa pas lui demander si ça allait.  
  
« Je pense à mes parents. »  
« Ils te manquent ? »  
  
Remus s'aperçut un peu tard de la stupidité de sa question mais Line ne s'en formalisa pas.  
  
« Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je pense qu'après Poudlard, ma vie ne sera  
plus jamais la même. Ce sera différent après avoir passé plusieurs  
mois en compagnie de personnes de mon âge. »  
« Mais tu allais à l'école avant, demanda Remus avec une pointe de curiosité dans la voix. »  
« Non, ce sont nos parents qui nous ont tout enseigné, à moi et David. »  
  
Remus commença à se torturer silencieusement les méninges pour trouver une explication logique à cette nouvelle mais Line lui en donna une part sans attendre, une part seulement.  
  
« La vie de mes parents est quelques peu compliquée. Nous ne sommes  
pas une famille comme les autres et nous ne le serons très  
certainement jamais. »  
  
Un profond soupir lui déchira la poitrine. Non pas un soupir de tristesse bien que cela y ressemblait, c'était plutôt un soupir de soulagement, comme si Line venait de se libérer d'un pénible poids.  
  
« C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je n'ai pas des très bons résultats  
en enchantements et en potions, dit la jeune fille en riant. »  
  
Le gryffondor à ses côtés se sentit aux anges. Elle était si merveilleuse quand elle riait. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent. La dernière fois, c'était au bal de Noël où Remus avait passé une des meilleures soirées qui soit. La seule chose qui l'avait contrarié était qu'il n'avait pas su choisir le moment opportun pour révéler à Line ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il avait eu honte au début, lui le monstre, l'erreur de la nature d'être attiré par un être si pur et si mystérieux. Il sentait en elle un secret, son flair l'avait guidé mais il ne cherchait pas vraiment à élucider le mystère. Ce qu'il vivait été déjà si merveilleux s'il se l'était permis, il l'aurait serré dans ses bras et aurait posé ses lèvres sur ses claires mèches de cheveux parfumées. Mais il n'osait pas. Il n'avait jamais osé et ne le ferait jamais. Line resserra l'étreinte de ses bras autour de ses jambes et enfouie son visage dans son écharpe. Un vol composé de quelques hiboux et chouettes se dirigeait vers la volière.  
  
« Ce qui est bien ici, c'est que je n'ai plus peur, murmura t'elle. »  
« Peur de quoi, murmura Remus en s'accrochant à la corniche à sa droite. »  
« Peur d'eux. D'eux et ce qu'ils nous feront s'ils nous retrouvent. »  
  
Les yeux verts de la jeune fille étaient totalement écarquillés et Remus vit un éclair limpide briller de tous feux, frappé par le soleil. Une larme. Ils se cachent à Poudlard, pensa Remus. Mais de qui se cachent-ils et ou sont leurs parents si eux aussi, sont en danger ? La jeune gryffondor ne lui laissa pas le temps de penser plus longtemps.  
  
« Mais rentrons, je commence à avoir froid. Et de toutes façons, il me reste encore des devoirs à faire.. »  
« D'accord. »  
  
Ils redescendirent pas à pas en prenant soin de ne pas trébucher sur les tuiles branlantes.  
  
***  
  
« Ecoute, Lily. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. Tu ne penses pas que  
c'est important ? Nous sommes tes amies tout de même. »  
  
La voix de Julia semblait à bout de nerfs. Lily décroisa ses jambes et se leva de son lit. Elle se mordit les lèvres, c'était maintenant ou jamais.  
  
« Hé bien, si vous êtes de véritables amies, vous allez devoir accepter ce que je vous propose. »  
  
Elle leur expliqua ses rêves, ou plutôt ses cauchemars. Ce contre quoi elle voulait lutter et les moyens dont elles disposaient pour tenir la promesse qu'elles s'étaient faite : celle de chercher à savoir ce qui se tramait dans le château et se protéger contre ses fous qui croyaient en les pouvoirs obscurs de la magie. Quand Lily eut fini son discours enflammé, elle se laissa choir dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait près d'elle et attendit le jugement de ses amies. C'était sûr, elles allaient la prendre pour une folle. Une pauvre petite élève stupide qui pensait être assez douée pour faire ce genre de choses, contrôler d'étranges pouvoirs et lutter contre le mal. Mais à son grand étonnement, ses deux amies échangèrent un regard et Mary prit la parole :  
  
« Je crois que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Pas une mauvaise idée  
du tout, même, si tu veux notre avis. »  
« Quand est-ce qu'on s'y met, demanda Julia avec des yeux pétillants de malice. »  
  
Avant le dîner, elles redescendirent dans la salle commune et aperçurent Line qui poussait le portrait de la grosse dame, en compagnie de Remus.  
  
« Ho, ho, il semblerait que notre camarade de chambre ait tapé dans  
l'œil de quelqu'un, plaisanta Julia. »  
  
Mary lui lança un regard accusateur qui la fit immédiatement taire. Il s'en serait fallu de peu pour que Line les entende car aussitôt qu'elle les vit, elle se dirigea vers le trio. Elle avait ôté avec soin son écharpe et son visage était rougi par le froid de dehors.  
  
« Salut les filles. Lily, je voulais te demander quelque chose. Je ne  
sais pas si tu vas être d'accord mais j'aurai besoin de ton aide en  
enchantements. Je n'arrive pas à conjurer le sort d'allègement  
lorsqu'on l'applique à un objet. »  
  
Lily scruta le visage de Line. La requête de celle-ci l'avait quelque peu étonnée. Line était une élève douée et semblait avoir bien des facilités dans de nombreuses matières.  
  
« C'est d'accord mais en échange, tu m'aides à travailler mon  
patronus. J'aimerai bien parvenir à matérialiser quelque chose d'ici  
la fin de la l'année, même si ce n'est pas au programme des buses. »  
« Bah, avec Line comme prof de défense, tu vas certainement faire de  
rapides progrès, s'exclama Julia. »  
« Je l'espère sérieusement marmonna Lily en se ramassant les livres  
qu'elle avait laissés sur la table en vue de faire un devoir  
d'Histoire de la magie. »  
« Il faudrait demander à McGonnagal de vous ouvrir une salle. Je suis  
sûre qu'elle ne le refusera pas à deux de ses plus brillantes et plus  
studieuses élèves. »  
« Quoi que ce soit que vous ayez à demander à McGonnagal, ça attendra  
demain, les filles. Il est largement temps d'aller manger. La moitié  
des élèves est déjà descendue. »  
  
Daniel Payne venait de surgir des escaliers et avait enserré par derrière la taille de Mary. Celle-ci avait eu sur le coup un sursaut et le petit groupe avait explosé de rire. Suivi par Kévin, Jack et quelques élèves de septième année, le groupe s'était lentement mis en marche vers la grande salle en vue d'un bon repas.  
  
= fin du chapitre 21 = 


	22. L'accusé innocent

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je sais que pour certains je dois être la pire des égoïstes à vous laisser en plan avec le chapitre 21. Rassurez-vous, je ne suis pas morte (si une telle choses arrivait, ma sœur mettrait un mot sur ce site) mais j'ai simplement énormément de travail. Je sors d'un période d'examen et je fais en ce moment mes dossiers pour l'année prochaine. Ne comptez pas trop sur moi au mois de mai et début juin car le baccalauréat passe malheureusement avant tout. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je continue néanmoins de penser à vous et de travailler sur cette histoire.  
  
Un petit mot aux gentils rewiewers qui m'ont écrit.  
  
so() : je te remercie pour les compliments que tu mes fais. Mais en effet, le style est encore à retravailler. Je n'arrive pas à me situer dans quelque chose de régulier. Certains de mes écrits sont bine écrits et d'autres mériteraient de n'avoir jamais vu le jour. Tu me reproches d'utiliser des mots un peu familiers. Sache que depuis que je ne fais plus de français, je me permets de faire tout ce que les professeurs m'ont interdit pendant si longtemps (les phrases nominales, le vocabulaires, etc.) Mais c'est promis, je vais essayer de faire un effort même si j'ai un mal fou à faire parler mes personnages (raison pour laquelle il y a peu de dialogue. Pour ta question, je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir y répondre mais il te faudra attendre le chapitre 24. Lessien Linw : Le chapitre 21 est assez court mais je ne souhaitais pas le rallonger pour en faire un vague truc pleurnichard sur les sentiments de mes héros. Mais les chapitres suivants seront nettement plus longs. A tous les lecteurs qui sont resté anonymes et m'ont lu avec plaisir.  
  
***  
  
Je tiens à préciser que ceci est ma première fanfiction. Il est possible que l'arrivée des chapitres ne se fasse pas de façon régulière car je souhaite tout d'abord trouver une bonne intrigue, ce qui n'est pas facile. Je porte aussi une attention toute particulière au style de l'écriture et à l'orthographe car je considère que c'est ce qui fait une grande partie de la qualité d'une œuvre littéraire (attention tout de même, je ne me crois pas capable de faire aussi bien qu'un grand auteur !). Donc, malgré une volonté de vous présenter quelque chose d'assez soigné, je m'efforcerai de vous faire parvenir cette histoire de façon aussi régulière que possible. Je vous remercie donc de prendre le temps de la lire. Vous pouvez me laisser un message pour me faire part de vos remarques, reproches et autres critiques. Merci.  
  
***  
  
Titre : Opération Pégasus. Auteur : Elizabeth. Disclamer : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif. Résumé général de l'histoire : Septembre 1970. Après deux mois de vacances, les élèves du collège Poudlard reprennent leurs études. Mais un certain mage noir poursuit son ascension vers le pouvoir, provoquant un climat de terreur. La tension au sein de la communauté internationale magique et du ministère britannique ne cesse de grandir. C'est pourquoi certains ont décidé de lancer une action secrète qui changera à jamais la vie de quelques étudiants, en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies... Le nom de code : Opération Pégasus. Résumé du chapitre précédent : Les vacances de février s'écoulent tranquillement pour tous. Enfin presque tous car Lily est torturée par des cauchemars apocalyptiques dans lesquelles elle meure ainsi que Mary, assassinées par les serpentards. La jeune fille prend alors conscience qu'elle doit agir et dévoile à ses amies ce qu'elle a prévu de faire : reproduire une cérémonie de magie ancestrale pour recueillir des pouvoirs. De son côté, Remus fait plus ample connaissance avec Line qui se révèle être bien plus fragile qu'elle ne le parait. Elle lui divulgue qu'elle n'a jamais été à l'école avant Poudlard et que sa famille est sous une menace permanente. Ses révélations ne font qu'assombrir le mystère qui plane autour d'elle mais cela n'arrête pas le maraudeur. Car derrière la bête se cache l'homme et l'homme a un cœur pour aimer. Rappel des élèves étudiant à Poudlard évoqués dans les chapitres précédents (qui commencent à devenir un peu nombreux, mais c'est comme ça) : (Je ne vous présente plus les maraudeurs ainsi que Lily et ses amies). Darcey Line : Gryffondor, 5° année, élève venant de France. Sœur jumelle de David. Mais selon la personne avec qui elle parle, la version de sa vie change (sa mère serait morte, son père travaille pour une mission secrète, ses parents et eux seraient persécutés...). Semble avoir un faible pour Remus. Funestar Jack : Gryffondor, 5° année, frère de Laura. Payne Daniel : Gryffondor, 5° année, préfet et gardien. Petit ami de Mary. Perkins Kévin : Gryffondor, 5° année. Black Cassiopée : Gryffondor, 7° année, préfète en chef. Sœur de Sirius et petite amie de Lawrence Ackerley.  
  
Bletchey Cassandre : Serdaigle, 5° année. Darcey David : Serdaigle, 5° année, élève venant de France. Frère jumeau de Line, sa mère serait morte et son père travaille pour quelque chose de secret pour l'Angleterre. Davies Edward : Serdaigle, 5° année. Johnson Andrew : Serdaigle, 5° année, poursuiveur. Frère de Robert. McKinnon Helen : Serdaigle, 5° année.  
  
Crabbe Nicolius : Serpentard, 5° année, ayant rejoint le rang des mangemorts. Goyle Timothy : Serpentard, 5° année, ayant rejoint le rang des mangemorts. Pasternack Tatiana : Serpentard, 5° année, ayant rejoint le rang des mangemorts.  
  
Rappel des adultes ou autres personnes évoquées dans les chapitres précédents : Brûlepot Hugh : Professeur de soins aux créatures magiques. Brocklehurst Ignatus : Professeur de potions et directeur de Serpentard.  
  
Chapitre 22 : L'ACCUSÉ INNOCENT.  
  
Les cours avaient repris à la même vitesse à Poudlard, l'agenda des cinquième année de Gryffondor était bien chargé : une étude d'astronomie sur les interactions entre Neptune et sa septième lune, un devoir pour McGonnagal sur les métamorphoses inter-espèces, une analyse de potions sur les effets de la sève de sureau dans les nectars de perception. C'était justement ce devoir que Lily, Mary et Julia étaient entrain de rédiger, les livres ouverts sur la table et les plumes grattant sévèrement le parchemin. Le couvre-feu était passé depuis deux bonnes heures et les jeunes filles étaient maintenant les seules à être encore dans la salle commune. Lily et Mary étaient côte à côte, l'une lisant un paragraphe dans son manuel et l'autre corrigeant une dernière fois ce qu'elle venait d'écrire.  
  
« Tu crois que Brocklehurst appréciera le parallèle entre les nectars  
polyvalents et les philtres de transpositions, hasarda Julia en  
relevant le nez de son parchemin alors qu'elle suçotait le bout de sa  
plume. »  
« Pas plus que l'ajout d'écorces de noisetier et de poudre d'azurite  
dans les breuvages d'hallucinations, répondit Mary, en replongeant sa  
plume dans l'encrier le plus proche. »  
  
Tout bon sorcier ayant suivi avec attention les cours de Brocklehurst lors de ses études à Poudlard n'aurait jamais pris le risque de mélanger ces deux ingrédients. Pourtant, Pettigrow s'y était risqué au dernier cours (bien plus par maladresse que par témérité) et cela avait valu à Gryffondor de perdre cinquante points pour avoir rendu le cachot inutilisable pendant une semaine.  
  
« Bon, je crois que nous avons consacré assez de temps à ce devoir. De  
plus, tout le monde est couché maintenant. »  
  
Lily referma sèchement son livre de potions et se leva de sa chaise. Une fois dans leur chambre, les trois filles firent le moins de bruit possible et après avoir déposé leurs affaires, se vêtirent entièrement de noir. Elles ne prirent pas leurs capes, cela les aurait gênées dans leurs mouvements. Julia se chargea de prendre un sac et Lily jeta un coup d'œil sur ses camarades de chambre. Line dormait paisiblement, le visage éclairé par un rayon de lune alors que Bertha sifflait doucement entre ses dents. Elles descendirent dans la salle commune et avant de partir, Lily leur appliqua un sort de réchauffement corporel tandis que Mary attachait avec soin ses longs cheveux en un discret chignon.  
  
« Prêtes, demanda Lily dans un souffle en lançant un regard derrière elle. »  
  
Le tableau de la grosse Dame s'entrouvrit dans un craquement et les ombres se faufilèrent dans le couloir. Longeant les murs de pierre, elles esquivèrent un mouvement de recul quand un fantôme passa dans le couloir devant elles. Heureusement, celui-ci traversa une tapisserie et elles purent repartir sans bruit. Le château était silencieux, rien ne troublait son calme nocturne. On sentait malgré tout que chaque chose était en frémissements permanents, gonflée de magie. Lily passa en tête du groupe et progressa le long d'un étroit couloir qui bordait le hall, au premier étage.  
  
« Lumos, marmonna t'elle alors que toutes les trois arrivaient dans les sous-sols. »  
« Bon, maintenant, il faut absolument se dépêcher. »  
« Je suis certaine que Brocklehurst protège sa réserve de potion avec  
bien plus qu'un simple sort, répliqua Julia en arrivant devant la  
porte de chêne. »  
« Oui mais on peut toujours essayer, non ? »  
  
Mary s'avança et souleva sa baguette tout en prononçant un alohomora assez puissant. Les gongs de la porte grincèrent mais rien n'y fit. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elles tentèrent chacune de l'ouvrir mais sans succès. Même Lily, très douée en enchantements, n'y parvint pas.  
  
« Brocklehurst est bien plus puissant que nous, soupira Julia. Il aura  
mis plus de pouvoir dans son sortilège. »  
  
Finalement, Lily proposa qu'elles prononcent toutes les trois exactement la formule en même temps pour allier leurs forces magiques. Placées sur une même ligne, elles échangèrent un regard en coin avant de prononcer les paroles. Le verrou de la porte résista tout d'abord puis finalement, le lourd loquet se déclencha et accompagnée du sinistre grincement des gongs, la massive porte de chêne s'ouvrit. Les trois gryffondors pénétrèrent en silence dans le sombre cachot. De nombreuses étagères étaient appuyées contre les murs et remplies d'une quantité incroyable de flacons en verres de couleurs étranges. Mary passa un raie de lumière qui jaillissait de sa baguette sur les fioles et remarqua que chacune portait une étiquette de papier indiquant le nom du contenu. Apparemment, tous les ingrédients étaient classés par utilisation en fonction des classes. Elles se dirigèrent donc vers le fond de la salle afin de trouver les ingrédients utilisés par les septième années ou réservés aux apprentis maîtres de potions. Lily retint un cri lorsqu'elle découvrit un animal conservé dans un liquide jaunâtre qui devait un serpent. Finalement, elles se penchèrent sur les étagères pour lire avec plus d'attention les étiquettes et tenter de trouver ce qu'elles cherchaient.  
  
Lily, Mary et Julia avaient lu avec attention l'analyse de la cérémonie ancestrale et noté ce dont elles avaient besoin. Lily avait proposé de se servir dans les réserves de potions, car c'était certainement un des rares endroits où on ne leur aurait pas posé de questions sur l'utilisation de ce qu'elles prenaient, faute de vendeur, avait ajouté malicieusement Julia. Mary leur fit signe pour dire qu'elle avait trouvé un des ingrédients. La jeune fille avait bien du mérite car sous une couche de poussière aussi épaisse, on ne distinguait pas grand chose. Mary prit délicatement le flacon dans ses mains et le passa à Lily qui l'examina attentivement avant de le remettre à Julia. Le distillât paraissait peu ragoûtant, le liquide était épais comme du sirop et le verre fumé permettait seulement d'en déduire une couleur qui devait être relativement foncée. La sève de genévrier était seulement utilisé en septième année pour des potions extrêmement difficiles. Lily avait déjà entendu Cassiopée Black se plaindre à une de ses camarades de sa difficulté de cuisson. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Julia avait à son tour trouvé des épines d'oursin de la mer noire. Un des derniers ingrédients qui leur manquait était des fleurs de largyrel. Lily n'en ayant jamais entendu parler, avait emprunté un livre à la bibliothèque et avait appris qu'il s'agissait de fleurs blanches qui poussaient dans des lieux souvent aux abords d'importantes sources magiques. Elles avaient la capacité de capter la magie alentour et de l'emmagasiner. Et lors de la pleine lune, elles dégageaient à nouveau la magie et si on les cueillait à cet instant, elle faisaient un parfait conducteur de magie pure. Autant dire que c'était rare ! Lily n'aurait même pas été surprise si elle avait apprit que ces fleurs appartenaient à la catégorie des marchandises sous contrôle ministériel. Mais malgré leur recherche, elles n'en trouvèrent pas. Considérant qu'elles avaient passé assez de temps à faire leur emplettes, elles remontèrent vers la tour de Gryffondor.  
  
***  
  
Le jeudi matin n'était pas une des matinées préférées des gryffondors car elle commençait par un cours de potions de deux heures en compagnie des Serpentards. Ce matin-là, les maraudeurs avaient eu un peu de mal à se lever, enfin surtout Sirius qu'il avait fallu menacer de la venue de sa sœur pour que celui-ci se lève. L'effet avait été immédiat, le jeune homme ne tenant pas à réitérer l'expérience dont il avait été le cobaye au début de l'année. Faire rire les autres était, pour Sirius, une des choses qui lui plaisait le plus mais certainement pas à ses dépends. C'est ainsi que les quatre jeunes hommes se dépêchaient à travers les couloirs de Poudlard, arriver en retard au cours de Brocklehurst, c'était signer son arrêt de mort. La porte allait se refermer lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir. En un sprint, ils sautèrent sur la poignée et se dépêchèrent d'entrer alors que les autres s'asseyaient.  
  
« Juste à l'heure, je vous l'avais dit, s'exclama Sirius fier de lui. »  
« Sirius, je crois que tu ferais mieux de te taire. Brocklehurst n'a  
pas l'air de très bonne humeur, souffla Remus qui partageait le même  
banc que lui. »  
  
En effet, le professeur se leva brutalement et claqua le panneau du tableau contre le mur. Bien qu'il paraisse tout à fait calme, ses mains étaient crispés sur le bord de son bureau et ses yeux s'étaient rétrécis sous l'effet de la colère. Sa voix gronda lorsqu'il s'adressa à ses élèves.  
  
« Et bien, je crois qu'il y a parmi vous des gens qui doivent se  
passionner pour les cours de potions. Mais cela ne les autorisent pas  
à venir se servir dans la réserve. »  
  
Sa voix était devenue sifflante et glacée, un peu aiguë presque. Certains des élèves échangèrent des regards anxieux et tous surent qu'ils allaient passer un mauvais quart d'heure.  
  
« Sachez que c'est la première fois qu'un tel accident arrive et que  
cela ne se reproduira pas. D'ailleurs, je sais que le coupable est  
parmi vous. »  
  
A ces mots, toute la classe frémit d'anxiété, même ceux qui savaient parfaitement qu'ils n'avaient rien à se reprocher. Sembler trop sûr de soi eut été la meilleur façon de reporter tous les soupçons sur sa personne. Et malheureusement pour l'un des maraudeurs, celui-ci ne suivit pas cette simple consigne de survie.  
  
« Voyons, qui parmi vous aurait intérêt à faire des potions utilisant  
des ingrédients introuvables ? Pour quelle utilité ? »  
  
Il se retourna lentement et les élèves purent contempler un profil coupé au couteau.  
  
« Black, tonna la voix du maître de potion, puis-je savoir pourquoi  
vous semblez si amusé ? A moins que vous pensiez que je ne sais pas  
que c'est vous et votre petite bande qui êtes à l'origine de ceci. »  
  
James savait que Sirius ne se laisserait pas accuser pour quelque chose dont il n'était pas coupable. Pour une fois qu'ils n'avaient rien à se reprocher à ce sujet. D'accord, on ne pouvait pas dire la même chose des armures du troisième étage mais bon... Sirius leva les yeux vers son professeur et leurs deux regards se croisèrent. Sirius ne baissait jamais les yeux, devant qui que ce soit. Il avait sa fierté et plus que tout, bien au-delà d'une quelconque volonté de dominer, il ne pensait seulement qu'à une de ses idéologies paternelles ("ne baisse jamais les yeux envers qui que ce soit, sauf si tu estimes que tu lui dois le respect") que lui avait inculqué Orion Black, jamais avare de conseils. Remus tenta d'avertir son ami que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de défier l'homme. La tension dans le cachot était à son comble et brusquement, celle-ci éclata. Le professeur abattit son poing sur son bureau.  
  
« C'en est assez, Black. Baissez-les yeux ! »  
« Non ! »  
  
Lorsque James l'entendit répondre sur un ton incisif à l'homme, il sut que Sirius ne s'en sortirait pas sans mal.  
  
« Bien, Black, je vois que vous êtes borné. Pour vous apprendre le  
respect et la docilité, vous viendriez pendant une semaine en retenue  
tout les soirs. Mais je voudrais bien savoir ce que vous et votre  
bande de petits malfrats allez en faire. Si c'est pour jouer un tour  
minable à un quelconque élève, je vous jure que vous entendrez parler  
de moi, pour votre plus grand malheur. Si encore vous étiez brillant  
en potions mais on ne peut pas dire que cela soit le cas ! »  
« Quand les élèves ne sont pas compétents, ce n'est pas plutôt au  
professeur de remettre en question sa méthode d'enseignement ? »  
  
Un fin sourire carnassier apparut sur le visage du jeune gryffondor. James savait que son ami ne s'arrêterait pas. Il vit son professeur qui avait commencé à faire apparaître la liste des ingrédients s'interrompre et se diriger vers le bureau de Sirius. Il se pencha vers lui, les mains accrochées au rebord de la table. James vit les yeux noirs de Brocklehurst scintiller d'une lueur malveillante. Leurs deux visages devaient se trouver à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Lorsque Brocklehurst se releva, de longues mèches de cheveux noirs tombaient sur le visage du gryffondor. Remus tenta de parler avec lui mais James qui partageait son bureau avec Peter au rang d'à coté, parvint juste à voir l'échec de Remus.  
  
Les autres élèves reprirent peu à peu leur activité. Il faut dire que le professeur les avait menacés de ramasser leur préparation à la fin de l'heure. Et tous savait que le nectar changivox n'était pas un des plus faciles. Lily s'était mis en binôme avec Line, celle-ci semblait bien l'apprécier. Elles travaillaient d'ailleurs aussi ensembles sur un dossier qu'elles devaient rendre le jour suivant en magie ancestrale. Lily saisit des éclats de tourmaline et à l'aide de son mortier, entreprit de les réduire en fine poudre. Line de son côté, s'occupait de découper en tranches fines des racines de nigelles sauvages. Après avoir effectué d'autres opérations, elles plongèrent simultanément la poudre orangée avec les écailles de poisson-tigre dans le bouillon fumant qui vira un peu trop vite au vert au goût de Lily. De leur côté, Mary et Julia s'acharnaient contre leur pierre. Pour passer le temps, Lily jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et en profita pour observer ceux qui l'entouraient. Elle se sentit néanmoins envahie par la culpabilité lorsqu'elle vit Sirius qui s'était renfrogné et laissait apparemment Remus s'en sortir tout seul avec un chaudron qui menaçait de déborder. Il fallait dire, il y avait de quoi ! Quelle punition Brocklehurst avait-il pu envisager pour punir de façon suffisante le jeune homme ? Lily frémit en pensant que la punition lui revenait normalement. Sa sincérité lui aurait presque fait avouer sa culpabilité dans l'affaire des vols d'ingrédients mais sa raison lui rappela les raisons qui l'avaient poussées à agir. Et puis, les maraudeurs n'en étaient pas à leur première heure de retenue !  
  
La préparation de la cérémonie celtique était fastidieuse et cela était bien encore qu'un euphémisme ! Il fallait tout d'abord réaliser une potion qui devrait se réduire jusqu'à former un conducteur de magie pure extrêmement puissant. Cela était déjà fort ardu mais la suite valait le détour dans la série des actes magiques infaisables. D'abord, la cérémonie devait se dérouler en pleine nature autour de trois arbres : un chêne, un bouleau et un hêtre qui délimiteraient le rayonnement du flux magique. Il leur faudrait ensuite trouver des coupes d'argent qu'elles rempliraient d'un peu des quatre éléments avant de les placer selon un schéma de circulation de fluides, formé à l'aide de la potion qu'elles auraient préalablement versé sur le sol. Et enfin, les trois jeunes filles se placeraient dans le schéma et entamerait une incantation qui déclencherait la formation et la transmission de pouvoirs qu'elles recueilleraient à l'intermédiaire des bagues que Lily avait acheté lors de sa dernière visite à Préaulard. Autant dire que l'expérience était risquée ! Elles allaient jouer avec le feu et elles ne connaissaient pas encore les limites et les conséquences de leur acte. Heureusement !  
  
Un quart d'heure avant la fin du cours, Brocklehurst leur annonça de sa voix grinçante qu'ils pouvaient maintenant boire le breuvage qu'ils venait d'effectuer durant la séance. Lily laissa l'honneur à Line qui sembla réfléchir avant de boire le contenu de son verre. Il fallait dire que celui- ci avait viré au brun et n'encourageait que peu à la dégustation.  
  
« Pense que c'est de l'eau, encouragea Lily lorsque Line posa un  
dernier regard sur elle, à la recherche de courage. »  
  
Dans la classe, les effets de la potion avaient déjà fait effet sur un majeure partie de la classe. Chez les gryffondors, James Potter avait laissé le soin à Peter Pettigrow de boire leur préparation et apparemment, cela ne lui avait pas réussi car il semblait ne plus pouvoir aligner deux mots sans être pris d'un violent hoquet. Ce qu'il baragouinait était totalement incompréhensible et il mimait vainement quelque chose à James qui était presque écroulé de rire sur son pupitre. Remus Lupin de son côté, s'était retrouvé contraint de boire la potion étant donné le peu d'amélioration d'humeur que montrait Sirius. Il sembla à Lily discerner la voix du professeur McGonnagal résonner dans le cachot parmi le brouhaha qui se faisait entendre. Les serpentards de leur côté, semblaient avoir trouvé extrêmement amusant de prendre des voix d'autres élèves et de s'amuser à les ridiculiser. Ainsi, Tatiana Pasternack avait pris la voix de greluche de Bertha Jorkins et mimait la pauvre élève entrain de chercher ses lunettes sur un ton haut perché. La jeune préfète fut bien tentée de lui faire une réflexion assez acerbe. Il y avait malgré tout des ratés parmi les serpentards comme du coté des gryffondors. Crabbe et Goyle semblaient avoir eu des difficultés car l'un d'entre eux s'étouffait après avoir bu une louche de sa potion. A ce moment là, Brocklehurst cria aux élèves de se taire, ce qu'ils firent aussitôt. Seule la voix de Line retentit et se répercuta sur les murs alors qu'elle demandait à Lily si elle voulait goûter à son tour la potion. La classe se retourna vers elle et la jeune gryffondor sembla assez embarrassée de s'être fait remarquer de la sorte.  
  
« Darcey, dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, grinça la voix du professeur. »  
« Mais, je n'ai rien fait, bégaya Line. »  
  
Lily s'aperçut alors que la voix de sa camarade avait changé et était devenue plus froide. Plus grave aussi. Plusieurs personnes semblèrent étonnées et Lily vit James qui avait repris son sérieux, le visage écarquillé de stupeur, manquer de tomber de sa chaise et se rattraper à la manche de Peter qui fut lui aussi malencontreusement entraîné dans la chute. Le fracas détourna l'attention du professeur.  
  
« Potter, vous vous croyez drôle, ragea le professeur. Je crois que  
vous allez venir tenir compagnie à votre camarade Black. Et  
j'oubliais, vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor. »  
« Vingt points, s'exclama Jack Funestar. »  
« Oui, dix points pour Potter et dix points pour Pettigrow. Mais si  
vous ne vous taisez pas immédiatement, Funestar, le total fera  
trente. »  
  
Le silence revint parmi les Gryffondor qui devaient estimer que suffisamment de points avaient été perdus. Lily vit Tatiana Pasternack ricaner et donner un coup de coude à sa voisine qui s'empressa de glousser à son tour.  
  
***  
  
Lorsque la cloche eut sonné, les points de Gryffondor avait encore baissé de vingt. Les gryffondors dépités sortirent des cachots et remontèrent dans le hall avant de se rendre dehors pour leur cours de soin aux créatures magiques. Certains partirent directement dehors tandis que d'autres attendaient les Serdaigles avec qui ils partageaient ce cours. Lily proposa à Line d'attendre son frère avec Mary et Julia qui attendait aussi impatiemment son petit ami, Edward Davies. La jeune fille accepta d'un hochement de tête et deux minutes plus tard, les cinquièmes années de Serdaigle arrivaient d'un couloir convergent.  
  
« Désolé pour le retard, s'exclama Helen McKinnon. Mais Binns a  
absolument tenu à nous rendre nos dissertations sur la législation du  
statut des gnomes lors de la conférence de je ne sais trop quoi avant  
la fin du cours. »  
« On aurait mieux fait de partir avant de voir nos copies, soupira  
Andrew Johnson en faisant un vague geste de la main pour montrer  
l'ampleur de la catastrophe. »  
  
A ce moment là, Edward Davies arriva tout courant, tenant un rouleau de parchemin dans la main alors qu'il tentait vainement de refermer son sac dont s'échappaient des plumes.  
  
« C'est encore pire que ce que j'espérais ! Je crois que je vais être bon pour rattraper cette note. »  
« Et bien, ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas me dire bonjour, se vexa Julia en croisant les bras. »  
« Excuse-moi, s'empressa de murmurer le jeune homme après l'avoir embrassé. »  
  
Lily encouragea le petit groupe à se diriger vers le parc. Bien que le professeur Brûlepot soit toujours en retard, ce n'était pas une raison pour arriver après lui et Lily envisageait bien de récupérer quelques points en répondant aux questions pour contrecarrer la mauvaise humeur de son maître de potions. Les Serdaigles semblaient tous dépités par leur note sauf Cassandre Bletchey qui s'avérait très satisfaite de son quinze alors qu'aucune note ne dépassait la moyenne. Un peu imbue de sa personne, elle remontait ses lunettes qui glissaient sur son nez tout en expliquant à un malheureux gryffondor qui se trouvait à côté d'elle le cas de la signature de la Finlande dans le dit traité. Le pauvre tentait vainement de fuir mais impossible ! David discutait avec sa jumelle et parut troublé par ce qu'elle lui révéla. Lily aurait bien aimé pouvoir en entendre plus mais les cris de Julia l'en empêchèrent.  
  
« Mon dieu, un trois ! Je me demande ce que tu as pu écrire comme  
sottises pour avoir une note pareille ! Il va falloir rattraper  
cela. »  
« Justement, je pensais qu'un petit cours particulier en ta compagnie  
pourrait arranger les choses, susurra -t'il en souriant. »  
« Je doute que l'aide de Julia en histoire soit une bonne idée,  
déclara Mary sur un ton moqueur. Au dernier devoir, elle a répondu que  
c'était le France qui avait refusé de signer le traité de non-  
agression envers les moldus. »  
  
Un éclat de rire se répandit dans le groupe alors qu'ils parvenaient près du lieu de classe. Apparemment, le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé. Lily en profita pour sortir les notes qu'elle avait pris dans un livre qu'elle avait lu à la bibliothèque. Le sujet du trimestre portait sur les kneazles. Charmantes petites bêtes, avait pensé Lily la première fois qu'elle en avait vu. Le professeur arriva en courant, le visage rendu vermillon par sa course.  
  
« Je suis désolé, s'exclama t'il quand il eut respiré à nouveau.  
J'avais totalement oublié votre cours. Mais on va arranger ça. »  
  
Le professeur semblait aussi avoir oublié les animaux, nota Lily. Un coup de baguette magique plus tard, un enclos apparut à la vue des élèves et chacun se rapprocha pour pouvoir observer ce qu'il contenait. Des petites boules de fourrures remuèrent et après quelques instants à considérer ceux qui les observaient, elles se réveillèrent totalement et voulurent apparemment se dégourdir les pattes. Le professeur ouvrit l'enclos et les élèves se retrouvèrent avec pour mission de s'occuper d'un kneazle pendant qu'un autre faisait des croquis de l'animal. Lily fit signe à Helen de la suivre. Les deux jeunes filles avaient été mises ensembles pour faire leur étude du trimestre. Et Lily appréciait bien Helen. Entre préfète, on se comprend, lui avait dit la Serdaigle en riant. Tandis que Helen s'asseyait dans l'herbe avec un calepin de papier à dessin et qu'elle sortait un crayon, Lily se saisit de la petite bête qui lui avait été confiée. Moustache était un magnifique kneazle au pelage ocellé de larges taches noirs. Ses grandes oreilles lui donnaient un air étrange et sa queue de lion battit l'air quand elle tenta de le placer contre elle. Etonnement, Moustache (c'était ainsi que Lily avait proposé à Helen de l'appeler. Cela était plutôt un nom de petit chat mais il fut vite accepté) avait tout comme Lily deux grands yeux verts qui tiraient néanmoins vers le jaune. La bête lui donna un petit coup de patte sur le visage et Lily le reposa à terre  
  
Mary de son côté était assis dans l'herbe et son kneazle semblait considérer que l'heure de la sieste était arrivée et qu'elle faisait un coussin très confortable. Elle le caressait et celui-ci ronronnait comme une tondeuse à gazon, pensa Lily. Le groupe de Remus et Peter semblait avoir quelques ennuis car Peter était obligé de courir après une boule de poils en furie qui ravageait tout sur son passage. Remus Lupin ne s'était pas mis à la poursuite de la bête et debout, attendait que Peter réussisse à attraper leur sujet d'observation. La bête passa près du groupe de Line et David avec toujours Peter à sa poursuite qui trébucha sur le sac de David et s'étala de tout son long dans l'herbe. James Potter se leva alors et tandis que l'animal bifurquait vers la gauche, il sauta et roulant dans l'herbe, attrapa le kneazle enragé par la peau du cou. Il se releva fièrement, un sourire de pure satisfaction sur les lèvres alors que la bestiole rousse s'agitait, toujours tenue par la peau du cou comme s'il s'agissait d'un trophée.  
  
« Potter, lâche cet animal, s'écria Lily. Ce n'est pas un vif d'or et  
nous ne sommes pas à un de tes stupides matchs de Quidditch ! »  
« Hé bien, Evans, au lieu d'admirer ma prise, tu ferais peut-être  
mieux de t'occuper de ta bestiole. Je crois qu'elle s'est sauvée. »  
« Potter, tu ne perds rien pour attendre. »  
  
Offusquée, Lily se retourna et vit que Moustache était parti en exploration vers la forêt. La jeune fille se mit à marcher à grandes enjambées pour rattraper le kneazle avant qu'il ne parvienne à la lisière de la forêt interdite et y pénètre. Quand elle parvint près de lui, Moustache était caché par une touffe d'herbe et jouait avec une fleur blanche. Lily le regarda et s'accroupit à ses côtés. Elle cueillit la fleur et attrapa Moustache. A la fin du cours, Lily et Helen remirent Moustache dans son enclos et retournèrent avec leurs amis respectifs. Lily avait accroché la fleur sur un des boutons de son uniforme et marchait à côté de Julia. Tandis qu'elles parlaient du régime alimentaire du kneazle, Mary se rapprocha et interrompit la conversation.  
  
« Lily, où as-tu trouvé cette fleur ? »  
« Aux abords de la forêt, répondit-elle. »  
« Je crois que l'on tient la solution à notre problème d'ingrédients, expliqua Mary avec un clin d'œil. »  
  
Lily resta sans réaction. Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?  
  
« Dites, je pourrais avoir un brin d'explication, demanda Julia. » « Poudlard est une des plus importante source de magie d'Angleterre, n'est- ce pas ? »  
  
La jeune fille acquiesça et ses boucles noires tressautèrent en même temps.  
  
« Et qu'est ce qui peut pousser dans une forêt proche d'un lieu comme celui- ci ? »  
« Non, vous ne pensez pas à ce que je pense, les filles, s'écria Julia  
dans le visage formait maintenant un rictus. »  
« Ho si, éclatèrent en chœur les deux autres. »  
  
= fin du chapitre 22 = 


	23. Voir sans être vu

Bonjour, chers lecteurs. Je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour avoir passer tant de temps sur ce chapitre. En ce moment, mon emploi du temps est surchargé et je n'aurai pas le temps d'écrire d'ici la mi-juin à cause du bac. J'espère donc que ceci vous suffira d'ici là.  
  
Pour ceux qui essayent de m'écrire sur mon mail (tinuviel.luthien@free.fr), je vous prierai de mettre 'Opération Pégasus' comme objet sinon vous serez directement mis avec les messages nuisibles virus). Bonne lecture à tous et continuez à me laisser des rewiews.  
***  
  
Titre : Opération Pégasus. Auteur : Elizabeth. Disclamer : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif. Résumé général de l'histoire : Septembre 1970. Après deux mois de vacances, les élèves du collège Poudlard reprennent leurs études. Mais un certain mage noir poursuit son ascension vers le pouvoir, provoquant un climat de terreur. La tension au sein de la communauté internationale magique et du ministère britannique ne cesse de grandir. C'est pourquoi certains ont décidé de lancer une action secrète qui changera à jamais la vie de quelques étudiants, en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies... Le nom de code : Opération Pégasus. Résumé du chapitre précédent : Les cours reprennent et pour certains, la rentrée n'est pas la bien venue. Lors d'un cours de potion, Sirius manque de se faire lyncher par son professeur et Line semble gênée quand elle prend une voix qui semble familière à James. Un cours de soin aux créatures magiques et la solution d'un problème est trouvée : les trois filles vont devoir se rendre dans la forêt pour cueillir des fleurs de largyrel en vue de réaliser leur cérémonie de magie ancestrale. Rappel des élèves étudiant à Poudlard évoqués dans les chapitres précédents (qui commencent à devenir un peu nombreux, mais c'est comme ça) : (Je ne vous présente plus les maraudeurs ainsi que Lily et ses amies).  
  
Rosier Clara : Gryffondor, 1° année. Sœur d'Evan. Black Cassiopée : Gryffondor, 7° année, préfète en chef. Sœur de Sirius et petite amie de Lawrence Ackerley.  
  
Davies Edward : Serdaigle, 5° année. Londubat Frank : Serdaigle, 7° année. Nott Avery : Serdaigle, 7° année, poursuiveur. Frère jumeau d'Adela.  
  
Sullivan Karolyn : Poufsouffle, 6° année.  
  
Pucey Lisa : Serpentard, 5° année, ayant rejoint le rang des mangemorts. Petite amie d'Evan Rosier. Zabini Michael : Serpentard, 5° année, ayant rejoint le rang des mangemorts. Rogue Severus : Serpentard, 5° année, ayant rejoint le rang des mangemorts. Rosier Evan : Serpentard, 5° année, ayant rejoint le rang des mangemorts. Frère de Clara et petit ami de Lisa Pucey. Pasternack Tatiana : Serpentard, 5° année, ayant rejoint le rang des mangemorts. Korn Janet : Serpentard, 5° année. ayant rejoint le rang des mangemorts. Flint Cyril : Serpentard, 7° année, capitaine. Petit ami de Susan. Mulciber Lewis : Serpentard, 7° année, mangemort. Travers Luke : Serpentard, 7° année, mangemort. Bosco Isild : Serpentard, 7° année, mangemort. Langlet Florence : Serpentard, 7° année, mangemort. Parkinson Susan : Serpentard, 7° année, préfète et mangemort. Sœur de Brian et petite amie de Cyril.  
  
Rappel des adultes ou autres personnes évoquées dans les chapitres précédents :  
  
Chapitre 23 : VOIR SANS ETRE VU.  
  
Une ombre furtive se projeta sur un des murs du grand hall, entre deux armures. Personne n'aurait pu la discerner mais il y avait là trois jeunes gens cachés sous une cape d'invisibilité qui s'apprêtaient à enfreindre le couvre-feu. James Potter leva sa baguette, en prenant soin de ne pas se découvrir de sa cape, vers une porte qui s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard. Une bourrasque d'air froid fouetta le tissu et ils se dépêchèrent de sortir. Une fois sur le perron d'un des escaliers latéraux, ils se dissimulèrent dans un creux laissé par une statue et observèrent avec attention les alentours au cas où quelqu'un se serait trouvé là (bien qu'à cette heure, ce fut peu probable).  
  
« On peut y aller, murmura Sirius le nez en l'air et le regard perçant l'obscurité. »  
« Peter, qu'est ce que tu fais, s'exclama James alors qu'ils se  
recouvraient à nouveau en vue de progresser vers leur objectif. »  
  
Peter s'empressa de fourrer dans sa poche de pantalon ce qui semblait être de la nourriture.  
  
« Ne me dis pas que tu as encore faim, Peter. On vient se sortir de table, s'exclama Sirius. »  
« Non, ça fait déjà trois heures, marmonna le garçon aux cheveux  
blonds, un peu vexé de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit de  
gourmandise. »  
  
Après avoir longé une des terrasses de l'aile Ouest du château et sauté par- dessus une balustrade (ce qui ne fut pas chose aisée), le trio s'aventura prudemment à découvert à travers la pelouse. Heureusement, il n'y avait que la lumière de la lune pour les éclairer. A cette heure là, même la petite maisonnette d'Hagrid, le garde-chasse, était plongée dans les ténèbres. L'ombre biscornue du saule cogneur leur apparut et ils se dirigèrent vers sa droite. Une fois aux abords de la forêt, cachés par les premiers arbres et fourrés, Peter supplia James de lui accorder quelques minutes de répit avant de se transformer pour qu'il puisse manger. James jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius pour avoir son avis. Ce dernier s'assit contre un tronc d'arbre en signe d'accord.  
  
« Dis-moi, Peter, tu ne pourrais pas manger sous forme de rat ? Je  
suis sûr que tu te régalerais avec quelques détritus ! »  
« Et toi, avec des croquettes, ça te conviendrait, se moqua James en  
pliant sa cape et la dissimulant à l'abri dans un trou qu'il avait  
repéré quelques mois plus tôt. »  
  
Sirius se renfrogna et Peter lui proposa un gâteau qu'il refusa d'un signe de tête. James profita de la halte pour contempler les alentours. Droit devant eux, l'eau du lac miroitait à la lumière de la pleine lune. Un vent frais ébouriffa les cheveux du jeune homme (il ne prit même pas la peine de les recoiffer). L'air frais annonçait la venue du printemps. On était déjà au début du mois de mars et les premiers bourgeons saillaient aux branches des arbres. Il serait fort agréable de gambader dans les bois et même de pouvoir se risquer au-delà de Poudlard par ce temps. Le retour des beaux jours annonçait bien des escapades audacieuses ! James ouvrit les yeux et l'éclat des étoiles étincela sur ses verres de lunettes. Les astres ressemblaient à des éclats de cristal brodés sur un des plus sombres brocarts qu'il puisse exister et illuminait un ciel si sombre qu'on l'aurait volontiers cru sans fin.  
  
Un bref mouvement près d'une des tours du château capta son attention. Il aurait juré avoir vu quelque chose voler. Son imagination devait lui jouer des tours, la fatigue aussi. Il se retourna vers ses deux camarades. Sirius avait passé ses mains derrière sa nuque et chantonnait un air de chanson. Peter glissa son papier dans sa poche et rassasié, il se leva. Sirius le suivit et tous les trois se dirigèrent vers le saule cogneur. Alors que Peter se métamorphosait et disparaissait dans les herbes, James recula pour ne pas agiter les branches.  
  
« James ? »  
« Oui, Sirius ? »  
  
La main de son meilleur ami se posa sur son épaule et James sentit les doigts se crisper. Il regarda Sirius et s'aperçut qu'il avait les yeux rivés vers le ciel. Brusquement, il l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna à courir parmi les premiers arbres de la forêt. Les deux garçons s'affalèrent dans l'herbe et James sentit l'odeur acre de la terre près de lui. Il se redressa alors que Sirius désignait du doigt deux silhouettes qui voletaient dans la clarté de la lune. Les deux personnes firent quelques cercles en hauteur avant de se diriger vers les arbres. James remarqua qu'un des deux balais supportait deux personnes.  
  
« Qui est ce que ça peut être, chuchota t'il à Sirius. »  
« Aucune idée mais en tout cas, ils sont entrain de mettre notre  
promenade en l'air. Désolé pour le jeu de mot, s'empresse t'il  
d'ajouter avec un sourire. »  
« Et Peter ? Il faut absolument le prévenir avant qu'il n'aille dans la cabane hurlante. »  
« Je m'en occupe. Récupère discrètement la cape et reste tapi dans ce  
bosquet, s'inquiéta James ne prêtant pas même attention aux jeux de  
mots stupides de son meilleur ami. Je reviens dès que possible. »  
  
Sirius bondit et un chien noir fila tout droit vers le tronc de l'arbre dont les branches s'agitèrent quelque peu à son approche.  
  
Après avoir récupéré sa cape, James regagna la lisière pour tenter d'apercevoir les intrus nocturnes. A une vingtaine de mètres de lui, une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds tenant d'une main un balai, regardait ses compagnons. Les deux autres se posèrent lentement sur le sol et James aperçut une chevelure rousse s'agitait. Il reconnut Lily Evans ainsi que Julia Hindle et Mary Bones. Mais que pouvaient-elles faire dehors ? Les trois filles dissimulèrent leurs balais à l'aide d'un sort et s'enfoncèrent dans les sombres profondeurs de la futaie. Si ces trois là se rendaient dans la forêt interdite, c'était le monde à l'envers ! Mais après tout, James avait déjà surpris Lily Evans entrain de roder dans les couloirs la nuit. Et il lui avait très certainement sauvé la vie. Néanmoins, dans les profondeurs de la forêt, il n'y avait pas de serpentards. Et puis, il n'allait pas passer sa nuit à les filer pour savoir ce qu'elles manigançaient ! Passer une nuit dans la forêt interdite était un des plus célèbre défis de Poudlard. Certains serdaigles prétentieux se vantaient d'y avoir vécu quelques insignifiantes aventures ( entre autre d'avoir été chargé par une horde de centaures) ainsi que des serpentards vantards et arrogants (comme tous les serpentards aurait ajouté Sirius). Bien que Evans et sa compagnie n'auraient pas été si stupides pour s'y risquer dans le simple but d'en tirer le respect d'une quelconque personne.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius apparut en compagnie de Peter. Ce dernier semblait avoir eu une sacrée frousse. J'ai été obligé de le prendre dans ma gueule et de courir pour le sauver, raconta Sirius. Ils se retournèrent vers la château , un peu dépités de n'avoir pu profiter de leur ballade nocturne mensuelle. Une fois dans leur dortoir, James ne put s'empêcher de regarder par la fenêtre en direction de la lisière de la forêt interdite alors qu'il ôtait sa chemise.  
  
*** Pour errer dans le château, un peu de vigilance et d'attention pouvait suffire. Mais en sortir et aller jusqu'à la forêt interdite se révélait déjà plus risqué. Julia avait donc proposé d'utiliser des balais et de voler jusqu'aux abords de la forêt. L'idée avait d'abord laissé Lily sceptique. Le vol sur une balai n'était pas une de ses spécialités, d'ailleurs elle n'en avait pas. Par contre Julia en possédait un, ainsi que Mary, bien qu'il ait du appartenir à son père. Et finalement, par manque d'arguments à opposer, la préfète de Gryffondor s'était vue contrainte d'accepter. Julia fit un clin d'œil vers la préfète de Gryffondor mais cela n'empêcha pas Lily de la sentir tendue quand elle passa les bras autour de sa taille. La brune avait enfourché son balai et tendit que Mary s'élançait par une des fenêtres du couloir du cinquième étage. Lily sentit son estomac se contracter sous la peur. Julia poussa l'un des battants de la fenêtre et interpella Lily.  
  
« Prête ? »  
« Tu crois sérieusement qu'on a une chance de s'en tirer sans  
s'écraser au sol, demanda la préfète ? »  
  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase et sentit une étrange sensation. Elle réprima un cri alors qu'elles commençaient à descendre en piquée. Mary fit un cercle et Julia remonta en flèche vers le sommet de la tour de Gryffondor. Julia maniait son balai en connaisseuse et Lily devint presque confiante. Elles se dirigèrent ensuite vers la forêt et atterrirent. Lily eut quelques appréhensions sur le fait que le balai porte deux personnes mais tout se passa bien.  
  
Il était bien connu que la forêt interdite était un endroit sinistre. Malgré cela, Lily sembla assez confiante une fois qu'elles commencèrent leurs incursion. La jeune fille prit le soin de déposer une bobine de fil enchanté qui provenait de Julia. A peine au sol la bobine se déroula, suivant les pas des trois jeunes filles sur ce qu'on n'aurait pu appeler un sentier. Les fourrés se firent plus touffus et la cime des arbres toujours plus élevée. Pourtant, il n'était pas si désagréable de se promener ainsi. La lumière de la pleine lune était filtrée par endroits par le feuillage des arbres et des trouées de lumière semblaient jaillir de l'obscurité. Néanmoins, alors qu'elles progressaient plus profondément , l'ambiance alentour sembla lentement changer. Les petits bruits nocturnes qui avaient accompagné le trio jusqu'à maintenant se turent. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, tout devint silencieux, comme si le calme de ce lieu n'avait jamais été troublé par quiconque depuis sa création. Lily remarqua qu'elles n'avaient échangé aucuns mots depuis qu'elles avaient pénétré dans la forêt. Au tournant d'un bosquet, Mary qui menait la troupe leur fit signe de s'arrêter, la main en l'air. Elles étaient parvenues à une clairière. Un discret souffle de vent mouvait les hautes herbes et Lily aperçut enfin ce qu'elles cherchaient. Elle s'approcha avec délicatesse et s'accroupit devant les magnifiques fleurs. Julia qui était face à elle retira la main qu'elle avait passé au-dessus des pétales scintillants.  
  
« C'est étrange, murmura t'elle. »  
« C'est de la magie, souffla Mary en détachant une petit fleur blanche  
qu'elle admira à la clarté de la lune. »  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes, le panier que transportait Julia fut rempli. Elles se remirent en marche en prenant soin de ne pas troubler les alentours. Lily marchait en suivant le fil doré sur le sol terreux. Parfois, il s'était caché sous quelques touffes d'herbes. Tout à coup, la jeune préfète ne vit plus rien. Elles s'arrêtèrent.  
  
« Que se passe t'il, demanda Mary , un air songeur dans ses yeux bleus  
alors que Julia plissait son front. »  
« Je... Je crois... Je crois qu'on a perdu le fil. »  
« Allons, c'est impossible. Un fil d'Ariane ne peut pas bouger. Il  
faut que quelqu'un l'ait sectionné ou détaché à la source, s'exclama  
Julia. »  
« Je sais et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, murmura Lily. »  
  
Lily se mordit les lèvres et se saisit de sa baguette magique. Surtout ne pas paniquer, garder son calme. Après tout, elles étaient toujours dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Rien ne pouvait leur arriver. A part se faire poursuivre par des bêtes sauvages, charger par un troupeau de centaures, piétiner par un dragon ou encore manger par une manticore !  
  
« Je pense qu'on pourrait essayer de s'orienter d'abord, proposa Mary. »  
  
Julia acquiesça et posa sa baguette à plat dans sa paume.  
  
« Pointe au Nord. »  
  
Aussitôt, la baguette tourna sur elle-même avant de se stabiliser dans une direction. Mary s'assit sur un rocher qui se trouvait près d'elle.  
  
« Sachant que noua avons pénétré dans la forêt entre le lac et la  
cabane d'Hagrid, le château devrait se trouver au Nord-Est. »  
« En négligeant le fait qu'on ait erré pendant une heure dans la  
forêt, ajouta Lily en plantant ses yeux verts dans ceux de son amie. »  
« On est perdues. »  
  
Le ton de Julia avait quelque chose de désabusé, comme si elle venait d'arriver à la conclusion logique d'un raisonnement. Oui, cette fois-ci, elles étaient perdues et pour de bon. Un bruit étrange dérangea Lily dans sa réflexion. Elle pensa d'abord que Julia s'était assise mais non. Le bruit se répéta.  
  
« Quelqu'un approche, murmura Julia qui était devenue blême. »  
« Ou quelque chose... »  
  
Mary se releva aussi vite qu'elle le put et sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa sape. Les trois jeunes filles étaient maintenant dos à dos, les bras tendus et la baguette bien en main, prêtes à lancer un sort. Le craquement s'intensifia du côté de Lily et elle vit surgir d'un buisson un homme. Mais était-ce vraiment un homme ? Jusqu'à la taille, oui. Mais au-delà, on aurait plutôt dit un cheval.  
  
« Un centaure... »  
  
Les mots restèrent bloqués dans la gorge de Lily.  
  
« Seriez-vous perdus, mesdemoiselles ? »  
  
Julia et Lily ne bougèrent pas et Mary s'avança vers la créature.  
  
« Oui. Nous avions placé une bobine d'Ariane mais celle-ci semble avoir été sectionnée. »  
« Je le sais déjà, dit le centaure. »  
« Mais comment... »  
« Certains centaures de mon troupeau l'ont repéré et l'ont coupé.  
C'est pourquoi je me suis dis qu'il devait y avoir dans la forêt  
quelques humains perdus. »  
« Mais pourquoi l'ont-ils sectionné, demanda Julia qui avait retrouvé  
l'usage de la parole. Nous ne faisons rien de mal. »  
« les centaures n'apprécient pas les humains. Pour eux, c'est comme si  
votre présence humanisait la forêt. »  
« Mais vous n'êtes pas comme eux ? »  
« Si mais je suis plus indulgent envers les humains. Je pense qu'ils  
ont surtout encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Maintenant, je vous  
conseille de vous dépêcher. Vous ne serez en sûreté qu'une fois hors  
d'ici. Et puis, je ne voudrais pas qu'on m'accuse de changer les fils  
du destin et de l'Histoire. »  
  
Ses yeux s'étaient tournés vers les étoiles et il les contempla pendant quelques minutes avant de reporter son attention sur les trois jeunes filles.  
  
« Allez, je vais vous guider jusqu'à votre bobine. Suivez-moi. »  
  
Merci fut le seul mot qui s'échappa de la gorge de Lily. Elle n'avait encore jamais rencontré de centaure à part à travers les livres qu'elle avait lus. Et étonnement, celui-ci avait lu dans les étoiles ce qui les attendaient. Elles suivirent sur une piste le centaure. Lily remarqua que la forêt en présence de la créature semblait plus vivante et éveillée. Les animaux poussaient de petits couinements, les feuilles des arbres s'agitaient. Mais après tout, peut-être était-ce tout simplement le vent ou son imagination ? Elle n'en fut néanmoins pas si sûre lorsqu'elle manqua de tomber car une racine s'étirait sur le chemin. La petite troupe parvint à une bifurcation et le centaure s'arrêta.  
  
« Je vous laisse ici, jeunes filles. Vous n'avez qu'à suivre le chemin  
de droite. Vous retrouverez votre bobine et attendrez le parc d'ici  
dix minutes. »  
  
Mary remercia poliment le centaure en se courbant légèrement ce qui sembla le satisfaire. Il partit ver la droite et après avoir sauté par- dessus un tronc d'arbre couché sur le sol, disparut dans la futaie. Et effectivement, elles retrouvèrent la bobine là où elles l'avaient laissée. La forêt s'éclaircissait, les arbres devenaient de moins en moins nombreux. Julia chercha les balais camouflés par un sort d'invisibilité et lorsqu'elles les eurent enfourchés, les trois jeunes filles s'envolèrent en silence vers la château.  
  
La salle commune de Gryffondor ne fut pas vide cette nuit-là. Lily n'avait aucune envie d'aller dans sa chambre c'est pourquoi une fois qu'elles eurent pénétrées dans la salle commune et dissimulées leur cueillette, la préfète ne se fit pas prier pour s'installer confortablement dans un des fauteuils de velours rouge près de l'âtre. Les genoux ramenées contre elle, la tête posée sur un coussin appuyé contre l'accoudoir, elle laissait le crépitement des bûches bercer sa somnolence. Julia poussa un grognement et Lily se retourna dans son sommeil.  
  
« Hé, Lily ! Tu pourrais éviter de laisser traîner tes affaires partout ! J'ai failli m'asseoir dessus ! »  
« Qu'est ce que c'est, marmonna Lily qui n'avait pas pris la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. »  
« Attends, je te le donne. »  
  
Et Lily sentit qu'un poids pesait maintenant sur son ventre. A son plus grand étonnement, la choses se mit à se mouvoir et escalader son bras à la recherche d'un endroit où se lover. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit son chat occupé à se rouler en boule entre ses bras après avoir la peine de faire ses griffes sur son pull-over.  
  
« Ho, ce n'est que toi ! Dire que je ne savais pas que tu étais là ! »  
  
Le petit chat ronronna et donna un petit coup de langue sur la joue la plus proche de sa maîtresse en signe d'affection.  
  
« Et moi qui croyais Miss Préfète-parfaite ordonnée ! »  
  
Julia ricana et s'assit sur le fauteuil à nouveau accessible.  
  
« Julia, ne m'appelle pas comme ça, gronda Lily qui lui décocha un regard furieux. »  
« Ho, pardon ! J'avais oublié que c'était réservé à Potter, déclara la jeune fille sur un ton amusé. »  
« Et ne me parle pas de Potter ! Moins je le vois, mieux je me porte ! »  
  
Julia se tut et Lily se mit alors à observer le fronton de la cheminée pour passer le temps. Elle nota les craquelures, les coups qu'avait pris la pierre à travers les siècles et se mit à penser à tous ceux qui avaient posé leurs mains dessus. Sa contemplation fut interrompue par Mary qui relança un sort alors que le feu n'était plus qu'un tas de braises incandescentes qui rougeoyaient dans l'âtre. La jeune fille paraissait pensive, songea Lily. Mais encore plus qu'à son habitude. Elle regardait fixement les reflets colorés que prenaient les flammes avant de redevenir rouges et or. Lily décida de sortir de sa torpeur. Elle se releva et se rassit correctement dans le fauteuil. Son chat émit un bâillement avant de se rendormir.  
  
« Dis-moi Julia, tu ne devais pas réviser l'histoire avec Edward ? »  
« Non, demain soir. Mais à vrai dire, je doute que cela puisse beaucoup l'aider. »  
« Il est si nul que ça ou ce sont tes notes dans la matière qui ne sont pas plus brillantes, se moqua Lily. »  
  
Son rire chaleureux évita à Julia de se fâcher et celle-ci répondit aussitôt d'un air intéressé.  
  
« Et toi et Avery ? Vous en êtes où ? »  
« Tout va pour le mieux, s'empressa de répliquer Lily. »  
  
Surtout, ne rien dire. En effet, tout allait pour le mieux entre la jeune fille de Gryffondor et le beau poursuiveur de l'équipe de Serdaigle. Leur idylle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus parfait. Lily aimait beaucoup Avery et celui-ci l'aimait plus encore. Cette relation avait donné à Lily un nouveau statut au sein de Poudlard parmi les élèves. Les camarades de classe d'Avery la saluaient, certains même étaient plutôt sympathiques. Ainsi, Erwann Fishinger (le petit rigolo de la joyeuse bande de Serdaigle de septième année) s'empressait assez souvent de venir discuter avec elle. Elle côtoyait par la même occasion les petites amies de la troupe qui se montraient plus ou moins charmantes. Cassiopée Black avait toujours amie avec elle et Karolyn Sullivan (une poufsouffle de sixième année), la petite amie de Frank Londubat était gentille. Pourtant, certaines filles ne semblaient pas tellement apprécier l'arrivée de la petite préfète de Gryffondor sur leur terrain de chasse. La semaine dernière encore, une serdaigle lui avait lancé un regard mauvais tandis que sa voisine agitait nerveusement sa baguette alors qu'Avery la tenait parla taille et qu'elle l'accompagnait à un de ses entraînements de Quidditch. Non, la vie était vraiment belle avec Avery. Mais cela n'allait pas durer. Lily savait pertinemment que bientôt ils devraient se séparer. Avery aurait fini ses études à Poudlard à la fin de l'année et malgré tout ce que lui disait le jeune homme, Lily savait bien que leur histoire se terminerait ici. Un pincement au cœur la prit et sa gorge se noua. Il ne fallait pas pleurer, pas maintenant. Elle essuya du revers de sa manche ses yeux verts et Mary prit soudainement la parole.  
  
« Dites, vous aviez remarqué qu'on n'était pas toutes seules, cette nuit ? »  
  
Lily mit quelques instants avant de réaliser le sens de ces paroles et Julia se redressa sur son fauteuil, l'œil alerte.  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, demanda t'elle d'une voix un peu enrouée. »  
« Quand je venais de m'envoler, j'ai vu une silhouette sur la tour  
Nord. Un homme, je dirais, murmura Mary dans un souffle. »  
« Et, s'empressa d'ajouter Lily. »  
« Il ne nous a pas vues. Ce n'était pas nous qu'il observait. »  
« Mais qui alors ? »  
« Aucune idée ! »  
  
***  
  
Il ramena sa cape en un mouvement d'épaules sur son dos et renifla vaguement. Et dire qu'il était peut-être tout simplement entrain de perdre son temps ! Il fallait vraiment être tenace comme lui pour avoir la patience de rester une minute de plus dans ce poste d'espionnage improvisé ! Mais il semblerait que l'attente donne tout ce que l'on désire à celui qui sait s'en imprégner. Un sourire passa sur les lèvres du jeune homme quand il vit trois ombres s'avancer maladroitement près de la forêt et disparaître comme si de rien n'était dans l'espace. Un instant d'inattention aurait suffi à rater cela. Heureusement, il avait l'œil et le bon. Mais cela ne faisait qu'épaissir un peu plus le mystère qu'il tentait vainement d'éclaircir.  
  
La nuit était passée. Les premiers rayons de l'aube avaient éclairé le ciel et dimanche avait débuté. Peu s'étaient levés, à part les joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch qui avaient entraînement. Il s'assit devant la table, sur le banc et posa devant lui la pile de grimoires qu'il avait encore dans les bras. Il posa sa baguette sur sa gauche et se saisit d'un parchemin qu'il étala avec soin. Le livre ouvert, la plume trempée dans l'encrier, ses feuilles de notes à ses côtés, rien ne lui manquait pour commencer son devoir de combat. Il soupira et appuya sa tête contre sa main. Quel pouvait donc bien être l'intérêt de cette matière ? il ne voyait pas ce que cela pouvait lui apporter, il avait toujours préféré les cours théoriques aux cours pratique. La salle commune était quasiment déserte, seules Isild Bosco et Florence Langlet, deux filles de septième année, étaient assises dans un des grands canapés de cuir sombre face à la cheminée. La première était occupée à lire un livre tandis que sa camarade changeait les couleurs des flammes pour passer le temps. Florence Langlet ne laissa pas aux flammes le temps de reprendre leurs couleurs originelles et elles virèrent au violet d'un geste de la main. Isild Bosco releva la tête comme si elle avait senti les yeux du jeune homme sur sa nuque. Elle le fixa et il sentit sa gorge se nouer. Le regard de la jeune fille lui rappelait toujours des flaques de sang et il s'empressa de reporter son attention sur son devoir. "La parade défensive peut permettre de contrer les attaques d'un adversaire. On peut alors aisément arrêter le coup et même le répliquer mains on est contraint de briser son propre rythme."  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »  
« Le devoir pour Prenzweller. »  
  
Evan Rosier s'assit à côté de lui, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.  
  
« Passionnant ! »  
  
Severus ne prit même pas la peine de rétorquer, de toutes façons, Rosier avant détourné la tête vers les escaliers. Lisa Pucey accompagnée de Janet Korn descendirent les marches et vinrent les rejoindre. Rosier passa son bras autour de la taille de Lisa qui posa son regard sur le parchemin.  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu fais, demanda t'elle gentiment. »  
« L'analyse des avantages et des inconvénients d'une parade défensive. »  
« Ho, le devoir de combat ! Moi aussi, j'ai eu du mal à la faire. »  
  
Rosier lui saisit le menton et susurra :  
  
« Qu'est ce qui te fais croire qu'il a du mal à la faire ? »  
  
La jeune fille remit derrière l'oreille une mèche de cheveux noirs. Janet de son côté somnolait, la tête dans les bras, ses cheveux roux en bataille.  
  
« Hé bien, c'est rare que Severus montre aussi peu d'entrain à faire  
un devoir. Et puis, son brouillon ne fait que deux pages. C'est  
pourtant lui qui écrit d'habitude les plus longues copies. »  
  
Evan Rosier regarda à nouveau Rogue qui venait de faire un tache d'encre dans la marge.  
  
« Mais ce n'est pas un devoir de potions, ma chère. »  
  
Il tourna la tête vers Severus et reprit :  
  
« Je suis sur que tu serais capable de préparer le programme des  
ASPICS en claquant des doigts. Hein, Sev', le petit génie des  
potions ? »  
« Pour l'instant, je peux t'affirmer qu'un bon sortilège de baillonnage peut se révéler bien efficace. »  
« Quel sens de l'humour ! Mal luné, Sev' ? »  
  
Il poussa un grognement et se replongea dans sa copie tandis que les autres continuaient de parler. Non , ce devoir n'était pas si ennuyeux, ni si difficile que ça. C'était simplement que l'esprit du Serpentard pensait bien plus à ce qu'il avait vu la nuit dernière qu'aux feintes, techniques et autres... Qu'est ce que Potter, Black et Pettigrow étaient encore entrain de manigancer ? Et pourquoi Lupin n'était pas avec eux ? Ou cela avait-il un rapport avec les absences répétées du Gryffondor ? Car ces absences mensuelles ne lui avaient pas échappé. Il fallait qu'il comprenne.  
  
« Hé, Evan ! Tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai vu avec ta sœur ! »  
  
Severus releva la tête. Tatiana Pasternack venait d'arriver, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Elle s'assit à côté de Severus et ne fit même pas attention quand elle le bouscula et qu'il renversa son encrier sur sa copie. La jeune fille se tortillait, ses épais cheveux bruns toujours aussi broussailleux, ses petits yeux noirs brillants d'excitation.  
  
« Elle était avec Bones et Evans. »  
  
Quelle idiote, pensa Severus qui froissa d'irritation son parchemin sur lequel l'encre s'était renversée. La boulette de papier vola et atterrit dans les flammes qui doublèrent de hauteur et reprirent leur couleur originelles, au grand mécontentement de Florence Langlet qui se redressa.  
  
« Elles étaient dans la grande salle et Evans a proposé à ta sœur de  
se joindre à elles. On voit la mauvaise influence ! Si ça se trouve,  
tu aurais du toi aussi te retrouver à Gryffondor... »  
  
Hum, pas bon. Pas bon du tout, même ! Ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'il fallait dire à Rosier un dimanche matin. Ce dernier retira son bras de l'épaule de Lisa et fixa Tatiana d'un regard enflammé.  
  
« Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire. »  
  
Sa voix était sourde et froide, il serra convulsivement le poing et Severus préféra éloigner du jeune homme ses affaires. Il ne tenait pas à être accusé par la bibliothécaire de mauvais traitements envers ses livres. Tatiana Pasternack se recula d'un bond et évita ainsi le poing de Rosier qui s'apprêtait à l'attraper par le col.  
  
« Evan, s'il te plaît ! Calme-toi ! »  
  
Lisa Pucey s'accrocha à l'autre bras de son petit ami et l'encouragea à se rasseoir. L'incident fut clos par l'arrivée bruyante des membres de l'équipe de Quidditch. Rogue vit passer Michael Zabini qui se dirigea vers leur dortoir, sa batte à la main. Le reste de l'équipe se dispersa et les deux septième années s'avancèrent et vinrent s'installer face à leurs camarades. Quelques premières années qui traînaient dans le coin jugèrent plus prudent de s'en aller. Luke Travers s'affala de tout son long, la tête en arrière. Lewis Mulciber s'assit et commença à ôter les protections de ses jambes. Florence Langlet passa une main sur sa tête pour remettre en place ses courts cheveux et prit la parole.  
  
« Flint n'est pas là ? »  
  
« Non. Qu'est ce que tu lui veux, demanda Travers. »  
« Je voulais simplement finir le devoir d'enchantements qu'on avait à  
faire ensemble et que l'on doit rendre demain. »  
« Désolé de te décevoir mais ne compte pas trop sur son aide. Il est  
parti faire un tour avec Susan, répliqua Travers dans un rire qui  
manqua de l'étrangler. »  
« Au lieu de rigoler bêtement, tu ferais mieux de penser à ton devoir  
de défense contre les forces du mal. »  
  
Isild Bosco n'avait pas levé les yeux de son livre. Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle et tourna sa page.  
  
« Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire, Bosco. Tu n'es pas ma mère, non ?   
Et puis cette matière était vraiment inutile. Ce sera bientôt nous,  
les nouvelles forces du mal.»  
« Arrête de te vanter, Luke. Je dis ça simplement parce qu'il se  
trouve que Quirke ne semble pas beaucoup t'apprécier. Tout comme  
Prenzweller, la prof de combat, d'ailleurs. »  
« Pouf, cette idiote ! Ce n'était qu'une petite sotte sans cervelle ! »  
« Crois-moi, Luke, il y a certainement une bonne raison à leur antipathie. »  
« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, Bosco, répondit le jeune homme. »  
  
Il semblait vouloir éviter le tour que pourrait prendre la conversation. Isild Posa son livre son ses genoux et s'amusa à tourner entre ses doigts une de ses mèches de cheveux blancs. Un sourire hypocrite apparut sur ses lèvres.  
  
« Tu n'es pas irrésistible, Luke. Comment pouvais-tu penser que cette  
petite blondinette de Gryffondor accepterait quelque chose de ta  
part ! Surtout des sentiments amoureux ! Et puis les cachots, ce n'est  
pas le meilleur endroit pour une déclaration, si tu vois ce que je  
veux dire... »  
« Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, lâcha t'il. »  
« Hé bien, on peut dire que c'était plutôt réussi ! On aurait presque  
pu croire que tu lui en voulais physiquement. »  
« Hé bien, contrairement à ce que tu peux croire, ce n'est pas le cas. »  
« Ho, le noble cœur. C'est pour ça que tu t'es laissé battre par sa copine. »  
  
Le ton de la jeune fille était ironique et déplaisant.  
  
« Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà oublié ta défaite face à cette petite préfète. »  
« Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour mon honneur ! Cette sale rouquine  
entendra bientôt parler de moi. Je te jure que je n'ai pas dit mon  
dernier mot. »  
  
Et il explosa d'un rire cynique, la gorge déployée.  
= fin du chapitre 23 = 


	24. La mort est amère

Titre : Opération Pégasus.  
  
Auteur : Elizabeth.  
  
Disclamer : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif.  
  
Résumé général de l'histoire : Septembre 1970. Après deux mois de vacances, les élèves du collège Poudlard reprennent leurs études. Mais un certain mage noir poursuit son ascension vers le pouvoir, provoquant un climat de terreur. La tension au sein de la communauté internationale magique et du ministère britannique ne cesse de grandir. C'est pourquoi certains ont décidé de lancer une action secrète qui changera à jamais la vie de quelques étudiants, en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies. Le nom de code : Opération Pégasus.  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent : Invisible n'est pas qui croit. Alors que les maraudeurs annulent leur sortie sous forme animale, ayant repéré Mary, Lily et Julia dans la forêt, ils ne doutent pas qu'ils sont observés par Severus Rogue du haut d'une des tours du château. De retour chez les Serpentards, ce dernier cherche par tous les moyens à comprendre ce que cachent les maraudeurs. Les autres ruminent leurs vengeances : Evan Rosier contre Mary et Lily qui protègent sa sœur et Luke Travers contre la préfète de Gryffondor qui l'a battu.  
  
Rappel des élèves étudiant à Poudlard évoqués dans les chapitres précédents (qui commencent à devenir un peu nombreux, mais c'est comme ça) :  
  
(Je ne vous présente plus les maraudeurs ainsi que Lily et ses amies).  
  
Lee Karine : Gryffondor, 1° année.  
  
Rosier Clara : Gryffondor, 1° année. Sœur d'Evan.  
  
Jorkins Bertha : Gryffondor, 5° année.  
  
Payne Daniel : Gryffondor, 5° année, préfet et gardien. Petit ami de Mary.  
  
Sullivan Béatrice : Gryffondor, 6° année, batteuse. Petite amie de Matthew Prewett.  
  
Troy Julius : Gryffondor, 6° année.  
  
Black Cassiopée : Gryffondor, 7° année, préfète en chef. Sœur de Sirius et petite amie de Lawrence Ackerley.  
  
Brown Angéla : Gryffondor, 7° année, poursuiveuse.  
  
McMillan Marina : Gryffondor, 7° année. Petite amie de Christopher Hindle.  
  
Spinnet Mark : Gryffondor, 7° année, poursuiveur et capitaine. Ne supporte pas que ses joueurs fréquentent de trop près ceux des autres équipes.  
  
Fishinger Erwann : Serdaigle, 7° année.  
  
Ackerley Lawrence : Serdaigle, 7° année, préfet en chef. Petit ami de Cassiopée.  
  
Nott Avery : Serdaigle, 7° année, poursuiveur. Frère jumeau d'Adela et petit amide Lily.  
  
Abbot Agnès : Poufsouffle, 5°année.  
  
Vinterberg Sara : Poufsouffle, 5° année.  
  
Rogue Severus : Serpentard, 5° année, ayant rejoint le rang des mangemorts.  
  
Rosier Evan : Serpentard, 5° année, ayant rejoint le rang des mangemorts. Frère de Clara.  
  
Travers Luke : Serpentard, 7° année, attrapeur.  
  
Rappel des adultes ou autres personnes évoquées dans les chapitres précédents : Prenzweller Kathia : Nouveau professeur de combat, vient d'Allemagne. Semble connaître le père de Sirius. Les maraudeurs la soupçonnent d'être un agent infiltré.  
  
Quirke Julius : Nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Les maraudeurs la soupçonnent d'être un agent infiltré.  
  
Chapitre 24 : LA MORT EST AMÈRE  
  
James Potter fixa avec concentration le lapin qui se trouvait devant lui et agita sa baguette. Il ferma les yeux et attendit que son sort ait fait effet. Le lapin sembla se distordre avant de se transformer en une magnifique lampe. Le jeune homme soupira et se passa la main sur le front. Il avait travaillé et avait enfin atteint le plus haut niveau demandé pour les BUSES. Le professeur McGonnagal passa dans les rangs du fond et James remarqua que Remus avait l'air encore fatigué de l'éprouvante nuit qu'il avait du passer.  
  
« Bien, je vois que certains d'entre vous ont atteint le niveau  
demandé. Il faut néanmoins continuer à travailler avec ardeur. Tous  
les élèves présents dans cette classe auront leurs BUSES en  
métamorphoses. »  
  
James sentit au fond de lui la satisfaction par l'aboutissement des innombrables heures de travail qu'il avait passé en métamorphoses. Il lui faudrait travailler avec la même ardeur dans les autres matières, les BUSES approchaient et ce n'était pas le moment de relâcher ses efforts. Sirius avait lui aussi effectué le travail demandé mais Peter possédait toujours sur sa table une lampe avec une magnifique paire d'oreilles de lapin. Le professeur McGonnagal passa près de lui et s'arrêta, la mine étonnée :  
  
« Hé bien, M. Pettigrow, il semblerait que vous ayez fait des progrès. »  
  
James repensa en effet aux métamorphoses que Peter avait effectuées au cours de l'année et dont les premières s'étaient révélées quelque peu ratées. Néanmoins, il semblait que son entraînement à se transformer en animagus l'avait fait progresser. Le professeur Flitwick l'avait aussi complimenté sur ses résultats, ce dont Peter avait était très fier. Peu avant la fin du cours, le professeur de métamorphose rappela à ses élèves de commencer à réfléchir à la liste de matières qu'ils envisageaient de choisir en vue de leur sixième année à Poudlard. La cloche sonna et les élèves se dépêchèrent de ranger leurs affaires pour se rendre dans la grande salle et déjeuner. James s'empressa se lever et rejoignit Peter et Sirius qui était déjà dans le couloir tandis que Remus terminait de ranger ses affaires. Une fois assis à la grande table, les maraudeurs entreprirent de discuter le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons ou les oreilles indiscrètes. Heureusement, quelques secondes années bavardaient bruyamment et leurs camarades de classe se trouvaient assez loin. Sirius entreprit de raconter à Remus ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière et celui l'écouta avec attention.  
  
« Vous avez une idée de ce qu'elles pouvaient faire dehors à cette heure là, demanda t'il. »  
« Aucune, répliqua Peter. »  
  
Sirius se saisit d'une part de tarte au citron qui se trouvait devant lui et s'empressa de rajouter :  
  
« De toutes façons, je ne vois pas ce que Evans et ses copines  
pourraient faire de vraiment intéressant en pleine nuit dans la forêt  
interdite. »  
  
La discussion se termina alors que Mark Spinnet passait à côté d'eux. Le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch était accompagné de Julius Troy et Béatrice Sullivan, deux autres joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor.  
  
« Dites, Black et Potter, vous n'oublierez pas l'entraînement de  
Quidditch après les cours. Il commence à dix-sept heures, je veux tout  
le monde sur le terrain sans retard. C'est compris ? »  
  
Sirius se redressa au garde à vous et fit un salut militaire.  
  
« Compris, chef ! »  
« C'est bon, repos soldat Black. Mais soyez à l'heure, répondit le capitaine, un sourire sur les lèvres. »  
  
Et Mark Spinnet s'en alla tranquillement vers la sortie. Les maraudeurs se levèrent de table quelques minutes plus tard. Alors qu'ils passaient les larges portes de bois de la grande Salle, James aperçut tout à coup Cassiopée Black qui arrivait en courant vers eux. Elle paraissait essoufflée. Ses yeux étaient gonflés de larmes et elle n'arrivait pas à respirer calmement.  
  
« Si... Si... Sirius... »  
  
Ce furent les seuls mots compréhensibles qui s'échappèrent de sa bouche avant qu'elle ne s'effondre dans les bras de son frère. Sirius sembla surpris de la réaction de sa sœur. Il tenta vainement de l'interroger mais elle resta prostrée dans ses bras. Le jeune gryffondor dont l'inquiétude commençait à augmenter pensa à chercher les amis de Cassiopée.  
  
« Ils sauront peut-être quelque chose, dit Sirius d'une voix hésitante. »  
  
Il demanda donc à Remus de regarder si Lawrence Ackerley n'était pas dans les parages pour qu'il puisse savoir ce que sa sœur avait et qu'il la lui confie.  
  
« Cassi', dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ? »  
  
Le ton de Sirius devenait de plus en plus angoissé alors que sa sœur était maintenant prise d'un violent hoquet. Le bruit de ses pleurs commença à attirer les élèves qui sortaient de la grande Salle.  
  
Un petit attroupement s'était formé et James vit enfin le serdaigle de septième fendre la foule suivi de Remus et quelques autres élèves de septième année. Le préfet en chef se précipita vers sa collègue et s'empressa à son tour de la questionner mais ce fut sans effet. Cassiopée semblait toujours en proie à une profonde souffrance. Ses membres tremblaient et elle tenait debout avec difficulté. Elle s'écarta néanmoins et tendit à Sirius ce qui semblait être un parchemin froissé qu'elle serrait convulsivement dans sa main droite.  
  
« Si'... Tu dois... Lire cette... Lettre... »  
  
Lawrence la prit dans ses bras pour tenter de la calmer. Sirius sentit une vague d'appréhension l'envahir en défroissant le papier. Un reste de cachet de cire bleu tenait encore une partie de la lettre. Le blason des Black, nota James qui s'était rapproché de Sirius. Ce dernier commença à lire et tout-à-coup laissa glisser le morceau de parchemin de ses doigts. Son visage était sans expression et il se tourna lentement vers sa sœur qui sanglotait toujours dans les bras de son petit ami. L'attroupement qui s'était formé était de plus en plus compact.  
  
« Cassi', dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai. S'il te plait, dis-moi que c'est faux. Je t'en pris... »  
  
La voix de Sirius était faible, comme un souffle. Cassiopée releva sa tête et ses longs cheveux noirs encadrèrent son beau visage. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et elle articule avec difficulté.  
  
« Si, Sirius. C'est la vérité. »  
  
Sirius resta immobile sans bouger, le regard dans le vague et pour la première fois, James se demanda ce qui avait bien pu ébranler de manière si violente Cassiopée et Sirius. James avait toujours considéré Sirius et Cassiopée comme deux personnes avenantes qui prenaient toujours la vie du bon côté. Il était donc plutôt étonné de voir Cassiopée s'effondrer en public et son meilleur ami paralysé de la sorte.  
  
De la gauche alors vint un son de voix moqueur. James se retourna et vit les serpentards de cinquième année attroupés. Remus s'avança à son tour. Evan Rosier était en tête et un magnifique sourire railleur s'étirait sur ses lèvres. Pourtant, ce n'était pas lui qui riait. Non, c'était Rogue.  
  
« Hé bien, Black ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu vas te mettre à  
pleurer comme ta frangine ? Quand je pense qu'elle est préfète en chef  
et qu'elle pleurniche comme une gamine, ce n'est vraiment pas digne. »  
« Je ne te permets pas de dire de telles horreurs, sale Serpentard. »  
  
Angela Brown qui se trouvait à côté de Peter fit un pas et s'apprêtait à gifler Severus quand une main l'arrêta dans sa lancée. Luke Travers, un septième année de Serpentard, relâcha sa main. Il était étonnant de voir la toute petite poursuiveuse de Gryffondor arrêtée par l'immense attrapeur de Serpentard.  
  
« Allons, Brown. Je pense que si ta copine ne se défend pas, c'est que les insultes sont justifiées. »  
  
La tension montait lentement entre les deux groupes : gryffondors et serdaigles de septième année attroupés contre les serpentards qui paraissaient trouver la situation extrêmement cocasse. Les autres élèves semblaient désirer rester neutres, craignant que la situation dégénère sous peu. Ce fut Rogue qui reprit la parole, toujours en riant.  
  
« Black, ta mère n'avait pas qu'à aller fouiner dans ce qui ne la  
regardait pas. Tu sais très bien ce qui arrive quand on va fourrer son  
nez dans les affaires des autres. »  
  
Personne ne sembla comprendre les paroles du jeune homme mais Sirius ne resta pas sans réaction. Il sauta littéralement à la gorge de l'arrogant Serpentard et entreprit de le frapper de toutes ses forces. James ne tenta même pas de l'en empêcher, ni même Remus qui n'appréciait habituellement pas que l'on se batte, même contre des Serpentards  
  
« Mais écartez-vous, bon sang. Qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ? »  
  
Le professeur McGonnagal apparut et sembla furieuse quand elle aperçut les deux garçons à terre, toujours entrain de se battre. Elle se précipita vers eux pour tenter de les arrêter mais sans succès.  
  
« Vous allez arrêter, oui ? Hagrid, venez m'aider, vite ! »  
  
Le géant dispersa la foule qui s'écarta sur son passage tandis que McGonnagal reculait. Il saisit Sirius par les épaules et arracha le serpentard des mains du jeune gryffondor. Sirius tenta désespérément de se jeter sur son ennemi mais cette fois-ci, deux septième années l'en empêchèrent. James voulut s'approcher de son meilleur ami mais alors que McGonnagal approchait, le visage déformé par la colère, Sirius dégaina sa baguette et se mit à hurler.  
  
« Je t'aurais, Rogue. Tu payeras pour ce que tu as dit et ce que ceux  
de ton espèce ont fait. Je te jure sur l'honneur des Black que  
j'aurais ta peau ! »  
« Dis plutôt sur ce qui reste des Black ! »  
  
Rogue parvint maladroitement à sourire mais s'arrêta, étant donné la souffrance qui se lisait sur son visage. Son visage était en sang et il tenta vainement de l'éponger. Sirius s'arracha à l'étreinte des septièmes années à l'aide d'un bon coup de coude et s'enfuit en courant vers la sortie. McGonnagal reprit son apparence sévère et ordonna aux élèves de se disperser, ce qu'ils firent en maugréant après que le professeur de métamorphose ait menacé l'assemblée d'une semaine de retenue. Elle se tourna vers Hagrid à qui elle ordonna d'emmener Rogue à l'infirmerie. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, elle se tourna vers Cassiopée qui pleurait toujours dans les bras de Lawrence.  
  
« Melle Black, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? »  
  
La préfète en chef ne bougea pas et son petit ami parut gêné. James se pencha pour ramasser le parchemin qui était la cause de tant d'émotions.  
  
« Professeur, je pense qu'il faut que vous lisiez ça. »  
« Merci, Potter, répondit-elle d'un ton sec. »  
  
La femme repoussa ses lunettes rectangulaires sur son nez et se mit à lire la lettre. Elle s'arrêta au bout de quelques lignes et parut, elle aussi, fort troublée. Ses doigts serrèrent le papier, les traits de son visage se brouillèrent et elle finit par fourrer la lettre dans la poche de sa robe.  
  
« Bon, étant données les circonstances, Ackerley, vous allez ramener  
Melle Black dans son dortoir. Mlles McMillan et Brown, vous veillerez  
sur elle. J'enverrai madame PomFresh à son chevet quand elle aura fini  
de soigner M. Rogue. »  
  
Chacun quitta l'entrée et James vit les septièmes années grimper les grands escaliers, Ackerley portant Cassiopée dans ses bras. Il ne restait plus dans le hall que Remus, Peter et lui ainsi que le professeur de métamorphose.  
  
« Quant à vous, messieurs, je vous demanderai de retrouver Black avant  
qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Etant donné son caractère... »  
  
Le professeur se retourna et partit à vive allure dans un couloir, les trois maraudeurs restant seuls dans le hall.  
  
Lily avança timidement vers Avery, le regard rivé sur le sol Il était venu pour eux le temps de la séparation. C'était triste mais c'était ainsi. Ses mains entortillaient le bord de son pull-over. Elle prit en définitive son courage à deux mains et releva la tête. Avec son visage un peu penché sur le côté et ses grands yeux verts, la préfète de gryffondor était à en tomber.  
  
« Avery, je crois que j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer, murmura la petite voix timide de la jeune fille « Hé bien, parle, Lily. Je t'écoute. »  
  
Elle ne sut jamais trop comment les mots réussirent à passer le seuil de ses lèvres. Elle s'entendit se confondre en excuses, cherchât pitoyablement à expliquer son acte. Mais finalement, ce fut Avery qui l'arrêta. Le serdaigle la serra dans ses bras, sentant que le moment qu'il vivait mettait fin à leur relation. Il la sentit pleurer sur son épaule mais si elle le nia. Il sourit tendrement.  
  
« Tus sais, Lily. Ce n'est pas parce que cela se fini qu'il faut être  
triste. Pense, au contrainte, à toutes les bonnes choses que nous  
avons vécues ensemble. »  
  
Et il lui raconta leurs promenades autour du lac, leurs rendez-vous à Pré- au-Lard, ainsi que les innombrables détails amusants tels que la fois où Erwann Fishinger avait fait une superbe imitation des professeurs et avait fini à quatre pattes par terre, mort de rire par ses propres pitreries. Le poursuiveur passa sa main dans les cheveux flamboyants de Lily, sentant encore quelques instants leur douce odeur. Et elle remonta son beau visage vers lui qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il l'embrassa tendrement une dernière fois et leur étreinte se relâcha, leur bras s'éloignant irrémédiablement.  
  
« Il est venu le temps pour toi, Lily, de trouver quelqu'un de ton âge. J'espère que tu seras heureuse. Et puis, tu peux toujours venir me parler. Cela ne nous empêche pas de rester amis. »  
« Bien sur, murmura la gryffondor. »  
  
Et Avery s'en alla, se retournant une dernière fois pour lui faire un clin d'œil malicieux qui la fit sourire. La haute silhouette du jeune homme disparut au tournant d'un couloir et cela se termina de cette manière. La jeune fille resta encore quelques instants à rêvasser mais fut tirer de ses pensées par la cloche qui retentit sourdement, annonçant la reprise des cours. Dans les couloirs, les discussions allaient bon train. Lily croisa Sara Vinterberg et Agnès Abbot dont la conversation prenait de l'ampleur. Agnès se retourna, ses cheveux dans les yeux et fit signe à Lily de les rejoindre.  
  
« Alors, vous l'avez retrouvé, demanda t'elle, tout excitée. »  
« Retrouvé qui ? »  
« Mais Sirius Black, pardi ! »  
« Je ne savais qu'on l'avait perdu, déclara Lily stoïque, les bras croisés. Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! » Sara parut choquée et Lily lut un court instant de la surprise sur le visage de l'autre Poufssoufle.  
  
« Dis-moi, Lily, tu n'aurais pas raté quelque chose ? Parce que ce  
n'est pas trop ton genre de te moquer des gens même des maraudeurs  
dans ce genre de situation. »  
« Mais quelle situation, demanda Lily que l'ignorance commençait à irriter. »  
« Et bien, Beltégueuse Black, la mère de Sirius est morte ce matin. »  
  
Lily reçut le choc en plein estomac. Agnès lui raconta comment Sirius était devenu fou dans le hall et comment Cassiopée Black, la préfète en chef avait été meurtrie par la mort de sa mère.  
  
« Et il a disparu, la baguette à la main. Tout ce que je sais de plus,  
c'est que McGonnagal a demandé aux trois autres de le chercher. »  
« Ils ne le trouveront pas, déclara froidement Sara. »  
« Et comment tu sais ça, questionna Agnès la mine étonnée. »  
« Black a beau paraître fort, il ne l'est pas pus que quiconque. Il  
s'est mis dans un coin et va ruminer son chagrin jusqu'à qu'il puisse  
le surmonter et réapparaîtra quand il pourra à nouveau paraître à son  
habitude. »  
« Dis-donc, fine analyse, minauda sa camarade. Tu ne passerais pas ton  
temps à l'observer, par hasard ? »  
  
Sara haussa les épaules.  
  
« Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire ? »  
  
Lily laissa finalement les deux filles qui rentrait en cours d'histoire de la magie et se dépêcha de retrouver sa salle.  
  
La porte claqua avec violence sur le passage du gryffondor. Sirius dans sa course passa à travers un fantôme vêtu d'un étrange chapeau, ce qui sembla néanmoins ne déranger ni l'un ni l'autre. Comment cela pouvait-il être vrai ? Comment Beltégueuse Black pouvait-elle être morte dans un accident de travail ? Sirius avait reconnu l'écriture hachurée de son père à l'encre bleue sombre. Sa main avait du trembler en écrivant les lignes que ses enfants liraient. Arrivé devant un sombre rideau rouge poussiéreux, Sirius l'ouvrit d'un mouvement brusque et s'engouffra dans la petite pièce exiguë qui s'offrait à lui. Il se jeta sur ce qui semblait être un tas de couverture et seulement après avoir pris la peine de fermer le rideau à l'aide d'un sort, il laissa tomber lourdement sa tête contre la laine qui sentait le moisi. Peu lui importait, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Comment ? Mais comment donc cela était-il arrivé ?  
  
Pour Sirius, sa mère avait toujours été une femme forte autant en magie qu'en caractère. Elle ne pouvait être morte. Pour un enfant, ses parents sont immortels. Ce sont des dieux qu'il adule dans son enfance et surpasse dans la vie. Les larmes coulaient sur le visage du garçon, trempant le morceau de couverture bleue sur laquelle il s'était jeté. Sirius sentait son esprit plus vide que tout. Il était perdu à travers les méandres de la souffrance et du désespoir. Il se recroquevilla, enserrant son corps de ses bras. Maintenant qu'il était seul, personne ne serait plus jamais là pour le serrer dans ses bras, lui demander de ranger sa chambre (ce qu'il faisait en un bon coup de baguette magique ou en compressant tout sous son lit), le gronder pour son sale caractère et ses blagues auxquelles tout le monde finissait par rire. Non, jamais, plus jamais, il n'entendrait le doux son de la voix de sa mère, son doux parfum d'amande amère dont il avait souvent apprécié l'odeur quand il était petit et qu'il se blottissait dans les bras de sa mère. Dans sa souffrance et sa tristesse, Sirius entrevit dans son imagination un visage se former, celui de Beltégueuse Black. Ses yeux bleu cendres et ses courtes mèches de cheveux noirs qu'elle ne prenait bien souvent pas la peine d'attacher, les laissant chatouiller ses épaules. Oui, Beltégueuse Black, Oubliator de première classe venait d'être tuée dans un accident du travail. Orion Black n'avait pas donné de détails, de toutes façons, Sirius avait été trop bouleversé pour prêter attention à quoi que ce soit. Son esprit s'était arrêté quand les douloureux mots s'étaient remis dans le bon ordre. Tout avait alors disparu. Il n'avait plus prêté attention à rien ni personne. Il était seul, seul, désespérément seul.  
  
Il renifla péniblement et se retourna vers le mur blanchâtre. La cloison de plâtre devait séparer la mansarde d'une autre pièce. En s'appuyant sur ses mains, il ressentit en plus de la douleur mentale la douleur physique. Son corps tremblait, agité de frissons glacés qui glissaient le long de son échine. Son coude était douloureux, certainement le coup qu'il avait donné aux septièmes années. Il effleura son visage et sentit un filet de sang sur sa joue gauche. Ce salaud de Rogue avait du le griffer. Il l'essuya d'un geste rageur et appliqua sa main sur le mur. En l'ôtant, il aperçut la trace réelle de la douleur. Ce sang rouge, écarlate suintant sur le mur tranchait impitoyablement contre la blancheur de la cloison, le rappelant violemment à la réalité. Oui, ils paieraient. Ceux qui les faisaient souffrir, lui et les siens paieraient pour cela. Rogue tout d'abord pour s'être moqué de lui dans sa détresse et pour les paroles insultantes qu'il avait prononcées. On doit respecter le souvenir des morts. Sa mère était une grande femme, une puissante sorcière, elle avait réglé nombre de problèmes. Non, elle n'était pas une grande femme, elle avait été une grande femme. Sirius frappa de son poing le mur. Il se mit à frapper en cadence de plus en plus vite, le supplice que lui procuraient les articulations de ses mains ne l'arrêtant même pas. Il ressentait cette douleur dans chaque fibre de son corps, jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même. Il pensa alors à sa sœur, désespérée par la mort de leur mère, qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps sans parvenir à s'arrêter puis à son père. Dans quel état devait-il être ? Sirius ne pouvait l'imaginer. C'était lui qui avait dit quand la grand-mère de Sirius était morte, qu'il fallait accepter la mort. Sirius avait eu beaucoup de tristesse de la disparition de Capella Black. Son père l'avait pris par la main et lui avait expliqué que les morts ne disparaissent jamais. 'Tant qu'on pense à eux, qu'on se bat pour eux, ils restent éternellement blottis dans nos cœurs sans que le temps ne puissent les en effacer.' Pourtant, à cet instant, ces paroles lui parurent totalement dépourvues de sens. Et finalement, il laissa son poing appuyé contre le mur, en pleurant amèrement.  
  
« Maman, pourquoi es-tu partie ? »  
  
Sa voix était entrecoupée de sanglots. La fatigue finit par l'emporter et Sirius s'affala sur le sol, sang, sueur et pleurs se mêlant sur son visage.  
  
James suivit Remus qui ouvrait le marche dans un escalier, suivi de Peter. Ils l'avaient cherché sans succès dans les quartiers de Gryffondor (où il y avait beaucoup trop de monde pour quelqu'un de désespéré), dans la bibliothèque (chose peu probable lorsqu'on connaissait Sirius, mais bon, on ne savait jamais), parmi les couloirs principaux et à la volière.  
  
Ils dépassèrent lentement le portrait d'un vieil homme aigri qui grogna sur leur passage. Remus avait pensé aux pièces dans lesquelles les maraudeurs avaient l'habitude de se retrouver. Parmi elles, il y avait celle du second étage qui se trouvait près d'un miroir baroque. Malheureusement, la salle était désespérément vide. Aucunes traces de Sirius. Ils continuèrent à déambuler dans les couloirs et croisèrent quelques élèves à qui ils demandèrent s'ils n'avaient pas vu Sirius. Personne ne put les renseigner.  
  
« Je me demande où il a bien pu passer, murmura Peter. »  
« Moi, ce qui m'inquiète surtout, c'est le contenu de cette lettre.  
Elle ébranle tous ceux qui la lisent. Même McGonnagal avait l'air  
troublé quand elle l'a lue. »  
« C'est pourtant vrai, approuva Remus en repoussant d'un charme les  
bords d'un tapis enchanté qui envisageait de le faire tomber. »  
  
James profita qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés pour nettoyer ses lunettes. Peter se baissa pour refaire son lacet de chaussures.  
  
« Connaissant Sirius, je pense qu'il s'est mis dans un coin et qu'il  
réapparaîtra quand il le désirera. De toutes façons, on ne va pas  
pouvoir passer l'après-midi à le chercher. Il nous faut aller en  
cours. »  
« James, toi qui connais assez bien la mère de Sirius, est-ce qu'elle a eu des ennuis il y a peu ? »  
  
James se retourna vers Remus dont le regard était pensif.  
  
« Non, pas à ma connaissance. »  
« Et pourquoi est ce-que Rogue semblait savoir de quoi parlait la  
lettre de Sirius, demanda Peter d'un ton naïf. »  
« C'est une très bonne question, Peter. »  
  
Le petit groupe se remit en marche et tourna dans un couloir sur leur gauche. Une fée ailée aux longs cheveux bleus électriques les suivit à travers les tableaux.  
  
« Le plus inquiétant est que ce qui est arrivé à Mme Black doit  
certainement être terrible pour que Sirius et Cassiopée pleurent de  
cette façon, continua Remus toujours entrain de réfléchir en ce  
frottant le menton. »  
« Tu ne crois tout de même pas que..., commença James. »  
  
Mais il fut interrompu par la jolie fée qui lui fit un petit signe de la main.  
  
« Messieurs, je vous prie d'excuser mon intrusion dans cette  
conversation mais je crois que je peux vous aider. J'ai entendu deux  
élèves discuter sur l'accident qui est arrivé. Ils tenaient à la main  
une édition matinale du Chroniqueur Enchanté. Vous pourrez  
certainement trouver les informations que vous cherchez dedans. »  
  
James parut surpris mais Remus remercia poliment la petite fée qui lui promit de lui rendre service dès qu'il le désirerait. Elle fit une pirouette et s'envola dans un paysage de campagne verdoyante.  
  
Pendant le cours d'enchantements, James essaya de se souvenir des personnes susceptibles d'être abonnées au Chroniqueur Enchanté. Les cours de l'après- midi passèrent lentement et James ne put s'empêcher de penser à son meilleur ami qui devait être quelque part dans le château au bord du désespoir.  
  
A cinq heures après avoie enfilé sa tenue écarlate de Quidditch, il prit sans envie le manche de son balai et partit sur le terrain accompagné de Daniel Payne qui tenta de savoir ce qu'avait Sirius pour être absent. Mais James ne put lui répondre. Ils parvinrent aux vestiaires et trouvèrent Julius Troy et Béatrice Sullivan qui avaient déjà enfilé leurs protections. Sur le terrain, Mark Spinnet paraissait contrarié de ne pas avoir son équipe au complet. Angela Brown, la poursuiveuse de l'aile droite, devait être restée avec Cassiopée et bien sûr, Sirius était absent. Finalement, au bout de dix minutes de jeu, Mark était de très mauvaise humeur.  
  
« Impossible de faire un bon entraînement dans ces conditions ! On arrête là ! »  
  
James amorça donc sa descente et une fois à terre, Mark lui lança sur un ton méchant :  
  
« Potter, tu diras à Black que s'il se moque encore de moi de cette  
façon en ratant l'entraînement, la place de batteur ne sera plus à  
prendre quand il reviendra pour le prochain match. »  
  
A ce moment là, Béatrice s'approcha du capitaine de l'équipe et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Le septième année de gryffondor blêmit et secoua la tête. James se dépêcha de rentrer pour dîner. Peter et Remus l'attendaient devant la salle commune.  
  
« Toujours pas de nouvelles de Sirius, demanda James qui connaissait déjà la réponse. »  
« Non, répondit Remus. »  
  
Le trio s'assit sur un des bancs de la table des gryffondors. Cassiopée Black n'était pas là non plus, elle avait du rester dans sa chambre. James n'eut pas très faim et ils partirent parmi les premiers de la grande salle. Une fois arrivés devant le portrait de la grosse dame en rose, Peter récita le mot de passe.  
  
« Mahô maryoku. »  
  
Le portrait pivota et James laissa passer deux petites filles de premières années qui couraient en rigolant. Dans la salle commune, tout était assez calme. Des élèves de deuxième et troisième années discutaient joyeusement. Bertha Jorkins devait rédiger un devoir car elle louchait avec difficulté sur un parchemin couvert de gribouillis. James s'approcha de la cheminée et s'assit dans un fauteuil. Remus le rejoignit peu après, un livre dans les mains.  
  
« Encore entrain de lire, Remus ? »  
« Comme tu peux le voir, oui. Ça m'empêche de me torturer l'esprit comme tu le fais. »  
  
Une voix féminine troubla la réflexion de James. Lily Evans, la préfète de Gryffondor, grondait gentiment les deux petites filles qui avaient bousculé les garçons en entrant dans la salle commune.  
  
« Dites-donc, les chipies, vous ne devriez pas être couchées à cette heure-là ? »  
« Il n'est pas tard, juste dix heures, déclara une petite fille noire avec des tresses et des yeux réglisse. »  
« Et bien, justement ! Allez, Clara et Karine ! Sinon, je me fâche et Gryffondor perdra dix points ! »  
  
Elles se mirent à rire et se sauvèrent en montant les escaliers quatre à quatre. Fatigué, James se leva et commença à se diriger vers son dortoir quand il vit une jeune fille qui lisait un journal. Par curiosité, il s'approcha et vit qu'elle lisait le dernier numéro du Chroniqueur Enchanté.  
  
« Excuse-moi, pourrais-je t'emprunter ce journal un instant ? »  
  
La jeune fille releva la tête et lui sourit en lui tendant le journal.  
  
« Bien sur ! D'ailleurs, je te le laisse, j'ai fini de le lire. »  
« C'est très aimable à toi. »  
  
James s'appuya confortablement contre le mur recouvert d'une tapisserie rouge. Il regarda la couverture qui présentait une photo qui montrait le stade de Birmingham en liesse avec la victoire écrasante des Pies de Montrose sur les Orgueilleux de Portree. Pourtant, en dessous, des caractères d'imprimerie titraient l'accident d'une troupe ministérielle d'oubliators ainsi que la mort mystérieuse d'un des envoyés en mission dans un quartier résidentiel de Sheffield. James ouvrit le journal à la page trois et commença à lire fébrilement l'article, sachant très bien ce qu'il allait y trouver  
  
Quand il se revient à lui, il ne sentit rien. Ni la douleur, ni même le froid qu'on pourrait s'attendre à trouver dans une mansarde du château. Il n'ouvrit tout d'abord pas les yeux, sachant que ce qu'il verrait le ramènerait à la réalité. Il palpa d'une main malhabile les plaies qu'il s'était faites en frappant le mur et fut étonné de sentir comme un bandage. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa prestement en grimaçant à cause de la douleur qu'il ressentait à la hanche droite. Le jeune homme s'aperçut qu'on avait pris la peine de le couvrir d'une couverture propre. Une chaleureuse lumière éclairait la petite pièce et Sirius vit devant lui une petite créature aux longues oreilles pointues dressées sur la tête. Elle portait un étrange tablier frappé aux armes de Poudlard. Sirius se frotta les yeux pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas.  
  
« Vous vous êtes enfin réveillé ! Ida a veillé sur vous pendant votre  
sommeil, déclara l'elfe de maison d'une petite voix aigrelette et  
haute perchée. »  
« Que... Que voulez-vous dire par mon sommeil ? »  
« Cela fait au moins huit heures que vous dormez, Monsieur. »  
  
Sirius qui semblait ne pas en revenir s'assit finalement en appuyant son dos contre le mur.  
  
« Huit heures ! Mais comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? »  
« Ida habite la mansarde à coté et Ida a cru que le château  
s'écroulait. Mais ce n'était que monsieur qui frappait de toutes ses  
forces contre le mur. Une fois que monsieur a eu fini, Ida est venue  
voir et a trouvé monsieur étendu par terre, tout plein de sang. »  
  
A ce souvenir, Sirius fit une grimace.  
  
« Et ensuite, demanda t'il. »  
« Ida a soigné monsieur et lui a amené une couverture pour qu'il  
n'attrape pas froid. Maintenant, si monsieur a faim, Ida peut aller  
chercher quelque chose à manger. »  
  
Sirius ne savait que répondre la proposition de l'elfe de maison était sympathique mais il n'était pas sûr que son estomac supporte de la nourriture.  
  
« Ecoutez, je ne sais... »  
« Ne bougez-pas, Ida a compris et revient tout de suite. »  
  
L'elfe claqua des doigts et disparut dans un nuage d'étincelles et de fumée opaque. Sirius relâcha la tension de son corps et en réfléchissant, réalisa qu'il n'était normalement impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudalrd, ce que Remus leur avait répété de nombreuses fois depuis leur première arrivée. Il n'eut heureusement pas le temps de se remettre à penser car Ida apparut à nouveau avec un plateau dans les mains. Une odeur alléchante s'en échappait. L'elfe s'approcha et déposa le plateau à côté de Sirius qui saisit une fourchette dans la main mais ne put aller plus loin. Comme il n'y attendait, son estomac se souleva et il se redressa précipitamment. L'elfe parut étonnée mais ne fit pas de commentaires. Sirius essuya sa bouche et en regardant sa montre, vit qu'il était déjà onze heures. Il se sentait irrémédiablement las et ne désirait plus qu'une chose : dormir, dormir et oublier. Et même dormir éternellement pour oublier.  
  
« Si monsieur ne veut pas manger il ferait mieux d'aller dans ses  
appartements. Il pourra s'y reposer tout à son aise. »  
« Vous avez raison, répondit Sirius d'un ton fatigué. »  
  
L'elfe mena donc Sirius à travers le château et au bout d'un bon quart d'heures, Sirius reconnut enfin l'escalier qui menait à la tour de Gryffondor. Il s'apprêtait à monter quand des voix se firent entendre. Pour la première fois de ses promenades nocturnes, il se mit à paniquer et trembla. Ce rôle de trouillard était d'habitude réservé à Peter qui s'effrayait très facilement. Mais cette fois ci, le corps et l'esprit du jeune homme avaient reçu de tels chocs qu'ils ne semblaient plus réagir correctement. Ida fut plus prompte et le saisit par la main. Un 'poc' se fit entendre et Sirius se retrouva étrangement dans l'amure qui se trouvait quelques instants avant à ses côtés, tapie dans une niche de l'escalier. Les pas se rapprochèrent et Sirius sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Il était assez grand pour voir par la visière du casque et aperçut avec étonnement le visage de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui était comme à son habitude accompagné par son acolyte, le professeur Prenzweller.  
  
« Je me demande où il a bien pu passer, chuchota la jeune femme, une  
pointe d'agacement dans la voix. »  
« Ecoute, Kathia, c'est tout à fait normal qu'il se sente perturbé par la mort de sa mère... »  
  
Sirius frémit et arrêta d'écouter pendant quelques instants. Tout son corps lui faisait mal.  
  
« Maintenant que Black est hors-service, la mission va être  
compromise. C'est une des investigatrices de cette opération. Il va  
prévenir les supérieurs. »  
« Crois-moi, ils sont déjà au courant. »  
« Oui, c'est fort probable. »  
  
Les paroles raisonnèrent aux oreilles de Sirius. Que voulaient dire les deux professeurs ? Les maraudeurs les soupçonnaient bien d'être des espions infiltrés mais il venait de découvrir que leur mission avait justement un rapport avec sa mère. Sa mère qui était morte dans un soi-disant accident de travail. Sirius sentit la rage monter en lui et il eut à nouveau l'envie de frapper, frapper, jusqu'à que ce cauchemar s'arrête. Mais il savait parfaitement au fond de lui-même que cela ne servirait à rien. Il serra les dents et quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Le couple s'éloigna lentement tout en continuant de parler. Sirius sentit alors à nouveau la main de l'elfe dans la sienne. Ils apparurent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et Ida reprit la parole :  
  
« Dépêchez d'allez vous coucher, monsieur. Nous l'avons échappé belle. »  
  
Et elle disparut en agitant ses grandes oreilles. Sirius aurait voulu la remercier pour sa gentillesse mais n'en eut pas le temps. Il monta lentement les marches et ouvrit avec précaution la porte du dortoir. Tout le monde dormait du sommeil du juste. Le jeune homme s'approcha de son lit et commença à se déshabiller. En jetant sa chemise par terre, il remarqua un journal froissé. Il se baissa pour le ramasser et vit que la page était un article sur la mort d'un oubliator survenue pendant une mission à Sheffield. La page avait été à moitié arrachée et ses restes se trouvaient au pied du lit de son meilleur ami. James savait donc, pensa Sirius. Ce dernier recueillit les dernières onces de courage qui lui restait et se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit. Il ferma les rideaux d'un sortilège et se mit à pleurer silencieusement.  
  
= fin du chapitre 24 =  
  
P.S : Je préviens tout le monde que j'ai fait un effort surhumain pour taper ce chapitre car c'était dur et en plus, je passais mes épreuves optionnelles et mes oraux du bac. Alors, j'espère recevoir une peu plus de rewiews. Je n'aime pas pleurer pour obtenir quelque chose mais pour ce moment difficile que je supporte (je parle du bac, bien sûr) et vu les efforts que j'ai fait, je souhaite un peu d'encouragements pour cette histoire. 


	25. Le secret dévoilé

Bonjour, bonjour ! Après quelques dures épreuves (je parle du bac), me voici de retour pour continuer les joyeuses et trépidantes aventures de James et Lily. Avant de commencer, je tiens à remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé un petit mot. Merci donc à :  
  
Shetane (c'est promis, je ne tuerais plus personne, enfin pour cette cinquième année, niark, niark.)  
  
Vitriol Sykes (Merci et ça y est, la suite est arrivée.)  
  
Lucile (Merci encore pour tous tes mails et sache que je suis à ta disposition pour te répondre).  
  
Et aussi à tous ceux que j'ai pu oublier car ayant réinstallé tout mon ordinateur, tous mes messages ont disparu. Mais continuez à m'écrire. Au fait, je viens de m'apercevoir que la mise en page sur le site était vraiment dégueulasse. Y va falloir que je fasse quelque chose.  
  
Titre : Opération Pégasus.  
  
Auteur : Elizabeth.  
  
Disclamer : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif.  
  
Résumé général de l'histoire : Septembre 1970. Après deux mois de vacances, les élèves du collège Poudlard reprennent leurs études. Mais un certain mage noir poursuit son ascension vers le pouvoir, provoquant un climat de terreur. La tension au sein de la communauté internationale magique et du ministère britannique ne cesse de grandir. C'est pourquoi certains ont décidé de lancer une action secrète qui changera à jamais la vie de quelques étudiants, en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies. Le nom de code : Opération Pégasus.  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent : L'irréparable s'abat sur la famille Black. Beltégueuse Black, oubliator de renom, a trouvé la mort lors d'une de ses missions. Cassiopée reste inconsolable et Sirius se renferme sur lui-même, ressassant ses souvenirs et rageant de haine et de violence envers Rogue qui s'est moqué de lui et a insulté sa mère. Lily de son côté, décide qu'il est venu le moment de se séparer d'Avery car attendre plus serait encore plus cruel. Et c'est sur un sourire bienfaisant que le Serdaigle de septième année quitte la jolie préfète de Gryffondor. Alors que James comprend enfin ce qui frappe la famille Black en lisant un journal, Sirius entend ses professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal et de combat parler de sa mère et d'une étrange opération dans laquelle elle aurait été impliquée. Mais quels étaient donc les liens étranges qui réunissaient ses agents infiltrés (selon les maraudeurs) et Beltégueuse Black ?  
  
Rappel des élèves étudiant à Poudlard évoqués dans les chapitres précédents (qui commencent à devenir un peu nombreux, mais c'est comme ça) :  
  
(Je ne vous présente plus les maraudeurs ainsi que Lily et ses amies).  
  
Darcey Line : Gryffondor, 5° année, élève venant de France. Sœur jumelle de David, ce qu'elle raconte sur ses Fergusson Yann : Gryffondor, 6° année.  
  
Troy Julius : Gryffondor, 6° année, poursuiveur.  
  
Black Cassiopée : Gryffondor, 7° année, préfète en chef. Sœur de Sirius et petite amie de Lawrence Ackerley.  
  
Brown Angéla : Gryffondor, 7° année, poursuiveuse.  
  
Ackerley Lawrence : Serdaigle, 7° année, préfet en chef. Petit ami de Cassiopée.  
  
Crabbe Nicolius : Serpentard, 5° année, ayant rejoint le rang des mangemorts.  
  
Korn Janet : Serpentard, 5° année. ayant rejoint le rang des mangemorts.  
  
Pucey Lisa : Serpentard, 5° année, ayant rejoint le rang des mangemorts.  
  
Rogue Severus : Serpentard, 5° année, ayant rejoint le rang des mangemorts.  
  
Rosier Evan : Serpentard, 5° année, ayant rejoint le rang des mangemorts. Frère de Clara.  
  
Rappel des adultes ou autres personnes évoquées dans les chapitres précédents :  
  
Black Beltégueuse : Mère de Sirius et Cassiopée. Oubliator. Elle est morte dans une de ses missions.  
  
Quirke Julius : Nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Les maraudeurs le soupçonnent d'être un agent infiltré.  
  
Brocklehurst Ignatus : Professeur de potions et directeur de Serpentard.  
  
Chapitre 25 : LE SECRET DÉVOILÉ.  
  
Le mois de mars avait pris fin et celui d'avril venait de débuter. Sirius était revenu depuis quelques jours à Poudlard. En effet, après la mort de sa mère, lui et sa sœur étaient repartis au Havre des Black pour l'enterrement. Sirius était réapparu encore vêtu de ses habits de deuil un soir par la cheminée, accompagné de la préfète en chef. Tous les deux s'étaient rendus sans échanger un mot avec leurs camarades dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Seul Lawrence Ackerley avait pu serrer dans ses bras sa petite amie qui était paraissait-il, resté prostrée pendant de longues heures dans ses bras sans bouger. Son frère s'était assis sur son lit et n'en avait pas bougé. James avait compris que Sirius ne souhaitait pas parler de cela pour l'instant, il aurait de toutes façons tout son temps pour choisir le moment adéquat pour s'expliquer avec ses trois amis. Sur la table de nuit de son camarade, James avait reconnu une fine chaîne en or qui avait appartenu à Beltégueuse Black. Les cours avaient repris pour les deux gryffondors et chacun faisait tout son possible pour paraître naturels bien que cela leur demanda un effort considérable. Sirius avait à nouveau accepté d'enfiler son uniforme mais laissait en permanence à son bras droit un brassard de soie noire, rappelant amèrement le décès de sa mère.  
  
Les maraudeurs pour une fois n'étaient pas en retard pour leur cours de potions. James avait appréhendé la présence de Rogue avec lequel Sirius s'était battu. Arrivé ainsi en avance, ils pourraient immédiatement rentrer en cours sans avoir à affronter les Serpentards. Ce n'était pas que James refusa une bagarre avec eux mais l'état de Sirius était primordial. La porte du cachot était ouverte et les maraudeurs se dépêchèrent de pénétrer dans la froide salle de cours. A l'intérieur, quelques autres élèves étaient déjà assis à leur table, papotant en attendant l'arrivée du professeur Brocklehurst. James s'assit à coté de Sirius, soulagé que Rogue n'ait pas encore montré le bout de son gros nez crochu. A peine avait-il poussé un soupir de soulagement que le professeur apparut suivi des élèves de sa maison. La porte claqua avec un courant d'air et le cours commença dans le plus profond silence. Pourtant, en levant les yeux vers son professeur, James crut reconnaître l'ébauche d'un sourire mais il n'en fut pas certain étant donné les cicatrices couvrant le visage de l'homme. Et puis, cela n'annonçait rien de bon.  
  
« Bien, aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé que procéder différemment des autres  
cours, clama le professeur les mains derrière le dos. »  
  
James sentit son estomac de se contracter d'angoisse et remarqua que ses camarades partageaient de la même façon son appréhension.  
  
« Tout d'abord, je vais redistribuer les binômes. Un serpentard avec un gryffondor. »  
  
Aussitôt, des murmures de contestations se firent entendre de toute part. Les Gryffondors ne tenaient pas à partager ses instants prolongés en compagnie d'êtres aussi arrogants et perfides tandis que les Serpentards soupiraient d'avance d'avoir à leurs cotés ses stupides gryffondors.  
  
« Silence, cria le professeur en frappant ses mains sur son bureau. »  
  
Le niveau sonore retomba immédiatement.  
  
« Bien, commençons. Et je ne veux pas de commentaires ni de  
contestations. Bones avec Crabbe, Darcey avec Rosier, Evans avec  
Pucey, Hindle avec .... »  
  
Et la liste s'étala lentement, les élèves grimaçant à chaque fois qu'ils découvraient leurs binômes. James attendit patiemment que son nom soit appelé.  
  
« Potter avec Korn. Et c'est tout, il me semble. »  
  
Le professeur reprit la parole en voyant Rogue lever la main.  
  
« Vous m'avez oublié, professeur. »  
« Non, vous êtes avec M. Black, répondit Brocklehurst, un sourire aux lèvres. »  
  
Il l'a fait exprès, pensa James aussitôt qui serra les poings sous la table. Le maraudeur lança un coup d'œil inquiet à son camarade mais étrangement, aucun sentiment de haine ou autre passa sur le visage de Sirius. Celui-ci rangea rapidement ses affaires et partit s'asseoir aux côtés de Rogue qui afficha l'un des plus beaux rictus qui n'est été donné de voir. James croisa les doigts et sortit son nécessaire à potions tandis que Janet Korn arrivait près de lui, le regard farouche. Janet Korn était du genre sauvage, ce genre de personnes qu'on n'arrivait jamais réellement à cerner.  
  
« Et ce n'est pas tout, crachota le professeur. Vous avez deux heures, je ramasse à la fin du cours. »  
  
Et d'un geste ample, il fit apparaître dans une écriture acérée une liste d'ingrédients ainsi que la page du livre à suivre. James soupira, il allait encore certainement recevoir une sale note. Les potions n'étaient pas son fort. Néanmoins, rien ne vint déranger leur travail qui s'effectua en silence. James était occupé à doser la sève de belladone et sa coéquipière à trancher en lamelle une racine séchée de passiflore. Les autres, de leur coté semblaient nettement moins s'en sortir. Peter s'était retrouvé avec Goyle et l'étrange fumée opaque que dégageait leur chaudron laissait supposer le pire. Un haussement de voix fit se retourner le gryffondor. Derrière lui se trouvait Line qui travaillait tant bien que mal avec Evan Rosier. Le serpentard déclara d'une voix faussement inquiète :  
  
« Mais dis-moi, Darcey, es-tu une sang pure au moins ? Que je ne  
salisse pas le mien en touchant ton scalpel ! »  
  
Line releva la tête, son regard devenu froid posé sur l'insolent. James eut un sursaut et remarqua que Remus qui n'était non loin s'était retourné aux paroles de Rosier, l'air près à intervenir. Tout de fois, Line tendit son outil à Rosier qui fit mine de reculer. Ses lèvres se desserrèrent, le temps qu'elle articule agressivement ces quelques mots.  
  
« Je te mets à l'épreuve, Rosier. Ose prendre mon couteau. Sans savoir  
si je suis "une sang pure" comme tu le dis si bien. »  
« Pour qui me prends-tu, lâcha t'il laconiquement. »  
« Tu prétends être supérieur alors que tu as peur de saisir un simple  
scalpel. Tu es pitoyable, tout comme cette stupide théorie ! »  
« Attention à ce que tu dis, Darcey. Je pourrais très bien m'occuper de toi sans te toucher. »  
« Tu n'auras pas besoin. Je te mettrais au tapis avant. Cela ut était  
encore plus humiliant pour toi si j'étais une sorcière d'ascendance  
moldue mais comme je suis une sang pure... »  
  
Ses derniers mots furent écorchés pour montrer son opinion. Rosier appuya sa tête contre sa main, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
  
« Hé, Darcey, tu me sembles bine sûre de ta force. Pourtant, quand on  
te voit... »  
« Je parle de force magique, crétin ! De toutes façons, tu n'en vaux  
même pas la peine ! »  
« Je suis content pour toi si tu ne fais pas parti de ces prétendus  
sorciers qui ne savent même pas lancer un sort en arrivant à Poudlard.  
Tout le monde ne peut pas en dire autant. »  
  
Et il se retourna vers Lily Evans, occupée à prendre des notes sur la potion qu'elle effectuait avec Lisa Pucey. James allait intervenir quand le professeur passa à ce moment là dans le rang, un regard soupçonneux dans les yeux.  
  
« Silence ici. Aucun de vous n'a encore fini sa potion. Evans, dix  
points en moins pour dissiper vos camarades. »  
  
James trouva cela doublement injuste. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser car Janet Korn l'appela pour qu'il l'aide à verser la poudre de bicorne en même temps qu'un œil d'aigle. Le chaudron bouillonna quelques instants avant de reprendre sa cuisson. La fin de l'heure approchait, les élèves paraissaient de plus en plus nerveux. La potion d'échange de vision n'était pas des plus faciles et beaucoup appréhendaient le moment de goûter. Une fois la potion retirée du feu, James prit une louche et en versa le contenu dans deux petits verres. Il se saisit d'une paire de ciseaux et coupa une de ces mèches de cheveux qu'il laissa tomber dans un gobelet.  
  
« Professeur, est-on obligé de boire sa préparation, demanda un élève. »  
« Libre à vous mais si vous ne le faites pas, ce sera un zéro pour  
votre trimestre. Et puis, on ne va pas me reprocher de me débarrasser  
de quelques élèves. Vous n'êtes que des incapables et fenians en  
plus ! »  
  
James tendit le gobelet à Janet Korn qui le prit dans ses mains avec de l'appréhension.  
  
« Tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit si ratée, cette potion. Et  
puis sinon, on ira faire un tour chez Pomfresh. »  
  
James s'était senti obligé de détendre l'atmosphère, le silence de la serpentard le rendant de plus en plus nerveux. Il avait dit n'importe quoi et il ne voyait même pas pourquoi il tentait d'être aimable. En réalité, c'était plutôt pour se rassurer lui-même. Elle secoua la tête et ses mèches rousses s'agitèrent vivement. Elle arracha une mèche de sa frange et la plaça sur le plan de travail. James effectua la même opération que précédemment et Ils burent de façon simultanée le contenu de leur gobelet. James ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, la potion était amère et irritait la langue. La tête commença à lui tourner et il ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, tout parut étrangement autre. Il pensa aussitôt à ôter ses lunettes mais cela ne changea pas grand chose. Les couleurs étaient accrues, violents, le champ de vision plus large et tous les détails de ce qu'il regardait ressortaient avec précision. Il tenta de se déplacer mais tout tournait trop vite, les objets qu'il fixait entamant immédiatement son champ de vision. Il s'assit donc et comprit en fait que leur capacité de vision n'avait pas été simplement échangée. Il voyait à travers ses yeux et elle voyait à travers les siens. Au bout de quelques minutes, tout redevint normal. Ou plus exactement flou. Le gryffondor chercha à tâtons ses lunettes et les enfila maladroitement sur son nez. Janet Korn le fixait, ses yeux jaunes le transperçant. Il se sentit mal à l'aise mais heureusement, la fin de l'heure sonna. Il la vit se dépêcher de sortir. Il porta donc sur le bureau du professeur sa petite fiole après avoir pris le soin de noter leurs noms sur une étiquette. Et enfin, il passa la porte avec un mal de crâne dont il n'avait pas l'habitude.  
  
Sirius se flagella mentalement pour ne pas vomir en buvant son verre de potion. Boire quelques chose venant de Rogue le révulser mais il avait tout prévu. Sa vengeance allait s'accomplir. Il avait planifié que le cours porterait sur la potion de vision et il savait parfaitement ce qui lui restait à faire. Pour l'honneur de sa mère et des Black. La tête lui tourna et il vit ce que Rogue voyait, des gens qui étaient occupés à préparer leurs potions. Sirius avait pris soin de laisser le papier sur sa table. Il savait parfaitement que la curiosité de Rogue le pousserait à le dérober. Le cours prit fin et quand Sirius revint du bureau du professeur où il avait déposé sa fiole, le morceau de parchemin n'était plus là. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de se réjouir, son plan marchait. Au début, il voulait faire souffrir Rogue le plus possible, le voir se tordre de douleur sur le sol pour les paroles humiliantes et déshonorantes qu'il avait dit. Mais au fond de lui, il ne le voulait pas. Il aurait alors perdu son propre honneur. Non, de la façon dont il en avait décidé, rien ne serait plus horrible pour ce salaud de Rogue.  
  
James rentra en compagnie de Peter dans leur chambre pour échapper à la dispute entre Yann Fergusson et Julius Troy qui parlaient Quidditch. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement et James aperçut Sirius assis sur son lit, leur tournant le dos. Le jeune homme avança à travers la pièce tandis que Peter prenait quelques affaires posées sur sa table de nuit et partait dans la salle de bain.  
  
« Sirius, j'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose, marmonna James. Le  
match contre les poufsouffles a lieu dans peu de temps et Mark  
voudrait savoir si tu voudras jouer. Sinon, on pourra demander à  
quelqu'un de te remplacer. »  
« Certainement pas ! Je suis engagé dans cette équipe et je ne vais  
pas la laisser tomber ! En plus, Béatrice ne pourrait pas jouer avec  
quelqu'un d'autre que moi ! » « Si tu le dis, Si', répondit James en s'asseyant sur son lit. »  
  
James se sentait fatigué et ce soir était leur soirée mensuelle de sortie nocturne. Remus s'était rendu à l'infirmerie après les cours, sentant les débuts des symptômes de la lycanthropie se manifester. James frotta ses poignets qui le brûlaient. Cela avait commencé depuis quelques semaines. Au début, cela ne l'avait pas inquiété. Mais maintenant, c'était de plus en plus fort. Il retroussa sa manche et s'aperçut que ses poignets rougis par les frottements de la laine semblaient foncer, presque noircis par endroits. Mais Peter revint et James oublia pour un moment sa douleur.  
  
« Hé, quand est-ce que qu'on y va ? J'aimerais savoir si j'ai le temps  
d'entamer mon devoir de métamorphose. »  
« Tu n'auras pas le temps de grand chose ce soir car on ne sort pas,  
répondit Sirius un vague sourire sur les lèvres. »  
« Mais on est la pleine lune, ce soir, s'exclama Peter, sa voix  
couinant presque. »  
« Tu n'as pas oublié, Sirius ? N'est ce pas, demanda James en se  
relevant de son lit. »  
« Non, mais ce soir il y aura déjà quelqu'un dehors. »  
« Sirius, de quoi tu parles, demanda James qui commençait à  
s'inquiéter. »  
« Remus aura de la visite. »  
  
Et Sirius se releva et sortit dans le couloir, les mains dans les poches. Le cerveau de James se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, il connaissait trop bien Sirius pour savoir qu'il manigançait quelque chose. James ouvrit la porte et rattrapa Sirius par le bras dans l'escalier.  
  
« Sirius, tu n'aurais quand même pas... »  
« Quand même pas quoi, demanda le jeune homme sur un ton excédé. »  
« Dis que Remus est... Tu me le promets ? »  
  
Les mots restèrent dans la gorge de James qui relâcha sa prise sur son ami.  
  
« Non, je ne l'ai pas dit, répliqua Sirius en haussant les épaules, un sourire perfide arquant ses lèvres. »  
  
James le laissa donc repartir, et Sirius descendit les marches. Mais un doute le traversa brutalement. James bondit et barra le passage à Sirius qui venait d'arriver dans la salle commune.  
  
« Sirius, sois franc. Tu ne l'as pas dit mais quelqu'un d'autre le sait. Qui ? »  
« Quelqu'un qui risque d'avoir une sacrée frousse, si tu veux mon  
avis. Et ce n'est pas sûr qu'il s'en sorte. » « Sirius. Tu... Tu es vraiment... Un crétin ! »  
  
James donna un coup de poing à Sirius et partit en courant vers le portrait de la grosse Dame en bousculant des troisièmes années qui se trouvaient sur son passage.  
  
« Quelque chose qui ne va pas, demanda une voix féminine près de lui. »  
  
Sirius se retourna et reconnut en baissant les yeux Angéla Brown.  
  
« Vous vous êtes disputés, toi et James ? C'est pourtant rare. »  
« Je crois... Je crois que... Que j'ai fait la plus grosse bêtise de ma  
vie. Je n'ai pas compris que je ne suis qu'un stupide égoïste qui  
utilise ses amis pour... Se venger. Et James vient de m'ouvrir... Les  
yeux. »  
  
Sirius agrippa la rambarde et monta en courant les escaliers, les larmes aux yeux, laissant la petite poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Quidditch fort hébétée.  
  
James courrait à travers les couloirs, tout le monde s'écartait sur son passage. Le sang lui battait aux tempes, tout passant si rapidement devant ses yeux. Il surgit dans le hall et passa par une des portes de service. L'air frais de dehors lui gifla le visage mais il n'en avait que faire. Ses pieds accrochaient les mottes de terre et il manqua plusieurs fois de tomber. La silhouette du saule pleureur apparut dans le lointain et James accéléra encore. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Remus responsable des idioties de Sirius. Même si James avait compris le sentiment de vengeance de son meilleur ami, cela l'avait révolté qu'il puisse utiliser la lycanthropie de Remus pour qui cela était déjà si dur. James se pencha à la vue des branches qui étrangement ne s'agitèrent pas plus violemment à son approche. Rogue était certainement passé car un long bâton se trouvait en appui sur la fameuse racine. James plongea dans le trou entre les touffes d'herbes et atterrit à plat ventre dans une galerie. Il rampa vivement à l'aide de ses coudes et se releva en sortant sa baguette magique qu'il alluma.  
  
« Luxa spheara. »  
  
Une boule de lumière apparut au bout et éclaira le souterrain. James se précipita en courant et arriva enfin dans la cabane hurlante. Il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, le souffle court. Un rapide coup d'œil à sa monte lui indiqua onze heures. Et quand il releva la tête, la silhouette de Rogue s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait Remus. James poussa un cri mais il était trop tard, Rogue ne l'avait pas vu et venait d'appuyer sur la clenche de la porte. Il le vit faire un pas en arrière en hurlant avant qu'une énorme masse surgisse en grondant.  
  
« Rogue, par-là ! »  
  
La voix de James était totalement éraillée, la situation était au comble de l'horreur. Le serpentard se retourna, l'épouvante exprimée par ses traits déformant son visage, ses jambes le soutenant à peine.  
  
« Potter, souffla t'il. »  
  
James vit la bête avancer dangereusement vers le garçon. Il n'hésita pas.  
  
« Lux aeterna, hurla t'il en pointant sa baguette sur l'animal. »  
  
Un violent jet de lumière blanche jaillit de l'extrémité de sa baguette et aveugla momentanément le loup-garou qui recula en hérissant l'échine. James monta les dernières marches et saisit Rogue par les épaules. Celui-ci se laissa traîner. Mais tandis que les deux garçons courraient ou plutôt, que James tirait Rogue par les épaules, la bête grogna en s'ébrouant et se lança à leur poursuite. Ils s'efforcèrent donc d'avancer en décampant maladroitement. Ces instants parurent si longs à James, où avait donc bien pu passer la sortie ? Et enfin, désespérément, James jeta le corps de Rogue vers l'avant, lui entamant de sortir. Au moment où le gryffondor regarda derrière lui avec angoisse, il vit deux yeux brillants proches de lui. Il tira de toutes ses forces sur les racines et entendit les dents de l'animal claquer derrière lui. Au dehors, Rogue était appuyé contre le tronc. James décocha d'un coup de pied le bâton et tira le serpentard avant que les branches du saule ne s'agite à nouveau.  
  
« Ca va, demanda t'il à Rogue qui serrait son bras gauche. Il ne t'a pas mor... » « Non, articula l'autre en grimaçant. »  
  
James reprit les serpentard sous les épaules et avança le plus rapidement possible vers le château. Il n'y avait plus personne dans les couloirs et James prit la direction de l'infirmerie. Mais avant qu'il n'avance plus, il se cogna à quelqu'un qui sortait de l'ombre.  
  
« Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention où vous allez, s'exclama la voix  
mécontente. Et puis, que faites-vous dehors alors que le couvre-feu  
est passé ? »  
  
Le professeur McGonnagal surgit de l'ombre, le regard toujours sévère, les bras croisés.  
  
« Professeur, il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie, s'exclama James. »  
  
Le professeur aperçut le serpentard dans les bras de son élève et eut un sursaut.  
  
« Mais que lui est-il arrivé, cria t'elle. » « Il est allé dans la cabane hurlante ! » « La cabane hurlante, mais... Il n'a pas ... »  
« Etait mordu ? Non, mais il est blessé au bras et je crois que le  
choc a été assez violent. »  
« Vous pouvez le dire, Potter. Bien, je le conduis immédiatement à Mme  
Pomfresh. Vous, allez dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Je crois que des  
explications s'imposent. »  
  
James laissa donc son professeur de métamorphose lancer un sort de déplacement à Rogue et il partit vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Le gryffondor savait où il se trouvait pour s'y être rendu de nombreuses fois en compagnie de Sirius, Remus et Peter pour des choses insignifiantes comme expliquer le changement de couleur des cheveux de quelques Serpentards. Il tourna dans le couloir et arriva face à la gargouille immonde qui gardait le bureau du directeur. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Mais à cet instant, la gargouille s'ébranla et le professeur Quirke jaillit en manquant de bousculer son élève.  
  
« Hé bien, M. Potter, qu'est ce qui vous amène si tard dans le bureau du directeur ? »  
« Le professeur McGonnagal m'a demandé de m'y rendre, répondit James  
sur un ton assez peu convaincant. »  
  
L'homme ne parut pas dupe car il regarda fixement James mais finalement s'abstint de tous commentaires.  
  
« Bonsoir, Potter. »  
« Bonsoir, professeur. »  
  
James profita de ce que son professeur ait laissé le passage ouvert et s'y engouffra. L'escalier en colimaçon le mena jusque devant une imposante porte en bois. Il hésita quelques instants avant de toquer. Une voix d'homme lui ordonna de rentrer. James ouvrit donc la porte et se faufila dans la pièce. Le directeur était assis devant son bureau avec un épais grimoire devant lui. Il se redressa en apercevant l'élève et posa son menton sur ses mains.  
  
« Hé bien , M.Potter, que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite si  
tardive ? Le professeur Brocklehurst vous aurait-il encore surpris  
dans l'une de vos blagues, demanda le directeur un sourire sur les  
lèvres. »  
  
A cet instant, précis, la porte claqua derrière James qui sursauta. Depuis qu'il avait compris ce que Sirius avait conspiré et sauvé Severus, il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il devait faire et dire. Il était conscient que ce qui s'était passé était très grave. Son meilleur ami risquait l'exclusion de Poudlard pour avoir mis la vie en danger du serpentard et la condition de Remus venait d'être dévoilé à quelqu'un de plus. Néanmoins, James ne pouvait se résoudre à dénoncer Sirius. Le professeur McGonnagal était livide et aussitôt qu'elle eut apparut, Dumbledore cessa de sourire, comprenant qu'il n'y avait pas motif à plaisanter.  
  
« Minerva, pourquoi m'avez-vous envoyé ce jeune homme dans mon bureau ? »  
« Il se trouve que M. Rogue a découvert la condition de M. Lupin. Il  
s'est rendu dans la cabane hurlante sous les conseils de Black. Il me  
l'a dit alors que je le conduisais à l'infirmerie. Et M. Potter l'a  
sauvé et l'a ramené ici. »  
« M. Potter, qu'avez-vous à ajouter ? »  
  
Le ton du directeur était froid et son regard glacé transperça James qui n'osa pas lever les yeux. James tenta maladroitement d'expliquer que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague mais cela ne convint personne.  
  
« Potter, quand est-ce que vous et Black cesserez de considérer qu'on  
peut s'amuser de tout. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce qui aurait  
pu se produire, glapit le professeur de métamorphose. »  
« Professeur McGonnagal, je vous remercie de vous être occupée de  
cette affaire. Je vais maintenant régler ceci avec M. Potter »  
  
Le professeur de métamorphose sembla contrariée mais sortit et James se sentit encore plus mal, seul face au directeur.  
  
« M. Potter, j'ai parfaitement compris que l'accident de ce soir  
n'était pas une blague. C'est votre camarade, Sirius Black qui a mis  
ceci en œuvre pour se venger de Severus Rogue. Ne m'interrompez pas,  
je vous pris. Je me doute que vous n'étiez pas au courant et je  
reconnais votre bravoure et votre courage dans l'acte que vous avez  
effectué mais je vais être obligé de convoquer M. Black et de le faire  
comparaître en conseil. Son acte est extrêmement grave. Je comprends  
que la mort de sa mère l'ait fortement perturbé mais on ne peut pas se  
permettre de se faire justice soi-même. »  
  
James fronça les sourcils en entendant ces paroles.  
  
« Professeur, pourquoi parlez-vous de justice ? »  
« Disons que... Non. M. Potter, il est temps que vous rejoigniez votre dortoir. »  
« M., et pour Rogue ? Maintenant qu'il sait que Remus est... »  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, M. Rogue saura tenir sa langue. »  
  
James sortit du bureau en se demandant pourquoi le directeur avait parlé de justice et pourquoi il avait hésité avant de refuser de lui révéler quelque chose. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, James ne put se résoudre à monter dans sa chambre et à affronter Sirius. Il s'installa donc près de la cheminée dans un des canapés et rabattit sur lui sa cape qu'il avait gardée.  
  
= fin du chapitre 25 = 


	26. Magie ancestrale

Alors, comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ? Apparemment, mon chapitre a plu à pas mal de personnes. Pourtant, je trouvais que je ne l'avais pas assez travaillé. En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de recevoir vos messages. Continuez ! On se fait une petite séance de remerciements :  
  
Didinette 20 (ça fait plaisir d'être lue par des personnes qui  
écrivent eux aussi).  
  
Shetane (ouais, moi aussi je trouve que Line et James déchirent. Mais  
notre héros devrait un peu moins paraître à son avantage dans ce  
chapitre).  
  
Fanny 44(voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te passionnera autant).  
  
Beru ou Bloub (tu sais que c'est pas bien de lire des fics sans  
rewiever. Mais bon, puisque tu l'as fait, tu es pardonné. Pour la  
peine, je vais continuer cette histoire).  
  
Bon, maintenant, je préviens tout le monde. Cette histoire touche à sa fin. Si mes calculs sont bons, elle comptera 30 chapitres. J'espère les poster avant de partir en vacances, c'est à dire au plus tard fin juillet. Mais ne pleurez pas, la suite est déjà en route. Vous ne pensiez pas que j'allais m'arrêter en si bon chemin. Et comme personne ne m'a encore demandé d'arrêter le massacre...  
  
Titre : Opération Pégasus.  
  
Auteur : Elizabeth.  
  
Disclamer : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif.  
  
Résumé général de l'histoire : Septembre 1970. Après deux mois de vacances, les élèves du collège Poudlard reprennent leurs études. Mais un certain mage noir poursuit son ascension vers le pouvoir, provoquant un climat de terreur. La tension au sein de la communauté internationale magique et du ministère britannique ne cesse de grandir. C'est pourquoi certains ont décidé de lancer une action secrète qui changera à jamais la vie de quelques étudiants, en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies. Le nom de code : Opération Pégasus.  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent : Lors d'un cours de potions pendant lequel serpentards et gryffondors sont mélangés, Sirius se retrouve avec Rogue. Il en profite pour se venger et envoie Rogue dans la cabane hurlante pendant la pleine lune. James qui entre temps, a appris ce que Sirius manigançait, sauve au péril de sa vie le serpentard. Convoqué ensuite dans le bureau de Dumbledore, celui lui explique qu'on ne peut faire justice soi-même. James tente vainement de savoir ce que veut dire le directeur mais finalement il se retrouve à dormir dans la salle commune, trop tourmenté de devoir affronter Sirius qui risque l'exclusion  
  
Rappel des élèves étudiant à Poudlard évoqués dans les chapitres précédents (qui commencent à devenir un peu nombreux, mais c'est comme ça) :  
  
(Je ne vous présente plus les maraudeurs ainsi que Lily et ses amies).  
  
Darcey Line : Gryffondor, 5° année, élève venant de France. Sœur jumelle de David, elle raconte différentes versions sur ses parents à ceux qui lui demandent des détails sur sa famille. Elle est assez douée en magie.  
  
Payne Daniel : Gryffondor, 5° année, préfet et gardien.  
  
Perkins Kévin : Gryffondor, 5° année.  
  
Rappel des adultes ou autres personnes évoquées dans les chapitres précédents :  
  
Brocklehurst Ignatus : Professeur de potions et directeur de Serpentard.  
  
Prenzweller Kathia : Nouveau professeur de combat, vient d'Allemagne. Semble connaître le père de Sirius. Les maraudeurs la soupçonnent d'être un agent infiltré.  
  
Quirke Julius : Nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Les maraudeurs la soupçonnent d'être un agent infiltré.  
  
Chapitre 26 : Magie élémentaire.  
  
Julia surveillait la fin de la cuisson de la potion en touillant le contenu du chaudron tandis que Mary et Lily avaient fait la liste de ce qu'il leur fallait. Les trois jeunes filles s'étaient installées dans une des vieilles salles de cours du troisième étage. Plus personne ne devait y avoir mis les pieds depuis plusieurs décennies étant donné l'épaisseur de la couche de poussière qui recouvrait les meubles. Lily reposa sa plume et tendit le parchemin à Mary qui l'examina avec attention.  
  
« Dis-moi Lily, où comptes-tu trouver un chêne, un bouleau et un hêtre qui forment un triangle, demanda la jeune fille sur un ton hésitant. »  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. J'ai repéré un endroit pendant le cours de soins aux créatures magiques. De plus, il se trouve un peu à l'écart. Ça nous évitera d'attirer l'attention. »  
  
« Bien, nous avons donc trois coupes en argent que nous avons empruntées et pour le pieu ? »  
  
« J'en ai pris un dans la réserve de matériel. Quand quelqu'un s'en apercevra, nous aurons depuis longtemps fini nos études. »  
  
Julia reposa la louche et laissa le contenu du chaudron continuer de bouillir dans la cheminée. Lily sortit de sa sacoche un pieu en bois qu'elle posa sur la table.  
  
« Il faut graver des runes dessus, tu le fais, demanda t'elle en se tournant vers Mary. »  
  
« D'accord, répondit la jeune fille qui se saisit du fin coutelas en argent que lui tendait Lily. »  
  
Mary commença à graver le bois avec application, jetant parfois un coup d'œil sur le schéma sur lequel elle avait noté des symboles. Pendant ce temps, Lily aida Julia à rajouter la sève de genévrier. Le dosage se devait d'être parfaitement précis sinon la potion serait inutilisable. Enfin, elle laissa tomber les pétales maintenant desséchés de largyrel au-dessus du contenu du chaudron. Cependant, ils ne semblèrent pas se dissoudre dans le liquide et Lily commença à se demander si elles n'avaient fait une erreur. Mais alors qu'elle penchait son visage au-dessus du foyer, une bouffée étrange souffla dans ses cheveux et elle vit le liquide virer à une magnifique couleur argentée. Elle redressa sa tête, un large sourire sur les lèvres :  
  
« Je crois que la potion est finie. »  
  
« Très bien, nous allons la mettre dans les fioles, continua Julia en prenant une fiole de cristal qui devait appartenir à son nécessaire de potion. »  
  
Le réveil se mit à mugir sur sa table de nuit et un bras jaillit de sous la couette, attrapa l'empêcheur de dormir en paix et l'envoya à travers la chambre. Lily Evans marmonna sous ses couvertures et finalement sortit la tête du pays des rêves. Mary et Julia avaient apparemment tout autant de mal à se lever qu'elle. Il fallait dire que cela faisait une semaine qu'elles passaient leurs nuits à surveiller leur potion et terminer leurs préparatifs. Le matériel avait été réuni et elles avaient pris soin de vérifier chaques détails. Néanmoins, cela leur avait demandé énormément de temps qu'elles avaient évidemment trouvé sur leurs heures de sommeil. Mais tout cela serait bientôt fini. Ce soir, elles sauraient si leur projet réussirait. Lily espérait de tout cœur que cela lui apporterait ce qu'elle désirait. Depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle appartenait au monde de la magie, Lily Evans avait découvert que l'on pouvait en faire des choses étonnantes. Mais de nombreuses personnes utilisaient leurs potentiels à mauvais escient, faisant souffrir les plus faibles. Et la préfète ne voulait pas faire parti de ceux qui doivent subir en silence, priant et implorant que cela cesse de soi-même. Non, elle désirait plus de pouvoirs pour faire face à l'adversité et défendre les gens autour d'elle ceux qu'elle aimait. Et d'après les paragraphes qu'elle avait lus dans la livre d'e magie ancestrale, ces forces élémentaires étaient très puissantes et décuplaient celle de leurs détenteurs, lui conférant ainsi une quasi- suprématie. La préfète de Gryffondor se leva donc péniblement, les cheveux épouvantablement en bataille. Le passage dans la salle de bain devant la glace se révéla aussi désastreux pour les deux autres gryffondors. Après avoir rapidement revêtu leurs uniformes noirs et rouges, les trois jeunes filles se rendirent donc dans la grande salle où une fois installées, elles se dépêchèrent de déjeuner avant de se rendre en cours.  
  
Toute la journée s'écoula de façon extrêmement lente, tellement lente que Lily en vint presque à se demander si quelqu'un n'avait pas jeté un sort qui ralentissait le temps qui s'écoulait. Elle s'accrocha néanmoins au cours du professeur Quirke qui exposa à ses élèves l'utilité du patronus. Peu de personnes dans la classe étaient encore capables d'en former un distinctement. Line y parvenait depuis le début des cours mais Lily la soupçonnait maintenant de l'avoir saboté pour ne pas paraître trop avancée par rapport aux autres élèves. La préfète avait évidemment remarqué que sa camarade était très douée pour son âge. Ainsi, elle répondait souvent aux questions des professeurs surtout en défense contre les forces du mal qui semblait être une de ses matières préférées. La préfète ne put s'empêcher de se demander où cette nouvelle élève avait appris à maîtriser un acte de magie aussi avancé que le patronus. D'ailleurs, où avait-elle le début de son cursus scolaire ? Des son côté, Sirius Black avait développé un patronus presque incarné qui prenait la forme d'un chien. Lily tentait vainement d'obliger le brouillard argenté qui se présentait devant elle quand elle agitait sa baguette à prendre forme mais rien n'y faisait.  
  
« Maintenant, je voudrais que nous revenions à une partie plus théorique. Asseyez-vous. D'abord, je tiens à rassurer certains de vous. Ce n'est pas parce que votre patronus ne prend pas forme que vous n'y arriverez pas. Le patronus est un acte de magie fort avancé et il faut avoir une pleine maîtrise de ses pouvoirs et de sa force magique pour qu'il soit efficace. Vous êtes encore entrain d'acquérir votre force magique, c'est pourquoi ce sortilège se révèle souvent déroutant pour des personnes de votre âge. Et sachez que même ceux qui parmi vous arrivent à former un patronus presque incarné, il ne ferrait certainement pas le poids par rapport à ce contre quoi il doit lutter. »  
  
« Mais alors professeur, à quoi cela nous sert-il d'apprendre un sort qu'on ne peut maîtriser et qui ne sera pas efficace, demanda Kévin Perkins en levant la main. »  
  
« Excellente question, M. Perkins. Il faut que vous sachiez que le sortilège du patronus est un acte de magie fort avancé. En effet, les enchantements et sortilèges se classent en deux groupes : ceux que tout le monde peut pratiquer sans volonté particulière. Mais ceux de la second e catégorie dont fait partie le patronus, demandent bien plus qu'une simple maîtrise physique. La compréhension intellectuelle et la volonté morale sont deux autres critères de maîtrise. »  
  
Le professeur Quirke venait de faire prendre conscience à ses élèves qu'être sorcier ne se limitait pas seulement à agiter sa baguette magique mais aussi à réfléchir. Certains parurent surpris et d'autres étonnés.  
  
« Pour en revenir à l'exemple du patronus, ce sort nécessite que vous puissiez sonder vos aspects cachés, ce que l'on cherche habituellement à dissimuler. Car en se connaissant soi-même, on comprend ses faiblesses et l'on devient alors capables de les affronter. Ainsi, le patronus incarne vos énergies positives qui vous permettra de lutter conter ce qui vous effraie au plus profond de vous-même. Mais je voulais vous faire comprendre que mieux vous maîtriserez ce sort, plus vous pourrez affronter de forces maléfiques. »  
  
« Vous voulez dire que l'on peut l'utiliser contre autre chose qu'un détraqueur, demanda Daniel Payne qui écarquillait les yeux. »  
  
« Exactement. Et quelqu'un peut m'en citer ? »  
  
Lily vit Line lever la main et le professeur lui fit un signe de tête en souriant pour l'engager à répondre.  
  
« Le lethifold. »  
  
« Exact et c'est actuellement le seul sort qui ait un effet sur cette créature. Mais je ne pense pas que l'on puisse en trouver ici à Poudlard. Ouvrez donc vos livres à la page 173 et lisez la leçon. »  
  
Les élèves se plongèrent dans leur lecture en silence mais Lily ne fut pas très attentive. Elle parcourut de façon furtive les lignes du texte en se demandant si on pouvait réellement se faire dévorer par une créature qui ressemblait à un rideau. Le cours se termina lorsque le professeur leur demanda d'effectuer un devoir sur les différentes utilisations du sort du patronus. La matinée se poursuivit et les cours s'étirèrent jusqu'au repas du midi qui parut tout aussi interminable que le reste.  
  
Arriva enfin un des cours préférés de la jeune gryffondor, le cours d'enchantements. Mais même cette après-midi se révéla ennuyeuse bien que le professeur Flitwick fut d'excellente humeur et il commença son cours, debout sur une pile de livres de son bureau pour que ses élèves puissent le voir. Les étincelles des sortilèges ne tardèrent pas à traverser la salle de part et d'autre, rebondissant parfois sur les murs ou sur les élèves inattentifs. Des coups frappèrent à la porte et il s'interrompit :  
  
« Entrez, dit-il d'un ton enjoué. »  
  
Le professeur McGonnagal, l'air toujours aussi sévère sur son visage, ouvrit la porte.  
  
« Excusez-moi professeur, j'ai besoin que M. Potter et Black viennent avec moi. »  
  
Lily vit les deux garçons se regarder et Sirius baisser la tête. Ils rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires et sortirent en compagnie du professeur. C'est alors que Lily s'aperçut que Remus Lupin n'était pas en cours. Seul Peter Pettigrow cherchait maintenant un partenaire pour travailler. Qu'avaient donc encore pu faire ses idiots pour que McGonnagal vienne les chercher en plein cours ? Mais de toutes façons, elle avait l'esprit trop occupé pour réfléchir à cela. Un jet d'étincelles violettes venant de Julia la ramena à la réalité et elle l'évita en se baissant.  
  
James déglutit discrètement en passant dans la grande galerie ouest du rez-de-chaussée en compagnie de Sirius et du professeur McGonnagal. Son meilleur ami avait pali depuis l'apparition de la directrice et il lui avait juste jeté un coup d'œil apitoyant qui avait profondément marqué James. Sirius semblait si désemparé par ce qui lui arrivait. Comme souvent, il avait agi sous le coup des émotions et de ses impulsions, n'écoutant que son cœur. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une des massives portes contre laquelle le professeur McGonnagal se donna la peine de toquer avant d'entrer. James vit Sirius hésiter avant de suivre le professeur. Il s'apprêtait à entrer à son tour quand le professeur manqua de lui fermer la porte au nez.  
  
« Potter, vous attendrez qu'on vous appelle pour témoigner, lui dit le professeur. »  
  
Et la porte claqua, manquant de faire tomber un tableau qui grogna du mauvais traitement des portes dans cet établissement. James resta d'abord debout puis s'installa finalement par terre. La douleur de ses poignets se réveilla et il remonta sa manche. Maintenant, de fins traits semblaient entourer ses poignets en de graciles arabesques. Il se gratta frénétiquement avant de comprendre que ça ne ferait qu'empirer la douleur. A ce moment là, le professeur Prenzweller passa dans le couloir et s'arrêta étonnée quand elle l'aperçut assis par terre, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Elle était toujours vêtue de son habituelle tunique noire et de ses gants de velours sombre.  
  
« M. Potter, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans ce couloir ? Vous ne devriez pas être en cours ? »  
  
« C'est le professeur McGonnagal qui m'a demandé de venir pour témoigner. »  
  
« Témoigner pour M. Black, demanda la femme avec un air mystérieux sur le visage. »  
  
« Oui, répondit James. Mais comment êtes-vous au courant ? »  
  
« Potter, je suis tout de même professeur dans cet établissement. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûre que votre camarade ne sera pas renvoyé. »  
  
La femme se redressa et repartit d'un pas cadencé vers l'extrémité du couloir. James eut tout à coup un choc, il releva à nouveau ses manches et regarda tour à tour ses poignets et le professeur qui s'éloignait. Ses marques, sur ses poignets. Elles étaient semblables à celles qu'il avait aperçues et que son professeur de combat tentait de cacher sous ses gants. Non, elles n'étaient pas semblables. Elles étaient identiques. James repensa alors au livre qu'il avait lu dans la réserve et la vérité se dévoila devant lui. Pour avoir fouillé sur ce qui ne le regardait pas, il se retrouvait maintenant à partager les cicatrices de son professeur. Il soupira et se recala un peu plus confortablement contre le mur.  
  
A cet instant là, la porte s'ouvrit et le visage du professeur McGonnagal apparut, lui sommant d'entrer. James se releva et pénétra à son tour dans la salle d'audience. On le fit asseoir sur un siège, face aux professeurs. Le directeur Dumbledore, le professeur McGonnagal ainsi que le professeur Brocklehurst se trouvaient face à lui. James crut un instant avoir rêvé quand il vit les yeux du directeur pétiller d'un air joyeux tandis que McGonnagal restait tout aussi austère que son collègue de potions. Dumbledore passa une de ses mains dans sa barbe et indiqua au gryffondor qu'il pouvait commençait. James respira profondément alors que Sirius placé près de lui baissait la tête. Ainsi, il raconta sa course folle vers la cabane hurlante et leur fuite précipité à lui et à Rogue. Les yeux de Brocklehurst ne cessaient de vouloir le sonder mais James omit bien sûr de raconter qu'il était normalement prévu que les maraudeurs se rendent sous forme animale dans la cabane hurlante. Quoi qu'il arrive, ça ne devait pas se savoir. Sinon, ce ne serait pas le conseil de discipline mais le passage devant une cour de haute instance de la magie. Et là, plus personne ne pourrait rien pour eux. Une fois son récit terminé, le professeur McGonnagal le ramena dans le couloir où il attendit à nouveau. Une heure passa ainsi mais il ne se soucia pas de son cours de botanique, trop préoccupé par la sentence que recevrait son ami. L'heure du repas arriva et rien n'avait changé, si ce n'était que presque tout le monde s'était rendu dans la grande salle pour dîner. James commença lui aussi à sentir son estomac le tirailler.  
  
« James, je te trouve enfin ! »  
  
Le garçon releva la tête et vit au-dessus de lui le visage encore assez pâle de Remus.  
  
« Remus, s'exclama t'il. Tu es sorti ? »  
  
« Oui, à l'instant. »  
  
Et Remus expliqua à James qu'il était au courant de tout car Peter lui avait rendu visite après les cours à l'infirmerie et que finalement ce dernier y était resté, par la faute d'un douloureux mal de ventre.  
  
« Ça lui apprendra à se goinfrer de bonbons et de biscuits en dehors des repas, dit James en souriant. »  
  
Les deux garçons décidèrent donc d'attendre que l'audience se termine, cruellement angoissées par la sentence qui tomberait. Finalement, les voix se firent entendre derrière la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant sortir le professeur Brocklehurst qui lança un regard mauvais aux deux gryffondors suivi par le professeur McGonnagal. Lorsqu'elle vit James et Remus qui attendaient devant la porte, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire passer Sirius devant elle en le poussant vers ses amis. Le directeur sortit à son tour et ferma la porte.  
  
« Messieurs, je crois qu'il ne vous reste plus qu'à monter dans votre salle commune. »  
  
Dès que les trois adultes se furent éclipsés, ils repartirent à leur tour dans la direction opposée. James s'empressa de questionner Sirius. Celui-ci fut néanmoins peu loquace et lançait de façon permanente des regards en coin vers Remus derrière les cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur les yeux. Ils continuèrent à arpenter les couloirs alors que le couvre-feu était bientôt passé. Remus finit par briser le silence qui s'était établi quand James avait compris que Sirius ne répondrait à ses questions que lorsque l'envie lui viendrait.  
  
« Ça ne vous dérange pas si l'on va faire un tour dans le parc. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »  
  
« Aucun problème, Remus, s'exclama James. »  
  
Une fois dehors, le trio longea les haies qui se trouvaient près des serres de botanique et poursuivit sa balade à travers la pelouse et contourna la façade Nord du château, se dirigeant irrémédiablement vers le terrain de Quidditch. Remus ressentit la gène de Sirius et il finit par s'arrêter, probablement contrarié par les perpétuels coups d'œil du jeune homme.  
  
« Sirius, ne me regarde pas comme ça, murmura t'il. »  
  
Le gryffondor détourna à nouveau son regard mais Remus fut plus rapide. Il lui saisit le poignet et l'obligea à le dévisager dans les yeux.  
  
« Sirius, je comprends que maintenant tu ais des remords par rapport à ce que tu as fait et que tu te dises que je t'en veux de m'avoir utilisé contre Rogue. Mais même si je t'en ai voulu au début, je comprends ce pourquoi tu l'as fait. »  
  
Les yeux obscurs de Sirius scintillèrent lorsqu'il entendit les paroles de son ami et James remarqua qu'il se détournait d'eux, esquivant quelques pas dans l'herbe. Un mince sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Sirius alors que ses mèches cachaient toujours habilement son visage, masquant ainsi une grande partie de ses émotions.  
  
« Remus... Je crois que je me dois de te présenter mes plus sincères excuses. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'indulgent. Parfois, je me dis qu'un idiot comme moi ne mérite pas votre amitié. »  
  
James se sentit soulagé, il venait de reconnaître l'ami qu'il connaissait depuis si longtemps. L'atmosphère se détendit tout d'un coup avec ces paroles. Finalement, Sirius leur expliqua comment Dumbledore avait jugé qu'on ne pouvait le renvoyer pour des raisons évidentes.  
  
« Et Brocklehurst a répondu qu'il ne voyait pas lesquelles, pouffa Sirius. »  
  
« Le directeur voulait sans doute parler de ton appréciable sens de l'humour et de tes prodigieuses farces, lança Remus de façon pince-sans- rire. »  
  
« A moins que ce soit de ton mauvais caractère, s'exclama James maintenant de bonne humeur. »  
  
« Dis donc, Potter, tu devrais te regarder avant de parler ! »  
  
Sirius ne sembla pas apprécier l'humour de son meilleur ami et sortit sa baguette, un sourire vengeur sur les lèvres. James de son côté, évita un sort de chatouillis que son meilleur ami lui envoya.  
  
« Tiens, c'est étrange... On ne dirait pas de la lumière ? »  
  
Remus avait interrompu ses deux camarades qui se chamaillaient. Il pointa du doigt une pâle lueur qui semblait provenir d'un bosquet d'arbres dont le feuillage filtrait avec parcimonie l'éclat lumineux.  
  
« Qu'est ce que ça peut être, s'enquit James. »  
  
« Probablement un feu, répondit Sirius qui avait arrêté de tenter de faire pousser des oreilles d'âne à son meilleur ami. »  
  
James vit Remus sortir à son tour sa baguette de sa poche et lui aussi remarqua que sa main s'était inconsciemment approchait de la sienne, soulevant le rabat de tissu à la recherche du précieux instrument.  
  
« Etant donné qu'on se trouva dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et qu'il est presque dix heures du soir, je ne vois pas qui serait susceptible de faire un feu, murmura James. »  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'on fait, demanda Remus rendu perplexe par sa découverte. »  
  
« On y va, bien sûr ! »  
  
Sirius se serait presque lancé tête la première si Remus ne l'avait pas retenu par un pan de sa cape.  
  
« Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? »  
  
« Sirius, tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'on se fasse repérer avant même d'avoir pu voir quelque chose ? »  
  
Finalement ils s'approchèrent discrètement, fines silhouette se confondant dans l'obscurité qui commençait à régner autour d'eux. Les trois jeunes hommes arrivèrent enfin près d'un buisson dans lequel ils se tapirent silencieusement. La lumière devait provenir d'un feu car l'on entendait les crépitements du bois vert qui brûle. James s'accouda sur un petit monticule de terre qui se trouvait près de lui et regarda vers la lumière. Et ce qu'il vit enfin à travers le feuillage le laissa sans réaction, tout comme ses deux amis.  
  
Mary et Julia suivirent Lily à travers le parc, transportant tout le matériel qu'il leur faudrait pour la cérémonie. Elles longèrent les accès au terrain de Quidditch et parvinrent enfin à l'orée d'un bosquet dont la cime des arbres s'élançait vers les étoiles. Le silence régnait en maître absolu, seulement troublé parfois par le hululement d'un oiseau nocturne planant au-dessus d'elles. Une fois camouflées dans la futaie des troncs, Lily partit à la recherche des trois arbres qu'elle avait repérés. Le chêne ne fut pas dur à retrouver avec son imposante silhouette.  
  
« C'est ici, lança Lily à ses deux camarades restées en retrait. »  
  
Elle leur fit un geste et elles s'avancèrent à leur tour. Mary s'agenouilla et sortit du sac qu'elle portait les trois coupes d'argent qu'elles avaient subtilisées et en tendit une à Julia et Lily. Elles les placèrent avec application aux pieds des trois arbres. Ensuite, Julia suivit le tracé que Lily avait préalablement marqué au sol en versant soigneusement le fluide magique. Elle traça ainsi un cercle englobant les trois arbres et un triangle qui allait d'un arbre à l'autre. Lily prit le pieu que Mary avait gravé et compta ses pas pour se placer au milieu du triangle. Là, elle s'accroupit et enfonça le pieu en orientant les runes selon les points cardinaux. Elle jeta un regard en arrière et vit que Mary s'affairait déjà près de la coupe qu'elle s'était désignée. Lily marcha donc jusqu'à la sienne et sortit sa baguette. D'un petit geste, elle l'agita et un puissant jet vert se dirigea vers la coupe encore vide. Quelques instants plus tard, un tas de terre était apparu. Lily entendit des crépitements des flammes qui viennent d'être allumées et en déduit que Julia avait, elle aussi, accompli sa tâche. Seule Mary resta encore un petit moment au-dessus du récipient, ses longs cheveux manquant de toucher le sol. Une lumière bleu irisa le métal du récipient et éclaira les alentours, projetant des reflets clairs sur les arbres. Mary se redressa enfin, un vague sourire sur les lèvres.  
  
« C'est fait, murmura t'elle. »  
  
« Bon, vous savez ce qui nous reste à faire, maintenant. »  
  
Lily sentit sa gorge se resserrer d'appréhension et ses mains devenir moites alors que le moment fatidique du début de la cérémonie se rapprochait. Julia semblait de son côté encore plus tendue, faisant grincer ses articulations. Elles prirent donc finalement place chacune sur un coté du triangle. Mary tendit sa main droite en avant et Lily vit l'anneau d'argent orné de la petite pierre bleue scintiller. Julia releva un peu sa manche et Lili fit de même. Leurs bagues bien en vue, les doigts tendus vers le pieu,, il ne restait plus qu'à prononcer l'incantation. Il leur fallait se concentrer le plus possible, une seule erreur et ce serait la catastrophe. Lily serra les machoires et avala un coup sa salive.  
  
« Allons-y ! »  
  
Et elles entamèrent une étrange liturgie, psalmodiant les mots qu'elles avaient appris par cœur. Les accents étranges du celte résonnaient sous la voûte naturelle formée par la cime des arbres.  
  
Lily ouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait tout d'abord fermés, encore un peu craintive. Rien ne semblait avoir changé si ce n'était l'ambiance qui régnait. L'ait était pesant et on sentait que de puissantes forces magiques étaient à l'œuvre. Elle tourna son regard vers le cercle et remarqua qu'une légère fumée blanche émanait de la potion versée sur le sol. En quelques instants, des étincelles semblèrent embraser la poudre que formait la potion, éclatant d'argent. Lily sentit alors son cou frémir et reporta son regard sur le centre du cercle, là où le pieu résidait figé dans la terre. Une énorme onde circulaire se propagea alors, balayant tout sur son passage mais toutes trois restèrent debout, immobiles. Ses cheveux se dressèrent et sa robe se gonfla d'un souffle pénétrant. Lorsque le champ de l'onde atteignit le rebord du cercle, un crépitement retentit et comme par enchantement, une immense colonne de lumière dorée jaillit jusqu'au ciel, englobant le cercle et ses occupantes. Le spectacle était magnifique et des larmes coulèrent sur le visage de la préfète tant la force de la magie présente agissait maintenant en elle.  
  
Le pieu brilla à son tour et trois jets lumineux et aveuglants vinrent les frapper simultanément. Lily accusa le choc et sa pensée s'embruma. Son corps se détendit brutalement et le sol se déroba sous ses pieds. Son corps tomba lentement sur le sol fangeux en une courbe légère. Julia et Mary avaient chuté à leur tour et à cet instant, un tremblement retentit et la puissance de la colonne lumineuse grandit encore. De fines poussières d'or voletaient dans l'air et tout paraissait lustré de mille feux. Cela dura jusqu'à ce que la lumière se mette à blanchir intensément. Et finalement, tout disparut dans un éclair aveuglant. Allongée les jambes recroquevillées, la préfète glissa ses doigts dans l'herbe qui l'entourait et en jugea qu'elle se trouvait toujours dans le bosquet. Gardant les yeux fermés, elle se redressa péniblement et frotta ses paupières qui la piquaient, très certainement rendues sensibles par la lumière accrue des instants précédents. Elle se leva en titubant et finit par s'appuyer sur un tronc d'arbre qui se trouvait près d'elle et qu'elle trouva à tâtons. Julia aussi avait repris ses esprits. Seule Mary était toujours allongée sur le sol, ses longs cheveux blonds épars sur son dos. Une fois qu'elles parvinrent à se déplacer normalement, les deux jeunes gryffondors s'approchèrent de leur compagne. Elles tentèrent de la réveiller et puis enfin, Lily prit le visage de Mary dans ses mains et Julia fit apparaître un peu d'eau qu'elles entreprirent de lui faire boire. La blonde eut un soubresaut lorsque la première gorgée atteint son gosier et toussa violemment. Elle se redressa et sembla surprise de trouver ses camarades à ses côtés. Son regard était vague et elle plaqua ses mains sur son front.  
  
« Ce que j'ai mal à la tête, murmura t'elle. »  
  
« Ça va aller, Mary. On range le matériel et on retourne au château. »  
  
« Tu n'as qu'à te reposer en attendant, lui souffla Julia. On s'occupe de tout. »  
  
Mary hocha la tête en signe d'accord et les deux autres commencèrent à ramasser ce qu'elles avaient utilisé.  
  
James plaqua son visage contre le sol lorsqu'il sentit la déflagration de l'onde magique. Il releva un peu plus tard la tête et vit que la lumière avait disparu. Il reprit ses esprits et tira la manche de Remus qui se trouvait à côté de lui.  
  
« Dis à Sirius qu'on s'en va. Je crois qu'on en a assez vu. Et si on ne déguerpit assez rapidement, on risque de se faire surprendre. »  
  
Le trio repartit donc en silence et James mena les autres près du terrain de Quidditch. Mais ses poignets se mirent brusquement le brûler et la douleur devint vite insupportable. Il ne put continuer de marcher et s'effondra sur le sol. Sirius se précipita aussitôt sur lui et tenta de savoir ce qui lui arrivait.  
  
« James, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu ne vas pas bien ? »  
  
Remus s'accroupit à son tour et appuya James contre le mur de planches.  
  
« James, où as-tu mal ? »  
  
« Aux poignets, murmura l'autre, haletant. »  
  
Ses tempes se perlaient de gouttes de sueur et il se mit à grimacer abominablement. Remus remonta aussitôt ses manches et saisit ses poignets. Lorsqu'ils virent, lui et Sirius, les marques qui se formaient sur la peau de leur ami, ils eurent presque un sursaut.  
  
« James, je vais arrêter un peu la douleur mais il faut que tu ne bouges pas. D'accord ? »  
  
Derrière ses lunettes, le regard vitreux de James se fit suppliant et il acquiesça vainement de la tête. Remus se plaça bien face à James et appliqua les paumes de ses mains ouvertes sur les poignets de son ami qui étaient maintenant couverts de signes noirs. Tout d'abord, James ne sentit pas beaucoup de changements. Il serra un peu plus les dents et peu à peu, une agréable chaleur envahit son corps. Cela le réchauffa tout d'abord puis le contact des mains de Remus commença à le brûler. Il s'agita un peu plus, les yeux fermés.  
  
« James, s'il te plait ! Arrête de bouger ou je ne pourrais pas te soigner. Sirius, bon sang, maintiens-le ! Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps. »  
  
Sirius maintint fermement son meilleur ami contre le mur tandis que James continuait de s'agiter. Finalement, Remus lâcha enfin James et il s'affaissa en soupirant. Le gryffondor reprit ses esprits, le visage encore un peu blême.  
  
« James, tu peux nous expliquer ce que sont ses marques noires sur tes poignets ? »  
  
Le regard gris de Remus était froid et sévère. Même Sirius semblait pour une fois sérieux.  
  
« Ce sont des marques magiques faites avec de la magie noire. »  
  
« De la magie noire ! Mais dans quoi es-tu allé te fourrer pour te retrouver avec de telles choses, s'écria Sirius. »  
  
« D'accord, je vais vous raconter. Mais rentrons d'abord, je ne me sen pas très bien. »  
  
Et il raconta comment par curiosité il s'était rendu dans la réserve de la bibliothèque et avait lu un livre. Il avait alors découvert que le professeur Prenzweller subissait un envoûtement et qu'elle savait que quelqu'un avait percé son secret. Les trois garçons rentrèrent dans le château et se dépêchèrent de regagner leurs appartements avant de se faire surprendre par Rusard et son horrible chat.  
  
Une fois assis sur son lit, James ferma les yeux et allait s'endormir quand une question lui traversa l'esprit.  
  
« Remus, je peux te demander quelque chose ? »  
  
« Bien sûr, James. »  
  
« Comment as-tu appris à soigner de cette manière, je veux dire en touchant les gens ? »  
  
« Il y a certaines choses qu'on préfère garder pour soi, James. Bonne nuit. »  
  
Et il referma les tentures de son lit à baldaquins.  
  
= fin du chapitre 26 = 


	27. Coursepoursuite

Encore merci à tous ceux qui m'écrivent, vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que ça fait plaisir !  
  
Shetane (Et oui, la vie, ça fait souffrir. Et puis, il n'était pas  
possible que Sirius se fasse renvoyer, la vie à Poudlard deviendrait  
ennuyeuse).  
  
Faustine 30 (Ha, ha, personne ne sait ce qui va se passer sauf moi !  
Mais si tu continues à lire cette histoire, tu sauras ce qui vient  
derrière).  
  
Beru ou bloub (merci pour tous ces compliments, ça me rassure car  
j'ai parfois l'impression d'être la seule à e comprendre. Et pour les  
autres, il faut espérer qu'ils auront la curiosité de lire un jour ou  
l'autre cette histoire ou d'en entendre parler)  
  
Ha, c'est bien dommage que les rewiews ne poussent pas comme les champignons après une bonne pluie. Mais pour remédier à cela, continuez de cliquer sur le bouton bleu en bas de la page. Bonne lecture.  
  
Titre : Opération Pégasus.  
  
Auteur : Elizabeth.  
  
Disclamer : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif.  
  
Résumé général de l'histoire : Septembre 1970. Après deux mois de vacances, les élèves du collège Poudlard reprennent leurs études. Mais un certain mage noir poursuit son ascension vers le pouvoir, provoquant un climat de terreur. La tension au sein de la communauté internationale magique et du ministère britannique ne cesse de grandir. C'est pourquoi certains ont décidé de lancer une action secrète qui changera à jamais la vie de quelques étudiants, en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies. Le nom de code : Opération Pégasus.  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent : Sirius qui passait en conseil de discipline est finalement relaxé et reste à Poudlard. Mais alors que James, Sirius et Remus prennent l'air dans le parc, ils sont attirés par une lumière et assistent secrètement à la cérémonie qu'effectuent les trois filles de Gryffondor. En rentrant au château, James s'écroule, parcouru par la douleur de ses poignets. Remus le soigne par le contact de ses mains et James est obligé de révéler à ses amis ce qu'il a découvert sur le professeur Prenzweller.  
  
Rappel des élèves étudiant à Poudlard évoqués dans les chapitres précédents (qui commencent à devenir un peu nombreux, mais c'est comme ça) :  
  
(Je ne vous présente plus les maraudeurs ainsi que Lily et ses amies).  
  
Darcey Line : Gryffondor, 5° année, élève venant de France. Sœur jumelle de David, elle raconte différentes versions sur ses parents à ceux qui lui demandent des détails sur sa famille. Elle est assez douée en magie.  
  
Payne Daniel : Gryffondor, 5° année, préfet et gardien.  
  
Perkins Kévin : Gryffondor, 5° année.  
  
Darcey David : Serdaigle, 5° année, élève venant de France. Frère jumeau de Line, sa mère serait morte et son père travaille pour quelque chose de secret pour l'Angleterre.  
  
Johnson Robert : Serdaigle, 7° année.  
  
Fishinger Erwann : Serdaigle, 7° année.  
  
Rosier Evan : Serpentard, 5° année, ayant rejoint le rang des mangemorts. Frère de Clara.  
  
Flint Cyril : Serpentard, 7° année, capitaine. Petit ami de Susan.  
  
Mulciber Lewis : Serpentard, 7° année.  
  
Travers Luke : Serpentard, 7° année.  
  
Rappel des adultes ou autres personnes évoquées dans les chapitres précédents :  
  
Prenzweller Kathia : Nouveau professeur de combat, vient d'Allemagne. Semble connaître le père de Sirius. Les maraudeurs la soupçonnent d'être un agent infiltré.  
  
Quirke Julius : Nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Les maraudeurs le soupçonnent d'être un agent infiltré.  
  
Perks Sophia : Professeur de divination.  
  
Chapitre 27 : Course-poursuite.  
  
« Bien, je pense que vous êtes conscients que ceux sont vos dernières heures de cours en divination avant de passer vos examens. J'espère donc que vous allez vous appliquer pour ce dernier cours. »  
  
James laissa la voix du professeur Perks continuer ses élucubrations sur l'importance de la divination. Il faisait comme toujours chaud dans la pièce et bien que la fenêtre soit ouverte, chacun paraissait étouffer. James se demandait parfois pourquoi il avait choisi de prendre divination comme option en troisième année. Son cousin lui avait dit que l'études des runes étaient quelque chose de fastidieux qui demandait beaucoup de travail. James s'était donc rabattu sur la divination, tout comme ses trois amis. Il avait finalement trouvé que son choix n'était pas si bien qu'il l'avait cru. Evidement, la divination était une matière plus facile que les runes mais James trouvait qu'on perdait son temps à tenter de savoir ce qui allait nous arriver. Il valait mieux vivre sa vie telle qu'elle se présentait.  
  
« Nous allons donc voir un des sujets qui pourrait se présenter à vos BUSES. Il s'agit de l'hydromancie. Comme son nom l'indique, il s'agit de divination par l'eau. Plus exactement par la chute de pierres dans un récipient. Ouvrez votre livre à la page 85, s'il vous plaît. »  
  
James chercha du doigt la page de son livre sur la tranche de celui-ci et l'ouvrit. Sirius qui se trouvait à ses côtés avait comme à son habitude oublié ses affaires, ils suivirent donc ensemble. Technique développé essentiellement dans la Grèce antique, l'hydromancie avait influencé de nombreuses civilisations. James, peu passionné, sauta du regard ce passage historique et rentra dans le vif du sujet. Sirius lui donna un discret coup de coude et lui chuchota à l'oreille.  
  
« Hé, James ! Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils sont mignons tous les deux. Je suis certain que Remus doit être aux anges. »  
  
James leva les yeux de sa lecture, regarda par-dessus la monture de ses lunettes et vit en effet que Remus semblait heureux de partager sa place avec Line Darcey. Le jeune home avait apparemment un gros faible pour la nouvelle. Il rougissait lorsqu'on parlait d'elle et semblait maintenant plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, même si rien de concret ne semblait se dégager des deux jeunes gryffondors. Sirius attira l'attention de Remus et lui fit une remarquable imitation du jeune homme en pleine rêverie amoureuse. Remus lui lança en retour un regard sournois et Sirius qui s'apprêtait à faire une grimace fut interrompu par le professeur qui prit la parole, estimant que tout le monde avait eu le temps de lire ce qu'elle avait demandé.  
  
« Qui aurait l'amabilité de m'aider à distribuer les bols et les pierres ? Melle Hindle, oui, merci. Et Melle Evans, vous verserez de l'eau à chaque groupe. »  
  
Les deux jeunes filles se levèrent et suivirent le professeur jusqu'à une étagère qui se trouvait au fond de la salle. Sirius prit le bol en étain que Julia lui tendait et laissa à James le soin de récolter les trois pierres distribuées par le professeur.  
  
« C'est dommage que ce bol soit si petit sinon, on aurait pu faire un concours de ricochets. »  
  
« De toutes façons, je t'aurais battu, souffla James en souriant. »  
  
« Tu parles, personnes ne peu me défier sans recevoir la plus écrasante défaite de sa vie. Je suis l'imbattable ricocheur de la Tamise. Si tu veux un exemple, Cassi' n'a jamais réussi à me battre. »  
  
« Elle m'avait en effet raconté que tu avais ensorcelé tes cailloux pour gagner plus facilement et qu'elle en a eu marre et qu'elle t'a jeté à l'eau. »  
  
« Disons plutôt qu'elle a été jalouse de mon talent. »  
  
Lily Evans arriva vers leur table, un pichet rempli d'eau dans les mains. La voyant ainsi, James ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer une méchanceté.  
  
« Alors, Evans, tu t'es fait recruter comme serveuse ? Je suis sûr que tu serais pas mal au Chaudron Baveur. »  
  
« Et toi Potter, en crétin imbécile ! A moins que la place soit déjà attribué à Black, bien sûr. Comme on dit, qui se ressemble s'assemble. »  
  
« Hé, attends Lily ! Moi, je n'ai fait aucun commentaire. Et puis même si tu étais serveuse, tu serais une très jolie serveuse, déclara t'il avec un sourire enjôleur. »  
  
Lily s'approcha du charmeur, leva la cruche au-dessus de lui et vida le contenu sur la tête du gryffondor. Sirius ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite de ce qui venait de se passer. Ses cheveux mouillés dégoulinaient sur ses épaules. Tout le monde éclata de rire autour d'eux. Et puis finalement même Sirius lui-même se mit à rire de la farce dont il ait été victime. Seul James jeta un regard sombre à la préfète. Cette garce avait osé trempé son meilleur ami. Parfois, il se demandait ce qu'il attendait pour aller la dénoncer à un des professeurs pour ses promenades nocturnes. Mais il sentait que ce que manigançaient cette fille et ses deux amies était bien plus que louche. Qu'avait-elles donc fabriqué avec tout ce matériel dans le parc en pleine nuit ? Ha, ça ferait de l'effet : "Lily Evans, dite Miss préfète-parfaite, surprise en pleine séance de magie illégale". Ça serait pas mal comme gros titre dans les journaux. James se prit brusquement des gouttes d'eau sur ses lunettes et se mit à pester contre Sirius.  
  
« Dis donc le chien, tu n'es pas obligé de t'ébrouer pareillement, déclara t'il en essuyant ses verres de ses lunettes. »  
  
« Désolé, ça doit être ma nature profonde qui remonte. Bon, c'est pas tout, au travail ! Je commence James. Pose-toi une question ! »  
  
A l'aide d'un sort, il se sécha rapidement pou ne pas attirer l'attention du professeur occupée à répondre aux questions d'un des élèves. James plissa le front et se concentra sur ce qu'il pourrait demander. Tiens, où allait-il passer ses vacances, ce n'était pas mal comme idée.  
  
« Ça y est ! Où vais-je passer mes vacances ? »  
  
« Sans utiliser la divination, je peux te dire que ce sera en ma compagnie. »  
  
« Ho non, tout mais pas ça ! »  
  
« Allez arrête, on va vérifier ça. »  
  
Sirius prit la première pierre qui était de forme ronde et de couleur noire. Des éclaboussures jaillirent quand la pierre toucha la surface de l'eau et des ondes circulaires se formèrent. Le jeune gryffondor lança alors successivement un cailloux allongé rose et une pierre triangulaire blanche. Il se pencha ensuite au-dessus du récipient et examina avec attention la surface troublée du liquide. En jetant un coup d'œil à son manuel ou plus exactement à celui de James, il identifia ses observations.  
  
« Hum, je vois un grand rassemblement, beaucoup de monde. Et puis de l'eau, peut-être la mer. Mais c'est étrange, c'est très bref. »  
  
A ce moment là, un grand bruit retentit et les élèves se retournèrent, curieux de voir d'où cela provenait. James tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et s'aperçut à la table de Remus que Line avait chuté de sa chaise et se trouvait par terre. Elle semblait assez sonnée et Lily qui était proche d'elle l'aida à se relever.  
  
« Ça va, Line ? Tu ne t'es pas fait trop mal ? »  
  
« Non... Ça va aller, murmura t'elle. »  
  
Malgré ses affirmations, James n'en parut pas si sûr. Le regard de la jeune fille était inquiet, comme apeuré. Elle avait aussi brusquement pali et ses mains étaient parcourues de tremblements.  
  
« Viens t'asseoir, Line, dit Remus en lui tendant la main. »  
  
La jeune fille recula avec toujours le même air crispé sur le visage. Elle finit par saisir le dossier de son siége et s'assit. L'attention que les autres lui avaient portée pendant ces brefs instants disparut mais James continua néanmoins à l'observer. Il remarqua qu'elle s'agitait de façon angoissée, attendant avec impatience que le cours se termine.  
  
La cloche sonna et Line fut parmi les premières à partir, elle glissa prestement sur l'échelle. James enfila la bretelle de son sac mis fut happé au passage par le bras de Remus qui l'entraîna rapidement à l'étage d'en dessous. Sirius courrait pour tenter de les rattraper et arriva finalement à leur hauteur.  
  
« Remus, qu'est ce qui te prend, s'exclama James, encore étonné par a réaction si brusque de son ami »  
  
« James, elle sait. Elle a deviné. »  
  
« Mais qui, Remus ? »  
  
« Elle ! »  
  
La voix du garçon était rauque. Il s'arrêta momentanément et saisit James par les épaules.  
  
« Line, elle sait que je suis un... »  
  
« Il faut absolument la rattraper, s'exclama Sirius. »  
  
Et le trio s'élança à la poursuite de la gryffondor, bousculant les élèves sur leur passage. Il coururent à travers la galerie de troisième étage et parvinrent finalement à un embranchement. James s'arrêta pour souffler tandis que Sirius se ruait sur deux serdaigles de septième année.  
  
« Dites, vous n'avez pas Line Darcey ? »  
  
« Qui ça, demanda Robert Johnson, les livres dans ses bras. »  
  
« La jumelle de David Darcey, le nouveau qui joue dans votre équipe, répondit Sirius, le souffle court. »  
  
« Elle est partie à droite. A moins que ce ne soit à gauche. Euh, en fait, je n'en sais strictement rien, répondit Erwann Fishinger sur un ton amusé. »  
  
« Très drôle mais je suis pressé. »  
  
« Je ne savais que tu avais une envie si pressante de lui sauter dessus. »  
  
« Arrête, Erwann. »  
  
Robert Johnson accula son camarade tandis que Sirius s'impatientait toujours plus.  
  
« Je ne sais pas où elle est mais demande à son frère. Ils savent toujours l'un l'autre où ils se trouvent. Il est en cours d'Histoire dans l'aile Est du château. La salle de Binns. »  
  
« O.K ! Merci, je vous revaudrais ça ! »  
  
Les trois garçons repartirent en trombe. Finalement au bout de cinq minutes de course effrénée à travers les couloirs, ils s'arrêtèrent fatigués.  
  
« Flûte ! On a perdu sa trace, s'écria Sirius contrarié. »  
  
« On a du se tromper, il fallait prendre à droite tout à l'heure, répondit James. »  
  
Les murs du couloir dans lequel ils étaient arrivés étaient recouverts de tentures bleues. Des cordons dorés pourvus de pompons pendaient le long des murs.  
  
« On ne doit pas se trouver loin des quartiers de Serdaigle, je dirais. »  
  
Ils s'avancèrent dans le couloir, regardant avec attention dans les recoins. Le couloir était mal éclairé, une des lampes avait du s'éteindre avec un courant d'air. Au bout d'un moment, deux silhouettes se découpèrent au bout du couloir. Elles se trouvaient un peu en retrait derrière un recoin de mur. James se précipita vers eux et reconnut alors les deux jumeaux.  
  
« Remus, Sirius, ce sont eux ! »  
  
Les deux autres arrivèrent à leur tour sous les regards étonnés de David Darcey. Le jeune homme paraissait en peine discussion avec sa sœur. Interrompu par les maraudeurs, il croisa les bras et fixa James du regard.  
  
« Je peux vous aider, demanda t'il poliment. »  
  
« En fait, ce serait plutôt ta sœur. »  
  
« Qu'est ce que vous lui voulez ? »  
  
Devant la mauvaise volonté du serdaigle, Sirius prit la parole. Il s'approcha de lui et le fixa dans les yeux de son regard noir.  
  
« Bon, je crois qu'on doit avoir une petite discussion, tous les cinq, déclara Sirius en faisant craquer ses poings. »  
  
« Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Black, tu as perdu la tête ! »  
  
Mais avant que James puisse prendre la parole, un cri puissant retentit loin derrière eux.  
  
« On les tient. Elles ne peuvent plus nous échapper ! »  
  
James dégaina sa baguette et se retourna juste à temps pour voir un groupe jaillir de l'ombre d'un couloir attenant.  
  
Le cours de divination s'était terminé depuis seulement quelques minutes et les trois filles s'étaient rapidement retrouvées malgré les nombreux élèves se pressant dans les couloirs. Lily tenait ses affaires dans ses bras, avançant rapidement suivie de Julia et Mary.  
  
« Bon, il faut que je trouve Daniel, marmonna Lily. »  
  
« Pourquoi, demanda Julia. Tu comptes lui déclarer ton amour ? Je ne crois pas que Mary serait très d'accord ! »  
  
« Non, c'est juste pour lui demander s'il a reçu les emplois du temps des examens. On est censé les distribuer demain au plus tard et je n'ai rien reçu. »  
  
Les filles continuèrent donc de déambuler dans les couloirs, demandant à ceux qu'elles croisaient s'ils avaient vu le jeune homme. Personne ne put leur répondre et elles se décidèrent donc à rentrer dans les quartiers de Gryffondor. Mais au détour d'un couloir, un groupe surgit précipitamment, manquant de les renverser. Lily allait leur demander ce qui leur prenait quand son regard croisa des yeux qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu revoir de si près.  
  
« Rosier souffla t'elle. »  
  
Elle n'eut néanmoins pas le temps de polémiquer car les serpentards de septième année qui accompagnaient le jeune homme parurent satisfaits de les avoir trouvées. La préfète jeta un coup d'œil à ses deux amies tandis que le groupe agressif s'approchait toujours plus près d'elles. A quatre patte, elle ramassa hâtivement ses affaires et vit Mary lui faire un signe. Elles détalèrent aussitôt en direction inverse. La fuite n'était pas ce que Lily préférait mais il valait mieux tenter de semer ses malades avant qu'ils ne leur tombent à nouveau dessus. Elle savait ce dont ils étaient capables et également qu'ils ne lâcheraient pas prise facilement.  
  
« Mais qu'est ce qui nous veulent, s'écria Julia qui courrait au côté de Lily. »  
  
« Je crois que ça s'appelle une revanche, répondit Mary. »  
  
« Ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour ! Il faut rapidement qu'on se planque ! »  
  
Lily courrait malgré les talons de ses souliers qui claquaient bruyamment sur le sol, sa cape claquant dans les courants d'air. Elles bifurquèrent brutalement sur la droite alors que les voix se rapprochaient. Le couloir n'était pas très bien éclairé et Lily sentait que le sang lui montait au visage, sa gorge se desséchant atrocement avec l'effort et l'angoisse.  
  
« On les tient. Elles ne peuvent plus nous échapper ! »  
  
Les voix la firent tressaillir de peur, ils les avaient retrouvées. Ils n'étaient néanmoins pas encore parvenu dans le couloir et elles s'enfuirent donc toujours plus rapidement. Mais au détour d'un recoin, elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions car quelqu'un l'attrapa violemment par la taille, la traînant dans un sombre recoin. Elle allait se mettre à hurler quand une main se posa sur sa bouche. Elle ne put alors plus parler et ne se priva donc pas de bourrer de coups de coude son ravisseur.  
  
« Dis donc, Lily ! Si t'arrêtais de me bourrer de coups, ça serait sympa car apparemment, je viens de te sauver la peau. »  
  
Cette voix, c'était...  
  
« Venez par ici, chuchota une autre voix masculine qu'elle connaissait mais qu'elle ne put identifier. »  
  
De la lumière apparut et on la relâcha enfin. Lily se retourna brutalement et se trouva nez à nez avec Sirius qui venait de la lâcher. James avait vraisemblablement attrapé Julia et Remus, Mary. Line et son frère David était aussi présents. Elle se détourna vers le centre du couloir et vit que les Serpentards venaient d'apparaître. Line lança un sort de bouclier qui ne parviendrait néanmoins pas à résister à autant d'attaquants.  
  
« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici, demanda la préfète un peu hautainement. »  
  
« Hé ho, ça serait plutôt à toi de nous dire pourquoi ces autres vous poursuivaient, s'écria Sirius. »  
  
« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Black ! »  
  
David s'était retourné pour observer la progression des Serpentards et son regard s'agrandit. Lily laissa Sirius et tourna aussi la tête. Une silhouette était apparue juste devant eux, vêtue de noir, sa cape tombant jusqu'à ses pieds bottés. Lily fit signe aux autres de regarder et s'aperçut que Line était bouche bée.  
  
« Ne bougez pas, souffla une voix féminine pourvue d'un léger accent. »  
  
« Pro...Professeur Prenzweller ! »  
  
Sirius avait plaqué ses mains contre la fine paroi. Le professeur se retourna et agita sa baguette. Des paillettes dorées vinrent se fondre dans la barrière magique et la solidifier. Les serpentards s'étaient arrêtés à dix mètres de la femme, surpris de sa subite apparition. Lily reconnut Luke Travers, Cyril Flint et Lewis Mulciber. Rosier avait du les perdre dans les dédales des couloirs. Luke Travers sourit perfidement et s'écria :  
  
« Poussez-vous de là, Prenzweller ! Nous sommes venus régler nos comptes avec une certaine gryffondor. »  
  
« Si vous voulez parler de Melle Evans, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que vous ne pourrez l'aborder, répondit le professeur très calmement. »  
  
« C'est ce qu'on va voir ! »  
  
Le serpentard tendit sa baguette et un jet d'étincelles bleues en jaillit, se dirigeant droit vers la femme. Kathia Prenzweler détacha d'un claquement de doigt sa cape et apparut dans la tenue dans laquelle James l'avait vu se battre. Elle saisit sa baguette à deux mains et étonnement, cette dernière s'allongea et s'élargit pour donner la magnifique épée que le gryffondor lui connaissait.  
  
« Ils n'ont aucune chance, chuchota Line. »  
  
« Non, pas l'ombre d'une chance. Quand elle est comme ça, rien ne peut l'arrêter. »  
  
David saisit la main de sa sœur tandis que James fronçait les sourcils.  
  
« Dites donc, vous deux, depuis quand vous sav... »  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase un grand fracas parvint à leurs oreilles, se résonnant sur les murs. Le professeur Prenzweller tenait son épée devant elle, pointée vers les Serpentards. Elle murmura des paroles inaudibles et des flammes apparurent, léchant avidement la lame d'argent. Les serpentards relancèrent à nouveau des sorts toutefois elle s'avança et d'un ample mouvement, fendit l'air de son épée. Le jet de flammes atteignit un des serpentards qui atterrit brutalement au sol, assommé. Lily vit Cyril Flint reculer devant la femme mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Luke Travers.  
  
« Vous ne pouvez rien contre nous. Même votre épée ne peut rien contre ceci. »  
  
Ses yeux flamboyèrent d'une lueur cruelle et il hurla une formule magique. Sa baguette vibra et un jet vert extrêmement puissant se dirigea vers le professeur. Cette dernière tomba à genoux et du revers de son épée renvoya le sort.  
  
« Je ne savais qu'on enseignait ce genre de sorts dans cette école, M. Travers. Je me demande où vous l'avez appris. »  
  
« Certainement pas avec des gens de votre espèce, cracha l'élève qui au comble de la fureur, se lança tête baissée vers le professeur. »  
  
Ce fut une mauvaise idée mais il faillit réussir. Ses mains enserrèrent le cou du professeur et il commença à l'étrangler. Line poussa un cri suraigu tandis que David allait se jeter à son tour à l'aide de son professeur. James le retint par le col. L'autre continua de se débattre.  
  
« Lâche-moi, Potter ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il faut l'aider ! »  
  
« Si tu veux mon avis, elle va très bien s'en sortir. »  
  
Et en effet, elle saisit son épée des deux mains à même la lame et bloqua son étrangleur à la gorge. Elle le repoussa rudement et un grand éclair les aveugla. Lorsque la lumière fut revenue à la normale, ils virent le corps de Luke Travers à terre, immobile. Le professeur fit un moulinet du bras droit et sa baguette réapparut. Elle la glissa à sa taille, rabattit sa cape sombre sur elle et se tourna vers le petit groupe.  
  
« Bon, maintenant que nous nous sommes débarrassées des gêneurs, je pense que certains de vous vont devoir se rendre avec moi dans le bureau du directeur. »  
  
Line qui était tombé à terre accepta la main que lui tendait son frère et se releva. Lily nota qu'elle avait repris un visage impassible alors que quelques instants encore, elle semblait au bord du désespoir. James nota que le professeur le regardait fixement pendant tout le trajet, il sentait même son regard d'acier sur son dos. Ils se mirent donc en marche et arrivèrent un peu plus tard devant l'immonde gargouille qui gardait le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle ouvrit la porte et les fit passer devant elle. Dans le bureau, le directeur était assis derrière son bureau et le professeur Quirke se tenait debout, les mains derrière le dos.  
  
« Bonjour, Kathia. Qu'est- avec qui vous amène ? »  
  
« Et bien, il me semble que certains de nous ont besoin de quelque éclaircissements. »  
  
« Je vois, je vois... »  
  
Le directeur fit un vague geste et deux banquettes apparurent pour que les élèves puissent s'asseoir. James prit place entre Line, Julia et Sirius tandis que David, Remus, Mary et Lily prenaient place dans l'autre banc.  
  
« Bien, commençons par le début. Line et David si vous voulez bien vous lever. »  
  
Les deux frères et sœurs se levèrent, plein d'appréhension sur ce qui allait se passer. Et le professeur Quirke s'avança et saisit David par les épaules, l'étrennant contre lui. Line qui était toujours debout avait pali et le professeur Prenzweller posa un genoux à terre devant elle. Elle tendit ses mains vers elle mais sans la toucher.  
  
« Line, je... »  
  
Line ferma les yeux et deux petites larmes resplendirent aux coins de ses paupières avant de couler sur ses joues.  
  
= fin du chapitre 27 = 


	28. La malédiction

Un petit mot très bref pour remercier les gens qui lisent mon histoire.  
  
Shetane (je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, il tout à fait normal de ne plus rien capter car l'auteur est totalement hallucinée, schizophrène, névrosée et j'en passe. Au fait, je crois que c'est moi l'auteur ? Pour ta proposition, je te laisse lire ce chapitre et en juger par toi-même. Je pense que pas mal de choses vont s'éclaircir).  
  
Je pars en vacances dans quelques heures mais je vous promets que les trois derniers chapitres seront postés au début du mois d'août. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de cliquez en bas à gauche. Au fait, vous êtes au courant que le titre du sixième tome a été confirmé par Rowlling ?  
  
Titre : Opération Pégasus.  
  
Auteur : Elizabeth.  
  
Disclamer : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif.  
  
Résumé général de l'histoire : Septembre 1970. Après deux mois de vacances, les élèves du collège Poudlard reprennent leurs études. Mais un certain mage noir poursuit son ascension vers le pouvoir, provoquant un climat de terreur. La tension au sein de la communauté internationale magique et du ministère britannique ne cesse de grandir. C'est pourquoi certains ont décidé de lancer une action secrète qui changera à jamais la vie de quelques étudiants, en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies. Le nom de code : Opération Pégasus.  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent : Lors d'un cours de divination, Line découvre la véritable nature de Remus. Bine décidé à ne plus laisser filtrer cette information de première importance, les maraudeurs s'élancent à sa poursuite et finissent par la retrouver en compagnie de son fère. A ce moment, les trois filles sont prises en chasse par les Serpentards de troisième année qui s'étaient promis de se venger. Elles parviennent dans le même couloir que les maraudeurs. Mais avant que les Serpentards aient pu les attaquer, le professeur Prenzweller intervient et les met hors d'état de nuire par l'intermédiaire de son épée. Elle escorte ensuite ce petit groupe pour une explication dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Mais lorsque Kathia Prenzweler tombe à genoux devant Line te que cette dernière s met à pleurer, tous se demandent quels sont les, liens qui les unissent ?  
  
Rappel des élèves étudiant à Poudlard évoqués dans les chapitres précédents (qui commencent à devenir un peu nombreux, mais c'est comme ça) :  
  
(Je ne vous présente plus les maraudeurs ainsi que Lily et ses amies).  
  
Darcey Line : Gryffondor, 5° année, élève venant de France. Sœur jumelle de David, elle raconte différentes versions sur ses parents à ceux qui lui demandent des détails sur sa famille. Elle est assez douée en magie.  
  
Darcey David : Serdaigle, 5° année, élève venant de France. Frère jumeau de Line, sa mère serait morte et son père travaille pour quelque chose de secret pour l'Angleterre.  
  
Rappel des adultes ou autres personnes évoquées dans les chapitres précédents :  
  
Prenzweller Kathia : Nouveau professeur de combat, vient d'Allemagne. Semble connaître le père de Sirius. Les maraudeurs la soupçonnent d'être un agent infiltré.  
  
Quirke Julius : Nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Les maraudeurs la soupçonnent d'être un agent infiltré.  
  
Chapitre 28 : la malédiction.  
  
La larme coula sur la joue de Line qu'elle n'essuya même pas. Ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Kathia Prenzweller laissaient couler toutes ses émotions. La jeune fille porta sa manche à sa joue pour finalement essuyer son visage. Elle était totalement troublée par ce qui se passait, dont peu de personnes dans la pièce semblait comprendre le déroulement et l'importance.  
  
« Ma... Je... Je t'aime, maman. »  
  
Les mots qu'elle prononça s'éteignirent lentement dans sa gorge mais restèrent pendant de longues minutes gravés dans les esprits des autres élèves présents. James assis sur son fauteuil à coté de Sirius de puis que Line s'était levé. Il sentit d'ailleurs le dos de son ami se relâcher sous la surprise. Ainsi, Line était la fille du professeur... Enfin, elle était sa mère... Et son père... Mais alors, David était aussi... Oui, enfin bon, il s'était compris. Donc Line et David Darcey étaient les enfants de Julius Quirke et Kathia Prenzweller. Mais pourquoi tous ses noms différents ? Ces attendrissantes retrouvailles familiales durèrent encore quelques instants avant que le directeur Dumbledore ne toussote discrètement, rappelant ses deux collègues. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal se releva rapidement et épousseta son pantalon.  
  
« Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser. »  
  
Sa voix hésitante et douce rendait compte de son trouble. Le professeur Dumbledore hocha la tête d'un air conciliant.  
  
« Voyons, Kathia, il est tout à fait normal que vous soyez bouleversée. »  
  
Le regard du professeur se refroidit aussitôt au mot 'bouleversée'. Elle reprit immédiatement l'apparence froide et austère que ses élèves lui connaissait pendant ses cours. Elle se tourna vers eux, apparemment pressées qu'ils oublient ce qu'ils venaient de voir mais surtout d'entendre.  
  
« Bon, je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de retourner en cours. »  
  
Le professeur Quirke sursauta, regardant l'heure en sa montre.  
  
« En effet, cela fait au moins dix minutes que les élèves de septième  
année de Gryffondor et de Serpentard sont dans la même salle de classe  
sans surveillance, je vous prie donc de m'excuser, je vais de ce pas  
examiner l'étendue du massacre. »  
  
Il ouvrit prestement la porte et disparut rapidement dans l'escalier.  
Les élèves sortirent à leur tour mais alors que James s'apprêtait à  
sortir, la voix du professeur Prenzweller le retint.  
  
« Veuillez rester, M. Potter. Je crois que vous avez certaines choses  
à me dire. »  
  
James avala sa salive et tourna les talons pour pénétrer à nouveau dans le bureau. Il était maintenant à nouveau seul face à ses deux sorciers si puissants. Le regard pétillant du vieil homme le fixa quelques instants et il sourit. Le professeur Prenzweller était maintenant de dos et se mit à lui parler.  
  
« Dites-moi, Potter, vous ne trouvez pas que ce mois de juin est magnifique ? »  
  
James manqua de tomber de sa chaise en écoutant la question de son professeur qui continua sur sa lancée.  
  
« Il fait chaud, n'est ce pas ? »  
  
« Oui, professeur, répondit craintivement le gryffondor, ne sachant pas si la femme s'amusait. »  
  
Bien qu'il eut peu de chance pour cela.  
  
« Alors pourquoi continuez-vous à porter votre uniforme d'hiver à manches longues, Potter ? »  
  
James comprit aussitôt où elle voulait en venir. Ses cicatrices, elle le savait. Mais comment avait-elle su ? Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus.  
  
« Potter, relevez vos manches. »  
  
« Pourquoi, professeur, demanda t'il sur un ton tout à fait innocent. »  
  
« Vous le savez mieux que moi, Potter. Obéissez ! »  
  
James jeta un coup d'œil au directeur qui paraissait approuver as collègue. A contre cœur, il releva donc les manches de son uniforme, laissant apparaître de fines marques noires autour de ses poignets. Un silence de plomb s'abattit alors sur les trois occupants. Kathia Prenzweller s'approcha de lui et observa avec minutions les blessures de son élève. Le directeur se pencha à son tour.  
  
« Kathia, vous pensez que l'on peut soigner cela ? »  
  
« Bien sûr, j'indiquerai à Mme Pomfresh les soins qu'il lui faudra. Mais avant ça, je pense qu'une petite explication s'impose. »  
  
James ne put détourner de son regard des yeux de son professeur, regard froid et perspicace.  
  
« Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour vous retrouver avec ces cicatrices mais je pense qu'elles vous font atrocement souffrir. »  
  
James répugna à dire la vérité cependant, il dut se l'avouer. Ses marques lui mortifiaient la chair, comme si elles devaient se creuser plus profondément au fil des jours. Il prit néanmoins un air étonné et quelque peu blasé. Un Potter n'accepte pas aussi facilement la défaite.  
  
« Potter, vous êtes vraiment tout ce que l'on peut atteindre de vous, s'exclama le professeur. Et je vous en prie, ne faites pas cette tête d'étonné. Intrépide, courageux, curieux... Un peu trop, d'ailleurs. »  
  
James s'étonna des compliments que lui disait la femme. Elle qui ne passait pas un cours sans leur montrer que la magie était en réalité d'un autre niveau que ce qu'ils pratiquaient. Chacun sentait disparaître au fil des heures en sa compagnie sa détermination et sa propre estime comme neige au soleil.  
  
Le professeur se redressa et leur tourna le dos. Ses longs cheveux blonds balayaient son dos, contrastant avec son uniforme noir. Elle soupira, jetant un bref regard par la fenêtre d'où on apercevait le lac.  
  
« Tout commença quand j'eus fini mes études en Allemagne. Un homme se présenta, un anglais. Il faisait de la brigade d'élite des tireurs de baguettes, un groupe de professionnels au service du ministère britannique de la magie. »  
  
« Orion Black, souffla James. »  
  
« En effet, il s'agissait de M. Black. Je ne suis pas surprise que vous le sachiez. Vous et Sirius Black avaient du mener une petite enquête. Ho, ne paraissez pas surpris, Potter. Je vous connais mieux que vous ne le pensez. Mais reprenons. Cet homme m'a proposé de suivre un stage de formation, chose que son chef a accepté. J'ai donc passé deux ans en Angleterre au sein de cette brigade, perfectionnant chaque jour ma technique. Le temps s'est écoulé et j'ai rencontré Julius. »  
  
« Le professeur Quirke, laissa hasarder James. »  
  
« Oui. Nous avons eu deux enfants, des faux jumeaux. Mais au bout de ses deux années, une partie de la brigade d'élite fut envoyée en Allemagne pour contrer un groupe de dissidents opposés au système qui s'était mis à faire des émeutes et commençait à tuer ceux qui s'opposaient à leurs idées. J'ai évidemment accepté de partir malgré les supplications de Julius. L'Allemagne était mon pays et je ne pouvais laisser souffrir mes amis et ma famille qui se trouvaient là-bas. »  
  
James se recala au plus profond de son fauteuil attendant avec une impatience fébrile que le professeur poursuive son récit.  
  
« Les affrontements ont été rudes mais au bout d'un mois, nous parvînmes à rétablir l'ordre. Pour notre dernière intervention, on nous ordonna d'encercler le repère des meneurs. Je me proposais pour partir en éclaireur mais je fus capturée. C'est alors que je découvris parmi mes ennemis des personnes avec qui j'avais effectué une partie de la scolarité et mes études. Même des amis.  
  
James écarquilla les yeux. Il ne pouvait imaginer cela, que ses propres amis puissent avoir de tels idéaux et s'en prendre à lui pour cela. Il regarda le directeur qui ferma les yeux en acquiesçant. Se pouvait-il que bien plus de personnes qu'il ne le pensait se soient vues trahies par leurs amis ?  
  
« Voyant que je travaillais pour leurs ennemis, ils me torturèrent sauvagement. Ils me reprochèrent d'avoir trahi mon pays et de m'être livrée aux anglais au lieu de suivre le même chemin qu'eux, ce chemin qui devait les mener à la victoire et à la suprématie de leurs idéaux raciaux. Un soir, l'un d'entre eux s'approcha de moi, il avait reçu pour ordre de me faire comprendre mes erreurs. Je me souviens encore de cette lame d'argent qui gravait ses traces dans ma chair, me séparant à jamais de ceux que j'aimais et qui étaient restés en Angleterre, Julius, David et Line. Ils abattirent sur moi cette malédiction qui m'empêchait de toucher ceux de mon sang et tous les autres êtres humains. Ce fut dur et extrêmement pénible, surtout pour ma fille qui ne sut pas m'aimer comme une mère affectueuse, ce que je ne pouvais être. »  
  
Le professeur s'arrêta de parler pendant quelques instants, très certainement bouleversée par le récit de ses souvenirs.  
  
« Après avoir compris ce qu'ils m'avaient fait, Julius et moi partirent pour la France. On aurait bien sûr pu continuer à vivre tranquillement mais cela ne leur suffisait pas. Ils me firent comprendre qu'ils s'en prendraient aussi à ma famille. C'est pourquoi, nous nous cachâmes sous une fausse identité. Et refusant de laisser nos enfants allaient à l'école, nous leur apprîmes ce qu'ils devaient savoir. »  
  
La lumière se fit dans l'esprit du gryffondor. Il était donc normal que Line soit si avancée et si douée. Cela expliquait sa maîtrise quasiment parfaite du patronus et son intérêt pour la défense conter les forces du mal. Il devait en être de même pour son frère. Toutefois, toutes ces révélations n'expliquaient pas les étranges comportements des deux professeurs et leurs présences à Poudlard.  
  
« Mais pourquoi être revenus en Angleterre ? »  
  
« Ici se termine ce récit. La suite ne vous concerne pas, Potter. »  
  
« Professeur, je peux vous demander quelque chose ? »  
  
« Bien sûr. »  
  
« Si je peux être guéri, pourquoi ne le pouvez-vous pas non plus ? »  
  
« Simplement parce que ce n'est ma malédiction que vous avez reçue. On ne vous a pas gravé directement dessus ces symboles. Mais je crois qu'il est temps pour vous d'aller en cours. »  
  
James se leva donc, salua le directeur puis son professeur et sortit lentement. Une fois qu'il fut dans le couloir, il resta quelques instants indécis sur ce qu'il devait faire. Finalement, c'est en soupirant qu'il descendit les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon, laissant sa main glisser sur la rambarde vernie.  
  
Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Kathia Prenzweller se laissa glisser dans le fauteuil attenant au bureau du directeur. Elle appuya négligemment son bras sur l'accoudoir tout en soutenant sa tête. Elle paraissait fatiguée de ce qu'elle venait d'endurer, raconter cette douloureuse épreuve de sa vie l'avait épuisé.  
  
« Vous êtes resté bien silencieux, Albus. »  
  
« Je n'avais aucune raison d'intervenir, Kathia. Ceci est votre histoire et vous l'avez partagée avec M. Potter. D'ailleurs, que pensez- vous de votre choix car si je ne m'abuse, ce jeune homme fait parti de la liste que vus m'avez remise. »  
  
« Et bien, je pense qu'il ira loin. Comme quasiment tous ceux de cette liste, Albus. »  
  
« Je l'espère, murmura le directeur en lissant sa barbe argentée. »  
  
Kathia Prenzweller reprit alors la parole d'un air intrigué.  
  
« Mais par rapport à Black, vous ne l'avez pas renvoyé comme je vous l'avais demandé ? »  
  
« Non, bien sûr que non. Ce garçon a beau être un sacré plaisantin, il n'en a pas moins de nombreuses qualités. »  
  
« Je suis d'accord mais j'ai appris que sa mère était décédée il y a peu. »  
  
« En effet, j'ai été extrêmement peiné de l'apprendre car c'était un très bon élément de notre équipe. »  
  
« Je le sais et se pourrait–il que... »  
  
La voix de la femme resta en suspens, guettant que le directeur prenne à son tour la parole.  
  
« Et bien, j'ai le triste regret de savoir que Beltégueuse Balck a été assassinée. Nous ne savons pas encore par qui. Il est fort probable que ce soit un des partisans de Voldemort ou bien un des agents ministériels. »  
  
« Cela signifie que nous avons une taupe dans notre groupe. »  
  
« Le plus important est de savoir s'ils l'ont assassinée car ils connaissaient notre projet ou non. Un de nos agents s'est chargé de l'enquête. »  
  
« Et savait-elle que son fils avait été choisi ? »  
  
« Non car votre liste m'est parvenue après sa mort. Mais je suis sûr et certain que c'était ce qu'elle aurait souhaité pour lui. D'ailleurs quand il sera recruté, il effectuera ce qu'on attend de lui avec ferveur. »  
  
Une vielle horloge sonna cinq coups mais cela ne dérangea pas la discussion. Dumbledore en profita pour faire apparaître une théière ainsi que des petits gâteaux qu'il proposa au professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.  
  
« Et Albus, je tenais aussi à vous mettre en garde. Ses serpentards qui ont tenté d'agresser ces élèves ont utilisé des sorts de catégorie interdite. Je doute fort qu ce soit le professeur Flitwick qui leur ait appris cela, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »  
  
« J'entends bien, Kathia. Il faut croire que nous n'avons pas été assez rapides pour cette opération. J'espérais sincèrement que nos élèves ne soient pas liés à Voldemort mais il semblerait que ce soit hélas déjà fait. »  
  
« Allez-vous prendre une sanction ? »  
  
« Ils seront renvoyés dès la fin de la semaine sans pouvoir passer leurs BUSES. »  
  
Le directeur se lava ainsi que le professeur Prenzweller. Il lui ouvrit la porte et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.  
  
« Allons, souhaitons que les élèves que vous avez sélectionnés seront à la hauteur de nos espérances. »  
  
« Albus, ils le seront. Et il leur faudra bien s'ils veulent survivre. Affronter Voldemort n'est pas à la hauteur de tous les sorciers. »  
  
= fin du chapitre 28 = 


	29. La croisée des chemins

La fin est proche. Certains l'attendent avec impatience et d'autres ne voudraient que cela ne finisse jamais (certains auraient même aimé que ce cafouillage ne voie jamais le jour, il en faut pur tout le monde). C'est toujours pareil. Mais j'ai promis de faire une trilogie dont ceci sera la première partie. Alors ne pleurez pas ! Et continuez de rewiewer.  
  
beru ou bloub (ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre. Et on va comprendre ce qu'est l'opération Pégases dans le dernier. Parfois, je me dis que je n'aurai du poster qu'un seul chapitre à la place de 30, le dernier. Ça aurait ennuyé moins de monde.)

**Titre** : Opération Pégasus.  
  
**Auteur** : Elizabeth.  
  
**Disclamer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif.  
  
**Résumé général de l'histoire** : Septembre 1970. Après deux mois de vacances, les élèves du collège Poudlard reprennent leurs études. Mais un certain mage noir poursuit son ascension vers le pouvoir, provoquant un climat de terreur. La tension au sein de la communauté internationale magique et du ministère britannique ne cesse de grandir. C'est pourquoi certains ont décidé de lancer une action secrète qui changera à jamais la vie de quelques étudiants, en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies. Le nom de code : Opération Pégasus.  
  
**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** James apprend de la bouche du professeur ses liens de parenté avec Line, David et Julius Quirke. Celle-ci le force à avouer les marques qu'il porte sur ses poignets et lui raconte en détails sa terrible histoire et la malédiction qu'elle porte. Peu après, Dumbledore et le professeur parlent d'une étrange liste sur laquelle se trouvent les nos de certains élèves. A quoi servira t'elle ?  
  
**Rappel des élèves étudiant à Poudlard évoqués dans les chapitres précédents (qui commencent à devenir un peu nombreux, mais c'est comme ça) :  
**(Je ne vous présente plus les maraudeurs ainsi que Lily et ses amies).  
  
Darcey Line : Gryffondor, 5° année, élève venant de France. Sœur jumelle de David  
Payne Daniel : Gryffondor, 5° année, préfet et gardien.  
Black Cassiopée : Gryffondor, 7° année, préfète en chef. Sœur de Sirius et petite amie de Lawrence Ackerley.  
Brown Angéla : Gryffondor, 7° année, poursuiveuse.  
McMillan Marina : Gryffondor, 7° année. Petite amie de Christopher Hindle.  
Spinnet Mark : Gryffondor, 7° année, poursuiveur et capitaine. Ne supporte pas que ses joueurs fréquentent de trop près ceux des autres équipes.  
  
**Rappel des adultes ou autres personnes évoquées dans les chapitres précédents :  
**  
Prenzweller Kathia : Nouveau professeur de combat, vient d'Allemagne. Se révèle être la mère de Line et David. Est mêlée à d'étranges complots. Les maraudeurs la soupçonnent d'être un agent infiltré.  
Quirke Julius : Nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Se révèle être le père de Line et David. Les maraudeurs la soupçonnent d'être un agent infiltré.

Chapitre 29 : La croisée des chemins.

"_ Exposez les raisons qui poussèrent le conseil magique à abolir en 1581 l'alliance signée __quelques mois plus tôt avec la Norvège _".  
  
Il savait pertinemment que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec les dragons. Le commerce des œufs de dragons ? Le contrôle des spécimens du parc de Helgeland ? Non plus. Bon, récapitulons. Remus Lupin poussa un léger soupir avant de se replonger dans ses notes. Il venait de répondre aux deux premières parties de ce devoir d'Histoire avec application, il aurait été dommage qu'il ne fut pas de même pour cette troisième et dernière partie.  
  
Les dix jours d'épreuves s'étaient écoulés à un rythme étonnement rapide. Leur dernière épreuve avait lieu cette après-midi même et il s'agissait de l'épreuve pratique d'enchantement. Cela ne l'angoissait que peu, le professeur Flitwick avait estimé qu'il pourrait obtenir un '_acceptable_'. Bien sûr, il y avait meilleur que lui. Il était certain que Lily Evans obtiendrait ses BUSES d'enchantements avec tous les honneurs possibles. Elle tétait extrêmement douée dans cette matière mais chacun avait ses facilités, se disait le jeune homme. Il entoura quelques brides de mots qui se trouvaient dans un coin de sa feuille et y annota une date. L'épreuve qu'il avait sans aucun doute la mieux réussite était la défense contre les forces du mal. La métamorphose ne s'était pas trop mal passée. Il avait su récapituler les six principes élémentaires de la métamorphose nexvivo ainsi qu'y ajouter un exemple. Son coussin, lui, s'était transformé en un petit chien qui avait néanmoins gardé à la place de sa queue un des pompons du coussin. Remus avait aussitôt corrigé son erreur et l'examinatrice l'avait gratifié d'un aimable sourire. Le gryffondor prit une feuille devant lui et commença à y rédiger le plan de sa dissertation. Une heure passa. Le professeur Binns flottait à travers les rangs, le regard lointain comme si ces affaires ne le concernait que peu (ce qui était vrai). Un sablier assez volumineux flottait en l'ai, près de l'estrade de la l'habituelle table des professeurs. Il se retourna pour la dernière fois de l'épreuve, indiquant qu'il restait une demi-heure. Le gryffondor écrivit la fin de son argumentation et relut sa copie ? Les derniers grains de sable s'écoulèrent et une cloche sonna. Aussitôt, mes plumes se posèrent toutes seules sur le rebord des tables.   
  
« Rendez vos copies, lança la voix du fantôme qui se tenait derrière la grande table. »   
  
Les copies s'envolèrent et s'empilèrent. Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent, laissant le flot des cinquièmes années jaillir ; l'agitation et les conversations explosaient de tous les cotés. Les maraudeurs rentèrent dans leur salle commune et rencontrèrent les septièmes années qui venaient eux aussi de sortir d'épreuves pratiques de métamorphoses. Cassiopée exposait à Marina Macmillan et Angela Brown comment son examinateur avait apprécié sa réponse aux conséquences post-traumatiques des relations inter- humaines.  
  
« Tu parles ! Moi, je suis tombée sur une petite vielle grincheuse qui n'a pas arrêté de critiquer tout ce que je disais ou faisais, déclara marine en soupirant. »   
  
Remus aperçut le capitaine de Quidditch, Mark Spinnet assis dans un fauteuil et dont le voisin tentait vainement de l'empêcher de se défigurer.  
  
« Allons, Mark ! Ça arrive à n'importe qui. »   
  
L'autre continua de brailler sans tenir compte des paroles réconfortantes, trop occupé à s'arracher les cheveux. Les quatre garçons redescendrent déjeuner puis sortirent dans le parc profiter des chauds rayons de soleil de juin. Des jeunes serdaigles téméraires s'amusaient à lancer des sorts minimes à une bande de gryffondors de troisième année qui s'empressa de répliquer sou l regard placide de poufsouffles. Remus avait pris avec lui son livre d'enchantements et lisait avec application les derniers cours qu'ils avaient étudiés avec le professeur Flitwick. Finalement lassé, il le referma en pensant qu'un peu de pratique lui serait plus profitable. Le gryffondor prétexta un oubli et ses amis lui répondirent qu'ils se retrouveraient devant les salles d'examens. Remus marcha donc à travers les bosquets en fleurs du parc avant d'entrer dans le hall. Quelques élèves étaient encore présents, certains occupés à réviser. Un serdaigle agitait nerveusement sa baguette qui laissait échapper des étincelles vertes au grand mécontentement de son propriétaire. Le gryffondor longea un couloir rencontrant quelques sorciers qui étaient venus pour examiner les étudiants. Il croisa un homme assez grand vêtu d'un chapeau pointu aunez en trompette. Au bout du couloir, il ouvrit une porte et se retrouva dans une salle de classe inoccupée. Il devait s'agir d'une salle d'études des runes car un cours était encore inscrit au tableau, expliquant les différentes déclinaisons qu'il fallait appliquer. Remus ôta sa cape et posa son livre sur un des pupitres en vois. Il s'échauffa avec de sorts de première catégorie et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes entreprit sa révision. Enfin, il fit léviter une plume qui se mit à voler dans la salle telle un oiseau. Il la fixa du regard alors qu'elle effectuait un demi-tour près du bureau. Il pointa donc sa baguette, articula une formule et des étincelles blanches stoppèrent la plume en pleine descente. La libérant du sortilège, il s'apprêtait à recommencer quand des bruits de pas parvinrent à ses oreilles. Etre un loup-garou était une terrible souffrance mais il possédait du coup des sens quasi exacerbés et sa force de décuplait avant chaque métamorphose. La porte grinça et il vit un visage encadré de mèches blondes apparaître.  
  
« Ho pardon, s'exclama la jeune fille. Je ne voulais pas te déranger. »   
« Tu ne me déranges pas, déclara t'il doucement. »  
  
Line pénétra dans la salle, n'osant regarder le jeune homme dans les yeux. Seule la plume sifflait dans les airs alors qu'elle effectuait maintenant des loopings. La jeune fille finit par sortir sa baguette et la plume se reposa dans un encrier.  
  
« Je crois que je te dois des explications, Remus, chuchota t'elle en baissant la tête. »  
« Je t'écoute, déclara le jeune homme en s'asseyant sur une chaise. »   
« Je vouais tout d'abord te présenter mes excuses pour mon comportement par rapport à ta ...ta... »   
« Ma lycanthropie, tu veux dire, hasarda t'il ne plissant les yeux. »  
« Oui. Je n'aurais jamais du réagir de cette façon. Tues une des rares personnes qui m'ait écouté et à qui j'ai pu me confier. »  
« Tu as une drôle de façon de te confier aux gens, lança Remus avec hargne. Tu leur racontes chacun une version différente de ta vie ? »   
« Ecoute Remus, la vie avec mes parents n'a pas était facile, tout comme la tienne. Je n'ai pas de passé, je n'ai pas de souvenirs qui m'appartiennent car ils pourraient nous mettre en péril mes parents et mon frère. Nos secrets sont pareils, bien que ce ne soit pas tout à fait identique. »  
« Pas du tout pareil ! »   
« Remus, ne sois pas si dur avec moi ! S'il te plait ! »  
  
Un silence lourd de tension s'installa entre eux. Line paraissait totalement perdue et sans défenses. Remus qui éprouvait des sentiments ne put s'empêcher de rager.  
  
« Remus, je ne veux pas me justifier à tes yeux et je comprends que tu m'en veuilles. Mais avant, je tenais à te dire une chose. »   
  
Elle fit trois pas droit devant elle avant de s'arrêter face à lui. Il se releva et la fixa de toute sa hauteur les grands yeux verts de Line le fixaient avec pitié et ne pointe de tristesse.  
  
« Remus, j'ai toujours été sincère avec toi. Tu es la seule personne à qui je n'ai jamais menti. Je n'aurai d'ailleurs pas pu te mentir car tu es trop important à mes yeux. »  
  
Une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune fille et le gryffondor sentit dans son cœur des sentiments rejaillir encore plus violemment. Il passa sa main dans le dos de Line, se pencha vers elle et effleura doucement ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant aller dans les bras du garçon qui essuya de son pouce les larmes sur son visage. Leur baiser et leur étreinte s'éternisaient. Le temps continuait de s'écouler autour d'eux mais ils n'en faisaient plus parti. Les pensées de Remus se ralentirent, s'embrumèrent avant de disparaître. Ils auraient pu reste ainsi pendant des heures et des heures. Tout à coup, la porte grinça à nouveau et une voix masculine retentit dans leurs dos.  
  
« Et bien, décidément, on trouve de tout dans ce vieux château ! »   
  
Repus ouvrit les yeux tandis que Line repoussait son étreinte. L'homme face à eux était celui au chapeau que le gryffondor avait croisé dans le couloir. Line lui prit la main tandis que l'autre souriait de plus belle.   
  
« Alors, jeunes gens, c'est comme ça qu'on révise ses examens ? »  
  
Remus balbutia quelque chose mais l'examinateur l'interrompit.   
  
« Allons, les pierres de ce vieux château n'ont pas de quoi rougir, elles en ont vu d'autres ! Mais je dois préparer cette salle. Si vous voulez bine sortir... »   
  
Hébétés les deux gryffondors s'exécutèrent et se retrouvèrent dans le couloir ou des flots d'élèves se rassemblaient car les épreuves allaient commencer. Remus qui tenait toujours la main de Line sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir brutalement. La jeune fille s'appuya sur son épaule et embrassa furtivement ses lèvres avant de disparaître à travers la foule, un immense sourire sur les lèvres et une étincelle de joie dans les yeux. Le gryffondor resta quelques instants sans bouger. Une main charitable le ramena à la réalité en s'agitant devant son regard embrumé. Remus reconnut Sirius qui commença à rire doucement lorsqu'il vit le trouble de son camarade.  
  
« Et bien, Remus, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Tu es aussi rouge qu'une pivoine ! »  
  
James lui lança un regard soupçonneux et il se dépêcha de tourner la tête.   
  
« Absolument rien Juste un peu de trac avant les épreuves, balbutia t'il. »  
« Et depuis quand Remus Lupin a t'il le trac pour les examens, demanda malicieusement Sirius. Moi, je suis sûr qu'il y a autre chose... »  
« Peut-être une fille, hasarda James. »  
« N'importe quoi, s'exclama Remus faussement outré. »  
« Je paris qu'elle est blonde avec des yeux verts et très douée ne défense contre les forces du mal. »  
« Pas du tout, se récria Sirius aux grands dires de James. Elle est rousse avec des yeux bleus. »  
« De pire en pire, laissa échapper Peter qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mordre les doigts angoisse. »  
  
Remus se détoura de ses amis et aperçut ç l'autre bout du couloir nu grand regard vert qui s'adressait à lui. Il poussa un soupir et l'appel des noms commencèrent dans un brusque silence. Sirius fut parmi les premiers à être appelé puis ce fut son tour. Remus s'avança vers une salle mais la sorcière lui indique de se rendre dans la pièce au bout du couloir. Il toqua puis ouvrit la porte. Assis sur une chaise, une liste dans la main, l'homme au nez trompette releva la tête et sourit en l'apercevant.  
  
« Comme on se retrouve, M. ? »  
  
Ses yeux parcoururent furtivement la liste.  
  
« M. Lupin, Remus Lupin. Et bien, nous allons voir su vous êtes aussi doue pour charmer les jeunes filles que les objets. »  
  
Remus sentit un frisson le parcourir et il serra un peu plus fermement sa baguette pour se donner de l'assurance.  
  
« Que dites-vous d'un sort de lévitation avec cette plume ? Vous pourriez ensuite y appliquer un sort de stoppage... »   
  
Remus acquiesça en pensant qu'il avait eu raison de s'efforcer de faire des révisons pratiques avant l'épreuve.Lily Evans empila ses livres et les fit s'envoler vers sa malle. Ils furent rejoint par des vêtements, des parchemins et d'autres choses avant que la malle ne se referme avec un claquement sec. Aujourd'hui, elle rentrait chez elle. Les autres files de sa chambre avaient fini leurs bagages et devaient attendre bien patiemment dans la salle commune. Elle descendit à son tour et découvrit la joyeuse pagaille qui régnait. Cassiopée Black était apparemment absente et elle fut contrainte de demander de l'aide à Daniel Payne pour calmer tout le monde.

Les élèves de Poudlard sortirent ensuite dehors où les attendaient déjà, comme à leurs habitudes, les carrosses sans chevaux. Lily s'occupa de quelques premières années turbulents et les menaça d'appeler un professeur si jamais ils ne se dépêchaient pas un peu plus. Ce fut le même bazar sur le quai mais heureusement Hagrid qui les accompagnait jusqu'à Pré-au-lard l'aida dans sa tâche. Le Poudlard express s'ébranla avec quelques cahots et un panache de fumée et quitta la garde de Pré-au-lard. Après une heure passée à surveiller les couloirs, la jeune préfète rejoignit ses amies dans leur compartiment. Line s'était jointe à eux et leur annonça qu'elles ne pourraient se revoir à Poudlard.  
  
« C'est dommage, s'exclama Lily. Je t'aimais bien. »  
« Hé ho, je ne suis pas encore morte. De toutes façons, je vous promets de vous donner de mes nouvelles. »  
« Mais pourquoi ne reviens-tu pas, demanda Julia avec une pointe de curiosité. »  
« Mes parents ont décidé de retourner en France, déclara la jeune fille. »  
« Ça veut dire qu'on aura encore un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Pourtant, ton père était vachement compétant. »  
  
S'en suivit une joyeuse discussion sur ce qu'elles comptaient faire pendant les vacances. Cela dura bien une bonne heure quine fut interrompue que par le passage du chariot de friandises. Alors que les quatre gryffondors avaient déballé leurs sandwichs et s'apprêtaient à déjeuner une terrible exposions se fit entendre et ébranla la paroi de leur compartiment.  
  
= fin du chapitre 29 =


	30. Un contre tous et tous contre un

Voici quelque chose en laquelle je ne croyais pas, la fin de cette histoire Je me suis lancer pour défi de la terminer et voilà qui est fait. Je n'ai pas répondu à tous les mystères, ça vous laisse le temps de vous creuser la tête. Mais vous trouverez les réponses dans ma prochaine histoire. Bonne lecture et vous pouvez vous défouler sur le bouton en bas.  
  
Lucile (continue de me lire et je promets d'essayer de ne pas vous décevoir).  
  
Juste une petite mauvaise nouvelle, je pars dans trois jours pour l'Allemagne où je ne pourrais poster mes chapitres. Je m'engage cependant à continuer d'écrire et à vous mettre le début de ma nouvelle histoire à la rentrée. Pour l'année scolaire qui s'annonce, l'arrivée des chapitres sera très certainement irrégulière et largement espacée du fait de mon entrée en hypokhâgne. Mais je ne vous oublie pas, promis.

**Titre** : Opération Pégasus.  
  
**Auteur** : Elizabeth.  
  
**Disclamer** : Tout ce que vous allez lire ne m'appartient pas (sauf peut-être l'histoire, ce qui n'est que peu de choses). Ayant décidé d'écrire sur le monde d'Harry Potter, je tiens à préciser qu'il appartient à l'écrivain J.K Rowlling. Je ne touche donc aucun droit d'auteur et le travail que je fournis n'est pas dans un but lucratif.  
  
**Résumé général de l'histoire** : Septembre 1970. Après deux mois de vacances, les élèves du collège Poudlard reprennent leurs études. Mais un certain mage noir poursuit son ascension vers le pouvoir, provoquant un climat de terreur. La tension au sein de la communauté internationale magique et du ministère britannique ne cesse de grandir. C'est pourquoi certains ont décidé de lancer une action secrète qui changera à jamais la vie de quelques étudiants, en liant leurs pouvoirs et leurs vies. Le nom de code : Opération Pégasus.  
  
**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Alors que les étudiants de Poudlard passent leurs examens, Remus et Line, après s'être disputé finissent par tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais Line ne reviendra pas à Poudlard. Le voyage dans le Poudlard express marque encore la fin d'une année qui n'est pourtant pas encore finie.**Rappel des élèves étudiant à Poudlard évoqués dans les chapitres précédents (qui commencent à devenir un peu nombreux, mais c'est comme ça) :  
**(Je ne vous présente plus les maraudeurs ainsi que Lily et ses amies).  
  
Darcey Line : Gryffondor, 5° année, élève venant de France. Sœur jumelle de David, elle raconte différentes versions sur ses parents à ceux qui lui demandent des détails sur sa famille. Elle est assez douée en magie.  
Payne Daniel : Gryffondor, 5° année, préfet et gardien.  
Perkins Kévin : Gryffondor, 5° année.  
  
Darcey David : Serdaigle, 5° année, élève venant de France. Frère jumeau de Line, sa mère serait morte et son père travaille pour quelque chose de secret pour l'Angleterre.  
  
**Rappel des adultes ou autres personnes évoquées dans les chapitres précédents :  
**  
Prenzweller Kathia : Nouveau professeur de combat, vient d'Allemagne. Semble connaître le père de Sirius. Les maraudeurs la soupçonnent d'être un agent infiltré.   
Quirke Julius : Nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Les maraudeurs la soupçonnent d'être un agent infiltré.

Chapitre 30 : Un contre tous et tous contre un.

Le vent soufflait par la vitre entrouverte du compartiment. La jeune fille s'appuyait négligemment conte le mur et regardait défiler le paysage sous ses yeux. Tout était calme et pour une fois, elle appréciait de rentrer chez elle. Soudain, une main glissa sur son épaule, tâtonnant avec frénésie sa chemise. Elle tenta vainement de repousser le jeune homme.   
  
« Evan, arrête. S'il te plait, déclara t'elle d'une voix lasse. »  
« Allons, Lisa. Tu ne m'aimes plus ? »  
  
Le sourire carnassier du serpentard la fit frissonner. Elle finit par se laisser embrasser. Evan Rosier était plutôt beau garçon, se dit-elle. Bien bâti, il aurait pu jouer dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Ses cheveux châtains retombant en mèches donnaient un air enjôleur mais son regard glacé la faisait frissonner à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait. Le serpentard était du genre entêté ; lorsqu'il se fixait un objectif, peu de choses pouvaient l'en dévier. Lisa Pucey avait accepté d'être sa cavalière pour le bal et leur relation s'était poursuivie au fil des mois. Sa famille serait certainement favorable à un bon parti pareil. Le jeune homme passa un bras dans son cou et effleura ses cheveux qui flottaient sur ses épaules. Après tout, Evan savait se montrer agréable quand il en avait envie. Et il valait mieux être à ses côtés que face à lui. La voix désagréable de Tatiana Pasternack éclata vers l jeune homme.

« Dis-donc, Evan. Comment se fait-il que tu sois toujours à, contrairement à Travers et Mulciber ? »  
  
Le serpentard prit un air supérieur pour lui répondre.   
  
« Ces deux idiots se sont battus avec Prenzweller. Autant dire qu'ils se sont fait renvoyer aussi sec. »   
« Et Flint ? »  
« Il a prétendu s'être laissé entraîner. Du coup, ses idiots ont été indulgents avec lui, cracha Eva, avec dédain. »  
« Pourtant tu étais avec eux, lança la voix de Janet Korn. »   
  
L'autre la fusilla du regard mais elle le soutint sans peine. Evan Rosier était le leader des cinquièmes années et dans ce groupe, les distorsions n'étaient pas rare. Janet Korn était une jeune fille assez sauvage qui n'aimait pas se faire commander et tenait souvent tête au jeune homme.  
  
« L'attaque de front face à cette sang de bourbe n'est pas une bonne solution. Les deux autres idiots ne l'avaient pas compris. »  
« Tu ne parlerais pas comme cela d'eux s'ils étaient encore là, répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux roux. »   
« Peu importe. Ilme faudra attendre un peu pour que la Grande-Bretagne soit nettoyée de ses sang de bourbe qui souillent notre magie. De toutes façons, le processus est en route et l'hécatombe ne fera que commencer. Quant à Evans, je me promets de lui régler personnellement son compte. »  
« Et Darcey ? » Tu ne feras rien ? Elle t'a pourtant insulté. Serais-tu moins brave que tu ne le prétends ? »  
« Tu as de la chance d'être de sans pur, Korn. Sinon je ne ferais qu'une bouchée de toi. Mais entre gens civilisés, on peut s'arranger. Tu m'as donné envie de ma dégourdir la baguette. »  
  
Il lâcha son étreinte autour de Lisa, bouscula Rogue occupé à lire un livre de potion et claqua la porte.

Lily ouvrit précipitamment la porte du compartiment voisin, sa baguette à la main, prête à intervenir. Ce que les filles découvrirent les laissèrent sans réaction. Un épais nuage opaque se dispersa et laissa apparaître quatre visages noircis par la poussière. Sirius Black partit d'un éclat de rire suivi par James Potter. Remus Lupin de son côté, impassible, se contenta d'épousseter la grimoire qu'il lisait l'instant d'avant avec flegme. Peter était toujours bouche ouverte, une barre chocolatée ou ce qu'il en restait à la main. Lily dissémina la poussière devant elle et fixa les maraudeurs d'un regard noir.  
  
« Vous n'avez rien de plus intelligent à faire, s'exclama t'elle avec colère. »  
« Ce n'est rien de grave Peter a simplement choisi une mauvaise friandise, lança Sirius. »  
« Vous me prenez pour une idiote ? »  
« Non mais si tu le dis toi-même, Evans. »  
  
Lily se retourna vers James dont les cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille que d'habitude.  
  
« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous ! »  
  
La porte claqua et seule Line se retrouva en compagnie des maraudeurs. De leurs côtés, James et Sirius se tordaient de rire tandis que Peter semblait dépité d'avoir perdu son encas. Line s'approcha de Remus et glissa furtivement un morceau de papier entre les pages du livre du jeune home sans u'il s'en aperçoive. Elle sortit à son tour mais eut la mauvaise surprise de découvrir une ombre tapie à l'autre bout du wagon.   
  
« Alors Darcey, comme on se retrouve, n'est ce pas ? J'i vérifié, tu es bien une sang pure et je dois dire que d'un côté, ça m'arrange. »   
  
Line se cambra aux paroles du garçon mais ne perdit pas son calme.  
  
« Et pourquoi, Rosier ? »   
« Comme je le disais à quelqu'un il y a peu, entre gens civilisés, on peut s'entendre. Ça m'aurait fait mal de te tuer sans difficultés, sors donc les techniques dont tu es si fière. Ceci est u duel ! »   
  
A ce moment là, il dégaina sa baguette et un flot d'étincelles bleues jaillirent vers la jeune fille. Elle les évita de justesse en se jetant à terre et répliqua à son tour. Evan fut touché et son visage grimaça de douleur.  
  
Le bruit des explosions à répétition attira l'attention de plusieurs personnes qui sortirent en même temps dans le couloir.  
  
«Je paris que c'est Black et Potter, cracha Lily en ouvrant rageusement la porte. »  
  
Elle vit des étincelles filer sous son nez et se retrouve aux côtés de Line. Celle-ci l'attrapa par le bras et lui ordonna de sortir sa baguette. La préfète allait répliquer quand elle aperçut Evan Rosier qui s'apprêtait à les stupéfixer. Lily ferma les yeux et le temps sembla s'écouler plus lentement. Line raffermit sa prise sur son bras et le jeune fille reporta son attention sur le couloir. Derrière le serpentard, quelqu'un jaillit et lui sauta dans le dos. Les deux silhouettes furent entraînées à terre et l aboule blanche continua son chemin vers les deux filles. Lily, retrouvant ses esprits, bouscula Line, la protégeant de son corps et tendit désespérément ses mains comme pour se saisir du sort qui se rapprochaient d'elles. Elle sentit ses mains s'échauffer et un crépitement retentit alors que la sphère blanche disparaissait en en un éclair aveuglant. Lily mit quelques instants à retrouver ses esprits jusqu'à ce qu'un cri lui perce les tympans Sirius et James venaient de se jeter dans la mêlée. Le premier reçut un coup au visage et Line entrevit Remus bloquer le serpentard contre le mur, lui bloquant la gorge avec son avant -bras. Il était légèrement plus petit mais sa force s'était décuplée sous l'effet de colère et de la rage. Lily se fit alors bousculer par un nouvel arrivant qui mit fin aux affrontements.  
  
« Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ici, demanda Lawrence Ackerley. Ha bine, sûr, des serpentards et des gryffondors en entrain de sa battre ! »   
« Je vais t'aider, Lawrence !  
  
Cassiopée Black fendit les rangs et le préfet en chef s'éloigna en compagnie du serpentard. Cassiopée fit rentrer les curieux dans leurs compartiments, leur assignat qu'il n'y avait plus rie à voir. Lily entendit ensuite le deux frères et sœurs Black régler leur compte en se chamaillant à travers la cloison dans le compartiment des maraudeurs. Elle poussa un soupir d'épuisement et croisa le regard de Line qui lui sourit. Une heure plus tard, le Poudlard entrait en en Gare de londres. Lily traîna sa valise sur le quai et embrassa d'un dernier regard tous ses camarades. Potter et Black se chamaillait comme deux gamins, Julia repartit en compagnie de son frère et de ses parents. Lily suivit donc mary à la recherche de leurs parents respectifs. La gryffondor distingua enfin Patrick Evans et Elizabeth Evans aux côtés d'une femme blonde. Les retrouvailles furent composées d'embrassades Patrick Evans glissa les ses doigts dans les cheveux de sa fille.  
  
« Dis-don, Lily, qu'as-tu fais pour être pareillement coiffée ? »   
« Ho, ce n'est rein, Papa. Un petit accrochage dans le train, s'empressa d'ajouter en lissant ses cheveux de la paume droite. »  
  
Avant de partir, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière elle. La jeune fille aurait aimé dire au revoir à Line Darcey. Et elle la vit, occupée de dire au revoir à quelqu'un. Elle embrassait tendrement un garçon vêtu aux couleurs de gryffondors qui après plus ample observation, se révéla être Remus Lupin . Décidément la vie était pleine de surprises, pensa t'elle en souriant. Lily saisit la poignée de cuir de sa valise et continua de la traîner sur le quai pour passer du côté moldu de la gare de King's Cross.Le vieil homme chaussa ses lunettes en demi-lune et regarda une fois encore la liste. Cette liste que Kathia Prenzweller lui avait remise et dont les noms de certains élèves se trouvaient écrit, rattachant à jamais leur avenir l'Histoire. Certains ne l'étonnèrent que peu alors que d'autres lui firent lever les sourcils. Mais bon, Kathia Prenzweller était de toute confiance. La femme lui avait confié avec que si ceux qu'elle abat choisi l'aideraient dans son combat contre le mage noir montant, d'autres s'empresseraient de rejoindre les rangs obscurs. Dumbledore soupira en en pensant qu'il en serait out jours ainsi ; les idéaux familiaux orientaient les jeunes, du bon ou du mauvais côté. Le directeur posa sa main sur le parchemin étalé devant lui et murmura quelques mots dans une langue aux accents gutturaux. Celui-ci redevint vierge et il le glissa dans un des nombreux tiroirs de son bureau. Des douces notes de musique s'égrenèrent et il se tourna pour apercevoir un oiseau au plumage rouge et or sur un perchoir doré.   
  
« Je sais, mon vieux Fumseck. Tu te dis que le vieux croûton que je suis va mener ses jeunes gens à leurs pertes en cherchant à les embrigader dans une lutte sans merci contre Voldemort. Tu n'as eut-être pas tord mais seul l'avenir nous le dira. Toi aussi, tu mangerais bien quelque chose ? »  
  
Le directeur fit apparaître du thé accompagné de gâteaux. Il n tendit un au phénix qui s'empressa d'en avaler un bout. Une année de plus venait de s'écouler sur les vielles pierres du château et les saisons l'avaient successivement drapé d'or, d'argent et enfin du calme voluptueux de l'été.   
  
= fin du chapitre 30 =  
  
Ceci est la fin mais bientôt sur vos écrans, les nouvelles aventures encore plus trépidantes et incroyables de nos amis. J'ai nommé : "**La couronne de lumière**". Pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche, un petit résumé...  
  
_ Alors que la tension politique devient de plus en plus sévère, la rentrée a lieu à Poudlard. L'arrivée d'un curieux professeur provoque cependant bien des questions. Qui est t'il vraiment et que fait-il ici ?Tandis que maraudeurs et serpentards s'affrontent en farces souvent puériles, Lily, Mary et Julia flairent le mystère à plein nez. Et si Poudlard réveillait des souvenirs depuis longtemps oubliés ? Commence alors un voyage aux plus profond des mystères du château._


End file.
